Töretlen remények
by viktriap
Summary: A háború folytatódik és a sötétség egyre jobban terjed. Négy barát küszködik, hogy valahogy összetartsák széthulló világukat... A Töretlen ígéretek folytatása fordítás
1. Veszteségek

**Első fejezet: Veszteségek**

- Ne! – kiabált Lily.

Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy siessen Dumbledore segítségére. Dumbledore nem halhatott meg! A Voldemort elleni háború vezetője és jelképe nem eshetett el! Még a halálos átok sem végezhet Albus Dumbledore-ral! Lehetetlen… Ha oda mehetne hozzá, minden rendben lenne… és a lábai vitték is előre.

- Lily, ne!

Hirtelen erős karok ragadták meg hátulról, és visszarángatták. A halálfalók otthagyták a szökőkút romjait és a menekülők felé nyomultak, élükön a mosolygó Voldemorttal, akinek vörös szemei veszélyesen, de ugyanakkor elégedetten villogtak. Lily a közelgő ellenséggel mit sem törődve, próbált kiszabadulni a szorításból, de Sirius Black – aki ki tudta honnan került elő! – gyakorlatilag felemelte a földről és szó szerint kicipelte a nyíláson, amit korábban az aurorok nyitottak a márványfalban.

- Hestia! Zárd be!

Jones azonnal elmondta a varázsigét, és a márvány falak újból összekapcsolódtak, épp időben, hogy benntartsák a halálfalókat. Bentről hatalmas robaj hallatszott, ahogy az ellenség átkokkal próbálta újból megnyitni a kijáratot.

Sirius továbbra sem engedte el Lily-t, hanem húzta magával, egyre távolabb az épülettől. A megmaradt aurorok is menekültek, és Lily csak most látta, hogy már csak ketten vannak az öt helyett. Sirius egyedül érkezhetett, de Lilyt most semmi nem érdekelte. A gondolatai megint visszakanyarodtak Dumbledore felé és megint megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát a szorításból.

- Vissza kell mennünk! - könyörgött. – Nem hagyhatjuk itt!

- Meghalt, Lily – mondta Sirius halkan. – Semmit nem tehetünk…

- Nem!…Vissza kell mennünk, hogy…hogy…

- Gyerünk, Lily! Ki kell jutnunk, mielőtt az egész összeomlik! – Sirius végre megállt, és a szemébe nézett. Az arca nagyon sápadt volt, bár Lily sejtette, hogy a magáé sem lehet más. A hangja határozott volt. – A hátamon viszlek, ha kell, de gyorsabb lenne, ha a saját lábadon jönnél!

_Albus! _Forró könnyek gyűltek a szemében, de gyorsan visszapislogta őket. A helyzetük nem volt éppen alkalmas arra, hogy átengedje magát a kétségbeesének. Nem volt idejük, és Siriusnak igaza volt. Remegve felsóhajtott, és épp amikor a fal repedezni kezdett a hátuk mögött annyit mondott:

- Menjünk!

Kevesen érthették csak meg, milyen nehezére estek ezek a szavak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piton és Fletcher a székeiket félrelökve siettek az igazgató mellé, közben még a főasztalt is majdnem felborították. Lupin a hátán feküdt a padlón, remegve, a meglepett diákok pedig felugráltak, kiabáltak, és fenyegető veszély után kutattak. Ha lett volna is ilyen, Harry nem vette volna észre, annyira lefoglalta, hogy minél közelebb jusson, fogadott bácsikájához. Csak annyit látott, hogy Piton és Fletcher próbálják lefogni az igazgatót, mert Remus teste görcsösen rángatózott.

Harry odaért az emelvényhez és felugrott, de Hagrid hatalmas marka megállította. Harry kétségbeesetten próbált elszabadulni, de ez persze teljesen reménytelen volt.

- Engedj oda!

A tömeg Remus körül most már megkétszereződött, és Hagrid előbb arra pislantott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Nem engedhetlek oda, Harry! Itt kell maradnod, amíg nem tudjuk, mi történik…

- Nem érdekel! – szakította félbe sürgetően. – Oda kell…

Hagrid most már két kézzel tartotta vissza, és ezzel aztán minden menekülési lehetőségtől megfosztotta.

- Lupin professzor sem akarná, hogy bajod essen! – mondta. – Innen figyelheted, mi történik, de nem engedlek közelebb.

Harry dühösen felsóhajtott, de úgy döntött, nem ellenkezik tovább. Hagriddal vitatkozni, olyan volt, mint meglovagolni egy kentaurt: elvetélt próbálkozás. Aggódva figyelte, ahogy Piton, Fletcher és Madam Pompfrey Remus fölé hajolnak, mindenféle varázslattal kísérletezve, hogy magához térítsék. Remus most nyugodtan feküdt, de hogy ez egy jól irányzott bénító bűbájnak, vagy valami másnak volt-e köszönhető, azt nem tudta megállapítani. Remus sápadtabbnak tűnt, mint máskor, és Harry még ilyen távolságból is látta, hogy a csukott szemhéjak alatt a szemei vadul mozognak. A gyógyító és a két professzor túl halkan beszéltek, de az aggódó arckifejezésüket nem lehetett nem észrevenni.

Mindeközben, Flitwick professzor kifelé terelgette a diákokat, de többen megálltak és aggódva pislogtak a pódium felé. A mardekárosok voltak az egyedüliek, akik izgatottan beszélgettek, és az elhaladó Malfoy arcán, Harry széles vigyort látott. Hermione is megállt, és némán formálta a kérdést: _Jól van?_ De Harry csak a vállát tudta vonogatni. Még Hagrid is teljesen bizonytalannak tűnt.

Néhány perc múlva már Harry volt az egyetlen diák a Nagyteremben. A többiek - hiába tiltakoztak - már a hálótermek felé tartottak. Tehát csak ő láthatta volna, mi történik – a probléma csak az volt, hogy éppen nem történt semmi. Remus még mindig mozdulatlanul feküdt a padlón, és Harry akár halottnak is gondolhatta volna, ha nem lehetett volna látni, hogy a mellkasa időről-időre megemelkedik. Valaki egy párnát tett a feje alá, amin egy apró vérfolt mutatta, milyen erősen beütötte a fejét, amikor elesett. De a sebet már kezelték, úgyhogy az nem lehetett az eszméletlenség oka.

Mielőtt még találgatni kezdhette volna, hogy akkor mi lehet az ok, az igazgató összerándult, és felébredt. Egy pillanatig vakon csapkodott maga körül, amíg Piton és Fletcher meg nem fogták a kezét. Aztán döbbent arccal konstatálták, hogy Remus, mintha meg sem ismerné őket, megpróbálja kiszakítani magát a kezeik közül. Zihálva kapkodott levegő után.

- Nyugodj meg Remus! – próbált hatni rá Fletcher. – Semmi baj…

- Ne mozogj! – vágott közbe Piton erélyesen. – Csak még több sérülést okozol magadnak!

Remus a fejét rázta:

- Engedj… Fel kell ülnöm…

Harry soha nem látta Remus Lupint ilyen állapotban: zavart volt, össze-vissza forgatta a fejét, mintha valami veszélyt kutatna ott, ahol nem volt semmi ilyesmi.

Piton és Fletcher óvatosan felsegítették, de mindkettőn látszott, hogy legszívesebben visszanyomnák a földre, hogy maradjon nyugton. Remus remegve, a halántékára szorította mindkét kezét, mintha attól félt volna, hogy a feje szétesik.

- Hol vagyok? – suttogta a néma csöndben, és megint becsukta a szemét.

- A Roxfortban – válaszolt Fletcher megnyugtató hangon. – Még mindig az iskoládban vagy…

- A minisztérium…

Fletcher elhúzta a száját:

- Nem, ez az iskola…

- Mi van a minisztériummal? – vágott közbe megint Piton.

- Vége – Remus szemei felpattantak, és megint azzal a vad kifejezéssel nézett körbe. – Úristen… vége van.

Feltápászkodott, mielőtt bárki megállíthatta volna, és majdnem vissza is zuhant, de Piton és Fletcher ott voltak mellette és elkapták.

- Mit ért azon, hogy vége? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Sinistra professzor.

- Voldemort… - néhány lépésnyit elbotorkált a két támogatójától, miközben megint a homlokára szorította a remegő kezeit.

Több tanár felnyögött, és mindenki belesápadt a szavakba. Harry érezte, hogy Hagrid kezei megfeszülnek a vállán. Remus azonban nem látott ebből semmit, csak remegett és a padlót bámulta. Hirtelen azonban felkapta a fejét, és rémült kifejezés jelent meg az arcán.

- Ne… – suttogta. – Dumbledore…

Hirtelen hangos kiáltás visszhangzott a teremben. Csodálatos hang volt, de szomorú, erős, de szívszaggató is egyszerre. Harry gyorsan követte Remus tekintetét és érezte, hogy a többi jelenlévő is ezt teszi. A Nagyterem távoli végében, egy vörös-arany lény siklott a levegőben, az irányukba. Bár Harry eddig még csak egyszer látott főnixet életében, azonnal felismerte a madarat. Fawkes volt az.

Egy kicsit elnyűttnek tűnt, mégis kecsesen landolt az asztalon, pontosan az igazgató előtt. Hatalmas szemei csak és kizárólag Remusra tekintettek, aki kinyújtotta felé remegő kezét, és megérintette Fawkes megperzselt tollait.

- Meghalt, ugye? – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

Fawkes lehajtotta a fejét, és egy ezüst könnycsepp hullott a szeméből az asztalra. Nem is volt szükség más válaszra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- James? James! Az ördögbe, Ágas, válaszolj!

- Gondolja, hogy életben van?

Hallotta az ismeretlen boszorkány kérdését, de rá sem hederített. Dühös mozdulattal kitörölte a vért a szeméből. Megint megrázta James eszméletlen testét. _Ez nem lehet igaz_!

- Gyerünk, haver, térj magadhoz! – könyörgött. – Ezt nem teheted velem!

- Gondolja, hogy van esélye? – nyaggatta tovább a nő.

Mélyen a minisztérium alatt voltak, valami föld alatti csatornában és mindenhol vastagon állt a por. A lift keményen landolt, és Peter alig tudta kirángatni a barátját a romok alól. A nő nem volt valami nagy segítség.

- Tudja, nagyon sok itt a vér!

Egyszerűen tudomást sem vett róla.

- James!

- Megpróbálhatná varázslattal eszméletre téríteni!

- Gondolja, hogy még nem próbáltam? – csattant fel Peter ingerülten.

- Semmi szükség, hogy kiabáljon…

- Hacsak nem gyógyító, fogja be! Jobb dolgom is van, mint a felesleges károgását hallgatni!

Újra a barátja felé fordult. Minden bűbájt kipróbált, amit csak ismert, hogy felébressze, de James még mindig nem mozdult, és ez halálosan megrémítette.

– Gyerünk, James… térj magadhoz! Ki kell jutnunk, mielőtt a halálfalók ideérnek…

A boszorkány sikított, mire Peter azonnal felemelkedett, a pálcáját magasra emelte, és kereste a veszélyforrást. Egyáltalán nem volt olyan tehetséges a harcban, mint James vagy Sirius, de a barátja veszélyben volt, és mindent meg fog tenni érte.

- Mi van?

- Megmozdult!

- Mi? – azonnal térdre vetette magát megint, még a pálcáját is ledobta. James tényleg mocorgott.

- James! James, hallasz engem?

- Hmmm…

- Ez az, James! – bíztatta kétségbeesetten. – Térj magadhoz!

A barátja lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Inkább Lilyt… – motyogta. – Te ocsmány vagy…

- Bocs. Lily most nincs itt… - _És fogalmam sincs, hogy hol lehet – _tette hozzá magában.

- Nem baj… – suttogta James. – Hol vagyunk?

- Valahol a minisztérium alatt – válaszolt. – El kell tűnnünk, mielőtt a halálfalók ideérnek. Gondolod, hogy tudsz mozogni?

- Nem… – James nagyon halkan beszélt.

- Tessék? – eddig a kiút után kutatott, de most visszanézett a barátjára.

- Van egy kis gond, Peter… Nem igazán érzem a lábaimat…

Peter száján kiszaladt néhány szó, amit az anyja valószínűleg soha nem bocsátott volna meg. De mostanában túl sok időt töltött Sirius társaságában és ez soha nem tett túl jót az ember modorának… James nem érzi a lábait. Ez minden volt, csak jó hír nem.

- Biztos?

- Eléggé, ami azt illeti… - válaszolt James, és a hangja elcsuklott a fájdalomtól. – Lehet, hogy idióta vagyok, de még én sem találnék ki ilyesmit.

- Azért reménykedtem benne!

- Az tényleg jobb lenne! – James körbenézett az alagútban. A tekintete egy kicsit elidőzött a boszorkányon, aki még mindig tátott szájjal bámult rájuk, aztán erőlködve félkönyékre emelkedett. – Szerintem nektek…

- Ha befejezed ezt a mondatot, Ágas, most rögtön elátkozlak! – vágott a szavába felindultan Peter, mert pontosan tudta, mit akar mondani a barátja. – Nem foglak itt hagyni, úgyhogy ne is próbálkozz ilyesmivel!

James csak elhúzta a száját.

- Hallod ezt? - kérdezte inkább. Peter hallgatózott: lábdübörgés és kiabálás hallatszott a fejük fölül, és mindketten tudták, ez mit jelent.

- Igen – magát is meglepte, milyen nyugodtnak tűnik a hangja.

A szíve a torkában dobogott, de talán először életében nem volt halálra rémülve. Lehet, hogy ezt az okozta, hogy a barátja rá volt szorulva, és már így is túl sokszor hagyta cserben életében.

- De akkor sem foglak itt hagyni, ennek az esélye nulla és semmi között van, úgyhogy ne vitatkozz!

- Peter… most már kétségtelen, hogy te vagy az egyik legnagyobb marha, akivel valaha találkoztam… – morgott James, és Peter a reménytelen helyzet ellenére elvigyorodott

- És ezt eddig nem tudtad? – a furcsa nyugalom a kezeire nyilvánvalóan nem terjedt ki, mert azok megállíthatatlanul reszkettek, de legalább egyenletesen lélegzett.

Körbenézett. A föld alatti alagút-rendszer csendesnek tűnt, de ki tudja meddig marad ez így? Valahogy ki kell juttatnia Jamest – de hogyan? Hacsak nem történik valami csoda hirtelen, James a maga lábán nem fog kisétálni…

- Mit fogunk csinálni? – szólalt meg mellette a boszorkány

- Fogunk? – kérdezett vissza bizonytalanul. Esze ágában sem volt magával rángatni ezt a nőt: lehet, hogy őt elkapta a hősiességi szellem, de másra ezt nem kényszerítheti rá!

De a nő helyett, James válaszolt:

- Persze. Hová mehetne?

- Igaz… bocs. Te tudod, merre van a kijárat?

- Persze, hogy tudom – válaszolt határozottan. Aztán bizonytalanul végigpillantott a folyosón. – Vagyis, tudnám, ha rájönnék, hogy most hol vagyunk…

- Hát ez szuper…

- Ne nekem mond! – James felsóhajtott. – Nos, csak két irány közül választhatunk, és az egyik biztosan a kiút… ötven százalék esélyünk van, úgyhogy szerintem válasszuk a jobb oldalt…

Peter önkéntelenül is megkérdezte:

- És mi van, ha az a rossz irány?

- Akkor zsákutca – mosolygott James bocsánatkérőn.

- Remek…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A minisztérium előtti utcán voltak, a mugli London kellős közepén. A vörös telefonfülke, ami korábban a látogatói bejárat volt, kiszakadt a földből, és pár száz méterre feküdt eredeti helyétől. Sirius e mellett állt éppen és felmérte a pusztítást. A közeli irodák és épületek megroggyantak, és a markoló, ami reggel ott parkolt, most sehol sem látszott. Törmelék borította az egész utcát, és a minisztérium melletti sikátor valahogy sokkal szélesebbnek tűnt. Eltelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, hogy legalább egy épület a föld színével vált egyenlővé.

Hogy rontsanak a helyzeten, a kíváncsi muglik gyorsan elözönlötték a terepet.

Szirénákat hallott és amikor arra fordult, látta a sok mugli járművet a tetejükön a villódzó fényekkel. A mugli rendfenntartók… _Remek!_ Gyorsan intett a néhány megmaradt aurornak.

- Tűntessétek el innen a muglikat!

- És mit csináljak velük? – kérdezett vissza, Hestia Jones.

- Kit érdekel!

Vakuk villogtak, és a mugli riporterek egyre közelebb merészkedtek. Lehet, hogy voltak köztük varázslók is, de ezt Sirius nem tartotta túl valószínűnek – nem nagyon tudott elképzelni olyan boszorkányt vagy varázslót aki itt téblábolna, amikor Voldemort a lábuk alatt pusztít. Hestia közben gyorsan akcióba lendült: nemcsak a hangját használta, hanem néhány látványos fénycsóvát is a bámészkodók felé lövellt, mire azok pánikszerűen menekülni kezdtek. Néhány nappal korábban mindez komoly megrázkódtatást jelentett volna a memóriatörléssel foglalkozó minisztériumi tisztviselőknek, de közülük valószínűleg nem sokan maradtak életben.

Ahelyett, hogy a muglikkal és az elszánt rendőrökkel foglalkozott volna, Sirius inkább megpróbálta megszámolni, hány embere maradt. Amikor megérkezett, az emberek menekültek és a legtöbben láthatóan dehoppanáltak, amint tehették. Néhányan azonban – főként aurorok – visszatértek. Amikor a riadó beindult, nem volt idejük megbeszélni, mi a találkozási pont: ő maga az Abszol útra hoppanált, egyszerűen azért, mert ez volt az első hely, ami az eszébe jutott. Az aurorok hiánya végzetesnek bizonyult, hiszen senki nem volt, aki segíthetett volna Dumbledore-nak, és még most sem volt túl sok esélyük. Alig egy tucatnyian voltak, és hirtelen az villant az agyába, hogy talán csak ennyien maradtak?

De erre most nem volt idő.

- Maradjatok távol a nyílástól! – integetett Oscar Whitenack felé gyorsan.

A minisztérium előtt egy hatalmas rés nyílott a betonban. Tűz csapott ki onnan, és Oscar tűz- és füstfelhőbe borulva zuhant hátra. Csak Kingsley Shacklebolt gyors közbelépése mentette meg, aki azonnal eloltotta a tüzet. Oscar ennek ellenére a földön maradt, és ez azt jelentette, hogy már csak tízen voltak.

- Le kell zárni a kijáratot!

Több auror is próbált közelebb menni, de még nagyobb lángok csaptak ki. Ezek jelezték, hogy Voldemort és követői egyre közelebb vannak. Az egyik auror – talán Mucia Coleman? – a karjához kapott, ami szinte fáklyaként lángolt fel, aztán a nő összerogyott. Helyzet egyre rosszabbodott…

A föld megint megremegett, de annyira, hogy Sirius alig tudott állva maradni. Látta, hogy Lily – akinek az arcán a könnyek széles sávokat szakítottak a vastag porrétegbe – megtántorodik, de aztán összeszedte magát. A közelebb lévő aurorok próbálták lezárni a rést, de a talaj csak rengett tovább, és aztán a járda egy hatalmas darabja egyszerűen a levegőbe robbant. A még ott lévő minisztériumi alkalmazottak kétségbeesve sikoltoztak, és most már a muglik is egyre nagyobb pánikban voltak. A közeli kocsma is felrobbant, és a kirakat üvegdarabokal és faforgáccsal lepte be a jelenlévőket. Az aurorok még csak meg sem tudták közelíteni a kijáratot: egy erő, mint valami hatalmas kéz, minduntalan visszalökte őket.

Lily döbbenten állt és nézett.

- Tűntesd el innen az embereket! – kiabálta neki Sirius, az összegyűlt, vegyes összetételű tömeg felé intve.

Kiváló célpontot nyújtottak, ahogy döbbent és rémült csodálkozással bámulták a történéseket – és a dolgok kezdtek egyre rosszabbra és rosszabbra fordulni.

Egy újabb forró hőhullám tört fel a föld alól. A járda Sirius lába alatt megemelkedett, és ez az erő most már végleg ledöntötte a lábáról. A hátán feküdt, amikor Voldemort és követői kiözönlöttek a föld alól. Sötét tömeg hullámzott előttük és a menekülő boszorkányok és varázslók rémült üvöltése még a dübörgést is túlharsogta – a muglik is csatlakoztak, mert lehet, hogy nem tudták mitől, de azt tudták, hogy félniük kell. A rendőrök lőni kezdtek a halálfalókra, felismerve a veszélyt, de Voldemort csak nevetett.

Ugyanaz a magas és gonosz nevetés volt, ami Siriust kísértette az álmaiban, és ettől azonnal talpra ugrott. A hang végre Lilyt is kizökkentette döbbent bénultságából, és Sirius a szeme sarkából látta, amint próbálja rávenni a többieket, hogy meneküljenek.

_Hideg._

Először nem is vette észre a csuklyás alakokat, akik a halálfalók nyomában jöttek a felszínre. Csak akkor jött rá, mi történik, amikor az egyik támadásba lendült, megragadta az egyik auror nyakát, és egészen közel hajolt az arcához. Kingsley megpróbálkozott egy patrónus bűbájjal, de egy halálfaló közbelépett.

Sirius körül közben kitört a teljes káosz. Kerülgette az átkokat, de valószínű, hogy több is eltalálta, a hirtelen adrenalin-túltengés miatt azonban pillanatnyilag nem érzett semmit. A halálfalók és a dementorok tömegében az események szinte követhetetlenül gyorsan zajlottak. Mindenhonnan sikolyok hallatszottak, és egy újabb épület dőlt össze. Sirius sorra tért ki az átkok elől, és szórta a sajátjait – köztük jó néhány halálosat is. Az ellenség hatalmas túlerőben volt - korábban nem is hitte, hogy ennyien lehetnek! - úgyhogy most nem volt helye a finomkodásnak. Közben folyamatosan remegett, mert _túl sok_ dementor volt itt, és ő _túl közel_ volt hozzájuk, de nem volt idő ezzel foglalkozni. Csak reménykedhetett, hogy Lily kijuttatja a menekülteket.

Voldemort pedig csak nevetett.

Sirius a balján megpillantotta Rabastan Lestrange-t, és alig sikerült kikerülnie egy vörös fénysugarat, amit a halálfaló küldött rá. Megkockáztatta, hogy egy pillanatra körbenézzen, de gyorsan meg is bánta: a tiszta őrület tombolt. Egy dementor épp egy mugli rendőr fölé hajolt, és számos mugli feküdt már holtan körös-körül. Egy gyerek üvöltött tőle jobbra, és Hestia próbálta elrángatni, de csak azt érte el, hogy egy átok őt is eltalálta. A nő csak megingott, de nem esett el, és válaszul rögtön leszedte a támadóját.

Újabb épület omlott össze. Átkok töltötték be a levegőt, és ezek közül túl sok sebesített meg aurort, miközben az ellenség nem fogyott. Már csak négyen voltak talpon: Kingsley, Dawlish, Hestia és Sirius. Alice Longbottom épp abben a pillanatban esett össze. Az utca továbbra is folyamatosan remegett a talpuk alatt és testek hevertek mindenfelé.

Vesztes csatát vívtak.

Bár gyűlölte bevallani, de Sirius tudta, hogy ez az igazság. Túl sok halálfaló volt és túl sok dementor, összesen négy auror és Lily ellenében – aki természetesen nem menekült a többiekkel. Amikor egy kicsit közelebb ért hozzá, megragadta a karját.

- Megőrültél? Tűnj el innen!

- Nem megyek nélküled! – kiabált vissza Lily, szikrázó tekintettel.

- Ez nem a te feladatod!

Válaszul Lily kilőtt egy átkot egy közelgő halálfalóra. Ezzel lezártnak tekintette a vitát, és erre nem is volt több idejük. Biztos volt, hogy veszíteni fognak, csak az maradt a kérdés, hogy mikor és mekkora áldozat árán. Sirius most már iszonyatosan fázott.

_Halálfalók a muglik között._ A gondolat szinte elviselhetetlen volt, mint ahogy az is, hogy itt hagyja az ártatlan áldozatokat. _Dementorok a mugli Londonban_. Rettenetes ürességet érzett, de tudta, mit kell tennie. Akik megtehették, már elmenekültek, akik nem, azoknak már nem maradt semmi esélyük. A muglik még csak nem is látták a dementorokat, és sokan pontosan a karjaikba futottak… Aztán Kingsley is a földre rogyott. Három auror, egy légiónyi halálfaló és a Sötét Nagyúr ellen.

- Visszavonulás! – kiabálta, miközben elrángatta Lilyt egy átok elől. Már csak a futás maradt. – Tűnj el innen, Lily!

Nem várt válaszra, hanem elrohant az eszméletlen Kingsley Shacklebolt felé. _Soha ne hagyd hátra a bajtársaidat!_ Ez alapelv volt az aurorok között. A háta mögül hallott valami hangot, és remélte: ez azt jelenti, hogy Lily végre dehoppanált. Látta, hogy Hestia megragadja Oscar karját, Dawlish pedig Alice-t menekítette.

A sikoltozás lassan abbamaradt: az ártatlan járókelők vagy halottak voltak, vagy lélektelenül bolyongtak és Voldemort most a menekülő ellenségei felé fordította a figyelmét.

Mielőtt azonban bármit is tehetett volna az aurorok mind hoppanáltak. Sirius is ezt tette, de az utolsó amit látott, vörösen izzó szempár volt…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter elővarázsolt egy hordágyat Jamesnek, mert így könnyebben haladhattak, bár igaz, hogy néha sikerült nekivágnia az alkalmatosságot a falnak. A kiabálás a fejük felett, egyre hangosabb és hangosabb lett, és Peter sejtette, hogy a halálfalók keresnek valakit az épületben. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem őket… Sajnos azonban tudta, hogy Voldemort holtan akarja látni Jamest – és ami azt illeti, őt magát is. _Most aztán tényleg remek célpontok vagyunk!_ Elhessegette a gondolatot, és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy ne remegjen annyira a keze. Nem akarta, hogy James észrevegye. Erősnek kell lennie – nem csak a maga, hanem James és az ismeretlen boszorkány érdekében is.

- Jól csinálod, Peter! – mondta halkan James, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. – Nemsokára kint leszünk…

- Ilyen átlátszó vagyok? – szólt hátra a válla fölött.

- Ennyi idő után? Igen.

- Jó irányba megyünk? – szólt bele a társalgásba a boszorkány. Legalább ő osztozott a félelmeiben. James túlságosan isnyugodtnak tűnt.

- Azt hiszem – válaszolt Peter. _Hogy tud James folyamatosan így élni? _A kezei már megint remegtek. – Már nem lehet túl messze…

Némán haladtak tovább, a lépteik baljóslatú visszhangot vertek a sötét csatornában. Ezek az alagutak régiek voltak, és koszosak. Kétségei voltak, hogy az elmúlt száz évben vajon járt-e itt valaki. Amikor megkérdezte Jamest, hogyhogy tud róluk, azt a választ kapta, hogy az auroroknak mindent tudniuk kell a minisztériumról. Sajnos ez a „minden" nem terjedt ki a tökéletes irányérzékre, így aztán csak találgathattak… _Amilyen szerencsés vagyok, ez biztos a zsákutca lesz! _De legalább nem volt egyedül. James jelenléte biztonságérzetet nyújtott, hiába volt a barátja szinte teljesen tehetetlen pillanatnyilag.

- Peter? – szólalt meg James megint. A hangja feszültnek tűnt, és Peter arra gondolt, ez a fájdalomtól lehet. – Szerintem meg kellene állnunk…

- Miért? Már tényleg nem lehetünk messze…

- Nem hallod?

- Mit? – kérdezte a boszorkány idegesen, miközben Peter lefékezett, és próbált valami mást is meghallani a dübörgő szívverésén kívül. _Mi lehet ez a fura hang?_ Nem lépések voltak, de…

- Peter, a földre!

Egy borzalmas fekete árnyék bukkant elő a sötétből, és Peter az utolsó pillanatban ugrott félre. A boszorkány sikított, és Peter hallotta, hogy a pálcája után tapogatózik. James káromkodott, ahogy egy huppanással a földre zuhant… Mindezt érzékelte, de csak távolról, mert egész lényét betöltötte a hirtelen támadt fagyos hideg, és hangok visszhangoztak a fejében.

„_Nincs kiút Pettigrew, hacsak nem akarsz inkább meghalni…Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Mesterünk örömmel teljesíti ezt a kívánságod…_

Jeges hideg.

„_Édesapád meghalt, Peter. Sajnos nem tehettünk semmit…"_

Nevetés visszhangzott a fejében. Voldemort nevetése. Emlékezett arra a pillanatra, amikor rájött, hogy túl késő, hogy nem tud kihátrálni… Amikor elárulta a barátait, ahelyett, hogy megmentette volna őket. Meg akarta védeni őket, és belebukott… de most nem! Felpattantak a szemei, és hirtelen elöntötte az agyát a felismerés. Két dementor volt a folyosón, és az egyik már szinte ráfeküdt Jamesre, aki nem tudott elhátrálni. James maga előtt tartotta a pálcáját, de a dementorok túl közel voltak.

- Expecto Patronum! – kiáltotta Peter.

De csak egy homályos ezüst foszlány jelent meg a pálcája végén, és csak azt érte el, hogy a közelebbi dementor most felé fordult. Olyan erővel tört rá a rettegés, hogy szinte minden mást elfelejtett. Mindig is gyenge volt a bonyolult varázslatokban! A patrónusa egyetlen egyszer sem öltött igazi alakot. A barátai közül, ő volt a legrosszabb mindenben…

_Barátok._

A gondolat mintha tüzet gyújtott volna az agyában, és hirtelen tisztán látta maga előtt James arcát, aztán Siriust és Remust. Olyannak látta őket, amilyenek régen voltak. Ahogy nevettek, és viccelődtek, mintha az egész világ az övék lett volna. Elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Barátok. Testvérek.

- Expecto Patronum!

Váratlanul egy ezüst színű szarvas tört elő a pálcájából és a dementorokra támadt. Peternek pislognia sem volt ideje, a szörnyek olyan gyorsan elmenekültek, ő pedig döbbenten meredt a patrónusára. Alig tudta elhinni: ez volt az első igazi patrónus, amit sikerült elővarázsolnia, aminek volt alakja és jelentése! Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a patrónusa pont Ágas lesz!

Gyorsan megfordult, és a barátjára nézett. A hordágy még mindig a levegőben úszott, de James a fal mellett feküdt a földön, és dühösen morgott az orra alatt.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Peter, miközben letérdelt mellé.

- Igen. Remekül... Bocs, hogy nem voltam nagy segítség… én csak…

- Tudom. Van ilyen – válaszolt sokkal könnyedebben, mint ahogy valójában érezte magát, és óvatosan visszaemelte Jamest a hordágyra. Aztán a boszorkány felé fordult, aki közben szintén feltápászkodott. – Jól van?

A nő remegve bólintott:

- Köszönöm.

- Nincs mit – mosolygott kicsit esetlenül, és szórakozottan vette tudomásul, hogy a kezei változatlanul remegnek. – Csak menjünk innen, mielőtt még valami felbukkan!

- Jó ötlet… – morogta James.

A hangja elárulta, hogy dühös magára, de sajnos most nem volt idő arra, hogy a barátja lelki problémáival foglalkozzon. James utálta tehetetlennek érezni magát, de majd túljut rajta, mint mindig.

Csendben haladtak tovább, mindannyian hegyezték a fülüket, hogy bármilyen gyanús zajra reagálhassanak, de aztán a csend egyre nyugtalanítóbb lett. Tíz hosszú perc után, Peter kezdett kétségbeesni, de épp, amikor kezdte volna teljesen elveszíteni a bátorságát fényt pillantott meg az egyik kanyarban.

- Látják? – kérdezte a boszorkány, mintha ő maga nem akart volna hinni a szemének.

- Igen – vigyorgott Peter. – Én látom…

_Puff. _Nagy örömében, nekikormányozta a hordágyat a falnak, de James csak szórakozottan annyit mondott:

- Vigyázz a falra, Peter…

- Bocs.

Mintha összebeszéltek volna: a járóképesek felgyorsítottak, hiszen most már a biztonság felé közeledtek. Végül elértek egy keskeny fémajtóhoz. A felső részén egy kicsi és piszkos üvegablak engedett be annyi fényt, amit megláthattak messziről. Egy kis rángatás után az ajtó engedett, és kiléptek a napfényre. Meglepő módon az Abszol úton lyukadtak ki. Peter nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen messzire jutottak.

Jamesre nézett, aki a nappali világosságban, még sápadtabbnak nézett ki, mint odabent.

- A Szent Mungóba kell vinnünk téged!

- Nem – a barátja elég határozottnak tűnt. – A Roxfortba kell mennünk. Ott biztonságos, és tudom, hogy Albus is odamegy…

- Szent Mungó! – vágott a szavába Peter. – Tudom, hogy egy csomó minden aggaszt, de most az egyszer ne játszd a hőst! Először meg kell gyógyulnod.

James felmordult, de Peter arcán látszódhatott, hogy most nem adja meg magát. Végül az auror beletörődve bólintott:

- Rendben… menjünk a kórházba…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Egyedül a sötétben

Múltkor minden bevezető nélkül dobtam fel a fejezetet, úgyhogy most pótolom: Mint gondolom tudjátok a Harry Potter történetek jogai nem az enyémek, sajna! Így minden, amit a könyvből ismertek J.K Rowling tulajdona. Maga a sztori és minden más Robiné (aki jelenleg a Perzsa-öböl felé hajózik egy hatalmas anyahajó fedélzetén!). Az én munkám csak és kizárólag a fordítás.

Kösz, mindenkinek, aki olvassa és jó szórakozást!

**Második fejezet: Egyedül a sötétben**

Az udvaron sertepertélő diákok sok mindenre számítottak, de arra nem, hogy Sirius Black viharzik be az iskola kapuján. A látvány nem volt túl megnyugtató: a talárja iszonyúan koszos volt, az arca egyik fele pedig csupa vér.

A nap épp lemenőben volt. Az igazgató rosszulléte miatt a búcsúvacsora rövidebb lett, mint általában és most mindenki azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi történhetett. Bár Harry volt az egyetlen, aki végig ott maradhatott a Nagyteremben, de ő sem tudott semmi okosat mondani. Csak azt tudta, hogy Remus szerint a Minisztérium elpusztult és hogy Dumbledore főnixe megjelent az iskolában. De honnan tudhatott Remus a Minisztériumról? Ájultan és a padlón fekve, hogy tudhatott meg bármit is? Ráadásul mindenki tudta, hogy a Minisztériumot nem lehet elpusztítani!

Harry mégis iszonyú ideges volt: a szülei mindketten a Minisztériumban voltak, ott volt Peter, akit szintén nagybátyjaként szeretett és még annyi ember! _A Minisztériumnak van a legjobb védelmi rendszere a világon, de akkor miért retteg annyira?_

Az, ahogy Sirius megjelent, csak rontott a helyzeten. Harry épp csak kezdte megismerni a keresztapját, de ilyennek, mint most, eddig még soha nem látta: hideg volt, kimért és kérlelhetetlen. Egyszeriben nagyon veszélyesnek látszott, ahogy határozott léptekkel keresztülvágott az udvaron: a tekintete egyszerre volt réveteg és feszült – mintha egyszerre látna mindent, de ugyanakkor mintha ott sem lenne. Ijesztő volt, mert még soha senkit nem látott, akiből így sugárzott volna, az öntudatlan erő. Harry egy cseppet sem csodálkozott, hogy a diákok rémülten tértek ki az útjából, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy ez Sirius, a keresztapja és az apja legjobb barátja. Nincs mitől félni…

A többiek nem osztották ezt a véleményt, és zavartan sugdolóztak egymás között. Harry azonban odakocogott a keresztapja mellé - arra sem figyelt, hogy Hermione aggódva szólt utána- és megszólította.

- Sirius!

Az auror egy pillanatra lefékezett, és rekedt hangon megszólalt.

- Ne most, Harry!

Harry döbbenten megállt.

- Mi történt?

- Most nincs időm… - szórakozottan megszorította a keresztfia vállát, és ránézett. A szemei sötétek voltak. – Később.

- Mit keresel itt, Black? – hangzott fel hirtelen egy hideg hang, és Harry megfordulva látta, hogy Piton közeledik feléjük. Erre Sirius újra elindult, és egyenesen a Roxfort rettegett bájitaltan-professzorához lépett.

- Beszélnem kell az igazgatóval, Piton!

Valami megvillant a tanár szemében, de az arca merev maradt.

- Most épp pihen, nem lehet zavarni.

- Ez fontos – Harry még soha nem látta ilyen hidegnek Siriust. – Nem lennék itt, ha nem lenne az.

- Pillanatnyilag, ez egyáltalán nem érdekel – morgott Piton. – Nem érted a helyzetet…

- Nem, azt hiszem, _te _nem érted! - vágott közbe Sirius, de aztán hirtelen aggodalom jelent meg a szemében. – Hacsak nem tudtad…

Mindkettőjük arcán megjelent a felismerés, és Piton elsápadt. A hangja nem volt több rémült suttogásnál, Harry csak azért hallotta, mert közben elég közel ért hozzájuk.

- A Minisztérium!

Sirius bólintott.

- Nagyobb bajban vagyunk, mint gondoltam…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A következő néhány órában, a diákokat hazaküldték – magyarázat nélkül, egy nappal a hivatalos hazautazás előtt. Csak néhány kivétel volt, köztük Harry és az összes Weasley gyerek. Neville Longbottom is maradt, és még jó néhányan, akiknek a szülei – legalábbis Harry gyanúja szerint a Főnix Rend tagjai voltak. Egymás közt találgatták, vajon miért kellett maradniuk, de csak arra tudtak gondolni, hogy a szüleik szerepe miatt a tanárok úgy gondolják, veszélyben lehetnek. De mit akarna Voldemort egy csapat kiskorú varázslónövendéktől?

Aztán a dolgok még érdekesebbé váltak, amikor a professzorok nagy része is távozott, a szüleik kezdtek megérkezni.

Harry alig vette észre az anyját, aki Molly Weasley társaságában érkezett. Talán mert még soha nem látta őket így együtt, és még soha nem látta az anyját ilyen fáradtnak és elgyötörtnek. Nem sokkal utánuk, Bill Weasley is megérkezett, az apját támogatva, aki erősen sántikált. Mielőtt Harry az anyjához siethetett volna, Sirius bukkant elő, és megelőzte.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte azonnal a keresztapja.

Lily csak megvonta a vállát.

- Még nem tudják… Az aurorok, akiket hátrahagytál, még mindig vele vannak.

- Helyes – Sirius a Lily mellett álldogáló alacsony férfi felé fordult. – Hallottam, milyen jó voltál ma, Peter…

A szőke hajú varázsló, megrázta a fejét:

- De nem elég jó!

Aztán Lily végre észrevette a fiát, aki egyre növekvő türelmetlenséggel álldogált mellettük.

- Sajnos rossz híreim vannak, Harry…

- Apa? – Nem volt hülye, és persze észrevette, hogy az apja nincs jelen. És nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy Sirius és az anyja épp James Potterről beszéltek az imént.

- Igen. A Minisztériumot támadás érte, és apád megsérült. A Szent Mungóban van.

A szemei furcsán csillogtak és még mondani akart valamit, de Sirius gyengéden megérintette a karját:

- Lily, sajnálom, de mennünk kell… Remus és a többiek már várnak.

- De mi van apával? – kérdezte Harry, az anyja helyett Peter válaszolt.

- Én ott voltam vele és elkísértem a Szent Mungóba. Biztos, hogy életben marad, de pillanatnyilag… nos… úgy néz ki, hogy nem tud járni. És a gyógyítók még nem tudják, hogy hozhatják rendbe…

Harry úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen hatalmas súlyt tettek volna a szívére.

- Nem tud járni?

- Nem tudjuk, hogy maradandó-e – szólt közbe Sirius, és Harry csak most vette észre a mély árkokat a szeme körül. – A gyógyítók még vizsgálják.

- Ó!

Annyi mindent szeretett volna még kérdezni, de Sirius arckifejezése megállította. Az anyja nyilvánvaló kimerültsége, csak növelte az aggodalmát, de megértette, hogy most nincs itt az ideje a kérdezősködésnek. De azt tudta, hogy később nem hagyja annyiban, elvégre az apjáról van szó, és neki is joga van tudni, mi történik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A háború kezdeti szakasza óta, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a teljes Főnix Rendje összegyűlt. Ahogy az évek teltek, a Rend először túl nagy, aztán pedig túl titkos lett, az ilyen gyűlésekhez, főleg, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak mindig sikerült egy-két kémet beépítenie a soraikba. Pillanatnyilag azonban, kémek ide vagy oda, cselekedniük kellett.

Alig nyolc óra telt el a Minisztérium elleni támadás óta, amikor a Roxfort Nagytermében megkezdődött a gyűlés. Az iskola volt az egyetlen biztonságos hely, ami megmaradt nekik. Rémült és csüggedt arcok tekintettek egymásra az széksorokban. Mindannyian tudatában voltak, hogy a Rend szinte egyetlen állandó tagja, Albus Dumbledore, nincs velük többé. Senki nem tudta elképzelni a Rendet a legendás varázsló vezetése és ereje nélkül. Magukra maradtak. Ami azt illeti, nem sokan számítottak rá, hogy egy sovány, beesett arcú, fiatal varázsló lép majd a helyére. Alig harminckét évesen, Remus Lupin túlságosan fiatalnak tűnt erre a szerepre.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen hirtelen meg tudtak jelenni – szólalt meg halkan. – Gondolom, mindannyian hallották a híreket. Sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy amit hallottak, az mind igaz. Késő délután Voldemort nagyúr és hívei megtámadták a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot. Még nem tudjuk, hány áldozat van, de az biztos, hogy nagyon sok, varázslók és muglik egyaránt. A mugli média terrortámadásnak tartja az eseményeket. De a lélektelenül bóklászó áldozatokra nincs magyarázatuk.

- Amit biztosan tudunk az az, hogy Albus Dumbledore és Arabella Figg az áldozatok között vannak. És többen a minisztériumi főosztályvezetők közül. Csak kettőjükkel sikerült eddig felvenni a kapcsolatot: Conelius Caramellel, a mágikus katasztrófák főosztálya vezetőjével, aki éppen a családjával nyaralt, és James Potterrel, a varázsbűn-üldözési főosztályról, aki jelenleg a Szent Mungóban lábadozik. Sajnos ki kell jelentenünk, hogy a kormány gyakorlatilag megszűnt létezni.

Remus szünetet tartott, és mély lélegzetet vett. Sirius látta rajta a kimerültséget, és az is látta, hogy Piton és Fletcher le nem veszik róla a szemüket. Remus nem tudta megmagyarázni, mi történt vele korábban – nem volt rá idejük, hogy komolyan beszéljenek róla - de azt megtudta, hogy látomása volt, és összeesett. Ami halálra rémítette mindkettőjüket, az volt, hogy Remus _látta_ összedőlni a minisztériumot, és _tudta_, hogy Dumbledore halott, mihelyt Fawkes megjelent. Majdnem ugyanilyen aggasztó volt, hogy a főnix a Roxfortba jött, _Remushoz – _és mindketten látták ennek a jelentőségét.

- Így már kizárólag a Rend maradt, hogy folytassa a harcot. Amíg a Minisztériumot sikerül újraalakítani, csak magunk vagyunk. A központi tanáccsal való egyeztetés után, átveszem a Rend vezetését – végignézett az összegyűlt tömegen. – Hacsak nincs valakinek kifogása ellene.

Néma csend fogadta a szavait. Alig néhányan tudtak az őserő-forrásról, de azt mindenki észrevehette, hogy Remus megváltozott. A különbség nyilvánvaló volt, még azoknak, akik nem ismerték olyan jól, és amikor Fawkes lassan felemelkedett, és kecsesen az igazgató vállán landolt, már nem is volt kérdéses a döntés. A főnix Remus Lupint választotta. A titokzatos és ismeretlen tagokból álló központi tanács még létezett – és a Rend működni fog.

- Köszönöm – Remus halk hangja visszhangot vert a tágas teremben, aztán Sirius felé fordult, és egy intéssel átadta neki a szót.

Sirius mély levegőt vett és előre lépett, közben nagyon igyekezett, hogy az érzései ne üljenek ki az arcára. Utálta ezt. Utálta, ahogy ránéztek, mert az volt a szemükben, hogy valami választ várnak tőle. Csak azért, mert elég hülye volt hozzá, hogy szembeszálljon Voldemorttal.

- James Pottertávollétében, átvettem az aurorok feletti parancsnokságot – mondta. – Bár sok embert vesztettünk, valószínűleg mi vagyunk az egyetlen minisztériumi osztály, ami nem szenvedett el végzetes csapást. Jelenleg, őrizzük mindkét életben maradt főosztályvezetőt, és próbáljuk átkutatni a romokat, hátha találunk még túlélőket. Sajnos, azt kell mondanom, hogy eddig nem sokat találtunk…

Visszaült a helyére, és ahogy végignézett az összegyűlteken, szinte minden arcon szomorúságot és rémületet látott. Tudták, hogy kockázatos a háború, de erre senki nem számított – még Dumbledore sem. Peter elmesélte, hogy figyelmeztette őket az öreg, és Lily pedig elmondta, mik voltak az utolsó szavai: _Itt az idő, Tom! _Vajon tudta? Siriust hirtelen kirázta a hideg, amikor arra gondolt, milyen sötét lehetett a miniszter élete, és csak remélhette, hogy most legalább megtalálta a békéjét. _De ha tudta, mi következik, miért tette, amit tett? Miért választotta a halált?_

Hiába is tagadták volna ez volt a szomorú igazság: Dumbledore megmenekülhetett volna, de e helyett, a halált választotta. Tényleg itt volt az idő? Feláldozta magát másokért, de Sirius tudta, hogy Dumbledore bölcs volt, és nem tette volna ezt, ha úgy érezte volna, még szükség van rá. Visszaszorította a keserű mosolyt, ami feltörni fenyegetett: _Hogy gondolhatta, hogy boldogulunk a vezetése nélkül, ebben az átkozott viharban?_ De Dumbledore soha életében nem cselekedett ok nélkül. Valószínű, hogy most is volt ésszerű magyarázat, csak ők – a korlátozott képességeikkel – még nem voltak képesek belátni ezt.

- Nem azért gyűltünk össze – szólalt meg Remus, - hogy elmerüljünk a kétségbeesésben, hanem hogy megvitassuk a Rend további feladatait. Voldemort megnyert egy csatát, de még nem nyerte meg a háborút, és ha kitartunk, és együtt maradunk, akkor ezt is túlélhetjük!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hajnalban a csonka központi tanács Remus irodájában gyűlt össze. Mind az öten fenn voltak egész éjjel, de Lily nézett ki a legrosszabbul. Remus tudta, hogy Dumbledore halála milyen mélyen megrázhatta. De ha őszinte akart lenni, ezzel mindannyian így voltak. Ott volt például Perselus: őt nagyon különleges kapcsolat fűzte Dumbledore-hoz. Az ex-igazgató volt az első – és sokáig az egyetlen - aki bízott benne, aki felismerte az igazi énjét és adott neki még egy esélyt… De Dumbledore olyan sokaknak adott esélyt egy másfajta életre: például Remusnak magának is. És ebben a szobában nem volt senki, aki ne tartozott volna neki.

Fawkes a sarokban gubbasztott ülőrúdján, és még mindig gyászolt, szomorú háttérzenét adva a találkozónak. Végül, amikor már nem bírta tovább a csendet, Remus megköszörülte a torkát, és tétován beszélni kezdett.

- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig ébren tartalak titeket.

- Kétlem, hogy bármelyikünk is tudna aludni – jegyezte meg Piton szárazon. Dung egyetértőleg mormogott, Lily pedig csak a kezeit bámulta.

- Igen, ma nem az alvás napja van – mondta Sirius is, aki az ablakban állt, és kifelé nézett. – Túl sok a megválaszolatlan kérdés!

- Ami engem aggaszt, - szólalt meg Lily – az, hogy Perselus nem tudott a támadásról. Szerintem ez azt sejteti, hogy Voldemort nem bízik benned teljesen.

- Inkább azt kellene mondanod, hogy gyanakszik rám. Nem érdemes köntörfalazni.

- Nos, igen – vont vállat bocsánatkérően.

- De miért? Honnan sejthetne bármit is? – kérdezte Fletcher.

- Száz oka lehet – válaszolt a halálfaló. – Még az is lehet, bár nem túl valószínű, hogy megfeledkezett rólam.

- És ha tudja, hogy kém vagy? – kérdezte Remus.

- Azt hiszem, ez kiderül, amikor legközelebb magához hívat – próbált nemtörődömnek látszani, de a szemében azért ott ült az aggodalom. Nagyon kockázatos játékot űztek, és egy rossz mozdulat borzalmas halált hozhat.

- Ez nem túl megnyugtató – jegyezte meg Lily.

- Nem is annak szántam…

- Más problémánk is van – szólt közbe hirtelen Sirius.

- És mi az? – kérdezte Remus.

- Korábban beszéltem Caramellel, és egyenesen rákérdezett, hogy vajon ki lehet versenyben a Mágiaügyi Miniszteri posztért. Mondtam neki, hogy most még korai ezen aggódni, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, leléptem. De nagyon érdekli a dolog.

- Hát ez remek! – motyogta Lily.

Fletcher arcára kiült az undor.

- Caramel a legambíciózusabb kis szarrágó, akivel valaha találkoztam! Ha övé lesz az állás, jobb, ha inkább most rögtön megadjuk magunkat.

- Pont ezért, Malfoy és az összes befolyásos halálfaló őt fogja támogatni – emlékeztette őket Piton.

- Mi pedig pont ezért nem engedhetjük meg, hogy ez megtörténjen – jelentette ki Remus, mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna. – Saját jelöltet kell állítanunk, lehetőleg olyat, aki tagja a Rendnek!

- Ez eléggé röviddé teszi a listát – jegyezte meg Dung. – Különösen, ha a tanácsból akarunk valakit.

- Hacsak nem tudjuk meggyőzni Lilyt, hogy vállalja… – szólalt meg Sirius, halvány mosollyal, mire Lily csodálkozva felkapta a fejét.

- Én?

Remus is elmosolyodott, mert Sirius kimondta azt, amire ő is gondolt.

- Ki mást? – kérdezte. – Valószínűleg többet tudsz a munkáról, mint mi együttvéve. Mennyi ideje voltál Dumbledore asszisztense? Nyolc éve?

- Nem ez a lényeg – tiltakozott Lily. – Én nem vagyok politikus. Soha nem volt semmilyen tisztségem…

- Dumbledore-nak sem volt korábban.

- Ez azért egy kicsit más, Remus – zöld szemei, most először az este folyamán, teljesen ébernek tűntek. – Nézd, igazán megtisztelő a bizalmatok, de én a háttérben dolgozom, emlékszel? Hivatalosan egyszerű titkárnő vagyok, és semmi több. Nem tudom megadni az embereknek azt a biztonságérzetet, amire szükségük van! Valaki sokkal jobbat kell találnotok!

Remus válaszolni akart, de Piton közbevágott:

- És mi van Jamesszel?

- Tessék?

Ösztönösen elcsodálkozott, de aztán az ötlet szöget ütött a fejében. James. Soha nem gondolt volna a barátjára, de ő ismert volt, és elég erős ahhoz, hogy megtegye, amit kell. A varázsvilág hősként tisztelte, hosszú éveken át vezette az aurorokat, és mindent túlélt, pedig Voldemort eltökélten végezni akart vele. Okos volt, erős, és a központi tanács tagja. Minden kritériumnak megfelelt, amit Remus felállított az ideális jelölttel szemben, ráadásul maga is főosztályvezető volt, így egyenlő ellenfél Caramellel szemben.

- Tudjátok – mondta Lily, halkan – ez szerintem működne!

- Tökéletes megoldás lenne – mondta Dung is. – Ha már Remust nem tudjuk bejuttatni… Már megbocsáss…

De ő csak elhessegette a bocsánatkérést. Természetes, hogy az _állapota_ miatt, esély sincs, hogy megint a Rend feje legyen a miniszter. E mellett, nem is akarná itt hagyni a Roxfortot.

- Várjatok! – szólalt meg ekkor Sirius.

Végre elfordult az ablakból és fáradtan a falnak támaszkodott. A kezeit a zsebébe mélyesztette. Az arcán még mindig ott éktelenkedett egy csúnya zúzódás és ez még komorabb megjelenést kölcsönzött neki.

- Azért James véleményét sem ártana kikérni, mielőtt nagyon belelovalljuk magunkat.

Perselus mogorvánrápillantott, de ez sehol sem volt a szokásos tüskés tekintethez képest.

- Természetesen meg fogjuk kérdezni! De azt hiszem inkább az a kérdés, hogy ez a terv működhet-e vagy sem. Ha Caramel elég korán el tud kezdeni támogatókat gyűjteni, akkor semmi esélyünk sem lesz.

- Egy ideig még nem fog lépéseket tenni – mosolygott fáradtan Sirius, mire mindenki rámeredt.

Remus kétkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét: a barátja egyáltalán nem ismerte Cornelius Caramelt, és fogalma sem volt, milyen kemény ellenfél lehet egy karrierista politikus. De nem a régi huncut fényt látta megcsillanni Sirius szemében? Nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megkérdezze, mi az, amit Sirius tud, és ők nem, de a helyettese megelőzte.

- Már megbocsáss, de nem mindenki osztja a véleményedet!

- Caremel nem okoz gondot, legalábbis egy ideig! – jelentette ki magabiztosan még egyszer.

- Töröld le azt az idióta vigyort a képedről, és mond el miért! – szólt rá Lily morcosan.

- Hestia Jonest bíztam meg a védelmével!

Remus nem tehetett róla, nevetésben tört ki. Egy pillanat múlva, Lily is csatlakozott, bár próbálta a hirtelen jókedvét, köhögéssel leplezni. Dung és Perselus, azonban értetlenkedve meredtek rájuk, ezért Sirius elmagyarázta:

- Hestia nem épp engedékeny típus. Az ő vigyázó tekintete mellett, Caramelnek nem lesz alkalma megjelenni a nyilvánosság előtt, és nem cselekedhet a „kormány képviseletében". Továbbra is vakációját tölti, teljes biztonságban, és pont ott van, ahol lennie kell.

- Kiváló. Megérdemli a csirkefogó.

- Egyetértek – kivételesen Perselus is meg volt elégedve Siriusszal.

A jó hangulatuk azonban gyorsan elpárolgott. A világ a feje tetejére állt, és az ő hálátlan feladatuk volt, hogy valahogy megint a talpára állítsák.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ma beszéltünk Lee-vel – szólalt meg Fred hirtelen, kizökkentve a többieket a csendből.

Harry felnézett a varázslósakk-játszmából, amit Ronnal és Ginnyvel játszott – vagy inkább próbált játszani – mert a gondolataik folyton máshol jártak. Sőt, mintha még a sakkfigurák is érezték volna, hogy valami baj van: szinte letargikus arccal lépdeltek egyik mezőről a másikra. Nem messze tőlük, Neville ült, egy könyvvel az ölében, de Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy már fél órája nem lapozott. Fred és George némán ücsörögtek, és néha fura pillantásokat váltottak egymással.

Percy kb. fél órája viharzott át a könyvtárba, miután éretlennek nevezte a fiatalabb griffendéleseket. Hiába volt már hivatalosan vége az iskolaévnek, még mindig úgy viselkedett, mint egy prefektus, és folyamatosan szekálta őket, hogy csináljanak valami hasznosat.

A lakótorony rettenetesen üresnek tűnt a társaik nélkül. Először még izgatottak voltak, amikor a Rend tagjai megérkeztek, de gyorsan tájékoztatták őket, hogy még túl fiatalok ahhoz, hogy részt vehessenek a gyűléseken, és szépen el kell foglalniuk magukat valamivel. Még Harry anyukája is, aki sokkal engedékenyebb volt, mint Mrs. Weasley, csak a legalapvetőbb kérdésekre válaszolt. A kastély maga is túl csendes volt, és túl sok felnőtt volt mindenfelé, meg amúgy sem volt kedvük a mókához.

- Anya megengedte, hogy felhívjuk – magyarázta George. – Jól van, tegnap éjjel ért haza.

- Bocs, hogy nem szóltunk korábban – kért elnézést Fred, - de anya már abból is cirkuszt csapott, hogy használhassuk a kandallót. A titoktartásról magyarázott, meg ilyenek.

- Visszajöhet majd? – kérdezte Harry,

Lee anyukája mugli volt, és mindannyian tudták, hogy a férje halála óta, Reina Jordan többször is említette, hogy talán nem engedi vissza a fiát a Roxfortba. Lee elszántan tiltakozott, de az anyja érthető módon nagyon féltette a fiát, aki sárvérű volt, és ráadásul egy auror fia. A legjobb módszernek azt tartotta tehát, ha távol tartja a fiát ettől a világtól, nem gondolva arra, mennyit jelent Leenek a mágia.

- Még nem tudja – válaszolt George, de látszott rajta, hogy erősen tart a negatív választól. – Fletcher professzor beszélt Mrs. Jordannel, de Lee szerint az anyja azt válaszolta, hogy még gondolkoznia kell.

- Mi lesz, ha nem engedi vissza? – kérdezte Ron halkan.

- Ezt nem teheti meg, ugye? – aggódott Ginny, de senki nem válaszolt a kérdésre. – Úgy értem, attól nem fog elmúlni Lee varázsereje…

- Ő mugli Gin! – mondta Fred keserűen. – Neki ez nem ugyanazt jelenti.

- Ez nagyon szar – morogta Ron.

George hirtelen türelmetlenül felugrott, és kiviharzott a szobából. A hangja dühös volt, ahogy a folyosóról visszakiabált nekik.

- Ilyen az élet, öcsi. Semmi nem igazságos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Már régen elmúlt éjfél, de Bill Weasley a kastély falának árnyékában üldögélt, amikor megpillantott egy alakot, aki az udvaron bóklászott. Bill szinte beleolvadt a sötétségbe, és kíváncsian figyelte a másik varázslót, aki a tóparton megállt, és mélyen elgondolkodva bámulta a vizet. Amikor az alak újra megmozdult, az enyhe sántításból rájött, hogy ki az. Bár nem ismerte jól, azt tudta, hogy Sirius Black soha nem hagyja, hogy a sántítását bárki észrevegye. Csak akkor lehetett észrevenni, ha nem figyelt oda, vagy ha azt hitte, egyedül van.

Céltalanul sétálgatott, és a gondolatai láthatóan máshol jártak. Bill majdnem úgy érezte magát, mintha illetéktelenül betolakodna valakinek a magánéletébe, de mielőtt találhatott volna valami más látnivalót, Black hirtelen felé indult, és a sántítás most teljesen eltűnt. Bill a sötétség ellenére is látta a titokzatos kék szemeket, és összerázkódott, ahogy eszébe jutott az Azkabanban lejátszódott jelenet, ahogy ez a férfi teljes nyugalommal befordult egy sarkon, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal.

Soha nem beszélt még vele, de mindig szeretett volna. Bill felemelkedett, de Black leintette.

- Nem tudott aludni? – kérdezte halkan.

- Nem.

Ha bárki más tette volna fel ezt a kérdést, Bill valami kitérő választ adott volna, de ha volt valaki, aki megértette, min ment keresztül, akkor az Sirius Black volt. _Soha nem fogom megérteni, hogy élhetett túl tíz ilyen évet, _gondolta_. De nem is fogom megkérdezni!_

- Nem bánja, ha csatlakozom? – intett a fűre Black.

- Egyáltalán nem.

Bill a szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy a másik auror leül mellé. Volt valami furcsa kettősség a férfi mozgásában: az egyik pillanatban még kímélte a sérült jobb lábát, a másikban viszont olyan öntudatlan kecsességgel mozgott, amit nem lehetett megjátszani. De Bill sokkal több mindent fedezett fel a hold erős fényénél, mint amire számított. A sebhelyeket, ilyen közelről nem lehetett nem észrevenni. Bár láthatóan, szakértő módon gyógyították őket, a pokolban töltött idő külső nyomai valószínűleg soha nem fognak teljesen eltűnni. Volt egy halvány sebhely, ami a bal füle vonalánál indult és leért egészen az álláig. Mielőtt elkezdhetett volna gondolkodni rajta, hogy mitől származik ez, Bill gyorsan elfordult. Ez azonban a Black kezein lévő sebhelyekre irányította a figyelmét.

- Hogy csinálja? – kérdezte hirtelen akaratlanul, elszakítva a tekintetét a sebhelyekről. – Hogy tud megbirkózni ezzel az egésszel?

Black lassan felé fordította a fejét.

- Hangtompító bűbájokkal, többnyire.

- Úgy érti… - pislogott Bill zavartan.

- A rémálmok nem múlnak el – válaszolt halkan, felsóhajtott, és most inkább az égboltra meredt. – Maximum megtanul együtt élni velük… bár lehet, hogy magánál másképp lesz. Remélem. De, ha nem… - megvonta a vállát. – Nem ígérhetem, hogy jobb lesz, de egyszerűbb, ha érti mire gondolok.

- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy hozzá lehet szokni a rémálmokhoz – mondta Bill.

- Én sem.

Egy ideig csendben ültek, de ez valahogy kellemes csend volt. A megmenekülése óta, Bill folyamatosan azt érezte, hogy egyedül van. Kevesen voltak, akik megérthették a rémségeket, amikkel álmában kellett szembenéznie, és még kevesebben tudhatták, hogy lehetne segíteni rajta. A szülei próbálkoztak persze, de Bill ódzkodott tőle, hogy beszéljen nekik arról, mik történtek vele. Életében először, a családi szeretet nem volt elég, mert olyan sötétség élt benne, amihez nem engedhette közel őket. A minisztérium persze felajánlotta a segítségét, de Bill, az összes többi ex-rabhoz hasonlóan visszautasította. Nem volt szüksége rá, hogy egy gyógyító turkáljon az agyában, megoldások után kutatva, amik talán nem is léteznek. És őszintén szólva, félt, hogy a végén még őrültnek találják.

- Maga olyan sokáig volt ott – suttogta. – Hogy tart ki, anélkül, hogy minden percben kételkedne saját magában? Szembenézett vele… én álmodni sem mernék erről. És az egész világ azt hiszi, hogy jól van. Mindenki azt mondja, milyen erős, és közben… hogy bírja, ha közben úgy érzi magát, ahogy én?

- Még mindig felébredek az éjszaka közepén… ha alszom egyáltalán, és azt hiszem, hogy ott vagyok – ismerte be. – Elhatározás kérdése. Senki nem dönthet helyettem.

- Bárcsak nekem is ilyen egyszerűen menne.

- Miért ne menne?

- Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen erős lennék.

Black végre megint ránézett.

- A szabadságának hamarosan vége – mondta váratlanul. – Mit tervez utána?

Bill csodálkozva pislogott.

- Visszamegyek dolgozni, ha visszavesznek.

- És miért?

- Mi mást tehetnék? – nem nagyon látta, hová vezetnek ezek a kérdések.

- Elfuthatna – mondta csendesen, de a tekintete szinte égetett. – Elbújhatna. Senki nem hibáztatná érte.

- De…

- Mégsem ezt választotta. Mondja meg miért!

- Mert meg akarom tenni, ami telik tőlem. A háború fontosabb, mint az érzéseim.

Black elnevette magát.

- És még azt mondja, nem érti, miért teszem, amit teszek!

- Én… hát igen – sóhajtott. – Értem. Csak azt kívánom, bárcsak túl tudnék lépni rajta.

Aki nem volt az Azkabanban nem értette volna meg, milyen mélység van ezek mögött a szavak mögött, de Black bólintása elárulta, hogy ő nagyon is érti. A rémálmok nem csak a kínzásokról szóltak. Nemcsak a dementorok állandó jelenléte okozta, és az, hogy újra és újra át kellett élni élete legszörnyűbb élményeit. A magány és reménytelenség érzése sokkal maradandóbb volt, mint Voldemort poklának nyilvánvalóbb hatásai. A hideg az éjszaka közepén az ember lelke mélyéig kúszott, és ott volt a tudat, hogy nem védheti meg magát tőle, a teljes kiszolgáltatottság és tehetetlenség érzése. Bill megrázkódott, pedig meleg este volt.

- Ott a családja, akik törődnek magával – mondta Black. – Használja a szeretetet, amit kaphat. Meghallgatják, ha engedi.

Bill már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Black folytatta.

- Tudom, úgy érzi, nem érthetik meg teljesen és ezt valószínűleg így is van… de szüksége van rájuk. Amikor sötét van, és egyedül van, az eltökéltség önmagában nem elég… Valami erősebbre és mélyebbre van szükség, egy érzésre, ami másokból jöhet csak – hirtelen Black elfordította a fejét, és a következő szavak távolinak tűntek. – Nehéz leengedni a falakat, de néha muszáj… még akkor is, ha majdnem belehal.

- Azt hittem…

- A hangtompító bűbáj nem sokat használ a barátaimnál – halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ó – Bill csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott egy régi emlék a Roxfortból: amikor elsős volt, sokszor látott négy fiút, akik hihetetlenül különbözőek voltak, mégis mindig együtt voltak, és úgy tűnt tökéletesen megértik egymást. Azok fiúk, mára felnőttek persze és híresek voltak. Bill ritkán látta őket együtt, de Black szavai elárultak, hogy a furcsa kapcsolat még mindig élt köztük.

- Bízzon a családjában, Bill. Az ilyen időkben csak rájuk számíthat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Mardekár v Griffendél

**Harmadik fejezet: Mardekár kontra Griffendél**

- Azt hittem, Sirius fog elhozni – mondta Harry, és remélte, hogy a kijelentés nem félreérthető. Csak arra gondolt, hogy a Roxfortnak most nagyobb szüksége van az igazgatóra, mint bármikor. De Remus csak mosolygott.

- Sirius most túl dühös ehhez - válaszolt. – Csak összeugranának apáddal, és a beszélgetés valami hülye vitába torkollna. Ráadásul én húztam a rövidebbet.

- A mit?

- Ne is törődj vele, ez egy mugli dolog, nem hiszem, hogy hallottál róla. A lényeg, hogy rám maradt a feladat, hogy közöljem a rossz hírt.

- Milyen rossz hírt? – kérdezte óvatosan, de Remus nem válaszolt, mert épp beléptek a Szent Mungó kapuján… vagy lehet, hogy nem is akart.

Végül aztán Harry felsóhajtott, és arra gondolt, előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudja. Különben is kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni a látogatás miatt. Szinte semmit nem tudott, csak azt, hogy Dumbledore és Mrs. Figg halottak, és rajtuk kívül még sokan mások. Megdöbbentő volt például a mai reggeli: Harry még soha nem látott ennyi rémült felnőttet egy kupacban. Senki nem mondott semmit, de a feszültség szinte tapintható volt a levegőben. A Minisztérium elleni támadás váratlan volt, és a következményei még sokáig érezhetők lesznek.

- És egyébként, hol van Sirius? – kérdezte, hogy elterelje a gondolatait.

- A Minisztériumnál. Az aurorok túlélők után kutatnak – közben Remus tovább vezette, egy újabb folyosóra. – Szinte az egész tegnapi napot ott töltötte, és az éjszakát is.

- Most tényleg rossz a helyzet, ugye?

Remus ránézett, és Harry meglepődött, milyen nyugodtnak néz ki.

- Igen. De még nem veszett el minden.

- Néhány szülő szerint jobb lenne, ha megadnánk magunkat – jegyezte meg Harry halkan.

Ez a kijelentés aztán megváltoztatta Remus arckifejezését: ugyanaz az erő sugárzott belőle, amit Harry egyszer már megtapasztalt, az a kérlelhetetlenség, ami úgy megijesztette Malfoyt – kifejezetten veszélyesnek tűnt, de a hangja továbbra is lágy maradt.

- Ki mondta ezt, Harry?

- Nem tudom biztosan… Fred hallotta valakitől – válaszolt tétován. Végül is ő nem gondolta, hogy ez olyan nagy dolog lenne, de Remus nagyon komolyan vette ezt a bizalomhiányt – túl komolyan.

Aztán a fura pillantás eltűnt, és megint az a Remus Lupin állt mellette, akit egész életében ismert.

- Mindegy, ideértünk!

A negyedik emelet egyik szobájának ajtaja előtt álltak meg, amit két auror őrzött, de szó nélkül beengedték Harryéket. Harry tudta, hogy az anyja az egész éjszakát itt töltötte, aztán Peter reggel érte jött, elrángatta és lefektette aludni. Harry próbálta nem túl sokat zaklatni a kérdéseivel, és talán jutalomként, Remus felajánlotta, hogy elhozza a kórházba. Ő természetesen kapva kapott az alkalmon.

De amikor beléptek a szobában, hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak ne jött volna el. Bár látta már az apját kórházi ágyon, de akkor közel sem nézett ki ilyen borzalmasan. Az arcát zúzódások borították, de ami sokkolta Harryt, az volt, hogy még a takarón keresztül is látszott, milyen élettelenek a lábai – nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a gyógyítók még nem találtak megoldást a problémára.

- Holdsáp! Harry! – mindennek ellenére a szokott mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Mit kerestek itt?

- Nem mondta Lily, hogy jövünk?

- Nos, mondta, hogy valaki majd behozza Harryt, de azt hittem, neked a Roxfortban kell maradnod! – aztán mosolyogva a fia felé fordult. – Ne aggódj! Nem olyan szörnyű, mint amilyennek látszik!

- Peter azt mondta, nem tudsz járni… - szólalt meg félénken.

- Hát… még nem – ismerte be. – De meg fogok gyógyulni, csak a gyógyítók még dolgoznak rajta, hogy hozhatják rendbe.

- De nem kellene könnyen mennie? – kérdezte Harry. – Úgy értem, ha a hátad sérült meg, nem tudják azt meggyógyítani?

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Remus elhúzza a száját.

- Én is azt hittem – vonta meg a vállát az apja. – De azt hiszem, egy kicsit bonyolultabb a dolog. Most nem érzek semmit, deréktól lefelé… de ne aggódj, ez nem fog így maradni.

- Biztos?

- Igen, biztos – jelentette ki határozottan, és megfogta a kezét. Harry a sírással küzdött: tizenegy éves, és túl idős már ahhoz, hogy bőgjön, mint egy kisbaba. – Minden rendben lesz!

- Oké – bólintott gyorsan. Az apja olyan magabiztosnak tűnt, és nem akart arra gondolni, mi lesz, ha mégsem lesz igaza.

- Na és mi szél hozott, Remus? – kérdezte aztán James könnyedén, láthatóan azért, hogy minél előbb témát váltsanak.

- Van egy jó meg egy rossz hírem. Melyiket akarod először hallani?

- A rosszat. Bár nem hiszem, hogy tudsz nekem még rossz hírt mondani!

- Csak várd ki a végét!

- Ó, most aztán igazán megnyugtattál! Na, nyögd ki, Holdsáp!

- Nos, a rossz hír az, hogy Caramel máris azon mesterkedik, hogy ő legyen az új Mágiaügyi Miniszter.

Nagy szerencséjük volt, hogy Lily Potter nem volt jelen, mert ő biztos nem díjazta volna a szavakat, amik a férjéből előtörtek. Remus arckifejezése azonban azt súgta, hogy teljes mértékben egyetért a barátjával. Harry a maga részéről nem nagyon ismerte Cornelius Caramelt, de annyit tudott, hogy _igazi politikus_ és sejtette, hogy nem ő lenne a legjobb vezető a varázs-világ számára. Még az anyja se kedvelte Caramelt, ami pedig azért már elárult valamit.

Remus kivárta, amíg James kidühöngi magát, aztán folytatta.

- A jó hír, hogy találtunk valakit, akinek esélye lehet vele szemben.

- Ez tényleg jó. És ki az?

- Te.

Harry még soha életében nem látott ilyen döbbent kifejezést az apja arcán, és minden más esetben ez nagyon vicces lett volna, most azonban ő is nagyon meglepődött – az apja, mint Mágiaügyi Miniszter? Őrült ötletnek tűnt.

James Potter egy ideig csak tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal, és olyan szemekkel nézett Remusra, amik mindennek voltak nevezhetők, csak barátságosnak nem. Aztán végül sikerült kinyögnie egy épkézláb mondatot.

- Ez elég rossz vicc, haver.

Remus szemei még csak meg sem rebbentek.

- Ez nem vicc.

- Pedig jobb lenne, ha annak szántad volna – jelentette ki James mereven.

Egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néztek egymással, és Remus várta az elkerülhetetlen robbanást. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia.

- Nem.

- Nem? – kérdezett vissza ártatlanul.

- Nem! – csattant fel James. – Mert, a pokolba is nem vállalom el! Soha a büdös életben! Ez nem fog megtörténni, még egymillió év alatt sem!

- Értem.

- Remus!

- Akkor áruld el nekem James: mégis kit javasolnál? – kérdezte az igazgató nyájasan. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz valakit, aki erős, ismert és elég népszerű, hogy legyőzze Caramelt. Az is feltétel, hogy a Főnix Rend tagja legyen, lehetőleg a központi tanácsé – ami, ha emlékeztethetlek rá, a közelmúltban igen csak csonka lett – a mosoly teljesen eltűnt az arcáról. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz valaki, aki megfelel a követelményeknek. Rajtad kívül.

James mogorván meredt a barátjára.

- Szükségünk van rád, James – folytatta Remus, ugyanazon a szinte gyengéd hangon. – Szükségünk van valakire, aki hitet tud adni az embereknek, aki már bebizonyította, hogy nem fél megtenni, amit kell. _Rád _van szükségünk!

Harry látta, hogy az apja zavartan pislog, és a düh lassan elpárolgott az arcáról. Aztán egy ideig egyikük sem szólt semmit, csak meredtek egymásra. James elgondolkodva rágcsálta a szája szélét, és mintha mindketten arra vártak volna, hogy melyik adja fel előbb. Aztán James volt az, aki előbb elfordult.

- Miért nem csináltatod ezt Siriusszal? – morogta halkan.

Remus arcára lassan visszatért a mosoly.

- Szóval, elvállalod? Te döntesz.

- Igen – morgott még mindig grimaszolva. – Persze! Elég szemét húzás volt, Remus. Nem illik hozzád, tőled jobbat vártam!

- Talán a társaság teszi.

James motyogott valamit az orra alatt, amitől az igazgató még szélesebben mosolygott.

- Mit mondtál, nem értettem jól? – kérdezte.

- Igent mondtam, te átokfajzat! – csattant fel megint, de most nem volt semmi méreg a hangjában. – Francba veled!

- Vigyázz a nyelvedre, James! – korholta Remus nevetve. – Kiskorúak is vannak a szobában.

Harry nevetett, amikor az apja csak megvonta a vállát.

- Hallott már rosszabbat is!

- Igen, de Lily nem…

- Csak mond el neki, Holdsáp, és soha többet nem állok veled szóba!

Remus ezen még jobban nevetett.

- Most aztán nagyon megijedtem!

- Te…

De mindannyian nevettek, és Harry egy pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett a sötétségről, ami odakint leselkedett rájuk. Ez valahogy sokkal könnyebb volt, ha a családjával volt az ember.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Perselus… - sziszegte a jól ismert hang, de Pitonnak mégis koncentrálnia kellett, hogy ne rázkódjon össze. Még ilyen hosszú idő után is nehéz volt elérni, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

- Uram!

Az egyetlen pozitívum az volt, hogy csak ketten voltak. Még Malfoy sem volt jelen - ami már magában is furcsa volt, mert Lucius mostanában el nem mozdult a Sötét Nagyúr mellől - viszont Perselust megnyugtatta. Ha Voldemort árulónak hinné, nem elégedne meg azzal, hogy titokban megölje. Nem: egy áruló kivégzése, igazi látványosság lenne, amiből a többiek tanulhatnak. Mindig is úgy vélte, hogy egy mugli minden bizonnyal igazi show-mesternek nevezné a Sötét Nagyurat, de azonnal meg is lepődött rajta, vajon hogy juthatott eszébe ilyen morbid gondolat.

Az ilyen földhözragadt gondolatok nem illettek egy Mardekároshoz, és bebizonyította, hogy túl sok időt tölt a bolond, mugli-imádó Griffendélesek között. Olyanok között, mint _Dumbledore. _A gondolat teljesen váratlanul érte, és majdnem összeomlott a védelmi rendszere. Albus is Griffendéles volt. A düh majdnem kirobbant belőle, de persze visszafogta magát. Ettől azonban a gyűlölete még nem volt kisebb.

Megsiratta Dumbledore-t, titokban és egyedül. Ha valaki rákérdezett volna, biztos letagadja, mert Perselus Piton soha nem sír. De most Albus meghalt, és minden megváltozott.

Ebben Remusnak teljesen igaza volt. Sajnos azonban, sok minden ugyanaz maradt… így most itt volt, a Sötét Nagyúr előtt térdelve, imádkozva az összes létező istenhez, hogy ne lepleződjön le. De a többieknek igazuk volt, mi más oka lehetett, hogy nem tudott a minisztérium elleni támadásról? Még, ha a Nagyúr nem is akarta, hogy jelen legyen, akkor is tudnia kellett volna. Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix Lestrange után ő volt a legrangosabb halálfaló, úgyhogy legalább azt tudnia kellett volna, hogy _valamit_ terveznek.

De nem tudott semmit, és most – talán először, mióta kém lett - igazán félt.

- Állj fel! – kényelmetlenül hosszú szünet után jött a parancs, és bár korábban meggyőzte magát, hogy ez nem lehet kivégzés, mégis bizonytalan volt. De habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett, mert egy halálfalónak nem volt választása. Aztán csendben várt, amíg Voldemort megszólalt.

- Mondd el, mi a helyzet a Roxfortban!

Nem ez volt az, amire számított.

- Bizonytalanok, nagyuram – mondta óvatosan. – A főnix érkezése mindenkit meglepett, mint ahogy Lupin… megválasztása is. A Rend sok tagja elégedetlen.

- Helyes.

Az igazságot mondta, ha nem is teljesen, és hazugságnak semmiképp sem nevezhették volna. Mégis néha elgondolkodott azon, vajon nem lát-e át a Sötét Nagyúr ezeken a félhazugságokon. Vajon hány oldalon áll ő valójában? Ilyenkor mindig súlyos kő nehezedett a szívére, de megtanult már együtt élni vele – ez volt a létezésének az ára.

- Sokan félnek – folytatta halkan. – Még a gyűlés alatt is érezhető volt. Lupin nem Dumbledore, és Potter súlyosan megsérült. Ez sokakat az oldalunkra állíthat.

- És mi a helyzet a Roxforti tanári karral? A _társaid _is hasonlóan éreznek?

- Nem tudom, uram – tétovázott. – Talán Vector és Trelaweny, de a többiek közül egyik sem fél annyira. Különösen Fletcher, ő inkább meghalna.

- Nem kértem kioktatást, Perselus.

Azonnal fejet hajtott.

- Bocsásson meg, uram. Nem is annak szántam…

- Dehogynem. De semmit sem érnék buta és gondolkodni képtelen követőkkel! Csak ne menj túl messzire, ne felejtsd, hogy a türelmem nem korlátlan!

_Amivel teljesen tisztában vagyok! _De kötelességtudóan válaszolt.

- Igen, uram.

Megint rövid csend következett, a Nagyúr láthatóan a következő szavait fontolgatta. Piton majdnem visszatartott lélegzettel várt. Ha óvatos, talán még túlélheti. Bár ez a gondolat majdnem nevetséges volt. Régen rájött már, hogy a túlélés az ő számára nem túl valószínű lehetőség.

- Lupin több problémát jelent, mint gondoltad – mondta végül a hideg hang. _Nem Lupin több problémát jelent, mint **te **gondoltad – _futott át gúnyosan az agyán, de szerencsére Voldemort nem olvashatta le róla a tiszteletlen gondolatot. – De idővel bebizonyosodik majd, hogy képtelen elviselni ezt a nagy nyomást. Vagy nem értesz egyet?

Ritkán kapott ennél célzottabb kérdést.

- De, lehetséges, uram – válaszolt óvatosan.

- Jó… - mondta lassan, mintha még mindig a lehetőségeket fontolgatná, amiket a minisztérium elpusztítása hozott magával. – Tartsd szemmel, de óvatosan.

- Igen, uram – nem is kellett kérdezni, mi a célja ennek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A négy megmaradt MÁBALT-tag a harmadéves fiúk hálótermében ücsörgött és főttek a saját levükben. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol megbeszélhették a titkaikat. Neville Ginnyvel volt a klubszobában, Percy pedig soha nem lépett volna be az ikrek magánbirodalmába, mert túlságosan félt attól, hogy valami undorító tréfa áldozata lesz. De nem sokszor bújhattak el így, mert akkor a többiek biztos gyanakodni kezdtek volna, ami nem vált volna hasznukra, tekintettel arra, amit terveztek.

- Ezután sokkal fogsz tartozni nekünk, öcsi! – jelentette ki Fred. Az ikertestvére szorongó arckifejezése csak megerősítette ezt.

- Akarjátok tudni, hogy mi folyik odalenn, vagy nem? – kérdezett vissza Ron.

- Igen, de…

- Ti is ugyanúgy utáljátok, hogy nem mondanak nekünk semmit, mint mi! – mondta Harry.

- Ebben igazad van – sóhajtott fel George.

- Sajnos – értett egyet Fred. – Mindenből van egy első eset.

Ron elpirult, és oldalba lökte a bátyját.

Harry elmosolyodott. Tényleg ez volt Ron első, valamire való ötlete, az összes többi kudarcba fulladt a végén, vagy ami azt illet, már az elején. Most azonban kitalált egy módszert, amivel megtudhatják, miről folyik a vita a Főnix Rend ülésén.

- Benne vagytok vagy nem? – kérdezte végül kuncogva, de már előre tudta, hogy az ikrek nem tudnak ellenállni a kihívásnak.

- Persze, hogy benne vagyunk! – jelentette ki Fred, de George csak felnyögött.

- Anya ki fogy nyírni minket!

- De megéri – mondta Ron meggyőzően.

A bátyái csak grimaszoltak.

- Te könnyen beszélsz!

- Nem te sétálsz a vágóhídra…

- Nem te kockáztatod az életed, mint egy szerencsétlen áldozati bárány! – fejezte be George.

Harry felnyögött: voltak pillanatok, amikor az ikrek az elviselhetetlenségig tudták fokozni a melodrámát.

- Akkor mikor indulunk? – kérdezte. – Tudjátok, most épp tart egy gyűlés.

- Igen – Fred vidáman felállt. – Anya meg fog ölni minket…

George bólintott.

- Jobb, mielőbb túlesni rajta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley fülsiketítő kiabálása jelezte Ron és Harry számára, hogy minden rendben halad. Harry láthatatlanná tevő köpönyege alatt, óvatosan egymásra vigyorogtak. Az ikrek a megbeszéltek szerint, ügyetlen kísérletet tettek, hogy kihallgassák a találkozót, Mrs. Weasley rajtakapta őket, és most hatalmas fejmosást tartott.

- NEM TUDOM ELHINNI! SZÁZSZOR MEGMONTAM MÁR NEKTEK, HOGY TÚL KICSIK VAGYTOK MÉG EHHEZ. A REND DOLGAI NEM TARTOZNAK RÁTOK…

Ron még szélesebben vigyorgott, és feltartotta a hüvelykujját, Harry felé. Fred és George a főbejárat felől közelítették meg a Nagytermet, és mivel Mrs. Weasley teljes figyelmével rájuk koncentrált, a kisebb, tanárok által használt ajtó védtelenül maradt. Egy kicsit aggódtak, mi van, ha be van zárva, de a szerencse velük volt, és a két fiú könnyedén besurrant a Nagyterembe, gyorsan becsukva maguk mögött az ajtót.

Ahogy beléptek, teljes rálátást nyertek a Főnix Rendjére… és a totális káoszra.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy a Főnix Rendje ilyen nagy! A hosszú asztalok téglalap alakban voltak összetolva, és a padokat kényelmes székekre cserélték. Majdnem az egész terem tele volt, és mindenfelől feszült arcok látszottak. Meglepve látta, hogy sok professzor is jelen van: Vector és Sinistra például egymás mellett ültek, gyakorlatilag egyedül Piton hiányzott.

A legközelebbi asztalnál ott ült két vörös hajú varázsló, Bill és Arthur Weasley, mellettük pedig egy üres hely, nyilván Mrs. Weasley-é. Nem messze tőlük ott ült Harry anyukája is, Peter és egy ismeretlen boszorkány között.

Az aurorok a legtávolabbi asztalnál ültek, pontosan szemben az imposztorokkal. Nem kapcsolódtak be a vitába, hanem sziklaszilárdan ültek az új főnökük mellett. Kevesen voltak, és nagyon megviseltnek tűntek, mégis ők azon kevesek közé tartoztak, akiken nem látszott a félelem. Sirius a legszélén ült, az állát a kezére támasztva meredt maga elé, mintha oda sem figyelt volna a hatalmas vitára.

Remus középen ült, és ő volt a nyugalom szobra viharban. Fawkes a háta mögött, a szék támláján ült, és mindketten a kiabálást figyelték.

Harrynek beletelt egy kis időbe, hogy rájöjjön, miről is szól a vita, mert mindenki egyszerre beszélt és nehéz volt szétválasztani a dühös hangokat. Aztán kibogozta, hogy a vita két irányú: egyesek az ellen tiltakoztak, hogy hirtelen az összes auror a Rend tagja lett, a többiek azon vitáztak, hogyan is értékeljék a minisztérium elleni támadást. Aggódtak a következmények, a közvélemény és a mugli reakciók miatt – nem beszélve arról, hogy az aurorok nem találtak további túlélőket. A paranoia egyre magasabbra csapott, és sokak arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy az aurorok talán a másik oldalt szolgálják.

A logikájuk, Harry számára nem nagyon volt követhető. A vita csak folytatódott, és Harrynek arra kellett gondolnia, hogy ha a felnőttek, így be tudnak zsongani a stressztől, akkor talán mégsem ártana, ha néha meghallgatnák a fiatalabbakat is. Megint ugyanaz jutott eszébe, mint annyiszor: vajon miért nem látják a felnőttek, hogy a háború a gyerekekre is hatással van, hogy ők is félnek és, hogy ők is szeretnék érteni, mi folyik?

Néha még az anyja is úgy viselkedett, mintha Harry egy kényelmes és biztonságos világban élne, és néha ő ezt el is hitte. Elvégre eddig még nem halt meg senki, akit közelről ismert volna. Igaz, hogy a nagyszüleit Voldemort emberei mészárolták le, de még jóval az ő születése előtt. De most… Mrs. Figget, egész életében ismerte, Bella néninek szólította, és szinte fel sem tudta még fogni, hogy többet nem fog vigyázni rá.

És ettől valahogy minden sokkal valószerűbb lett. Főleg, hogy a minisztérium elpusztítása, véget vetett az azkabani akció utáni eufóriának. Már nem lehettek biztosak benne, hogy egyáltalán győzhetnek.

A gondolat, hogy elveszítheti a szüleit, Remust, Petert, vagy Siriust szinte elviselhetetlen volt, de nagyon is lehetségesnek. A győzelem nem kopogtatott már a kapuban, és talán soha nem is jön el, ha nem hagyják abba sürgősen a veszekedést, gondolta keserűen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius fáradtan megdörzsölte az arcát, és érezte, hogy csupa borosta. Azt is tudta, hogy iszonyatosan koszos lehet. Amikor végleg otthagyták a minisztériumot (mert már esély sem volt rá, hogy találhatnak még valakit) nem ment haza, inkább bement a kórházba Jameshez. De ez csak rontott, amúgy sem túl fényes hangulatán. A gyógyítók azt mondták, nem tehetnek semmit. Csak ezt ismételgették, még akkor is, amikor rájuk üvöltött – amit persze azóta már meg is bánt. De három napja nem aludt, és ez már kezdett meglátszani rajta, az önuralma kezdte elhagyni. Minden olyan gyorsan történt, és a dolgok kezdtek teljesen kicsúszni a kezükből.

A Rend legújabb gyűlése szintén nem sokat segített, és a feje már lüktetett a sok kiabálástól. Lily épp Elpias Dodge-ot hurrogta le… _Még mindig arról vitatkoznak, hogy az aurorok Voldemortnak dolgoznak-e vagy sem?_ _Tényleg ilyen bolondok lennének?_ Sirius arra pillantott, ahol Remus ült. _A fenébe is az átkozott nyugalmával! Esküszöm, ez az ember egy szent! _Néha azonban segít, ha az ember üvölt, és azt kívánta, Remus bárcsak belátná ezt. Akkor talán elkezdhetnének valami hasznosat is, mert ezzel, ami most folyik, csak az időt pazarolják.

- Ebben az érvelésben nincs semmi logika – jelentette ki éppen Lily. – Még Caramel sem hibáztathatja az aurorokat a támadásért! Ha benne lettek volna a támadásban, gondolom közülük nem halt volna meg senki!

- És erre mégis milyen bizonyíték van? Lehet, hogy ez csak…

- Csak mi? – vágott vissza kihívóan Lily. – Megtévesztés? Átverés? – hidegen elmosolyodott. – Minden tiszteletem az öné Mr. Dodge, de nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna pálcával a kézben a támadás alatt! És elég furcsán mond köszönetet azoknak, akik nemrég megmentették az életét.

- Hogy mer gyávának nevezni? – háborgott dühösen Dodge. – Azt hittem…

- Elég ebből, Elphias! – avatkozott közbe hirtelen Remus, teljesítve Sirius kívánságát. Bár ő azért jobban örült volna, ha egy kicsit hangosabb…

- De igazgató úr…

- Senki nem nevezi gyávának! – felállt, és Sirius megint megállapította, mennyit változtak a mozdulatai, mióta kapcsolatba került az őserő-forrással. Remus végignézett a Rend tagjain, főleg azokon, akik álltak – és többen értették a célzást, és visszaültek a helyükre. Mások azonban, köztük a vörös arcú Dodge, állva maradtak. – Kérem, mindenki üljön le!

Sirius elégedetten konstatálta, hogy senki nem várta ki, hogy még egyszer kérni kelljen. Székek koppantak, és talárok suhogtak, ahogy mindenki leült, de sokan még mindig bizalmatlanul és enyhe undorral méregették egymást. Remus rövid szünet után megszólalt.

- Sajnálattal látom, hogy idáig jutottunk!

Senki nem szólt, de ez a szokatlan kezdés, legalább mindenki figyelmét felkeltette.

- Sajnálom, hogy mi, akik mindig összetartottunk, így egymásnak esünk, mert találni akarunk valakit, akit hibáztathatunk!

Bár a hangja halk volt, a szavak mégis mély hatást gyakoroltak a tagokra, és Sirius látta, hogy néhányan szégyenkezve lehajtják a fejüket.

- Ahogy három nappal ezelőtt is mondtam, csak együtt érhetünk el bármit is. A Főnix Rend mindig a bizalomra épült. Azt kérem, hogy emlékezzenek erre a bizalomra, és dolgozzunk együtt! Ha megosztanak minket, biztos, hogy veszítünk! Az aurorok a Rendben maradnak, és ne felejtsék, hogy mivel nincs kormány, csak mi maradtunk. Ezért aztán nem hiszem, hogy lemondhatunk azokról, akiknek a legnagyobb tapasztalatuk van a halálfalókkal szembeni harcban.

Többen vitára nyitották a szájukat, de Remus nem engedte szóhoz jutni őket.

- A vitát ezzel lezártnak tekintem.

Sirius körbenézett a teremben. Remus nyugodt arckifejezéséből senki nem következtethetett volna arra, milyen hatalmas nyomás alatt van. Ha valaki nem ismerte jól, nem is láthatta a kis árkokat a szeme körül, vagy hogy milyen erővel támaszkodik a jobb kezével az asztalra. Csak ezek az apró jelek árulták el, hogy bizony nagyon feszült. Kívülről teljesen nyugodt volt, és szinte természetellenesen kiegyensúlyozott. Sokan újdonsült tisztelettel néztek rá. Megválasztották ugyan a Rend vezetőjének, de nem hitték, hogy átveheti Dumbledore szerepét.

Most azonban kiderült, hogy erre nincs is szükség. Remus más volt, de erős és határozott. Sokan könnyen irányíthatónak tartották, mert ritkán beszélt – csak akkor, ha tényleg volt valami mondanivalója. A hallgatagságot összekeverték a gyengeséggel. Hát tévedtek.

- Akkor térjünk át a következő napirendi pontra – folytatta az igazgató fürgén. – Peter, hogy haladnak a tárgyalások az európai országokkal?

Peter kicsit esetlenül felállt, idegesen a nagy tömeg előtt, mint mindig.

- Nem túl jól – ismerte be. – Senki nem akar tárgyalni, amíg nem áll fel az új kormány.

A főnöke halála után, gyakorlatilag Peter lett a Nemzetközi Mágikus Kapcsolatok főosztályának vezetője.

- Ráadásul, úgy vélem, úgy tekintik Tud… Voldemortot, mint a mi egyéni problémánkat – tette még hozzá. – Senki nem akar belekeveredni. Azt remélik, hogy ha nem foglalkoznak vele, ő sem foglalkozik velük.

Dühös mormogás hallatszott mindenfelől, de senki nem szólalt fel.

- Köszönöm – bólintott Remus.

Sirius biztatóan rámosolygott Peterre. Szegény Féregfark mindig is utálta a tömeget és a teszteket, hajlamos volt teljesen darabokra esni a nyomás alatt, de úgy tűnt, most sokkal jobban megy neki. Nyílván az is sokat segített, hogy néhány napja megmentette James életét, és akkor sem roppant össze. Peter hálásan visszamosolygott, de közben Remus már az ő nevét mondta. Sirius lassan felállt, és remélte, hogy a fáradtság nem látszik rajta olyan nyilvánvalóan, mint amennyire érzi.

- Mint azt tudják, az elmúlt három napban a romokat kutattuk át a túlélők után. Sajnos nem találtunk senkit. Többször kapcsolatba kellett lépnünk a mugli bűnüldöző szervekkel, és számos memória-törlő bűbájt hajtottunk végre, de még mindig sok mugli van, aki tudja, vagy sejti, hogy valami nincs rendben. Jelenleg a sajtó úgy véli, hogy a rombolás része annak, amit ők úgy hívnak, terrortámadás, de előbb-utóbb rájöhetnek az igazságra.

- De nem ez a legfőbb problémánk. Az a véleményem, hogy minél hamarabb vissza kell vágnunk…

Sirius fel volt készülve a tiltakozásra, de nem gondolta, hogy ilyen heves lesz. Úgy tűnt, mintha mindenki egyszerre kezdett volna beszélni, vagy inkább kiabálni.

Felsóhajtott, és Remusra nézett, aki együttérzőn megvonta a vállát.

Nagyon-nagyon hosszú délután elé néztek

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Mindig a választások

**Negyedik fejezet: Mindig a választások**

A Rend tagjai végül elhagyták a Roxfortot: kettes-hármas csoportokban távoztak, összeszedve közben a gyerekeiket is. Remus mindnyájuktól elbúcsúzott, és mindenkivel váltott még egy-két szót a távozáskor. A régi tagok közül voltak néhányan, akik még mindig gyanakodva néztek rá, különösen, ha úgy vélték nem figyel, de a legtöbben azért mosolyogva búcsúztak, vagy legalábbis kísérletet tettek rá.

Dumbledore könnyedén vezette a Rendet, és mindig nagyrészt titokban. A tagok jó részének fogalma sem volt, kik vannak még benne, csak azokat ismerték, akikkel egy csapatban dolgoztak, valamelyik részproblémán. A központi tanács tagjai voltak, akik elvileg mindenről tudtak, de Remus lassan rájött, hogy Dumbledore elég sok mindent megtartott magának. Folyton új és új dolgokat fedezett fel, és tudta, hogy néha úgy kapkodja a fejét, ahogy egy vezetőnek soha nem szabadna. De nem sok választása volt: a tagok rémültek voltak, és ez jó esélyt nyújthatott Voldemortnak, hogy szembe fordítsa őket egymással.

Most már azonban nem volt benne olyan biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt összehívni az egész Rendet. A felszínen minden rendben zajlott, de a mélyben érezte a bizonytalanságot… és ez mintha egyre erősebb lett volna.

Próbálta eloszlatni az aggodalmait, és hirtelen észrevette, hogy Dung ott áll mellette, és őt figyeli. Most egyedül voltak a Nagyteremben: Sirius és az aurorok visszavonultak, hogy egymás közt tanácskozzanak, Lily, Peter és Harry pedig a kórházba mentek. A Weasley család távozott utolsónak, amiért Remus felettébb hálás volt. Nem mintha nem kedvelte volna az egész családot, de szüksége volt egy kis magányra, és arra, hogy távol legyen azoktól, akik azt várják tőle, hogy olyan határozottan és magabiztosan irányítsa őket, mint Albus Dumbledore.

Váratlanul Dung elnevette magát.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint akin átment egy vonat!

- Úgy is érzem magam – vont vállat Remus. – Elég hosszú nap volt.

- Ami azt illeti, inkább két hosszú nap. Mindannyiunknak.

- És még mindig sok tennivaló van.

- Tudom – Dung körbepillantott az üres teremben. – Örülök, hogy mindenki elment. Nem tudtam, hogy a Rend ilyen nagy. Úgy értem… tudtam, hogy hány tag van összesen, de valahogy sosem fogtam fel – látni az arcokat, egész más, mint ismerni a számokat.

- Igen.

A Rend tényleg nagynak tűnt, bezsúfolva ide a terembe, de valójában nem voltak olyan sokan. Az elmúlt harminchat órában összesen 85 varázsló és boszorkány gyűlt össze, ami nagyon kevés volt – Voldemort követőihez képest pedig különösen kevés.

- Akkor most mi lesz?

- Azt tesszük, amit kell – Remus majdnem elnevette magát, amikor rájött micsoda közhely ez, de Dung megértette. – Csak annak örülők, hogy a diákok elmentek… ők legalább biztonságban vannak a nyáron.

Dung szemei elkerekedtek.

- Gondolod, hogy a Roxfort lesz a következő célpont?

- Azt hiszem, ez a logikus következtetés – azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lenne olyan biztos ebben. A gondolattól fizikai rosszullétet érzett, és az ex-auror arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ő is hasonlóan érez. – Hová mehetne még? Most Voldemorté az előny, még néhány ilyen támadás, és végünk. Veszíteni fogunk.

- De…

- De mi? A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Dumbledore mellett a legerősebb szimbólumunk volt. Most mindkettőnek vége, és gyakorlatilag már csak a Roxfort maradt.

- És ez az egyetlen bástya, amit sikertelenül próbált bevenni – jegyezte meg Fletcher komoran. – Hacsak nem a Szent Mungót választja előbb.

- Sirius már dolgozik a lehetőségen – válaszolt Remus. – De én nem hiszem, hogy az következne. Szerintem ide fog jönni.

Amint kimondta a szavakat, képek jelentek meg a fejében. Pislogott, és próbálta szétválasztani őket, de a látomás túl gyors volt ahhoz, hogy igazán követni tudja… _Halálfalók… dementorok._ _A Roxfort pincéje – sikolyok. Nevetés_.

Összerázkódott. Képek és hangok hullámzottak, túl gyors forgatagban. Nem tudta felfogni a jelentésüket.

_Sikolyok, nevetés, sötétség._

- Jól vagy, Remus?

Megrázta magát, és kinyitotta a szemét.

- Jól vagyok.

Eddig nem volt semmi bizonyítéka a megérzésére, csak a logika… de most már biztosan tudta. Voldemort a Roxfortot fogja megtámadni: azt nem tudhatta biztosan, mikor, de ettől, mintha egy jégdarab keletkezett volna a gyomrában. Annyira vágyott rá, hogy ne legyen igaza.

- Ha a Szent Mungót támadná meg, azzal csak feldühítené az embereket – folytatta, és igyekezett normálisan beszélni. – Ha elpusztítaná a kórházat, és megölné azt a sok ártatlan embert, az persze nagy félelmet keltene, de nagy dühöt is. Nem csökkentené az ellenállást, inkább növelné.

Egyikük sem mondta ki, hogy ez az ellenállás egyre nehezebb lesz, miután a Minisztérium már nem létezik.

- Meg tudod védeni a Roxfortot vele szemben? – kérdezte Fletcher pillanatnyi hallgatás után.

Nem tudott az őserő-forrásról, de nem volt bolond. Látta, hogy az igazgató megváltozott, és azt is érezte, hogy a kastéllyal való kapcsolata sokkal mélyebb lett. Igaz, hogy a Roxfort egyszer már kitartott, de az Dumbledore idejében volt. A háború legsötétebb időszakában a Sötét Nagyúr megpróbálta elfoglalni a kastélyt, de belebukott. De Dumbledore most halott.

- Igen – válaszolt Remus. – Ha kell, igen.

Dung meglepetten nézett rá.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen – most már nem is tétovázott a válasz előtt. – Nem lesz egyszerű, de meg tudom tenni. És meg is fogom, mert a Roxfort nem eshet el.

Ez a határozott magabiztosság megdöbbentette Fletchert, de korántsem annyira, mint magát Remust. Komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, de így még soha nem gondolt bele korábban. Soha nem gondolt arra, hogy egyedül szálljon szembe Voldemorttal (még azután sem érezte magát erősnek ehhez, hogy megmártózott a forrásban), de ha a kastély a szövetségese, akkor ellen tud állni. Az volt az érzése, hogy erre már nem is kell olyan sokat várnia.

Ellentétes volt a természetével, hogy belevesse magát a harcba, hogy őrült kockázatokat vállaljon, de ha az ellenség idejön, szembenéz vele, és megvédi az iskolát, akár az élete árán is.

- Megváltoztál – mondta Fletcher, szinte suttogva.

Szerencsére nem kérdezte miért és hogyan. Mintha megegyeztek volna, se ő, se Piton nem tettek fel ilyen kérdéseket. Csak James, Peter és Sirius tudta, mert előlük Remus soha nem tudott volna eltitkolni semmit. De egyébként a forrás az ő titka volt, és még a legjobb barátai sem tudtak, minden hatásáról.

- Nem annyira – válaszolt végül, aztán elmosolyodott és témát váltott. – De, ha már a változásokról beszélünk… megfontoltad az ajánlatom?

Fletcher csak felmordult, de nem válaszolt.

- Komolyan beszéltem.

- Én is – jelentette ki, és a szemei láthatóan sötétebb árnyalatot öltöttek.

Valószínűleg mindenki más meghunyászkodott volna a dühös tekintet láttán, de nem Remus – ő túl régóta ismerte. Ráadásul fel is volt készülve a reakcióra, mert ugyanezt kapta mindig, ha feltette a kérdést.

Híres türelme ellenére – ami miatt, Sirius olyan sokszor nevezte szentnek – Remustól nem állt távol, hogy egy kicsit piszkosabban játsszon.

- Szükségünk van rád, Dung – mondta halkan.

- Nem – a szemei villámlottak. – Bízd Pitonra a munkát!

- Tudod, hogy azt nem tehetem – nyugodtan nézett a dühös szemekbe. – Nem bujkálhatsz örökké!

- Nem bujkálok!

- Nem? Pedig én úgy látom.

Fletcher dühösen elfordult:

- Nincs jogod ítélkezni felettem!

- Nem is teszem. De, mint a barátod, szeretnék segíteni.

- Ezt kedvesen mutatod ki!

De figyelmen kívül hagyta a keserű választ.

- Tudom, hogy nehéz neked, és tudom azt is, hogy mindent megtennél, hogy ne kelljen foglalkoznod a fekete mágiával, de akkor sem bujkálhatsz! Eddig talán megtehetted, de most már nem. Nem csak a Roxfortról van szó: a háború már nem valami távoli gonosz, itt lesz a küszöbön, és készen kell állnod a harcra.

- Azt hiszem elég jól boldogultam az óriások ellen is – mutatott rá Fletcher.

- Ez nem ugyanaz, te is tudod.

- De mi köze ennek a sötét varázslatok kivédése álláshoz?

- Sok. Nem te vagy az egyetlen, akinek készen kell állnia, amikor Voldemort támad – emlékeztette Remus. – A diákoknak is képesnek kell lenniük a harcra. Imádkozom, hogy ne kelljen részt venniük benne, de meg kell tudniuk védeni magukat. És nem tudok senkit, aki erre jobban megtaníthatná őket.

Fletcher dühösen felsóhajtott.

- A pokolban fogsz megrohadni, Remus Lupin – de a hangja most már teljesen hétköznapi volt, és egy csöppet sem ingerült. A diákok említése megtette a kívánt hatást. Akármi is volt Dung Fletcher, gyáva biztos nem, és felismerte a kötelességet, ha szembejött vele.

- Rendben, vállalom, de ne várj csodákat!

- Sosem várok…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Problémáink vannak – jelentette ki Hestia Jones.

Sirius elhúzta a száját.

- Mondj valamit, amit még nem tudunk!

Egy föld alatti, poros és lepusztult helyiségben ültek, az aurorok egyik legtitkosabb menedékhelyén, amit csak igazi vészhelyzetekben használtak. Hát ez határozottan az volt: a mágiaügyi minisztériumnak vége, az egész varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály elpusztult, és Sirius tudomása szerint csak a mugli tárgyakat felügyelő osztályról maradtak meg többen. Az aurorok száma kilencvenről tizenkilencre csökkent, és valahogy őt választották vezetőnek.

Ezt senki nem mondta ki, de az azkabani események után, ez szinte természetesen alakult így. Az ottani tette garantálta, hogy akármi is történik, ő ott lesz a frontvonalban, és az elmúlt hetekben sikerült is megbékélnie ezzel. Most azonban minden felborult: James már nem volt itt, hogy vezesse az aurorokat, amit pedig Sirius szívesen átengedett volna neki, de nem volt sok választása. A megmaradtak közül, ő számított rangidősnek, akármilyen sokáig is volt távol, úgyhogy ezzel együtt kell élnie. A nagy kavarodásban aztán Hestia valahogy előlépett a szárnysegédévé.

- Rosszabb a helyzet, mint gondolod – mondta a nő, és volt valami a hangjában, amitől minden jelenlévő ránézett, és elhallgatott a beszélgetés.

- Mi az?

- Caramel. Most épp Kingsley van vele, de hacsak nem zárjuk be, nem sokat tehetünk ellene. Tudom, hogy nem akarod, hogy megjelenjen a nyilvánosság előtt, de már van is egy találkozója a WWN-nel…

- Ez valami rossz vicc! – morgott Alice Longbottom, akinek az arca szokatlanul beesett és sápadt volt. Sokakhoz hasonlóan, neki is a Szent Mungóban lett volna a helye, de inkább a gyors kezelést választotta és eljött. Túl sok teendő volt, és kevés idő, amiből már így is sokat vesztegettek el a Roxfortban.

- Mi az ördögöt gondol magában? – kérdezte Bill Weasley. Frank Longbottom, Adam Macmillan és Jessica Avery társaságában ő is úgy döntött, hogy visszatér a szolgálatba, ami valamicskét javított a helyzeten, de helyettük rögtön elvesztettek három embert, akik Caramelre és Jamesre vigyáztak.

- Egy ambíciózus szemétláda, ez a nagy helyzet – sziszegte Hestia. – Máris azt tervezi, hogy köthetne békét Voldemorttal!

- Tessék? – Frank dühösen felugrott, és a szobában, minden arcon ugyanaz látszott.

Ebből Sirius számára legalább egy dolog kiderült: ebben a szobában biztos nincsenek árulók!

Jones komoran bólintott:

- Az a célja, hogy miniszter legyen, és ezt úgy akarja elérni, hogy megígéri, egyszer és mindenkorra véget vet a terrornak.

- Csak egy hülye hinné ezt el neki – mondta valaki.

- De mindenki hinni akar benne – figyelmeztette Alice. Sokan tiltakozni akartak, de a nő megrázta a fejét. – Egy héttel ezelőtt, még a mennyben jártunk: bevettük az Azkabant, és úgy nézett ki, hogy közel a győzelem. De most a Minisztériumnak vége, Dumbledore halott, és Voldemort áll nyerésre. Gondoljatok bele, hányan vesztették el a szeretteiket! Az emberek vágynak a békére.

- És pont ezért kell elérnünk, hogy befogja a száját – szólt közbe Sirius – és távol maradjon a politikától.

- Ez lehetetlen – mondta Hestia, - ő maga a politika!

- Ami azt illeti, ez egyáltalán nem olyan bonyolult – Sirius halványan elmosolyodott. – Kapcsolatba léptem az összes jelenlegi főosztályvezetővel, és Caramel kivételével, mind Jamest támogatja. Aláírják a rendeletet, hogy a körülményekre tekintettel, James legyen az ideiglenes miniszter.

- Ez legális? – kérdezte Bill.

- Igen – válaszolt Alice, megelőzve Siriust. – Vészhelyzetben az, de nem tart sokáig.

- Nem is kell – válaszolt Sirius. – Később tarthatunk választást. Most csak az a fontos, hogy Caramelt visszafogjuk egy időre.

- Ezt utálni fogja – kuncogott Jones.

- Ez érdekel a legkevésbé – jelentette ki Sirius. – Caramel-probléma ezzel megoldva – legalábbis átmenetileg. De azért gyűltünk össze, hogy a többi problémánkat is megoldjuk.

- Akkor azt hiszem, itt leszünk még egy-két évig – jegyezte meg Frank szárazon, és többen elnevették magukat.

Sirius is elmosolyodott. Jó volt látni, hogy még ilyen sötét időkben is megőrizték a humorérzéküket. Nem volt köztük senki, aki ne értette volna a helyzet komolyságát, ne látta volna, mennyi vesztenivalójuk van – de még mindig képesek voltak nevetni. A Rend sok tagjával szemben, az aurorokat nem bénította meg a félelem, és nem gondoltak a kudarcra. Készen álltak, hogy szembenézzenek bármivel.

- Ebben az esetben, nem árt gondoskodni róla, hogy itt is legyünk még néhány évig – mondta Sirius. – Ha kárt akarunk tenni Voldemort seregében, több aurorra van szükségünk.

- Ez elég bonyolult lesz – szólalt meg az este során először Oscar Whitenack. – Már nincsenek meg a minisztériumi források, vagy a kiképzőhelyek…

- Kivéve Avalont – szólt közbe Alice, mire kisebb felzúdulás támadt az asztal körül.

Más nem sok értelmét látta volna a megjegyzésnek, mert a varázsvilág számára Avalon csak egyike volt a számos legendának. Még azt sem tudták, hogy valaha létezett-e egyáltalán a mágikus sziget, de az aurorok számára nagyon is létező hely volt. Ez volt a legtitkosabb kiképző-bázisuk, amit a lehető legerősebb varázslatok védtek a betolakodóktól. A név maga egy női aurortól származott, akinek fura humorérzéke volt, és hobbija történészet. Senki nem emlékezett, honnan származott pontosan a név, de a végén rajtaragadt a szigeten. Ez az Avalon nem sok hasonlóságot mutatott, a legendabeli társához, hacsak azt nem, hogy ez is sziget volt.

Ráadásul olyan sziget, ami kellemetlenül közel esett Azkabanhoz, és ez volt az oka, hogy az elmúlt hat évben nem is használták.

- Gondolatolvasó vagy – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Az auror főhadiszállást áttelepítjük Avalonra, és senkinek nem szólunk róla. Nem térhetünk vissza a minisztériumi módszerekhez, nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk, hogy kit engedünk a szigetre – és, ha egyszer ott vannak, nem akarom, hogy bárki is leléphessen onnan, amíg tart a kiképzés.

Mindenki bólintott, ami szinte már aggasztó volt. Sirius számított némi tiltakozásra, főként, hogy olyan közel lesznek Azkabanhoz (amit biztos, hogy hamarosan újjáépítenek majd!), de úgy tűnt, mindenki egyetért. Vagy logikusnak tartják a döntést, vagy ennyire bíznak benne.

A hideg végigfutott a hátán, és remélte, hogy az előbbi a helyes válasz.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Néhány órával később, Sirius végre kijutott a sötét, föld alatti búvóhelyről, és felcserélte azt a sokkal tisztább és világosabb Szent Mungóbeli kórteremre. És a társaságnak köszönhetően egy rövid időre el is tudta felejteni, hogy bizony vesztésre állnak.

A Tekergők a támadás óta most először voltak együtt, Lily és Harry is ott voltak, és Harry épp vörös arccal hallgatta Remus leckéztetését.

- Tényleg azt hitted, hogy ha Fred és George lebuknak, egy teljesen nyilvánvaló helyen, akkor nem veszem észre, hogy te meg Ron, nem vagytok sehol?

Harry még jobban elpirult, Remus pedig nevetett, és jó volt látni, hogy akár igazgató, akár nem, még mindig a régi.

- Hát… nem az én ötletem volt! – tiltakozott a gyerek elszántan.

- Na persze! Mindenki ezt mondja – nevetett Peter.

- De tényleg Ron ötlete volt! – próbálta Harry megvédeni magát. – És honnan tudhattuk volna…

- Harry, - szólt közbe az apja. – A bajkeverés első szabálya…

- Jól válaszd ki a társakat, és soha ne kapjanak el! – fejezték be hárman egyszerre, aztán nevetésben törtek ki.

Egy ideig Harry csak bámult rájuk, aztán ő is csatlakozott, Lily viszont csak a fejét rázta, és azt motyogta:

- Hogy lehet, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen normális ember ebben a bandában!

- Te egyáltalán nem vagy normális, Lily: hozzámentél Ágashoz! – jelentette ki Sirius.

- Hé! – méltatlankodott James azonnal. – Nézd csak, ki beszél!

- És még ezt a kis Ágacskát is megszülted… - folytatta Sirius kérlelhetetlenül.

- Sirius! – próbált tiltakozni Lily, de eredménytelenül.

- Azt hiszem a helyes megnevezés a gida – figyelmeztette Peter, teljesen komoly arccal.

- Ez csak szemantikai kérdés – Sirius vállat vont, és visszaült a székre.

Lily fensőbbség-teljes arccal nézett le rá.

- Csak várd ki, amíg neked is gyerekeid lesznek!

Sirius majdnem megfulladt, a többiek viszont még jobban nevettek, amíg Remus meg nem szólalt.

- Tapmancsnak? Gyerekei?

- Kiskutyák? – szúrta közbe Peter.

- Csak ha találkozik Lassie-vel! – nevetett Remus.

Sirius próbált megbántott arcot vágni, aztán eszébe jutott Julia, és hogy mit szólna a tényhez, hogy Lassiehez hasonlítják… és minden kísérlete kudarcba fulladt, hogy komoly maradjon. Amikor a nevetés abbamaradt, kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy témát váltson, mert a végén, még olyasmit mondanak, ami tényleg nem való egy gyerek füleinek.

- Na és mi a helyzet ezekkel a vasrudakkal? – és megveregette James lábait.

- Sirius, te tiszta idióta vagy! – jelentette ki James.

- Mondj valamit, amit még nem tudunk! – vágta rá azonnal Peter, Remus pedig mosolyogva hozzátette.

- Bagoly mondja verébnek…

Sirius felsóhajtott és az ágyban fekvő barátjára nézett:

- Azt hiszem, Ágas, le vagyunk szavazva!

- Bizony, le vagyunk gorombítva!

- Le vagyunk fegyverezve!

- Le vagyunk verve!

Harry nevetett, Lily pedig reménytelenül rázta a fejét. Hősiesen megpróbált közbelépni:

- Ha beszélhetnénk a…

De Sirius könnyedén belebeszélt a mondatba.

- Ki vagyunk cselezve!

- Ki vagyunk játszva!

- James… - Lily grimaszolt, de most a férje fojtotta belé a szót, bár ezt nem bánta annyira. Akármennyire játszotta is James, hogy könnyedén viseli a kórházat, ő látta a karikákat a szeme körül, most viszont az igazi énje beragyogta a szobát.

- El vagyunk nyomva!

- Le vagyunk igázva!

- Ki…

- Felnőttök ti valaha? – kiabált rájuk Lily, elveszítve a türelmét.

- Nem! – válaszolták egyszerre négyen.

Remus gyászos arccal rázta a fejét:

- Milyen bolond, bolond kérdés!

- Ugyan anya! – mondta Harry. – Ezt még én is tudom!

- De azért reménykedtem! – motyogta Lily, a férjére pillantva.

- Álmodik a nyomor – közölte vele gyorsan Sirius.

- Mit is mondtál, drágám? – James olyan ártatlan mosollyal nézett a feleségére, amilyen csak tellett tőle.

- Azt mondtam, hogy éretlen és felelőtlen alak vagy!

James megfogta a kezét, és megcsókolta:

- Hát pont ezért szeretsz, nem?

- Lehetetlen alak vagy! – de mosolygott, és Sirius látta, hogy még mindig azzal az émelyítő, olvadozó tekintettel néznek egymásra, ami éveken át a fő ismertetőjegyük volt. Ilyenkor csak egymást látták. _Már akkor tudnunk kellett volna, hogy ez lesz, amikor James negyedikben megfogadta, hogy Lily lesz a felesége! _Jutott hirtelen Sirius eszébe. A hosszú évek ellenére, Lily és James még mindig a legszerelmesebb pár volt, akit Sirius valaha látott.

- Azt hittem, tizenhat év alatt erre már rájöttél! – mondta James a feleségének.

Még mindig fogták egymás kezét és azzal a bizonyos érzelgős tekintettel néztek egymásra, amit mindannyian láttak már. Tapasztaltból tudták, hogy jobb ezeket a pillanatokat békésen kivárni, de ezt a leckét, Harry még nem tanulta meg.

- Anya! Apa! – láthatóan elvörösödött a szülei romantikus viselkedésétől. James és Lily felnéztek rá, és elnevették magukat.

- Bocs, Harry! Mindig elfelejtetem, hogy még nem magyaráztuk el a méheket és madarakat!

A még vörösebb színből, amit Harry arca felöltött, Sirius arra következtetett, hogy talán épp az ellenkezője lehet a probléma, és a tini csak annyit tudott kinyögni:

- Apa…

- Azt hiszem, én tudok válaszolni a korábbi kérdésedre, Lily – szólt közbe Sirius, megkönyörülve a keresztfián. Erre aztán mindenki elkomolyodott.

- Beszéltem az összes főosztályvezetővel – kezdte Sirius. Eddig nem beszéltek munkáról, és a többiek még nem tudták, hogy mit intézett. – Még Caramellel is, és őt leszámítva, mindenki egyetért abban, hogy ki kell nevezni egy ideiglenes minisztert. Sőt abban is egyetértenek, hogy te legyél az.

- Jó – mondta James, hiszen végül is erre számítottak. – De mi lesz Caramellel?

- Szövetségeseket keres, akik a választásokon támogatják majd – válaszolt Peter. – Nem sokkal Sirius után, ő is felkeresett, és utána az összes többi vezetőt is, és mindenkit meg akart győzni, hogy tudja, hogy lehet megmenteni a varázsvilágot – elvigyorodott. – Megmondtam neki, mit csináljon a tervével!

Remus bólintott.

- Korábban találkoztam Mollyval. Az volt a benyomásom, hogy mások is ugyanígy fogadták Caramel ajánlatát – Arthur legalábbis biztos.

Most sokkal sötétebben mosolyogtak egymásra, mint korábban. Nem olyan emberek voltak, akik meg tudták volna érteni, hogy használhat fel valaki egy ilyen katasztrófát a saját céljaira.

Lily lehuppant az egyik székre.

- Ha már Caramellől beszélünk – mondta, - épp itt van…

A többiek meglepetten néztek rá:

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Peter, mire a nő csak megütögette a halántékát:

- Egy új bűbáj.

Remus elismerően füttyentett, és Sirius határozottan egyetértett vele. Lily mindig is jó volt a bájolásban, de az elmúlt években egyenesen zseniális lett. Ezt persze nem sokan vették észre, mert szeretett a színfalak mögött maradni. Az nem is lepte meg, hogy jelzőrendszert épített a férje szobája köré, de hogy ezt minden fizikai segédeszköz nélkül tudta fókuszálni, az már volt valami!

- Mindig meg tudsz lepni – mondta elismerően. – Tudod, ha nem lennél már férjnél…

- Milyen kár, igaz? – nevetett. – Sajna James gyorsabb volt!

- Hé! – de az érintett férj, nem tűnt túl megbántottnak.

- Nem beszélve arról, hogy Julia rögtön végezne veled – jegyezte meg Peter.

- Az biztos – vont vállat Sirius.

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, és Siriusnak eszébe jutott, hogy elküldte az aurorokat egy kis szünetre. _Akkor is, legalább kopoghatna_! gondolta ingerülten. Cornelius Caramel és Dolores Umbridge állt az ajtóban, negédes arckifejezéssel.

- Nem tudtam, hogy látogatói vannak, James – mondta aztán Caramel, egy kicsit elbizonytalanodva.

- Én pedig nem számítottam rá, hogy benéz, úgyhogy egy-egy – válaszolt James. – Kedves, hogy kopog – szünetet tartott, aztán hozzátette. – De jöjjön csak be, Cornelius.

- Ehhem-ehhem.

Umbridge megköszörülte a torkát, és Sirius a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Lily összerándul a hangtól. De James ugyanazzal a mű-kedvességgel folytatta, amivel eddig beszélt, és mintha csak most vette volna észre a másik látogatót.

- Ó, Dolores, hát maga is itt van? Engedje meg, hogy bemutassam. Remus Lupint már ismeri, persze és Lilyt is. Ők pedig Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew és a fiam, Harry.

Sirius bólintott, és látta, hogy a nő kerek arca megfeszül. Nyilvánvalóan, nem számítottak rá, hogy más is lesz itt. Hát, ha arra számítottak, hogy bármire is rá tudják beszélni James Pottert, nagyot fognak csalódni. A végén még vicces lesz, vagy legalábbis szórakoztató!

- Jó napot! – köszönt végül Umbridge. Sirius őt figyelte, amíg James beszélt, mert a barátját nem kellett látnia, hogy tudja: olyan ártatlan arcot vág, mintha fogalma sem lenne, miért jöttek el hozzá.

- Nos, miben segíthetek? – kérdezte udvariasan.

Caramel válaszolt:

- Azért jöttünk, hogy megvitassuk a politikai helyzetet. Megértem, hogy megkérte a barátját, hogy tárgyaljon a főosztályvezetőkkel – intett Sirius felé. – És bár nagyra értékelem a segítőkészségét, megkérdezném, vajon milyen jogalapja van Mr. Blacknek arra, hogy tárgyalásokat folytasson?

- Ő az auror-részleg vezetője – válaszolt James azonnal.

- Ó, valóban? – grimaszolt Caramel. – Ez meglehetősen furcsa. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak régebb óta dolgozó aurorok is…

- Az auror-részleg nem politikai intézmény. A vezetőiket maguk közül választják. Ennyi a történet – James tekintete most már egyáltalán nem volt kedves. – Van még valami, amit kifogásolnak?

- Ehem-ehem – köszörülte megint a torkát Umbridge. – Úgy vélem, Mr. Caramelnek igaza van. Számos eljárási szabálysértés történt, és az ilyen szörnyű időkben nem engedhetjük meg, hogy bárki kétségbe vonhassa a kormány legitimitását.

Sirius visszaült a székre, és keresztbe fonta a karjait, Peter furcsán mosolygott, Lily még mindig a férje mellett ült, szinte kifejezéstelen arccal, Remus pedig Harry vállát szorongatta, aki egyfolytában pofákat vágott. James olyan nyugodtan válaszolt, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Természetesen, ezt nem engedhetjük meg. Mint ahogy azt sem, hogy politikai kérdések megosszanak minket, különösen nem a minisztérium pusztulása után.

Caramel mosolygott, és Sirius biztos volt benne, hogy ezt bizalomgerjesztőnek szánta, de őt inkább egy tehénre emlékeztette.

- Örülök, hogy egyetértünk – mondta a politikus. – Valójában pont emiatt jöttem.

- Ó? – Jamesnek sikerült határozottan meglepettnek tűnnie. Peter azonban nem tudott elfojtani egy türelmetlen sóhajt, amit Caramel nagy kegyesen „nem vett észre".

- Azért jöttem, hogy tudassam: támogatom az ideiglenes miniszterré történő kinevezését – James hitetlenkedve felhúzta a szemöldökét, de Caramel folytatta – egy feltétellel.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte James azonnal.

- Hogy engem választ helyettesének, természetesen.

Teljesen magabiztosnak tűnt, és nyilvánvalóan azt hitte, James kapva-kap majd a lehetőségen. Umbridge arcán is ugyanaz az önelégült vigyor ült – és Sirius majdnem hangosan elnevette magát. Hogy ítélhették meg ilyen rosszul Jamest, amikor mindenki tudta róla, hogy keményfejű és határozott? Tényleg azt hitték, hogy az ilyen politikai manőverezgetés mindent megold? Rövid szünet után James olyan hangon szólalt meg, mintha a válasz nem is elutasító lenne.

- Sajnálom, de nem hiszem, hogy ez működni fog.

- Mint… tessék? – Caramel üres tekintettel meredt rá, de aztán összeszedte magát. – És miért nem?

- Attól tartok, a véleménykülönbségek nem engedik meg – válaszolt James őszintén.

- Azt hittem, megérti, milyen fontos a politikai kompromisszum!

- Ó, nagyon is értem – bólintott James. – Talán jobban is, mint gondolná. De a kompromisszum nem egyenlő azzal, hogy egy döglött sárkányhoz kötözöm magam – már elnézést a hasonlatért, de ha önnel kötnék kompromisszumot, akkor pontosan ezt tenném. Olyan helyettesre van szükségem, aki velem dolgozik, és nem ellenem.

Caramel elvörösödött:

- Én…

- Mágiaügyi miniszter akar lenni. Jobban szeretné ezt a posztot, mint én, de most nem ez a lényeg. A lényeg az, hogy még nem estem ki a játékból, és én meg akarom nyerni ezt a háborút, mielőtt mindannyian meghalunk. Nincs időm politikai játszmákra, úgyhogy vissza kell utasítanom az ajánlatát.

- Ebben az esetben, én sem támogathatom Önt! – pattogott az alacsony varázsló.

- Tegyen belátása szerint – vont vállat James. – Nekem teljesen elég a főosztályvezetők kétharmadának támogatása.

Caramel úgy rándult össze, mintha James pofon vágta volna, mögötte Umbridge arcát pedig eltorzította a düh.

- Ezt még megbánja, Potter! – morogta dühösen Caramel.

- Lehet. De lehet, hogy nem. Ha igen, valószínűleg nem élek majd elég sokáig, hogy bánkódjak rajta. Akárhogy is, tudni fogom, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Egy hadsereg ellen

**Ötödik fejezet: Egy hadsereg ellen**

POTTER AZ ÚJ MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTER

Eric Dummingston, különleges tudósító

_Két héttel a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium elleni támadás után, amiben mind a miniszter, mind helyettese életüket vesztették, egy ideiglenes miniszter emelkedett ki a káoszból. Bár szoros versenyre számíthattunk Cornelius Caramel (a mágikus katasztrófák főosztályának vezetője) és James Potter között, végül ez utóbbit választották a feladatra, hogy kivezesse a varázs-világot az Albus Dumbledore halála után kialakult zavaros helyzetből. Bár csak ideiglenes miniszterré választották meg az osztályvezetők, általános vélemény, hogy hamarosan hivatalosan is ő lesz a poszt birtokosa. A korábbi auror, és a varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály feje, jelenleg a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya és Ragálykúráló Ispotály betege, miután maga is súlyosan megsérült a két héttel ezelőtti rombolásban._

_Meglepő húzással, Potter Arthur Weasleyt választotta helyettesének, aki korábban a mugli tárgyakért felelős osztály vezetőjeként funkcionált. Bár sokan úgy vélték, hogy Caramel az esélyes jelölt, Potter ezt gyorsan megcáfolta ezt a feltevést:_

„_Arthur Weasleyt eddig nem díjazták érdemei szerint a minisztériumban. Kiemelkedően tehetséges, elkötelezett és intelligens varázsló, aki tökéletesen alkalmas a feladatra."_

_A háború folytatásáról és a minisztérium jövőjéről Potter a következőket mondta: _

„_Bár súlyos csapás ért minket és kemény kihívásokkal kell szembenéznünk, még nem nyelt el minket a sötétség. Meg kell őriznünk emlékezetünkben és gyászolnunk kell azokat, akiket elvesztettünk, de a tiszteletünket azzal kell kifejeznünk, hogy folytatjuk a harcot, amiben az életüket vesztették. Együtt győzhetünk és győzni is fogunk. Együtt elég erőnk és bátorságunk van, hogy leküzdjük a sötét hullámokat. Nem fogjuk megadni magunkat, és nem felejtünk!"_

_Potter szavai a reményről szólnak, amire a fény oldalán bizony most nagy szükség van. Bár csak az idő fogja eldönteni, hogy Potter – a titokzatos Főnix Rend segítségével (amelyről legújabb tudósításunkat a 7. oldalon olvashatják) – képes lesz-e felvenni a harcot Tudjákki egyre növekvő hatalmával szemben, vagy sem, arra azonban emlékeznünk kell, hogy amíg nincs vége a háborúnak, addig még van remény is._

_Reméljük, hogy Potternek igaza van: és valóban nincs még itt a háború vége_.

_További hírek: az elmúlt két hétben a halálfalók támadásai nagyon megszaporodtak. Eddig – bár a hírek meglehetősen bizonytalanok – legalább három aurort gyilkoltak meg, és több sérült is volt, amikor aurorok családjait érték támadások. Továbbá elismerték, hogy több nagy-múltú család ellen is intéztek támadásokat, de az érintett varázslók és boszorkányok személyét nem hozták nyilvánosságra._

A holdat sötét felhők takarták, Godric's Hollow felett, de így is látszott, hogy sötét taláros alakok osonnak a házhoz vezető sétány felé. Koponya formájú maszk fedte az arcukat, és a pálcáikat támadásra készen markolták. Ők voltak a sötétség és a halál – készen álltak a gyilkolásra.

- Mindenki kész? – suttogta egy hang a ház belsejében.

- Oscar jelentése szerint átértek az első vonalon – válaszolt egy másik. – Nem vettek észre semmit.

- Akkor mindenki a helyére!

Eltelt egy hosszú perc, és a csend szinte tapintható volt. Könnyű volt elképzelni, hogy már hallják is a lépéseket, ahogy a halálfalók közelednek. Persze valójában, az ellenség még túl messze volt ehhez, bár egyikük mindenképp képes volt érzékelni őket, amint azt a komor koncentráció is tükrözte, ami egész lényét áthatotta. Kicsit még várt, aztán a barátja felé intett a fejével.

- Kész vagy, Peter?

- Igen.

A kezei enyhén remegtek, de a hangja nem árulta el az idegességét. Egy kis hang az agyában azt súgta, hogy nem is kéne itt lennie – nem volt meg sem a képzettsége hozzá, sem a tapasztalata – de itt akart lenni. Szüksége volt rá. Ráadásul az aurorok kevesen voltak, és Siriusnak még csak kérnie sem kellett. Remus is itt volt, mert ez személyes ügy volt. A barátságuk mindennél többet jelentett, és nem fogják hagyni, hogy bármilyen fenyegetés szétrombolja azt.

- Akkor küld el az üzenetet – mondta Sirius, de nem vette le a szemét közben az ablakról.

Peter engedelmeskedett, de közben a barátja arcát figyelte. Az elszánt, kemény és erős külső szinte semmiben nem hasonlított a bajkeverőre, akit régen ismert. Ő általában csak a vidám Siriusszal találkozott, most viszont a komoly és tapasztalt auror állt előtte. Mégis, a dühös ráncok a szeme körül elárulták, hogy ő is úgy érez, mint Peter maga. A három Tekergőnek ez igazi személyes ügy volt, mert Voldemort most a barátaikat támadta, és ezt Sirius sem tudta elrejteni a profi álarca mögé. Akik ma idemerészkednek, nem fognak könnyen távozni.

Ha távoznak egyáltalán.

Korábban sosem érzett vágyat arra, hogy megöljön bárkit is, de a mai éjszaka korántsem volt tipikus. Az összes régi meggyőződés és elv kirepült az ablakon, amikor megtudták, hogy Voldemort legújabb célpontja: Lily és Harry.

Piton alig tudta időben értesíteni őket. Fura volt a gondolat, hogy pont Piton menti meg őket, és Peter majdnem elnevette magát. Felettébb ironikus, hogy Piton, akit mindig is utált ugyanazt az utat járta be, mint ő. Csak éppen sokkal korábban hozta meg a jó döntést, mint ő. Még nem nagyon tudta feldolgozni az információt: pont Remus irodájában volt, amikor Piton megjelent, és közölte a támadás hírét – nem volt idő a titkolózásra. Szinte hihetetlen volt, hogy Piton bármi más lehet, mint hűséges halálfaló, de Peter tudta, hogy ez mekkora kockázat – ami azt illeti, sokkal nagyobb, mint amit ő vállalt – és hirtelen kezdett igazi tiszteletet érezni régi ellenségével szemben.

- Áttörték az első védelmi vonalat – Remus hangja valahonnan a sötétből jött, Peter egyáltalán nem látta, hol áll.

- Ilyen jók? – a pajzs egyetlen hang és jelzés nélkül omlott le.

- Igen – Sirius hangja komor volt.

- Ez a második – mondta halkan Hestia Jones, amikor halvány fényvillanás látszott az éjszakában, körül-belül kétszáz méterre a kaputól. Egy órával ezelőtt, még távolinak látszott az a pont, most azonban nagyon közelinek tűnt

- Ezt a hibát nem fogják még egyszer elkövetni – mondta Sirius. Bár Peter látta a barátját, olyan volt, mintha idegen beszélt volna. Nem csak ő, hanem Remus is másnak tűnt, olyan harcra kész volt – miért van az, hogy az ő kezei pedig megállíthatatlanul remegnek?

- Most Bellatrix jön elől – jelentette be Remus.

Jones felhorkant, és Peter tudta, hogy valami személyes ügy lehet az auror, és Sirius unokatestvére között. De neki másra kellett figyelnie: Peter volt a kapcsolattartó, és koncentrálnia kellett a feladatára. Ő volt az egyedüli kapcsolat a házban a lévők, és kint várakozó aurorok között. Rajta múlott, hogy senki ne mozduljon idő előtt.

- Jöjjön csak! – mondta Sirius, szinte lágyan. Mintha kifejezetten örült volna a gondolatnak, hogy Voldemort egyik leghívebb követője vezeti a támadást.

Peter grimaszolt, és arra fordult, ahol Remust sejtette, igyekezett, hogy a hangja határozottan csengjen:

- Voldemortnak… nincs nyoma?

- Még nincs.

És ha a vérfarkas éles szemei nem tudták felfedezni a Sötét Nagyurat, akkor Voldemort nem is volt odakint. A követőire bízta ezt a mai feladatot, és nem hagyta, hogy kicsalják rejtekéből. Volt talán valami félnivalója?

Ezúttal Sirius adott ki egy ingerült hangot, de Peter nem tudott egyetérteni vele. Ő csak megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy nem kell szembenéznie a Sötét Nagyúrral, mert nem érezte, hogy készen állna erre. Arra sem készült fel, hogy elveszítse valamelyik barátját, márpedig, ha Voldemort itt lenne, akkor erre meg lenne minden esélyük – és valószínűleg Sirius lenne az első, mert amilyen bolond, önként szembenézne a varázslóval, aki még Albus Dumbledore-ral is végezni tudott.

- Áttörték a harmadik vonalat – mondta Remus, megszakítva a gondolatmenetét. Peter egy gyors fohászt mormolt magában, reménykedve, hogy mindannyian élve fognak kikerülni ebből. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a félelme nem hagyott alább, de legalább egy kicsit jobban érezte magát.

- Mindenki készüljön!

Látta, hogy Sirius egy kicsit megigazítja a pálcát a kezében. Peter emelni kezdte a sajátját, de a barátja meglepő gyengédséggel lenyomta.

- Akármi is történjék, maradj lenn – mondta halkan.

- Én is…

- Tudom Peter – szakította félbe Sirius, és megszorította a csuklóját. – De neked az a feladatod, hogy jelezd Kingsley csapatának, ha indulniuk kell.

- Nem kell megvédened – mondta, amikor végül megtalálta a hangját.

A sötétben is látta, hogy Sirius elmosolyodik.

- A régi szokások nehezen tűnnek el – még egyszer megszorította a kezét. – Csak vigyázz magadra Féregfark.

- Mint mindig – Peter nyelt egy nagyot, és felkészült a legrosszabbra. Itt volt az idő.

Kibámult az ablakon, és a halvány csillagfényben látta az ősi vaskaput, amit évszázadokkal ezelőtt a legjobb mesterek készítettek, és ami Griffendél Godrik ősi birtokát őrizte. Egykor olyan erős védelmet nyújtott, hogy akár egy sereget is feltartóztatott volna, de már jóval a kis Harry születése előtt, egyszerű dekorációvá vált – vagy inkább szimbólummá: a nyitottság és a bizalom jelképévé. Így aztán az elöl érkező halálfalók magabiztosan lökték meg a kaput, bízva abban, hogy az nem több, mint aminek látszik. A Griffendél kapu ellenállás nélkül feltárult – a tűzijáték csak ezután kezdődött.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Most!

Sirius hangja alig volt több suttogásnál, de a hatás, amit a parancs kiváltott annál hangosabb volt. A szeme sarkából, Remus látta, ahogy Peter pálcája előrelendül – talán egy kicsit túl gyorsan is, de nem tudta hibáztatni az idegessége miatt – és riadóztatja az aurorokat, akik a kertben rejtőztek. Bent a házban, Hestia Jones kimondta az utolsó varázsigét, ami aktiválta a különleges és láthatatlan pajzsrendszert, odakint pedig Rodolphus Lestrange megragadta a bejárati ajtó kilincsit, és nagy meglepetésére az engedett…

Remus tett egy jobbra irányuló mozdulatot a pálcájával, aktiválva a bűbájt, amit a verandán helyeztek el, és ami a kilincsre volt rákötve. Azonnal sikolyok töltötték be a levegőt, érezte az égő hús és a tűz szagát – de nem volt idő, hogy értékelje a hatást. Újabb gyors mozdulat, és a hátsó ajtón is helyükre kattantak a védő varázslatok. Elől kitört egy ablak, mivel egy találékony halálfaló ott próbálkozott a bejutással, de csak azt érte el, hogy Sirius átka, gyakorlatilag visszarepítette, hagy csatlakozzon a társaihoz.

Kiabálás hallatszott, és a dühös hangokból kiszűrhette, hogy felismerték a három hangot bentről, és most új parancsokat osztogattak. Egy másodperccel később, Remus felismerte Piton dühös hangját.

- Csak Potter hülye barátai azok! – üvöltötte a rangidős halálfaló, nyílván azokra zúdítva haragját, akik meg akartak futamodni. – Hagyjátok, hogy egy vérfarkas, egy áruló és egy bolond meghátrálásra kényszerítsen!

Remus magában köszönetet mondott a helyettesének. Piton nem tudta, mi a tervük, de elég esze volt hozzá, hogy nagyjából kitalálja. Még egy pillanat és a többi halálfaló is ugyanarra következtetésre jutott volna, de Piton kihívást intézett az önbecsülésük ellen, és ezzel kiiktatott minden racionális gondolatot. Gyakorlatilag ez volt az utolsó mozzanat ahhoz, hogy kockázatos tervük minden darabja összeálljon. Voldemort követői újra támadásba lendültek.

_Egy férfi fekszik a padlón és fájdalmasan üvölt._

Remus pislogott, de a váratlan kép nem tűnt el.

„_Hiba? – kiabált egy kegyetlen, éles hang. – Elszámítottad magad?_

_Piton a földön, zihálva és remegve. Lassan, bizonytalanul feltérdel, az arca kifejezéstelen: _

„_Uram! Ez volt a legjobb döntés, amit a körülmé… „Crucio!"_

- Remus! – Peter sürgető hangja kizökkentette a vízióból. Remus remegve felemelte a pálcáját, és két barátjával együtt mondta el az utolsó varázsigét.

Hosszú évek tapasztalata, amit a mások átverésében szereztek, egy csomó olyan felfedezésre vezette a Tekergőket, amit az ilyen helyzetekben nagyon jól tudtak hasznosítani. Sokat megértettek abból, hogy is működik valójában a mágia, és hogy tudnak összekapcsolódni a különböző típusú varázsigék – ennek köszönhették például azt is, hogy az RBF és a RAVASZ vizsgákon is nagyon jól teljesítettek (még Peter is, aki a mai napig butának tartotta magát). Például harmadévben jöttek rá, egy véletlen baleset folytán, hogy ha ötvözik a gátló, a kétségbeesést szító és a festék-szikráztató bűbájt, a kombináció nagyobb kavarodást tud előidézni, mint akármelyik zavarkeltő bűbáj. Remus arcán furcsa mosoly jelent meg. Ez olyan lecke volt, amiről Flitwick biztos nem gondolta volna, hogy a való életben is hasznát vehetik.

Pontosan arra a másodpercre időzítették a három bűbájt, amikor az ajtó kinyílt. Egy pillanatig néma csend uralkodott, és Remus lélegzetet sem mert venni, mert egy másodpercre megijedt, hogy az ötlet talán nem működött – aztán kezdetét vette az őrült kiabálás. A hangokból ítélve a varázslat Pitont és a Lestrange-okat találta el először – Piton gyanúsan csendben volt, a három Lestrange pedig kiabált. Zavart kérdések hallatszottak, és harminc áldott másodpercig a halálfalóknak fogalmuk sem volt, mit is keresnek itt.

- Most, Peter! – Sirius mozgásba lendült, és Remus ott volt rögtön mellette.

_James, szemtől-szemben Voldemorttal. Villanás. Lily, könnyek patakzanak az arcán. Harry, amint egy kövér férfi kiabál vele, és egy csontos nő, akiben Lily nővérét ismerte fel. Egy vaskos fiú bámulja Harryt az anyja mögül… Sirius, egyedül egy viharban…_

Ne! Csak három lépést tett, de egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Ne itt! Remusnak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy valahogy a háttérbe szorítsa a látomásokat, amik a szeme előtt ugráltak. Ne most és ne itt! Peter a bal oldalán volt, Sirius a jobbon, Jones a kitört ablakon vetette ki magát, és együtt értek ki a verandára. Húsz másodpercük volt, hogy olyan nagy káoszt okozzanak a halálfalók között, amekkorát csak lehet. A sötétségből Kingsley Shacklebolt csapata közeledett feléjük, a kapu és a ház közé szorítva a támadókat.

Vörös fény villant. Sirius és Jones csaptak le először, a reflexeik egy fokkal gyorsabbak voltak, mint Remusé, különösen ebben a zavart állapotában. A világ még mindig, mintha lassított felvételben mozgott volna körülötte, a látomások még mindig a tudata előterébe akartak tolakodni. Hirtelen, irracionális dühöt érzett Albus Dumbledore-ral szemben: miért én? – de a pillanat gyorsan eltelt, és a dühét inkább a varázslatba öntötte.

Minden erejüket az ellenségre zúdították, még a kis Peter is, akit mindig mindenki alábecsült. Majdnem fél percig nem volt semmi ellenállás, aztán az ösztön kezdett erőt venni a zavarodottságon, és a halálfalók harcolni kezdtek. De addigra már beszorították őket, a hátsó kapu felől pedig már Oscar Whitenack és Mucia Coleman is közeledtek, akiket nem olyan régen engedtek ki a Szent Mungóból. Az első percben, amit a túlerőben lévő halálfalók azzal töltöttek, hogy valahogy összeszedjék magukat, a Rend-tagok sokkal nagyobb pusztítást végeztek, mint amiben reménykedtek. Öt halálfaló esett el, közülük viszont senki nem sérült meg.

Aztán a zöld fény töltötte be a levegőt, és a harc komolyan kezdetét vette. Remus agyában megint megvillant egy kép, de az ösztöneinek köszönhetően mégis félrerántotta Petert a halálos átok elől. Gyors ellenátkát, Bellatrix Lestrange pajzsa visszaverte, de Peter átjutott egy sokkoló-átokkal és Remus hallotta, hogy a nő vadul szitkozódik. Kikerülte Nott szél-átkát, és megpróbált egyet visszaküldeni, de elszámította magát és mellément, a széle azonban eltalálta Averyt.

Időről időre képek jelentek meg, de mindig elnyomta őket. Elég nehéz volt követni az eseményeket, anélkül is, hogy…elmerüljön a saját elméjében. A harc kaotikus volt. Remus eddig még csak egyszer vett részt ilyen totális csatában, akkor, amikor Voldemort megtámadta a Roxfortot. De az mégis más volt, itt nem voltak front-vonalak. Gondolkodni is alig volt idő, és többször csak különösen kifinomult hallásának köszönhette, hogy időben ki tudott térni egy-egy átok elől. Közben valahogy elsodródott Peter mellől, és remélte, hogy valaki azért odafigyel majd rá…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aznap éjjel, a sötétségben más csaták is zajlottak. Ezek csendesebbek voltak, és lassabbak, de nem kevésbé halálosak. Dementorok osontak házról-házra, alvó és ártatlan áldozatokra vadászva. Kevesen próbáltak ellenállni, és még kevesebben jártak sikerrel.

Nem voltak ezek céltalan gyilkosságok. Sárvérűek és félvérek haltak meg, anélkül, hogy megérthették volna, mi történik velük. A családjuk is követték őket, és sokaknak még félni sem maradt idejük.

Susan Bones volt az első, idősebb unokanővérével együtt, aki eltökélten távol tartotta magát a háborútól. Két utolsó tagja egy családnak, amit Voldemort nagyúr pusztított el. Egymás mellett estek el – túl későn tértek magukhoz, hogy ellenállják, de elég korán, hogy megértsék, mit vesztenek.

Tim Sloper az ágyában halt meg, a szüleivel együtt, akik muglik voltak, és még csak észre sem vették, mi történik velük. Az öccse Jack, még egy évre volt attól, hogy megkapja a roxforti levelet, de az már soha nem fog megérkezni. Akár a Sloper család, a Greengrasserek is harc nélkül estek el. Ők régi mardekáros család voltak, de soha nem támogatták Voldemort gonosz ambícióit – rá kellett jönniük, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem felejtette el a fiút, aki egykor az osztálytársa volt.

Az utolsók Lovegoodék voltak: apja és lánya. A dementorok túlerőben voltak, és mindketten a Csók áldozatai lettek – a szomszédok találták meg őket hajnalban, üresen és lélektelenül ülve a verandán, és az égre bámulva.

Nem égett a Sötét Jegy az otthonok felett, de nem is volt rá szükség – elég volt a bizonyíték, amit a dementorok hagytak maguk után.

A figyelmeztetés egyértelmű volt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A végén a győzelem az övék volt, és a diadalittas aurorok boldogan tértek haza, miután kicsi, de jelentős csatát nyertek. Az eredmény végül három-null lett. Nott fogságba esett, Voldemort két további szolgája pedig holtan hevert, köztük Rabastan Lestrange. Remus nem akarta megölni a fiatalabb Lestrange testvért, de a csonttörő átok kettétörte a nyakát, és azonnal végzett vele. Bár minden bizonnyal nem maradhat megtorlatlanul, hogy az egyik legősibb család sarjával végzett, nem nagyon aggódott a következmények miatt.

Túl sok minden változott, túl gyorsan, és a látomások gyorsan cikáztak a szeme előtt. Valószínűleg megrémítették volna, ha egyáltalán van ideje felfogni őket.

A következő hajnal aztán emlékeztette őket, hogy Voldemort nem felejti a sértést, és nem bocsátja meg a vereséget. Remus a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számából bizonyosodhatott meg erről, és alig hitt a szemének.

A címlapon a Godric's Hollow-beli ház romjai látszottak, és a romok felett hátborzongató zöld fénnyel izzott a Sötét Jegy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Léptek egy sötét úton

**Hatodik fejezet: Léptek egy sötét úton**

Azt kérte, hogy a Roxfortban temessék el.

Erre még soha nem volt példa korábban – leszámítva persze, hogy a legenda szerint maga Griffendél Godrik a tó mélyén lelte halálát, és a holttestét soha nem emelték ki onnan! – hiszen az iskola az élet és növekedés szimbóluma volt és nem az elmúlásé. Mégsem tiltakozott senki, mert Albus Dumbledore más volt, ő maga volt Roxfort. A felügyelő-bizottság – Lucius Malfoyt is beleértve – rövid vita után úgy határozott, hogy az igazgatóra bízzák a döntést. Remus pedig egy másodpercig sem tétovázott…

Remusnak azóta sokszor eszébe villant egy szomorú gondolat: emlékei szerint ez volt az első alkalom, hogy öreg mentora _kért _bármit is. Hogy tehette volna meg, hogy nem teljesíti? Albus arra tette fel az életét, hogy segítsen, hogy megvalósítsa _mások _álmait. Így tett Remussal is. _Maradt vajon ideje a saját álmaira? _

Csípős szél fújt ezen a napon a roxforti birtokon, de Remus szeme nem az erős szél miatt volt könnyes. Nem is fogta volna soha erre. Nem szívesen mutatta ki az érzelmeit mások előtt, de most az egyszer nem szégyellte. Albus Dumbledore nem csak egy tanár volt, nem csak az egykori főnöke… a mentora volt, a szellemi vezetője, a barátja…

Vajon hol lenne most, ha Dumbledore nem ad esélyt neki? Valószínűleg egy ketrecbe zárva élne valahol, vagy magányosan bolyongana valami vadonban. Nem járhatott volna iskolába, nem ismerte volna meg a barátait, nem lenne állása, és nem lenne értelme az életének. Az egyetlen pozitívum talán az lenne, hogy nem lenne része a háborúban sem, de ha jobban belegondolt, még ez is megérte. Inkább harcol a barátai oldalán, minthogy magányos kívülálló legyen. Ebben a háborúban – ez mostanra már bebizonyosodott – amúgy sem lehetnek kívülállók.

Sirius ott állt mellette, és most finoman megérintette a vállát.

- Itt vannak – mondta fojtott hangon.

Remus a domboldal felé fordult, ahol hat apró alak jelent meg a távolban. Lassan és ünnepélyesen lépdeltek. Ezek a gyerekek valószínűleg még soha nem voltak ilyen visszafogottak életükben. Mások talán el sem hitték volna, de Remus tudta: érzik ők, hogy nem csak egy fizikai terhet visznek a vállukon.

Dumbledore csendes temetést kért. Nem akarta, hogy valami puccos parádé legyen belőle, pedig sokan szerették volna egy nagy ünnepséggel búcsúztatni a legendás varázslót. _„Csak semmi cicoma és felvágás"_ – ahogy Aberforth Dumbledore, a miniszter öccse fogalmazott. Remus korábban csak egyszer találkozott az ifjabb Dumbledore-ral, de amikor épp azon tanakodott, vajon hogy értesíthetné, Aberforth titokzatos módon megjelent. Nem nagyon vette ki a részét az előkészületekből, átadta a terepet Remusnak, de amikor úgy érezte, valami nem úgy történik, ahogy a bátyja szerette volna, a sarkára állt. Így aztán, minden szó szerint úgy lett, ahogy Dumbledore végakarata leírta.

Dumbledore egyszerű temetést szeretett volna, hát egyszerű lett. Bár nagyobb tömeg gyűlt össze, mint amire Remus számított, maga a szertartás a lehető legpuritánabb módon zajlik majd. Dumbledore-nak volt egy különleges kívánsága is, és Remus azt is teljesítette. Azt kérte, hogy Harry Potter, Fred, George és Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger és Lee Jordan legyenek a koporsó-kísérők.

Remus tudta, hogy Dumbledore imádta volna ezeket a gyerekeket, és szívesen lett volna az igazgatójuk. A MÁBALT-tagok döbbenten vették tudomásul a kérést – de miután elolvasták a levelet, amit Dumbledore nekik hagyott hátra - és aminek a tartalmát Remus természetesen nem ismerte - azonnal beleegyeztek. Mrs. Jodran meggyőzése egy kicsit több időbe telt, de végül Remus rábeszélte, hogy engedje el a fiát, és Lee itt lehetett a temetésen a társaival együtt.

Szomorú dallam töltötte be a levegőt, amikor Fawkes megérkezett. A vörös-arany főnix, kecsesen ereszkedett alá, és közben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba gyászos énekét. A koporsófedélen landolt. Remus az elmúlt napokban színét sem látta a madárnak, de megértette, hogy neki is szüksége van a magányra. Sokan nem hitték volna el, hogy egy főnix képes a gyászra, de azok nem látták a szomorú szemekben csillogó ezüst könnycseppeket.

A koporsó egyszerű fából készült. Dumbledore teste csúnyán összezúzódott a minisztérium romjai alatt (nem beszélve a halálfalók átkainak a nyomairól!), és Aberforth azt kérte, hogy legyen zárt a szarkofág. Persze varázslattal el lehetett volna tüntetni a sérüléseket, de abban megegyeztek, hogy ez felesleges, és hogy Dumbledore nem szégyellné ezeket – egyszer azt mondta, hogy a végén minden sebnek bebizonyosodik a haszna, ezért aztán nem változtattak semmit.

Remus most hirtelen arra gondolt, talán mégis jobb lett volna, ha nem rejtik el a testet. Persze Aberforthnak teljesen igaza volt abban, hogy gyerekek is vannak itt, és nem lenne szerencsés ilyesmivel rémisztgetni őket – de Remus látta a felnőtt arcokat is. Ezek az emberek összeszedték a bátorságukat, és eljöttek ide, pedig nagy volt az esélye, hogy Voldemort tervez valamit a mai napra – de ők ki akarták fejezni a Dumbledore iránti tiszteletüket. De miért nem tudták ezt más módon megtenni? Remus szívesen rájuk üvöltött volna: _Hát nem látjátok! Ő harcolt! Ti miért nem teszitek?_

De tudta, hogy csak a gyász keserűsége beszél belőle. Lehunyta szemét: inkább úgy akar emlékezni Dumbledore-ra, ahogy ő is szeretné – minden keserűség nélkül. Közben a koporsó odaért a nyitott sírgödörhöz: itt volt az idő.

A háta mögül előregördült egy tolószék. Nem volt sok idő átalakítani a mugli eszközt, de így is elment akármilyen hepehupás talajon. Szükségük volt erre a mugli segédeszközre, mert a történelem során bizony nem sok varázsló volt, aki megbénult volna. Gyakorlatilag nem volt olyan sérülés, amit mágiával ne lehetett volna meggyógyítani, és nem volt olyan testrész, amit ne tudtak volna pótolni. James sérülése előtt azonban értetlenül és tehetetlenül álltak a Szent Mungó gyógyítói. A barátja a körülményekhez képest mégis normálisan viselkedett.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, köszönöm, hogy eljöttek – szólalt meg James.

A hangja könnyedén eljutott minden jelenlévőhöz. Nem írta meg előre beszédet, amit mondott, a szívéből jött minden szó. Remus ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, és átkarolta a mellette álló Lily vállát. Nem gyakran demonstrálta így az érzéseit, de tudta, hogy a barátja feleségének minden támogatásra szüksége van, hogy átvészelje ezt a mai napot.

- Nem is kell mondanom, miért gyűltünk ma itt össze – folytatta James rövid szünet után. – Gyászolni jöttünk. De én azt mondom: ahelyett, hogy gyászolnánk, inkább ünnepeljünk, és legyünk hálásak azért, hogy ismerhettük Albus Dumbledore-t! Azt kérem Önöktől úgy emlékezzenek Albus Dumbledore-ra, amilyen valójában volt, és ne úgy, amilyennek mások szeretnék őt mutatni!

- Dumbledore erős és nagy ember volt és sokat áldozott értünk. Soha nem azért harcolt, hogy hőssé és elismertté váljon. Sorolhatnánk a címeket és díjakat, amiket elnyert, de Albus Dumbledore elsősorban és mindenek felett ember volt. Hitt abban, hogy minden embernek joga van megtalálni a saját útját, és harcolt is ezért a jogért. A mai megemlékezés célja, hogy megadjuk a tiszteletet ennek az áldozatnak!

- Albus Dumbledore azért halt meg, hogy mások élhessenek. És nincs semmi, amiért érdemesebb lenne áldozatot hozni!

- Ha itt lenne, Albus most emlékeztetne minket, hogy nincs még minden veszve! Sötét napok várnak ránk, de a bátorság mércéje éppen az, hogy nézünk szembe a sötétséggel – tegyük ez úgy, ahogy Dumbledore tette: nyíltan és emelt fővel! Sokat veszthetünk, de sokat is nyerhetünk. Éppen ezért nem felejthetjük el azt az embert, aki olyan sokáig harcolt a békéért és értünk és olyan keveset kért cserébe.

- Én emlékezni fogok!

A csendet csak egy boszorkány halk sírása törte meg. Remus a hang felé fordult és látta, hogy Auriga Sinistra az. Az általában hallgatag asztronómia professzor arcán csorogtak a könnyek, és támogatásért az öccse vállára támaszkodott. Remus mellett, Lily megremegett, aztán előrelépett.

Mereven, szinte szoborszerűen lépkedett, aztán megállt a tölgyfa koporsó előtt. A gyerekek odébb léptek, hogy utat engedjenek neki, és ő rátette a kezét a fedélre. Amikor megszólalt a hangja lágy volt, mégis mindenki hallhatta. A szavak közben azonban le sem vette a szemét a koporsóról.

- Roxfortban helyezzük örök nyugalomra, azon a helyen, amit mindig is otthonának nevezett. A lelke továbbra is őrködni fog a felnövekvő generációk felett – a hangja elcsuklott, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

- Isten veled, Albus Dumbledore! Nyugodj békében!

A tömeg vele mormolta az utolsó szavakat.

A koporsó lassan ereszkedett le a sírba, és amikor leért, a föld és a fű körülötte lassan megmozdult. A gyászoló tömeg végignézhette, ahogy a sír betemeti önmagát. Senki nem szólt: ez minden varázs-temetés hagyományos része volt. Percekkel később semmi nyoma nem volt már a korábbi ároknak. Egy márvány kőtömb jelezte a sir helyét. Mindössze ennyi állt rajta:

_Albus Percival Dumbledore_

_A Roxfort 84. igazgatója_

_1841.június 25 - 1992.június 19._

A feliratot is ő kérte így. Nem akarta, hogy felsorolják az összes címét, díját és kitüntetését. Még azt sem akarta feltüntetni, hogy Mágiaügyi Miniszter volt – ezen a ponton az utasításai nagyon egyértelműek voltak. Csak arra akarta emlékeztetni az embereket, hogy a Roxfort igazgatója volt. Szerinte ez volt a legfontosabb dolog, amit egész életében tett…

A gyászolók ezután egyesével elvonulhattak a sir előtt. Hamarosan virágok és koszorúk halma borította a kőtömböt és környékét. Néhányan halk szavakkal is elbúcsúztak, mindenki a maga módján. Remust a látványtól mégis újra elfogta a keserűség. Egy másik sir is kívánkozott Dumbledore-é mellé, valakié, aki majdnem ugyanannyit tett a háborúban, mint a miniszter maga.

De Arabella Figget minden ceremónia nélkül temették el, a legszűkebb családi körben. A bátyja és az ő családja már el is hagyta az országot. Theodore Figg dühösen és keserűen mondta Jamesnek, hogy elege van a háborúból, és hogy ők már nem áldoznak fel többet a reménytelen harcban. Elfutottak, és nem törődtek tovább a céllal, amiért Arabella az életét áldozta. Remus még azt sem tudta, hol nyugszik a miniszter-helyettes.

Remus a maga módján már búcsút vett Dumbledore-tól, de most hirtelen úgy érezte, megint meg kell tennie. Rettenetesen hiányozni fog neki öreg mentora, így arra vette az irányt, ahol Lily állt a férje kezét szorongatva.

Hirtelen azonban egy hideg hullám futott végig a tarkóján.

Még az ő vérfarkas-reflexei is lassúak voltak. Amikor arra kapta a fejét sötét árnyékokat látott a szeme sarkából, de mielőtt jobban megnézhette volna, valaki megragadta a karját.

- Dementorok – nyögte Sirius rekedt hangon.

Aztán a barátja már mozgásban is volt, Remus pedig ott volt a sarkában. Keresztülvágtak a tömegen, és látta, hogy mások is észrevették a veszélyt. Sikolyok hallatszottak mindenfelől, és az emberek menekülni kezdtek, hiszen Voldemort legutóbbi támadásának az emléke még élénken élt mindenki emlékezetében. A dementorok a domboldalon nyomultak előre, és mire Siriusszal kivergődtek a tömegből, már alig ötszáz méterre voltak. Aztán hirtelen Peter is ott volt Remus mellett, pálcával a kézben.

_Mit keres itt Peter?_ Futott át az agyán.

- Mit csináljak? – kérdezte.

- Imádkozz – szólalt meg a hátuk mögül egy negyedik hang.

James volt az, aki a tolószékkel felröppent a domboldalon, minden gond nélkül. Persze, ha egy mugli eszközt Sirius a kezelésébe vett, akkor attól nem is várhattak ennél kevesebbet. Jamesnek is a kezében volt a pálcája, és bár Remus nem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor vette elő, ő is ott érezte a markában. James arca komor volt.

- James! – Lily kiáltását majdnem elsodorta egy erős szélroham, de mire Remus hátranézhetett volna, a tömeg már magával is húzta Lilyt és elvesztette szem elől.

A dementorok folyamatosan közeledtek.

Mindenki sikoltozott. A tömeg őrülten menekült, keresve egy utat, ahol kijuthatnak. De a dementorok gyorsan közeledtek. Ami még rosszabb, széles vonalat alkottak, és kezdték bekeríteni a gyászoló embereket, mielőtt azok elmenekülhettek volna. Nem is próbált senki az útjukba állni, csak négy férfi, akik közül az egyik még csak járni sem tudott. Ha volt is más, aki csatlakozott volna a harchoz, azt a tömeg magával ragadta, és nem tudott átjutni, úgyhogy maradtak négyen, hogy szembenézzenek vagy száz dementorral. Reménytelen vállalkozásnak tűnt.

Remus összerázkódott, és hirtelen rájött, milyen hihetetlenül gyorsan mozognak a dementorok. Egyik percről a másikra rettenetesen hideg lett – nehéz volt gondolkodni, sőt még lélegezni is. Igyekezett előcsalogatni valami vidám gondolatot, de az agya megdöbbentően üres volt – amíg James a háta mögül meg nem szorította a könyökét.

- Készen állsz? – kérdezte tolószékhez kötött barátja. A hangja rekedt volt, de határozott. Remus nem bízott benne, hogy képes hasonlóan válaszolni, így csak bólintott. A kezei remegtek, és látta, hogy Peter sincs sokkal jobb állapotban.

A dementorok siettek bezárni a kört.

- Most! – kiáltotta Sirius dühösen. Remus tudta miért ilyen a hangja: Sirius mindig is gyűlölte a félelmeit.

Ő maga is próbálta elterelni a gondolatait a saját félelmeiről. Egy_ boldog emléket! Gondolj valami vidámra! _A dementorok már szinte karnyújtásnyira voltak, és neki az ég világon semmi nem jutott az eszébe! Örökkévalóságnak tűnő percek után, aztán a megoldás váratlan hirtelenséggel villant az agyába. Olyan egyszerű volt, hogy nem is értette, eddig, hogy nem jutott az eszébe. A Roxfort. Az iskolája – a diákjai. Az otthona. Felemelte a pálcáját:

- Expecto patronum!

James varázsigéje szinte ezzel egyidőben hangzott el, és Sirius is követte, egy fél pillanattal később.

Peter egy kicsit lassabb volt, de aztán ő is csatlakozott:

- Expecto patronum!

Ezüst fény villant és a négy patrónus már rohant a dementorok felé. Magasan a többi felett szállva Sirius sasa, és közvetlenül mellette – Remus döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy ott volt a sajátja is: egy főnix, és nem a megszokott farkas. Amikor először látta meg sok évvel ezelőtt a patrónusát, azon is hasonlóképpen megdöbbent. A patrónus-farkas olyan volt, amilyen ő maga mindig is szeretett volna lenni: békés, gyönyörű és szabad. Ez a hatalmas főnix határozottan emlékeztetett Fawkes-ra, aztán Remus rádöbbent az igazságra – ez magát a Rendet jelképezte, ami mostanra a lelke részévé vált.

A földön pedig ott volt az oroszlán, és a szarvas: mindkettő jelentése egyértelmű. James mesélt nekik Peter első igazi patrónusáról. Remust nem lepte meg, hogy a forma nem változott, ilyesmi csak nagyon ritkán történt. Jamesé például kezdettől fogva a hatalmas és erős Griffendél oroszlán volt. Ez volt az egyik legcsodálatosabb látvány, amit életében látott. A négy patrónus így együtt már-már legyőzhetetlennek tűnt. Egy pillanat alatt lecsaptak a dementorokra…

Aztán halványulni kezdtek.

Remus rémülten figyelte, ahogy a dementorok erőszakosan rátámadnak a patrónusaikra, szétválasztva őket egymástól. A főnix megpróbált magasabbra emelkedni, és egy pillanatra Remus azt hitte, talán sikerül is neki, de aztán egy fekete árnyék elkapta, és a következő pillanatban tovatűnt a sötét feketeségben. Kétségbeesetten a másik három patrónus után nézett, de azok sem jártak sokkal több sikerrel.

Peter szarvasa bírta a legtovább, de végül az is semmivé foszlott.

A dementorok felgyorsítottak, mintha a győzelem fellelkesítette volna őket – ha egyáltalán ezek a lények képesek lehettek ilyesmire! Már annyira közel voltak, hogy Remus hallotta a hörgő légzésüket és érezte a pusztulás szagát, ami sugárzott belőlük. Minden idegszála azt üvöltötte, hogy meneküljön, de amikor hátranézett látta a gyászolók tömegét, akik még mindig hiába próbáltak elfutni.

- Menekülnünk kell! – kiabálta Peter az egyre hangosabban süvítő szélben. Olyan volt, mintha egy forgószélbe keveredtek volna.

- Nem lehet! – üvöltött vissza, és magát is meglepte, mennyire kihallatszik a hangjából a rettegés. De ott volt a sok ártatlan ember a hátuk mögött, ráadásul nem is volt hová futni.

- Együtt! – kiabált Sirius torkaszakadtából, de a szél majdnem így is elsodorta a hangját. – Együtt kell csinálnunk!

_Együtt a végsőkig_. Hirtelen egy másfajta borzongás futott végig Remus hátán, és csodálatos módon megnyugodott. Ez volt az egyetlen esélyük.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Négy hang és négy varázsló, de egyetlen lélek.

Nem volt tétovázás. Együtt mindig is sokkal erősebbek voltak. A nehéz idők és a hosszú külön töltött évek ellenére, mindig együtt voltak lélekben. És a barátságuk kezdettől fogva erősebb volt minden másnál. Közelebb álltak egymáshoz, mint azt bárki megérthette volna.

A domboldal hirtelen ezüstös fényben fürdött, és Remust szinte elvakította a nagy fényesség és erő. A pálcája enyhén remegett a kezében, és meglepve látta, hogy egyikük sem hozott létre inkarnálódott patrónust – e helyett négy ezüst sugár emelkedett ki a pálcáikból. De ezek nem homályos ködre emlékeztettek, hanem tapintható anyagi lényeggel. Remus csodálattal nézte, ahogy a négy sugár összekapcsolódik és egy fonatként kezd száguldani a dementorok irányába. Aztán mintha villámlás szakította volna ketté az égboltot.

Remus nem hitt a szemének. Tudta mit lát, nem lehetett félreértés, de akkor is hihetetlen volt. A sugárnyalábok testet öltöttek, és a négy alak együtt száguldott a dementorok felé.

Holdsáp – Féregfark – Tapmancs – Ágas.

De nem külön-külön, hanem összekapcsolódva. És egy fényburok vette körül őket, olyan fényes, amilyet Remus még életében nem látott. A dementorok megint körbezárták a patrónusokat, de akkor, mintha egy robbanás rázta volna meg a földet.

És valóban: a hegyoldal remegett, de nem földrengéstől vagy robbanástól. A nyers varázserő remegtette meg a roxforti birtokot. De több is volt ez, mint puszta varázserő! Csupán varázserővel nem lehetett volna elüldözni több, mint száz dementort. A világ ezen a napon megtapasztalhatott valami különlegeset…

Mert csak egy dolog létezett, amit a dementorok nem tudtak elviselni, sem megérteni: a szeretet ereje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. A hátramaradottak

**Hetedik fejezet: A hátramaradottak**

A baglyok kora hajnalban érkeztek, szépen egyesével. Sokan ébredtek arra, hogy egy türelmetlen madár csipkedi az orrukat, ujjukat, lábukat, vagy bármely más testrészt, amihez hozzáfértek. Bár a célpontjuk más és más volt, mindegyik postás ugyanolyan külsejű levelet vitt, mindegyiket ugyanaz a pecsét zárta: két összekapcsolódó kéz, amit egy tűzet és jeget szimbolizáló gyűrű vett körül. Nem minden címzett ismerte fel rögtön, de aki igen, annak rögtön összeszorult a szíve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az első, aki megkapta a levelét, Remus Lupin volt. Épp akkor ébredt fel, és a személyes lakrészéből az irodája felé indult, mezítláb sétálva a hideg kövön. Nem aludt valami jól, amit valószínűleg a rengeteg dementor hatása okozott.

A temetésen igazi káosz tört ki a dementorok visszavonulása után, és órák teltek el, mire mindenki megtalálta a rokonait, és mire végül mindenki távozott. Ráadásul a menekülők közül többen a távozó dementorok karjaiba futottak.

Remus csak akkor jött rá, milyen közel jutottak a katasztrófához, amikor meghallgatta a túlélők beszámolóit. Még most is összerázkódott a gondolattól, mit tehetett volna ennyi dementor egy ekkora tömegben. Hihetetlen volt, hogy semmi másra nem támaszkodhattak, csak a barátságukra, de az mégis elég erősnek bizonyult. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül cselekedtek, de sikerült győzniük.

Remus igazi történésznek számított, és biztosan tudta, hogy ilyesmi még soha nem történt korábban.

Odasétált az íróasztalához, és meglepetten látta, hogy Fawkes már ott vár rá. Nem a megszokott állványon ült, hanem az asztalon, és várakozóan nézett új gazdájára. Remus csak ekkor vette észre a levelet a madár előtt.

Leroskadt a székre, mély lélegzetet vett, és próbálta lecsillapítani a heves szívdobogását. Azt hitte már elpárolgott belőle a gyász érzése, de egy ilyen egyszerű tárgy, mint egy levél, újból felébresztette. Remegő kézzel törte fel a pecsétet.

_Kedves Remus!_

_Talán nincsenek is megfelelő szavak arra, amit el akarok mondani, különösen a számodra, akire olyan nagy terhet hagytam. Igen, tudom, hogy Fawkes téged választott. Nyugodtan kijelenthetem, hogy ez a választás előre látható volt, még azoknak is, akik nem pillanthatnak a jövőbe. Bocsásd meg, hogy rébuszokban beszélek, biztos úgy érzed, most nincs erre idő._

_Mind tudod, nem hagytam hátra igazi végrendeletet. Más módot találtam arra, hogy rendelkezzem a javaimról, olyan módot, ami titkosabb és biztonságosabb. Megint rébuszok, tudom, de ez az igazság. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te megértesz._

_Többet hagytam rád, mint szerettem volna, Remus, és ezért bocsánatot kérek. Csak azt mondhatom – és talán ez kicsit könnyít a terheden! – hogy te vagy az egyik legerősebb ember, akit ismertem, és nincs más, akire jobban rá merném bízni a Rend vezetését. Bár bizonyitottad a rátermettségedet és tudom, hogy akármi is következik még, azzal is szembenézel. Büszke vagyok rá, hogy a tanárod lehettem!_

_De félre a szentimentalizmussal! A borítékban megtalálod az összes jegyzetet, amit életem során az őserő-forrásról készítettem, évszázados munka eredményei ezek. Kevés információ áll rendelkezésre ezekről a forrásokról, és még kevesebb legenda, de amit találtam, azt neked hagyom._

_Tiéd a merengőm is, talán már meg is érkezett az irodádba. Fawkes-ra bíztam a szállítását. Használd minden lehetséges módon az emlékeimet, a jókat és a rosszakat is, és őszintén remélem, hogy te el tudod kerülni a hibákat, amiket én elkövettem. Használd mindezt belátásod szerint, tudom, hogy helyesen döntesz majd._

_Barátod,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bagoly pontosan James Potter mellkasán landolt, akinek a temetés után rögtön vissza kellett mennie a Szent Mungóba. A kórházi személyzet természetesen teljesen kiakadt, amikor megtudták, mit tett, és úgy tűnt nem nagyon értik, hogy nem volt más választása. Úgyhogy körbeugrálták, és vizsgálgatták, amíg meg nem győződtek róla, hogy teljesen jól van – vagy legalábbis nem rosszabbul, mint mikor elment.

- Uh! – nyögött fel, amikor a termetes madár a mellkasára huppant.

Amikor végre elaludt – elég hosszas dühöngés után, amiatt, hogy a kórházban kell maradnia, nem gondolta volna, hogy erre ébred majd. A bagoly közben már ingerülten csipkedte az orrát. Próbálta félrehessegetni, de a madár rá sem hederített.

- Leszállnál rólam?

A madár mintha megrázta volna a fejét. Szóval nem valószínű! James az egyik kezével megfogta a baglyot, ami persze rögtön menekülni próbált, és körülnézet a szobában valami segítségért. De persze teljesen egyedült volt, mivel Harry és Lily régen hazamentek – vagyis a Grimmauld térre, ahol a Godric's Hollow-i ház lerombolása óta laktak. A bagoly megint dühösen felhuhogott.

- Jól van, már! – morogta James, és leszedte a lábára kötött levelet. – Ezért vagy ilyen türelmetlen?

Dühös madárszemek meredtek rá, de ő már oda sem figyelt, mert meglátta a különleges pecsétet. Olvasni kezdett.

… _Sötét napok jönnek, James, sötétebbek, mint sokan gondolnák. De tudom, hogy te szembenézel velük, és csak azt bánom, hogy én nem lehetek ott melletted – nem mintha azt hinném, hogy segítségre van szükséged, hanem mert tisztességtelen dolog a te generációdra bízni azt, amit az enyém rontott el. _

_Hagyhatok azonban rád valamit, ami nekem is nagy hasznomra volt. Ez egy zsebóra, amit egy régi barátom bűvölt meg úgy, hogy mindig a varázsvilág aktuális állapotát mutatja. Nagyon hasznosnak találtam, és remélem te is így leszel ezzel._

_Két pillanat volt az életemben, amikor ez az óra azt mutatta: Esély. Először, amikor kiálltam Grindelwald ellen, másodszor pedig 1987. februárjában, amikor Mágiaügyi Miniszter lettem. Mint láthatod, az Esély megtévesztő: azokat a pillanatokat jelzi, amikor a világunk változhat – az esély mindig választást jelent…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry meglepve látta, hogy egy bagoly köröz a feje felett. A kalitkájában Hedvig hangosan huhogott, így köszöntve a kollégáját. Harry hunyorogva kémlelt felfelé – nem is lehetett biztos benne, hogy bagolyról van szó, mert a szemüvege nélkül elég homályosan látott. Rövid tapogatózás után végül megtalálta (itt a Grimmauld téren az éjjeliszekrény pont az ellenkező oldalon volt!), és így már egyértelműen ki tudta venni a félhomályban vadul röpködő madarat.

A fiú elgondolkodva grimaszolt.

- Szerintem rossz szobát választottál – mondta. – Sirius szobája egy emelettel feljebb van!

A bagoly csak bámult rá, és leszállt az ágyra. Egy levelet tartott az egyik lábában.

- Huhú- mondta.

- Nekem? – kérdezte Harry zavartan.

A madár ingerülten belecsípett a kezébe, így Harry végül elvette a felé nyújtott levelet. Meglepődött, amikor elolvasta az arany feliratot:

Harry Potter

A Zöld Szoba

Grimmauld tér 12.

London

Tétovázva feltörte a pecsétet. Egy pillanattal később pedig felkapcsolta a világítást, hogy jobban lásson.

„…_Neked hagyom Griffendél kardját, ami jog szerint is téged illet. Egykor Hugrabug Helga ajándékozta ezt neki, ki bátyjaként szerette az ősödet. Halála után Helga a kardot a Teszlek Süvegbe helyezte, hogy az őrizze, amíg csak Griffendél utódjának szüksége nem lesz rá. Amikor nemrégiben a kard megjelent, tudtam, hogy neked szánták._

_Használd jóra a kardot, Harry! Mindig emlékezz rá, hogy a szeretet és barátság jelképeként készült. Ez a két legfontosabb érzés. Jegyezd meg: a kard azt fogja csak jól szolgálni, akinek tiszták a szándékai és erős a szíve…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione vadul pislogott. Egész éjjel ébren volt, mert egy új könyvet olvasott, amit a szülei vettek neki a hazatérése örömére: _Az új-varázsvilág története._ Tényleg nagyon érdekes volt, annak ellenére, amit Ron mondott róla és nem tudta letenni. A szülei persze túlreagálták volna, ha megtudják, hogy nem alszik, úgyhogy amikor meghallotta a halk kopogást az ajtó felől, gyorsan a takaró alá bújt, a könyvvel együtt. Kikapcsolta az elemlámpát is, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét.

Kopp-kopp.

Egy pillanatig eltartott, mire rájött, hogy a hang nem is az ajtó, hanem az ablak felől jön. Valami az üveget kopogtatta. Óvatosan kidugta a fejét a paplan alól.

Egy bagoly volt az ablakpárkányon.

Hermione megint pislogott, aztán kibányázta magát a takaró alól, és az ablakhoz ment. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy biztos valami borzalmas történt, Ronnal vagy Harryvel… de hát csak tegnap látta őket a temetésen…

Nem ismerte fel a kézírást, de valamiért összeszorult a szíve.

„_Sajnos nem ismerhettelek meg, de Lupin igazgató úr mindig csak a legjobbakat mondta rólad…_

_A borítékban találsz egy időnyerőt. Egy másik lehetséges világban, jó hasznát vetted volna, és nem csak tanulmányi célokra… Mindig óvatosan használd, mert katasztrofális következményei is lehetnek, ha valaki az idővel játszadozik…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_Kedves Molly!_

…_köszönetképp mindazért, amit tettél – a nyilvánvalókért és a nem annyira nyilvánvalókért is! – fogadd el tőlem Trixit, a házimanót, aki jó szolgálatot tesz majd neked. Tudom, hogy nem szereted a jótékonykodást, de tekints rá úgy, mint egy jó barát ajándékára. A jövőben, ebben biztos vagyok, a rengeteg házimunka nélkül is el leszel foglalva…_

Arthur gyengéden átkarolta zokogó feleségét. Mindig nehéz volt egy barát elvesztése, de Dumbledore halála különösen súlyosan érintette őket. Egykor mindkettőjüket tanította, jó ember volt, és hiányozni fog, különösen Arthur új pozíciójában. Sóhajtva még egyszer beleolvasott a saját levelébe.

„…_Tudom, hogy sokan kinevettek a muglik iránti szereteted miatt, de ez a tisztelet nagyon hasznos a világunk számára. Ha mások is ilyen toleránsak lennének, akkor a problémáink talán nem is léteznének. Így neked egy pár mugli rádió-adóvevőt hagyok, ami akkor is működni fog, ha a mágikus kommunikációs csatornák csődöt mondanak…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugyanabban a házban, egy másik szobában egy vörös hajú tizenegy éves fiú bámult megdöbbenten egy különleges ruhadarabra. Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és végigsimított rajta, az arcán lassan széles mosoly jelent meg.

„…_Ez a láthatatlanná tevő köpönyeg egykor Alastor Mordoné , a híres auroré volt. Rémszem nálam hagyta a köpenyét, mielőtt meghalt volna, és azt kérte, hogy olyannak adjam, akinek szüksége lehet rá. Ez a valaki, te vagy Ronald Weasley, és bízom benne, hogy jó célra fogod használni, mint ahogy a legjobb barátod is a sajátját. Élvezzétek a tréfákat az életben, Ron, de emlékezz a jövőre, amikor a sötétségben szükség lehet arra, hogy észrevétlen maradj…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_Tudom, hogy ti ketten többször is használtátok azt a helyiséget, amit a Roxfort alapítói úgy hívtak, a Szükség Szobája. Ez a szoba mindig azok előtt jelenik meg, akiknek szükségük van rá, és mindig a megfelelő formában. Eddig csak kényelmes rejtekhelynek használtátok, de eljön majd a nap, amikor más célra kell igénybe vennetek. Amikor ez bekövetkezik, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a híres Weasley ikrek tudni fogják mi a teendő…_

_Ez a pergamendarab, teljesen ártalmatlannak tűnik, de ha letéptek belőle egy darabot, akkor a Szükség Szobája rögtön megjelenik nektek. Sok szerencsét a kalandjaitokhoz, legyenek azok nagyok vagy kicsik…"_

Fred felnézett és rávigyorgott a testvérére.

- Szóval ez volt az a seprű-raktár…

- Igen, mindig is szerettem volna tudni, hová tűnt, amikor legközelebb kellett volna – állapította meg George.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nem értem – motyogta maga elé Ginny. – Még csak nem is ismertem…

Életében egyetlen egyszer találkozott Albus Dumbledore-ral, és a kis Ginny Weasley még csak nem is feltételezte, hogy a Mágiaügyi Miniszter tudja, hogy egyáltalán a világon van. Mégis…

„…_Ez a szemüveg teljesen átlagosnak tűnik, de a látszat néha csal. Ha felteszed, megadja neked az erőt, hogy lásd, mi van egy fal túlsó oldalán. De jegyezd meg jól: nem csak fizikai értelemben vett falak léteznek! Ez a szemüveg azt is felfedi, mi van a hazugság, megtévesztés és kétségbeesés fala mögött…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – sziszegte Lee Jordan dühösen a bagolynak. – Megmondtam Frednek és George-nak, hogy ne küldjenek semmit! Anya kinyír, ha meglát…

A levelet azonban nem az ismert kézírással címezték.

Aztán hirtelen arra is rádöbbent, hogy a bagoly nem Errol, akit nagyon jól ismert. A madár egy csomagot is leejtett az ágyra a levél mellett.

„…_A csomagban egy zsupszkulcsot találsz. Ránézésre olyan, mint egy karóra, de ha megnyomod a jobb oldali gombot, azonnal a Roxfortba juthatsz, amikor szükség lesz rá, hogy visszatérj…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fa hűs és kellemes tapintású volt Peter ujjai között. Soha nem érintett még olyan pálcát, mint ez, soha nem érzett ilyen erőt és magabiztosságot. A tizenegyedik születésnapján, amikor a szülei elvitték Ollivanderhez, több órába telt, mire az öreg varázsló megtalálta a megfelelő pálcát. De még abból is csak egy halvány csillámlás tört elő, de Peter csak vállat vont, és elfogadta, hogy belőle soha nem lesz olyan nagy varázsló, mint az apjából. Most azonban ragyogást érzett, és olyan erőt, amiről biztos volt, hogy soha nem érinthet.

Még mindig a pálcát szorongatva, a másik kezével felvette a levelet és beleolvasott a hihetetlen tartalomba.

„_Ez a pálca egykor Grindelwald tulajdona volt. A párbajunk után, 1945 áprilisában került hozzám, és eddig nem is tudtam, miért tartottam meg. Egyszer megmutattam Ollivandernek, aki lenyűgözve annyit mondott, hogy ezt a pálcát nagy gonoszságra és nagy jótettekre készítették… Most úgy gondolom, hogy ez valamiért téged illet…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avalonon minden más volt. Bill egyedül ült a sötétben, egy újabb álmatlan éjszakát töltve. Nemsokára diákok érkeznek a szigetre, és szüksége lenne a pihenésre, de nem tudott aludni, és a bagoly csak egy újabb jó kifogás volt, hogy ne is próbálkozzon.

„_Sajnos nem adhatok neked sokat, Bill, mert nem tudom, mivel csökkenthetném a fájdalmadat. De hagyok neked egy álomcsapdát, ami távol tartja a rémálmaidat és egyben fel is jegyzi őket. Tudom, most úgy érzed, inkább elfelejtenéd őket, de talán egy napon majd készen állsz, hogy szembenézz velük, és akkor az álmaid ott lesznek…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_Kedves barátom" _– ez volt megszólítás, de ő nem akarta elolvasni a levelet.

Azonnal felismerte a kézírást, és megpróbálta elriasztani a postást. Odáig is elment, hogy ráküldött egy átkot, mire a bagoly végre elmenekült, de sajnos az átkozott levelet otthagyta. Amikor elolvasta, kicsordultak a könnyei, pedig megesküdött, hogy többet nem fog sírni.

„_Neked hagyom a Casa Serpente kulcsát, ami egy titokzatos csomagban érkezett hozzám, néhány héttel ezelőtt. Nekem volt címezve, a feladó pedig Hollóháti Hedvig, és a keltezés szerint 1000. május 7-én írta, Mardekár Malazár halálát követően. A kulcsot csak a Mardekár ház igaz fia használhatja: egy olyan férfi aki egyszerre erős és ambiciózus, de egyben bátor és tisztességes is…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily megállíthatatlanul zokogott.

„n_eked gyermekem, a Bölcsek Kövét hagyom, mert nincs más, akire rá merném ezt bízni. Hónapokkal ezelőtt, jó barátom, Nicholas Flamel juttatta el hozzám, mert attól tartott nem tudja megvédeni Voldemorttal szemben, aki régóta keresi a halhatatlanságot, amit a kő biztosíthatna neki. Elküldöm neked, és tudd, a követ még sok minden másra is használni lehet, de ezeket a lehetőségeket, még nem volt időnk felfedni. Remélem neked sikerül, és bízom benne, hogy ha nem tudod megvédeni, lesz erőd elpusztítani._

_Sajnálom, hogy el kellett hagynom téged, de bízom benned, és tudom, hogy erős leszel…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius a dolgozószobában üldögélt, amikor a bagoly megérkezett, kizökkentve őt az álmodozásból. Egyáltalán nem aludt ezen az éjszakán, de ha bárki – különösen Lily – megkérdezte volna, megesküdött volna az ellenkezőjére. Bár rövid időre lefeküdt, valami rossz érzés kerítette a hatalmába, és tudta, hogy ha Voldemort újból meg akarja próbálni, hogy végezzen Harryvel és Lilyvel, azt ma éjjel fogja megtenni.

El tudta képzelni, milyen dühös lehet most Voldemort, hogy a dementoros terve csődöt mondott! Ha a temetésre gondolt, a hideg még mindig kirázta. Bár nem lepte meg, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megkísérelt egy merényletet, ilyesmire nem számított. Ezért aztán nem aludt. Túl sok mindenen kellett gondolkodnia.

Másrészt pedig semmi kedve nem volt a rémálmokhoz, amit ennyi dementorral való találkozás biztosan kiváltott volna.

A pálcájával játszadozott, céltalanul, miközben a gondolatai össze-vissza kalandoztak. Ezekben a kora hajnali órákban nem a temetésről gondolkodott, még csak nem is Voldemortról, vagy a háborúról. Csak visszagondolt a régi időkre, amiket ezek között falak között töltött, amikor még – bár erre szinte alig tudott visszaemlékezni – boldog volt itt. Ahogy Regulus a nagy karosszékben kuporgott, és könyörgött Andromedának, hogy meséljen neki még egy történetet…

A bagoly az íróasztalon landolt, és minden figyelmeztetés nélkül bele akart csípni a kezébe. A reflexeinek köszönhetően még idejében sikerült elrántania a karját.

- Hé – és az egyik kezével megpróbálta elhessegetni a tollas kis szörnyeteget. – Mégis mit ártottam neked?

Azt megállapította, hogy nem roxforti – ami esetleg megmagyarázná az ellenséges magatartást, mert régen bizony felhasználtak egy-két baglyot a tréfáikhoz! – hanem egyszerű posta-bagoly. Aztán megpillantotta a lábára erősített kis csomagot.

- Sietős a dolgod, mi?

Gyorsan elvette a levelet, feltörte a pecsétet, és olvasni kezdett.

„_Kedves Sirius!_

_Nehéz szavakba öntenem, amit el akarok mondani neked. Olyan terhet vállaltál magadra, amit nem sokan tettek volna meg – és ezzel egyben a lehető legmagányosabb utat választottad magadnak. Elmondhatatlanul tisztellek ezért, és sajnálom, hogy neked kell szembenézned azzal a gonosszal, amivel más nem mer._

_Nem pazarlom azzal az időt, hogy haszontalan tanácsokat adjak! Amit el lehetett mondani, már elmondtam, és úgy sejtem, te tisztábban láttad, mi rejtőzik ebben a jövőben, mint én, vagy bárki más. Amit rád hagyhatok, az a tudás, ami a rendelkezésemre állt – és egy napló, amit az ifjú Tom Marvolo Denem irt, és megismerheted belőle azt a folyamatot, ahogy Voldemort nagyúrrá vált._

_Ezt a napló 1981. áprilisában lopta el egy bátor fiatalember, aki megbánta a korábbi választását. Halála előtt, ez a fiatalember elhozta nekem a naplót. Akkor már tudta, hogy meg fog halni, de elfogadta a sorsát. Ez a férfi az öcséd volt, Sirius, és bármit is gondolj róla, azt tudnod kell, hogy igazi Blackként halt meg: azért harcolt, amiben hitt!_

_Ezzel Regulus értékes leckét tanított nekem: még a legnagyobb sötétségben is van remény!_

_Jó utat, Sirius és sok szerencsét!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Amikor a nap végül megjelent a horizonton, Sirius még mindig egyedül üldögélt. A kezében ott volt a napló, és amikor befejezte az olvasást, a hátsó falra ragasztott faliszőnyegre pillantott. Keserűen elmosolyodott, aztán felállt. A kis könyvecske még mindig a kezében volt, amikor kinézett az ablakon.

- Hát akkor, jöjjön a sötétség…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10


	8. Egy Black legrosszabb rémálma

**Nyolcadik fejezet: Egy Black legrosszabb rémálma**

- Sirius! – üvöltött Harry, miközben az előszoba felé rohant. – Valaki jött!

A Godric's Hollow-i támadást, Harry az anyjával együtt a Grimmauld téren vészelte át, és most, hogy a régi ház a földdel vált egyenlővé, Sirius ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy itt maradjanak, amíg nem találnak más megoldást. A tegnapi nap nagy részét a kórházban töltötték, de most már reggel volt, és Harry minden felesleges energiáját arra fordította, hogy felfedezze az ősi Black házat, amiről a szülei már sokat meséltek neki. Ez legalább elterelte a figyelmét az utóbbi napok eseményeiről. És nem zavarta az anyját sem, aki azon dolgozott, hogy minél előbb fel tudjon állni az új kormány.

Sirius válasza valahol az emelet és a hall között eltűnt, úgyhogy Harry az ajtóhoz ment. Amikor kinyitotta, egy gyönyörű szép nővel találta szemben magát, hosszú aranyszőke haja volt, de az arcára szinte undorodó kifejezés ült ki, amikor ránézett Harryre. Mintha csak valami gusztustalan teremtményre pillantott volna, és Harrynek volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy bizony ez a teremtmény ő maga.

- Segíthetek? – kérdezte óvatosan, és már megbánta, hogy egyáltalán kinyitotta az ajtót. A boszorkány nagyon ismerős volt, de nem tudta honnan.

A nő elhúzta a száját.

- Nem Potter, nem hiszem, hogy tudnál segíteni!

Harrynek még az álla is leesett.

- Na, el az útból fiam! – folytatta maró hangon. – Nem akarom látni, ahogy a fajtád beszennyezi az ősi családi otthont!

Harry még soha életében nem találkozott ilyen ok nélküli és nyílt ellenségeskedéssel – a nő valahogy Draco Malfoyra emlékeztette. A boszorkány elkezdte befelé nyomni az ajtót, de az ellenállásba ütközött, és Harry ekkor vette észre, hogy Sirius ott áll mögötte.

- A modorod sokat romlott, Cissa.

- Kuzin! – bólintott köszönésképpen a nő.

Harry döbbenten felpillantott a keresztapjára, de az arca merev volt, akárcsak a hangja.

- Mi hozott a Grimmauld térre?

- Beszélnem kell veled.

- És ezt azzal kezded, hogy sértegeted a keresztfiam? – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Azt hittem, felette állsz az ilyen kicsinyességeknek. Jobbat vártam tőled!

- Inkább ne vitatkozzunk arról, ki hozott nagyobb szégyent a családra! – válaszolt a nő élesen. – És ha már a modorról beszélünk: itt kell állnom a küszöbön, mint valami idegennek, vagy beengedsz?

- Nem szoktam halálfalókat invitálni a házamba.

A nő még csak meg sem rezzent.

- Családtagként vagyok itt, és nem az ellenségedként. Még csak nem is Malfoyként jöttem, hanem, mint Black.

- Egyik sem túl szívesen látott vendég – Sirius tekintete már-már jeges volt. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán félrelépett az ajtóból. – De nem sértem meg a család ősibb hagyományait. Gyere be, meghallgatom, amit mondani akarsz!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bár a szakmájukkal együtt járt az óvatosság, most kétszeres körültekintéssel jártak el. Ez létfontosságú volt a túlélés szempontjából, nem kockáztathatták sem a lebukást, sem az árulást. Huszonegy jelöltnek küldték ki a zsupszkulcsot, egy brutálisan őszinte levél kíséretében, ami vázolta a jelenlegi helyzetet.

Egyszerre húsz jelölt érkezett Avalonra. A zsupszkulcsokat úgy tervezték, hogy azok csak a címzett számára működtek, és csak egy konkrét időpontban. Ha valaki úgy döntött, hogy vállalja, az már csak végzett aurorként fogja elhagyni a szigetet. Persze ezek a jelöltek elméletileg már tudták mire vállalkoznak, hiszen túl voltak a képzésük első szakaszán, amikor a minisztérium elpusztult. De az elmélet, és a gyakorlat néha rettenetesen távol áll egymástól.

Bill Weasley nem volt túl boldog: nem számított rá, hogy karrierje ilyen korai szakaszában kiképző lesz. Ezt a feladatot mindig a legidősebb aurorok vállalták magukra. Most hárman voltak: ő maga, Hestia Jones és Kingsley Shacklebolt – a vezetőjük pedig Frank Longbottom. Bár Frank már két éve részt vett a munkában, a csapatuk akkor is a legzöldfülűbb volt, amit ez a sziget valaha látott.

Bill próbálta letörölni az ingerült kifejezést az arcáról. Megértette persze, hogy miért kell neki is, és Franknek is ezt a feladatot ellátnia: szükségük volt egy kis időre, hogy visszaszokjanak a világba. Mégis, ha nem pont Sirius Black bízta volna rájuk a feladatot, Bill biztosan tiltakozott volna. De annak az embernek, aki a leghosszabb időt töltötte az Azkabanban, mégsem mondhatta, hogy nem érti meg, min ment keresztül. Így aztán befogta a száját, és vállalta a munkát.

Ahogy végignézett a jelölteken, szinte öregnek érezte magát. A fiatalok, alig titkolt kíváncsisággal szemlélődtek, és várakozva néztek a három kiképzőjükre. A három közül egyiküket sem ismerhették a korábbi képzésből, de az öt auror, akit eredetileg kijelöltek a számukra, most halott volt.

Kingsley előre lépett, és megszólalt dörgő basszus hangján:

- Köszöntök mindenkit Avalonon. Maguk a 4904-es osztály. Egy dolgot szeretnék előrebocsátani: maguk vagy aurorként hagyják el ezt a szigetet, vagy sehogy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nő rezzenéstelen arccal vette el a teát, de Harry lefogadta volna, hogy ez csak megjátszott bizalom. Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius _unokatestvére, _teljes nyugalommal kortyolt bele az italába, és a csésze pereme fölött nézett Siriusra.

- Nem aggódsz a mérgezés miatt, kuzin? – kérdezte Sirius, meglehetősen gúnyos hangon.

- Te soha nem folyamodnál ilyen Mardekáros trükkhöz – válaszolt. Aztán Harryre pislantott. – Gondolom felesleges kérnem, hogy küld el a fiút?

- Ezt eltaláltad.

Megvonta a vállát:

- Milyen kár!

- Nem azért vagy itt, hogy teázzunk – vágott a dolgok közepébe Sirius. Harry soha nem látta még ilyen merevnek és hidegnek a keresztapját. Valahogy az volt az érzése, mintha mindkét felnőtt egy jól ismert szerepet játszana, csak éppen ebben nem volt semmi játékosság. Formális volt, és ellenséges. – Kezdj bele!

- Nos – még egyet kortyolt, aztán hátradőlt a széken. – Ajánlatot hoztam.

- Valóban? – ha Sirius rá nézett volna így, Harry biztosan kifutott volna a szobából.

Narcissa azonban, még mindig halál nyugodtan, letette a csészéjét.

- A Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, ad neked egy utolsó esélyt.

Harry döbbenten a keresztapjára pillantott. _Egy utolsó esélyt? _Ez nem hangzott valami jól. Sirius azonban nem válaszolt, meg sem mozdult, még csak nem is pislantott. Az arca nem árult el semmit. Végül Narcissa folytatta, mintha nem is vette volna észre a jeges csendet.

- Ha úgy döntenél, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába állsz, minden régi nézeteltérést elfelejt. Rájössz, hogy a Nagyúr bőkezűen jutalmazza a híveit.

Sirius még mindig nem szólalt meg, és mintha ez már egy kicsit idegesítette volna a nőt.

- Jól tennéd, ha elfogadnád az ajánlatot! – erőlködött. – Még a barátaidat is megmenthetnéd egy jó választással!

Sirius végre pislogott.

- Nem, köszönöm – válaszolt végül. – Hallottam már, mit érnek az ígéretei.

Narcissa kék szemei villámokat szórtak.

- Nem ártana, ha mérlegelnéd a kockázatokat!

- Már megtettem, biztosíthatlak.

- Valóban? – használta most ő, Sirius előbbi kérdését.

- A döntésem nem fog változni.

- Pont, ahogy gondoltam – Narcissa hirtelen felállt, és tüzes szemekkel nézett le rá. – Amikor elér a vég, emlékezz majd rá, hogy kaptál egy esélyt!

- Tudod, - mondta halkan Sirius – azt hiszem ez az első eset, hogy a gyengeség jelét látom tőle.

A nő arca elvörösödött, és dühösen vicsorgott.

- Bolond vagy! És így is fogsz meghalni: egyedül és szégyent hozva a családra! Jól jegyezd meg, amit mondok, kuzin: ezért még megfizetsz!

Sarkon fordult és el is száguldott volna, de Sirius szavai megállásra késztették:

- Nagyon idegesít, hogy az utolsó Black jó útra tért, ugye?

- Te – szinte köpte a szavakat – nem vagy Black!

- A te mércéd szerint talán nem – Sirius felállt, és komoran elmosolyodott. – De hidd el, az vagyok, és amikor elérünk ahhoz a véghez, amit emlegettél, te is rájössz. Hidd el, Narcissa, meg fogod látni!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A jelölteket több csoportba osztottak, és mindegyik csoportot külön szálláson helyezték el. Tonks mogorván nézett körül: nem nagyon bántak bőkezűen a hellyel itt Avalonon. De így, hogy spóroltak, legalább mindenkinek jutott külön szoba. Bár ezek szánalmasan aprócskák voltak, mégis csak engedtek némi személyes teret. Tonks most mégis arra gondolt, azért a közös szobát mégis építhették volna egy kicsit nagyobbra!

_Csatt!_

- Au!

A közös helyiségben ülők mind felé fordultak, és Tonks azonnal elpirult. Belerúgott egy kis asztalkába, ami teljesen elkerülte a figyelmét, amikor belépett a szobába. Az asztal keresztülszánkázott a szobán, amíg a szemközti fal meg nem állította. De senki nem a rakoncátlan bútordarabot figyelte, hanem őt. _Micsoda lenyűgöző bemutatkozás!_

- Öö… Sziasztok! – mondta, és szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. – Bocs, az előbbiért!

Végül az egyik boszorkány elmosolyodott. Szőke haja volt, és ragyogó zöld szemei, az arcvonásai pedig finomak. Tonks esküdni mert volna rá, hogy ismeri a Roxfortból, de a nevére nem emlékezett.

- Semmi baj. Egyébként is mindenki ocsmánynak találta azt az asztalt – felállt, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Dana Lockhart vagyok.

Tonks hálásan elfogadta a közeledést.

- Nymphadora Tonks – válaszolt, aztán sietve hozzátette. – De mindenki csak Tonksnak hiv.

- Ilyen keresztnévvel, ezen egyáltalán nem csodálkozom! – csatlakozott egy harmadik hang a társalgáshoz, Tonks figyelmét nem kerülte el a szúrós pillantás, amit Dana vetett a közbeszóló varázslóra. Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felálljon, csak rávillantott egy csábosnak szánt mosolyt, és bemutatkozott. – Jason Clearwater

- Helló – üdvözölte Tonks udvariasan, de aztán olyan gyorsan elkapta a kezét, amennyire ez csak lehetséges volt.

Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy még egy varázsló van a szobában, alacsonyabb volt, mint a társa, és sokkal erősebb testfelépítésű. Nem is nézte volna ki belőle, hogy auror-jelölt. Őt a másik két társával ellentétben valóban ismerte. A kiképzés első szakaszában találkoztak, valamelyik órán – de, hogy is hívják? Aztán hirtelen bekattant.

- Szia, Horace! – mosolygott megkönnyebbülten.

- Helló, Tonks! – az egykori mardekáros kicsit zavartan mosolygott vissza rá. Úgy tűnt, nem érzi magát túl otthonosan új társai között, pedig, ha Tonks emlékezete nem csal, Jason is mardekáros volt, bár pár évvel fiatalabb, mint ők. – Mi a helyzet?

- Minden oké – vont vállat, aztán körülpillantott, mintha létszámolvasást tartana. – Azt hittem öten vagyunk!

- Így is van – válaszolt Dana Lockhart. – Cornelia éppen összeszedi magát.

Horace Smeltings felmordult.

- Volt egy kis összezördülése Longbottommal, amikor megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni a családjával. Lehordta a sárga földig.

- Még soha nem hallottam ilyen sértő megjegyzéseket senkitől – jegyezte meg Dana. – Mr. Longbottom elég kreatív, ha valakinél el akarja érni, hogy borzalmasan érezze magát.

- Nemsokára csatlakozni fog hozzánk – szólt közbe Clearwater. – Addig is ülj le, és pihenj. Merlin a tudója, mennyi energiára lesz szükségünk később.

Tonksot idegesítette a tudálékos hangsúly, amivel beszélt, de tudta, hogy igaza van. A lábai még most is szinte remegtek a megerőltető, első napi munkától, és biztos volt benne, hogy a dolgok még sokkal keményebbek lesznek, mielőtt jobbra fordulnának.

Leült, aztán kényelmetlen csend következett.

Az új társai egyáltalán nem olyanok voltak, mint amire számított. Nem is lehetett volna szokatlanabb ez a kis csapat. Egyiküket sem ismerte igazán, de a nevüket igen. Önkéntelenül is beletúrt a hajába, ami pillanatnyilag vállig érő volt és barna. Ez volt a természetes színe, amit az apjától örökölt – minden egyéb vonatkozásában a külseje klasszikus Black volt. Talán ez volt az oka, hogy annyiszor változtatta.

- Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte Clearwater, és Tonks összerezzent. Mindig ezt csinálta: hagyta, hogy a gondolatai szinte kiüljenek az arcára.

- Semmi, csak gondolkodtam – válaszolt.

- Apropó gondolkodás – szólalt meg Lockhart. – Szerintetek, mi vár ránk ma éjjel?

- Akármi is az, remélem, visszakapjuk hozzá a pálcánkat! - válaszolt azonnal Smeltings, mire mindannyian egyetértően bólintottak.

A kiképzők első cselekedete az volt, hogy elkobozták az összes jelölttől a pálcájukat, és a délutáni káosszal minden varázslat nélkül kellett szembenézniük. Tíz éve folyamatosan a pálcájukra támaszkodtak, és Tonks ezután rettenetesen nehéznek találta, hogy nélküle vészeljen át bármit is.

- Az tényleg jó lenne – mondta. – Nem volt túl vicces.

Smeltings féloldalasan elmosolyodott.

- Csak reménykedhetünk benne, hogy több ilyen mókát nem eszelnek ki!

- Az biztos, hogy a mai délután felkerül a top tízbe életem legkellemetlenebb eseményei között.

- Top tíz, egy francokat! – morogta Clearwater. – Szerintem benn van az első háromban.

Tonks elvigyorodott. Hát igen, ez vetekedett azzal, amikor először találkozott Narcissa nénikéjével, vagy amikor három évesen végighallgatta Bella nénje szidalmait és azt, hogy az apja halált érdemelne. A családja biztos nem értékelné túl nagyra, hogy most itt van!

- Nézzétek a jó oldalát! – mondta aztán. – Ennél már nem sokkal lehet rosszabb.

- Na persze! - grimaszolt Lochart. – Hallottátok, mit mondott Longbottom: Első lecke – az életben semmi sem fair!

- És ez még csak az első nap volt! – tette hozzá Smeltings gyászos hangon. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lőtték el az összes trükkjüket rögtön az első napon. Tuti, hogy lesz még rosszabb!

- És nyilvánvalóan nem lesz üzenet haza – jegyezte meg szárazon Clearwater.

Tudták, hogy az Avalonon szigorú a biztonsági rendszer (a pokolba is, még azt sem tudták, hol is vannak valójában!), de Cornelia Kupor nyilvánvalóan alábecsülte az aurorok megszállottságát. Persze voltak mágikus kandallók a szigeten, de, amint azt Cornelia megtapasztalhatta, ez nem a jelöltek kényelmét szolgálta.

- Valakinek talán meg kellene néznie, jól van-e – jegyezte meg Lockhart. – Végülis, gondolom, mindannyian elkövetünk majd egy-két hülye hibát a következő hónapokban, úgyhogy akár hozzá is szokhatunk, hogy együtt szenvedjünk!

- Erre nincs szükség – szólalt meg ekkor egy hang az ajtóból.

Cornelia Kupor visszafogott mosollyal belépett a szobába, és _ő _még véletlenül sem botlott meg semmiben. Finom vonású arca, sötét haja és szemei pont olyanok voltak, amilyeneket Tonks mindig is szeretett volna. És mindennek tetejében olyan kecsesen mozgott, amit egy unikornis is megirigyelt volna.

- Úgy döntöttem, hogy az egyedüllét nem segit rajtam – tette hozzá. – És végül én is ugyanerre a következtetésre jutottam, mint ti. Hozzászokhatunk, hogy a szenvedés szereti a társaságot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az ajtó halk kattanással bezárult, és Harry csendben figyelte a keresztapját. Egy hosszú pillanatig, Sirius mozdulatlanul állt, mélyen elgondolkodva. Harry semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról, de a tekintete még mindig sötét volt. Aztán megrázta a fejét, és elfordult az ajtótól.

- Gyerünk! Keressünk valami érdekesebb elfoglaltságot!

Átsétáltak az előszobán, de Harry nem bírta ki kérdés nélkül.

- Sirius? Ez Draco Malfoy anyukája volt?

- Igen – Sirius rápillantott. – Valószínűleg te így gondolsz majd rá.

- És ő a te unokatestvéred? – Harry megpróbálta eltüntetni az undort a hangjából, de nem sok sikerrel. Nem mintha kevesebbet gondolt volna Siriusról emiatt, de azt hitte, a keresztapja családja is olyan lehet, mint az övé: akik a fény oldalán állnak és harcolnak a fekete mágia ellen. De minden családban lehetnek kivételek…

- Igen az – Sirius megállt. – A családom nagyon… sötét, Harry – magyarázta. – Nagyon ősi, és nagyon sötét. Meglep, hogy ezt senki nem említette neked korábban. Az élő rokonaim többsége részt vesz a háborúban, csak épp Voldemort oldalán. Én voltam a második az egész családban, aki valaha auror lett, de halálfalóból nagyon sok van.

Harry ámulva nézett rá.

- Kicsoda?

- 'Cissán kívül? Bellatrix Lestrange például. Ő Narcissa nővére – a hangja még feszültebb lett. – És az öcsém is az volt.

- Van egy öcséd?

- Volt. Regulus bevette a családi maszlagot: Toujours Pur, ahogy mondták – csak mindig tisztán! Hatalmasak és előítéletesek, ez a Black dinasztia: felülemelkedve a jogon és az erkölcsön. Regulus túl könnyen elhitte ezt, és méltó akart lenni az örökségéhez – keserűen elmosolyodott. – De nem volt rossz gyerek. Rájött, hogy rosszul választott, és megpróbált kiszállni. Akkor halt meg.

- Sajnálom – mondta halkan Harry.

- Én is – Harry vállára tette az egyik kezét. – De nem az a fontos, milyen családba születsz, hanem, hogy kit választasz barátaidnak.

- De azt mondtad neki…

- Hogy emlékszem rá, hogy Black vagyok? – Harry bólintott. – Igen, és az is vagyok. Megvan az erőm és a vagyonom, és a kapcsolataim, mert a drága jó anyám sosem tudta elérni, hogy kitagadhasson. De én arra fogom használni ezeket a forrásokat, hogy a gonosz ellen harcoljak.

Harry korábban csak egyszer látta ilyen komolynak és hidegen magabiztosnak a keresztapját. Hozzászokott már a vidám és mosolygós férfihoz, akit általában látott, annak ellenére, hogy a szemeiben néha ott ült az a mély sötétség, amit azkabani fogsága okozott. De most rájött, hogy valami sokkal mélyebb is van Siriusban, valami erős és hatalmas, és kezdte megérteni, mi dühítette fel annyira Narcissa Malfoyt az imént.

Aztán Sirius elmosolyodott.

- Elég a komolykodásból – mondta. – Elvégre nyári szünet van, találjunk ki valami mókát!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyerünk!

Szervezett káosz. Őrültség. Nyomás és feszültség. Mindennek megvolt az oka, annak ellenére, hogy a jelöltek látszólag fejetlenül rohantak húsz különböző irányba, a kiképzők harsogó kiabálása közepette. Átkok cikáztak a levegőben, szivárványszínbe borítva a hatalmas helyiséget. A legtöbb teljesen ártalmatlan volt, a legrosszabb egy-egy szúró bűbáj, de ezeknek is megvolt a céljuk. Káosz és nyomás. Az auror kiképzésnek három alapvető eleme volt: erőszak, intenzitás és fegyelem. Az első kettőt a kiképzők könnyen tudták produkálni, a harmadikat pedig idővel megtanulják a jelöltek.

BUMM!

- A földre!

A robbanás természetesen szintén teljesen ártalmatlan volt, csak egy egyszerű bűbáj. De a jelöltek úgy vetették magukat a földre, mintha maga Voldemort jelent volna meg előttük. Mióta három órával ezelőtt meg kellett jelenniük itt, és Kingsley befejezte rövid tájékoztatóját, folyamatosan nyomás alatt tartották őket, és a helyzet már kezdett tényleg őrültté válni. Bill tisztán emlékezett az első napokra, amiket ő töltött a kiképzőtáborban – egy-két hónapig teljes volt a zűrzavar, amíg bele nem rázódtak a kerékvágásba. Emlékezett, hogy akkor arra gondolt, vajon van-e valaki, aki átlátja azt az őrült káoszt.

Most azonban elég volt hátrapillantania a válla fölött Frank Longbottomra, hogy tudja, minden pontosan a tervek szerint halad. Két szó Franktől leállíthatja az egész tűzijátékot. A gyakorlat csak kaotikusnak tűnt, valójában azonban mindent szigorú ellenőrzés alatt tartottak. Nem is lehetett ez másképp, amikor az egykor tíz hónapos képzést, összesen kettőre zsugorították. Tudta, hogy ez szükséges kurtítás volt, de rettenetesen nehézzé tette a munkájukat.

Hiába volt oktató, még neki sem volt egyszerű átlátnia a pályát, úgyhogy elhessegette aggodalmas gondolatait és a feladatra koncentrált. Ez a feladat azt a célt szolgálta, hogy kiélezze a reflexeket és képessé tegye a jelölteket a nagy nyomás elviselésére.

Egy lilás színű átok cikázott el a füle mellett, és dühös pillantást vetett Hestia Jones felé. Vagy szándékosan célzott ilyen közel hozzá, vagy nem koncentrált eléggé, de ezt majd ráér később is megkérdezni. Most az volt a feladata, hogy gyors és meglepő átkokkal riogassa a jelölteket.

- KIFELÉ!

Ahhoz képest milyen halk-szavú és nyugodt ember volt, Frank Longbottom hihetetlenül hangosan tudott üvöltözni, ha akart. Eddig a kiáltásig, Bill azt hitte, Kingsley Shacklebolt a leghangosabb ember, akivel valaha találkozott, de most felül kell bírálnia ezt a véleményét. A húsz jelölt egy emberként rezzent össze, és a nyitott ajtók felé kezdtek rohanni. Bill vigyorogva egy villámot küldött az útjukba, ami bár ártalmatlan volt, és még csak túl közel sem volt hozzájuk, megtorpanásra késztette a fiatalokat.

Ez nem a bátorság hiányát mutatta. A fő oka ennek a rémüldözésnek az volt, hogy a jelölteknek nem volt pálcájuk és nem volt módjuk arra, hogy akármilyen módon is megvédjék magukat. Nem volt valami tisztességes feladat, de nem is szánták annak. A lényeg az volt, hogy kipróbálják a találékonyságukat, és megtudják, milyen rossz lehet a helyzet, ha nem támaszkodhatnak varázslatra.

A kiképzők sorra kiemelték a jelöltek közül azokat, akik bolond módon „meghaltak". Néhányan közülük egyszerűen belefutottak egy átokba, ami – ha igazi lett volna – biztos végzett volna velük. A jelöltek szó nélkül távoztak, csak egyikük mert tiltakozni, de Hestia dühös arckifejezése őt is azonnal elhallgattatta.

Az élet nem mindig volt kellemes, és ezért aztán az auror-kiképzés sem lehetett az.

Bill a szeme sarkából megfigyelt egy barna hajú lányt, aki felsegített egy köpcösebb varázslót és együtt futottak tovább, amíg aztán ő maga el nem botlott és akkor meg a társának kellett felrángatnia őt.

Már teljesen besötétedett, és Bill elmosolyodott magában. Ő még pont eleget látott ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a négyes csoportot, akik egy szikla mögött lapítottak. Nyilván próbáltak együttműködni, ami jó jel volt – de nem sok értelme lesz majd. Amit ugyanis a jelöltek nem vettek észre, az volt, hogy a gyakorlótér úgy volt kialakítva, hogy a kiképzők mindent lássanak, a jelöltek viszont semmit.

Bill fától-fáig osont előre. Közben az ajtók előtti csapdák is sorra aktiválódtak, robbanások és fénycsóvák töltötték be a levegőt, ami mozgásba lendítette a négy lapulót. Így tökéletes célpontot nyújtottak, és Bill egyetlen bűbájjal zöld festékkel lepte be valamennyit. Egyikük még fel is sikoltott.

Bill hangosan elnevette magát. Minden remekül haladt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Merj álmodni!

**AN: **Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokat kelle várni, de ígérem, igyekszem egy kicsit gyorsabb lenni a jövőben!

Boldog Karácsonyt mindenkinek és jó szórakozást!

**Kilencedik fejezet: Merj álmodni**!

Mindig viszonylag elhagyatott helyeken találkoztak, ezúttal egy francia kisvárosban. Mindketten beszélték a nyelvet, bár Julia sokkal jobban, mint Sirius. Ez valószinűleg annak volt köszönhető, hogy Julia önként tanult minden idegen nyelvet, míg Siriust az anyja kényszeritette rá. Meglepő módon, mégsem felejtett el mindent, és miután közel egy órát üldögélt a kis kávézó teraszán, már egészen könnyedén eltársalgott a pincérrel.

Amikor Julia megjelent az utcában Sirius csak nézte és csodálta. Isten a tudója, túlságosan ritkán élvezhette ezt a látványt, hiszen Julia sokszor volt távol, varázsló-sirokat kutatva fel Voldemort számára, aki még mindig a halhatatlanságot hajszolta. Egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hányszor találkoztak az első alkalom óta. Persze be kellett ismernie, hogy ez nem csak Julia hibája volt, sőt!

Őszintén szólva, most sem lehetett volna itt, mert ha valaki együtt látja őket azon sok mindent vezsthetnek. Még mindig Julia számára volt kisebb a kockázat, hiszen Voldemort ügynökeként épp az volt a feladata, hogy Sirius közelébe férkőzzön, elnyerje a bizalmát és aztán kiszolgáltassa az urának.

Sirius helyzete azonban sokkal bonyolultabb volt. Nem sokan tudják, hogy Julia a Főnix Rendjének kémkedik, annál többen sejtették róla, hogy halálfaló. Bár Siriust nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy csorba esik a hirnevén, a jelenlegi politikai helyzetben, erre nagyon is ügyelnie kellett. Akár tetszett neki, akár nem a Rend egyik vezetőjévé lépett elő a Minisztérium elpusztitása után. Ha a Rita Vitrolhoz hasonló riporterek kiszagolnák, hogy egy halálfalóval randevúzgat, abból hatalmas botrány lenne. Nem végzetes persze, de nem akart szembenézni a lehetséges következményekkel.

Most azonban elhessegette magától ezeket a sötét gondolatokat, és inkább Juliát tanulmányozta. Sötét karikák keretezték szürke szemeit, és iszonyatosan fáradtnak nézett ki. Szőke haja hosszabb volt, mint általában, ami szintén arról tanúskodott, hogy igen elfoglalt volt mostanában. Őszintén szólva, Siriust meglepte, hogy egyáltalán eszébe jutott mugli ruhába bújni. Azon már meg sem lepődött, hogy egy jegyzettömböt szorongatott a kezében: A_mit nem jegyzel fel rögtön, az nem is történt meg _– jutott Sirius eszébe, amit Julia szokott mondogatni régen, és majdnem elnevette magát. Azt meg kellett állapítania, hogy akármilyen fáradt és elnyűtt volt pillanatnyilag, mégis ő maradt a leggyönyörűbb nő, akit életében látott.

- Bonjour – üdvözölte Julia, és becsusszant az asztal mögé. – Korán jöttél.

- Szakmai paranoia – mondta mosolyogva.

Amikor nevetett, még szebb volt, és Sirius legszivesebben áthajolt volna az asztal felett, hogy megcsókolja, de visszafogta magát. Az volt a lényeg, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést, úgyhogy inkább csak megfogta a kezét. Ugyanazt a szenvedélyt látta a szürke szemekben is, mint amit ő érzett.

- Valóban?

- Igen – Sirius mosolya egy kicsit visszafogottabbá vált, de próbálta megőrizni a hangja könnyedségét. – Azt hiszem, mindnyájunknak fel kell nőni egyszer.

- Még neked is? – Julia hangja meglepően szomorú volt.

- Mindnyájunknak. Különösen most.

Mindketten csendben ültek egy pillanatig, és Sirius megint érezte az erős stressz hatását, ami rá nehezedett mostanában. Aztán Julia elmosolyodott, és ez elég volt, hogy elterelje a gondolatait.

- Elég a munkából! – megsimogatta a nő karját. – Éhen halok! Együnk inkább valamit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hívatott, nagyuram?

Piton visszafogott hangon beszélt, és fél térdre ereszkedve várta, hogy Voldemort figyelemre méltassa. A Sötét Nagyúr fényes nappal küldött érte, ami önmagában is szokatlan volt, mert lehet, hogy hatalma csúcsán volt, de gyakorlatias is volt egyben, és tisztában volt azzal, milyen kötelezettségeket ró a tanári pálya, leghasznosabb kémére. Most azonban július volt, a nyári szünet közepe, és ilyenkor mindig mások voltak a szabályok.

- Igen, hivattalak – intett, hogy felállhat. – Tegyünk egy sétát, Perselus!

Az erőd szokatlanul csendes volt foglyok hiányában. Huszonhét hadifogoly menekült meg a Rend akciója során, és egy halálfaló meghalt. Voldemort dühe nyilvánvaló volt, és Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a Minisztérium lerombolása nem az utolsó lépés volt bosszúhadjáratában. Persze, ami azt illeti, nem is az első. Mielőtt bármilyen bevetésre indultak volna, a halálfalók megkapták a büntetésüket. Még a legfőbb kecvencek is: Malfoy azért, mert nem jött rá, hogy a háza elleni támadás csak egy átverés, Bellatrix Lestrange pedig azért, mert hagyta, hogy az ellenség bejusson Azkabanba. Mindenki büntetést kapott, kivéve egy embert.

Perselus Piton volt az a kivételezett halálfaló, aki egyetlen átok nélkül megúszta. Az hogy megmentette Voldemort életét, még jutalmat is hozott neki, pedig ez nagyon nagy ritkaságnak számitott.

Végül kiderült ugyanis, hogy a mentőakciója miatt nem kellett részt vennie a Minisztérium elleni támadásban. A támadás egyfajta engesztelő ajándék volt a haláfalók részéről, így akarták elnyerni a Nagyúr bocsánatát. Mivel pedig Perselus volt az egyetlen, aki nem csinált bolondot magából Azkabanban, neki nem kellett törlesztenie sem.

- Nemrég látogatást tettem a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon – mondta Voldemort hosszú csend után.

- Uram?

- Találtam ott egy jóslatot, ami 1980 júliusából származik – a Sötét Nagyúr hirtelen lefékezett és Piton szemébe nézett. Perselus lehajtotta a fejét, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét. – Tudsz erről a jóslatról, Perselus?

- Igen, uram – válaszolt gyorsan. – De hallottam róla, hogy létezik, de a tartalmát nem ismerem.

- Úgy? – sziszegte a Nagyúr.

Perselus a padlót tanulmányozta, a szive pedig vadul dübörgött. Elég lesz az igazság? Voldemorttal esetében soha nem lehetett tudni.

- Annyit tudok, hogy Trelawny megjósolta benne annak a születését, aki legyőzi Önt, de arra nem sikerült rájönnöm, hogy kire utalt pontosan. Hiába kérdeztem ki róla Trelawny-t, semmi emléke nincs róla.

Egy hosszú pillanat telt el néma csendben.

- Nézz rám, Perselus – nem tagadhatta meg a parancsot, és engedelmesen belenézett a félelmetes szemekbe. Tudta, mi a Sötét Nagyúr szándéka – ő is tanulmányozta a legilimenciát és tudta, hogy a szemkontaktus fontos összetevője annak a folyamatnak, amit a tanulatlanok egyszerűen gondolatolvasásnak hivnak. A körülményeket figyelembe véve, hálás lehetett, hogy nem hazudott.

Ez a tudás sem könnyitett sokat helyzetén, mert az egész olyan érzés volt, mintha a lelke legmélyebb bugyraiban kotorásztak volna. Az a tudat sem segitett, hogy Voldemort nem volt képes ténylegesen olvasni a gondolataiban. Soha sem segitett. Még a dementorok jelenlétében sem érzett olyan dermesztő hideget, mint ilyenkor.

- Igazat mondasz… - vonta le a következtetést röviddel később. – Helyes.

Csak annyit tehetett, hogy engedelmesen bólint. Vékony jégen sétált, és egy rossz lépés is végzetes lehetett.

- Trelaweny már nem számit. Nálam van a jóslat.

- Ez nagyon jó hir, uram!

Miért érzi még mindig úgy, mintha veszélyes terepen járna? Meg kellett volna könnyebbülnie!

- Valóban?

Valahogy nem tűnt bölcs dolognak válaszolni erre. Inkább csak várakozott. A csend tovább nyúlt, és kezdett arra gondolni, hogy ez mégis csak valami teszt. De az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy Voldemort csak gondolkodik, az esélyeket latolgatja. Igy aztán várt.

- Úgy tűnik nekem, hogy az utóbbi időben elterelték a figyelmem, Perselus – mondta végül hidegen. – Megtettem az ellenségeimnek azt a szivességet, hogy tizenegy évig életben hagytam Harry Pottert. De ennek vége! Az a kölyök nem élheti meg a tizenkettedik születésnapját!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jó hireim vannak!

James széles mosollyal üdvözölta a feleségét, amikor az besétált hozzá a kórházi szobába. Lily tudta, hogy a temetés halálosan kimeritette a férjét, annak ellenére, hogy próbálta megjátszani, hogy semmi baja, és határozottan állitotta, hogy nem kell már visszajönnie a kórházba. A gyógyitók gondoskodása azonban határozottan jót tett neki: a szin visszatért az arcába és jobban nézett ki, mint bármikor a Minisztérium elleni támadás óta eltelt huszonhat nap során.

- Tényleg? – Lily leült a kórházi ágy szélére, és megfogta a férje kezét. – Akkor halljuk!

James mosolya fertőző volt.

- Martha szerint végre megtalálták a megfelelő bűbájt, hogy rendbehozzanak!

- Ez tényleg jó hír!

Martha Blackwood volt az a gyógyitó, aki James esetével foglalkozott. Ő volt a legjobb orvos az egész kórházban, és azért kapta meg a feladatot, mert senki más nem tudott mit mondani. Nem sok sérülés volt, amit a mágikus gyógyászat ne tudott volna rendbehozni, de James állapota ellenállt minden próbálkozásuknak. Ha egyszerűen eltört volna a gerince, akkor azt néhány - bár meglehetősen bonyolult -bűbáj meggyógyitotta volna…de itt egyik sem működött. Mindennek tetejében pedig James azt állitotta, hogy igenis érez fájdalmat a lábaiban és a hátában, mégsem reagált egyik sem külső ingerekre.

- Végeztek egy kis kutatást, és találtak egy pár új varázsigét! – James arca ragyogott a reménytől. – Azt hiszem, ez lesz az igazi!

- Mikor próbálják meg? – Már olyan sok 'lehet, hogy ez lesz az' volt eddig, hogy Lily nem nagyon mert reménykedni – de kénytelen volt, legalább James kedvéért. Valahol kellett lennie egy megoldásnak!

- Néhány nap múlva – válaszolt. – Talán már pénteken!

- Remélem tényleg működni fog – mondta, és megszoritotta a férje kezét.

- Én biztos vagyok benne! – de azért annyira nem hangzott magabiztosnak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ebéd után a tengerparton sétálgattak, kéz a kézben. A családjaik teljes egyetértésben borultak volna ki, ha látják őket igy, mugli ruhában, ráadásul egymással. Julia néha arra gondolt, hogy valószinűleg az egész Malfoy klán forog a sirjában a cselekedetei láttán – máskor azonban pont az ellenkezőjét gondolta. Végül is ki bizonyult jobb Malfoynak, ő vagy Lucius? Lehet, hogy a nyitott gondolkodása a muglikkal szemben szerezne neki egy-két rossz pontot, de azért nem minden Malfoy volt szörnyeteg. Igen, a családja ősi volt, és ragaszkodott a hagyományokhoz, de nem voltak bolondok. És nem voltak mániákusan a tiszta vér hivei sem, legalábbis Voldemort felemelkedése előtt nem. A Black család esetében már más volt a helyzet: ők igenis mániákusok voltak, már korábban is, de azért köztük is akadtak rendes emberek.

Siriusra nézett, aki elkapta a pillantását és elmosolyodott. Amikor igy mosolygott, akkor szinte el is tudta felejteni az elmúlt éveket, és úgy érezte magát, mint tizenhat éves korában, amikor fülig beleesett ebbe a srácba, és a szülei elismerése volt az egyetlen gondja.

A szülei már halottak, és messze elhagyta a tizenhatodik születésnapját.

- Elgondolkoztál – jegyezte meg halkan Sirius.

Borús gondolatai ellenére, Julia elnevette magát.

- Nem ez volt az első alkalom!

- Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Sirius játékosan, és szorosabban magához húzta. Szeretett volna egész hátralévő életében igy maradni, ilyen közel a férfihoz, akit szeret, de tudta, hogy a világ nem engedi.

- Tényleg! – próbált szigorúnak tűnni, de aztán inkább elnevette magát. Mindketten igyekeztek úgy tenni egész nap, mintha egy átlagos pár lennének, és mintha ez örökké tarthatna…

- Akkor, miről is elmélkedtél?

- A múltról – válaszolt őszintén. – Arról, mennyi minden megváltozott.

- Igen, ez igy van – a férfi hangjából hirtelen eltűnt minden vidámság.

Julia torka összeszorult attól a feszültségtől, ami a néhány szó mögött bujkált.

- Amikor igy együtt vagyunk, majdnem olyan, mint régen…amikor a világ még nem volt ilyen. Amikor még nem kellett az ellentétes oldalon állnunk, és külön töltenünk tiz évet…

- Én is ezt éreztem – ismerte be Sirius egy kis tétovázás után. – Bárcsak…

Nem mondta tovább, de Julia tudta mire gondol, hiszen ő is ugyanarra vágyott. _Bárcsak ne lenne így! Bárcsak ne kellene hazudni és bujkálni! Bárcsak visszakaphatná a tiz évet, amit elvesztett az életébeől, és visszaállithatná azt az ártatlanságot, amit elvesztett. Bárcsak azt mondhatnák egymásnak, hogy minden rendben lesz, anélkül, hogy hazudnának! _Julia felsóhajtott.

- Igen – suttogta maga elé. – Bárcsak…

Az egyetlen válasz az volt, hogy Sirius még szorosabban ölelte a derekát, és aztán csendben sétáltak tovább. Olyan sok minden választotta el őket, és bár Julia megértette, miért nem láthatják egymást gyakrabban, ez ez egész mégis felőrölte belül. Minden alkalommal, amikor találkoztak, Sirius szemében egyre sötétebbnek tűntek a lappangó árnyékok, és egyre nehezebbnek tűnt a teher, amit hordozott. Tudta, hogy mondania kellene valamit, de nem tudta szavakba önteni, amit akart. Annyira szerette, hogy nem tudta, hogy fejezhette volna ki ezt, és nem tudta, mit tehetne, hogy valahogy könnyitsen a lelkén.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte inkább.

- Jól – válaszolt Sirius azonnal.

- Francokat! – jegyezte meg Julia gyengéden.

Érezte, hogy a férfi megfeszül, és már majdnem megbánta, hogy leleplezte a füllentést, de nem lehetett nem észrevenni, milyen automatikusan válaszolt. Túl jól ismerte Siriust ehhez, hiába voltak olyan soká távol egymástól, akkor is kihallotta a hazugságot. Csak remélte, hogy Sirius megérti majd, miért kellett megkérdeznie.

Egy hosszú pillanat után, Sirius mintha felengedett volna.

- Megbirkozóm vele – mondta végül.

- Olyan boldogtalannak tűnsz.

- Nem vagyok boldogtalan, Julia, csak… - Lehajtotta fejét, és a homokot tanulmányozta. – Egyáltalán nem úgy érzem magam, mint amire számitottam…mintha…üres lennék.

- Üres?

- Tiz évet elvesztettem és úgy tűnik most kell mindent bepótolnom. Néha annyira elfoglalt vagyok, annyira benne vagyok a dolgok sűrűjében, hogy elfelejtem, mennyi minden megváltozott. Máskor viszont rájövök, mennyire le vagyok maradva: a világ nem olyan, mint amilyen régen volt. De az ilyen pillanatokban, amikor teljes erőmmel próbálok az az ember lenni aki voltam…eszembe jut… - elhallgatott, de Julia bátoritóan megszoritotta a kezét. – Ezsembe jut, hogy már nem vagyok az. Nem vagyok ugyanaz, mint tiz évvel ezelőtt…és soha nem is lehetek...

- Sirius…

- Megváltoztam. Világosabban látok, hidegebb lettem és valami sötétség él bennem, amit még csak meghatározni sem tudok. Az elmúlt hónapokban próbáltam az lenni, aki voltam. Próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha az üresség és a fájdalom elmúlna, de mostanra rájöttem, hogy ez végleges. Nem bújhatok el előle, ez a változás a részem lett, és kezdem azt gondolni, hogy nem is szabad visszatérnem a régi énemhez. Nem engedhetem meg magamnak.

- Mit értesz ezen?

- Nem vagyok vak Julia! – válaszolt, ezúttal tétovázás nélkül. – Hiába próbálnám tagadni, tudom, hogy ez hol fog véget érni. Akár jobb lett ettől a világ, akár rosszabb, hoztam egy döntést. Amikor eljön a háború vége, tudom, kinek kell szembenéznie Voldemorttal...

Julia torka összeszorult, mert ez volt az a téma, amiről soha nem akart beszélni. Ami csak a rémálmaiban jött elő.

- Neked...

Némán bólintott, és egy ideig gondolataikba merülve sétáltak tovább. Julia szeretett volna vitatkozni ezzel a tényszerű kijelentéssel, de tudta, hogy felesleges lenne. Sirius csak az igazat mondta.

- Szóval, - szólalt meg végül Sirius – megkaptad az új és tovább fejlesztett Sirius Blacket – fáradtan elmosolyodott.

- Én nem talállak annyira másnak – válaszolt halkan, és azt kivánta bárcsak ne lenne olyan keserű a hangja.

- Nem?

- Nem. Legalábbis azokban a dolgokban, amik nekem a legjobban számitanak – a vállára fektette a fejét, és úgy folytatta. – Szeretlek, Sirius! És több kell néhány változásnál, ahhoz, hogy ez megváltozzon.

- Én is szeretlek – mondta Sirius halkan, és már-már megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. Legalábbis annak az ijesztő sötétségnek egy része elpárolgott a szemeiből.

Igen, Sirius tényleg megváltozott, és még ha ezek a változások az ő érzésein nem is változtattak… valaki másnak nagyon is számitani fognak majd…Valakinek, aki eddig még nem volt hajlandó észrevenni, mivé is vált Sirius.

És ez a gondolat, valahogy egy kicsit fényesebbé tette a rájuk váró jövőt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Amik vagyunk

**Tizedik fejezet: Amik vagyunk...**

A hetek gyorsan múltak, legalábbis egy bizonyos nézőpontból. Másrészt viszont szinte vánszorogtak. Forró nyaruk volt, a nappalok hosszúra nyúltak, és bármelyik másik évben, békés időszak lehetett volna. 1992 nyara volt az első, amit a Tekergők egy évtizeded együtt tölthettek volna, de az öröm összeomlott a komor valóság nyomása alatt.

Az augusztus közeledett, és a négy elválaszthatatlan barát alig töltött együtt néhány órát. Mindannyian a saját kötelezettségeikkel voltak elfoglalva, és a maguk módján próbálták összetartani valahogy szétesőfélben lévő világukat.

James – aki még mindig a Szent Mungó páciense volt – ágyból fekve irányitotta a kormányt, meg persze a tolószékből, amit Sirius épitett neki. Eközben Remus lassan igazi erőddé alakitotta a Roxfortot, és folyamatosan embereket toborzott a Rend számára. Követni próbálta Voldemort minden mozdulatát, és igyekezett megvédeni az embereit. Peter, James képviseletében, fel-alá utazgatott Európában, és igyekezett minden segitséget összekotorni, ami csak elérhető volt. Sirius működése nem volt olyan látványos: ingázott Avalon és a szárazföld között, élezte a saját képességeit, és szorosan szemmel tartotta Harryt, aki – mint arra Piton figyelmeztette őket – Voldemort következő célpontja volt.

De július 29-ig nem történt semmi rendkívüli. Harry és Lily a Grimmauld téren maradtak, viszonylagos biztonságban, hiszen a ház feltérképezhetetlen volt, ráadásul még ki is bővitették a védelmi rendszerét. Mihelyt Sirius megkapta a hirt, Voldemort új tervéről, gyakorlatilg oda költöztette Frank Longbottomot. Aztán még két auror csatlakozott hozzájuk és úgy megerősitették a védelmet, annyi csapdát épitettek be, hogy végül már egy mugli tank is folyékonnyá olvadt volna, mielőtt eléri a bejárati ajtót.

De eltelt tizennégy nap, és nem történt semmi.

Voldemort hívei kétszer próbálkoztak a Roxfortban, de visszavonultak, mielőtt Remus igazi trükkös-ládája kinyilhatott volna. A központi tanács maradványa azon rágódott, hogy ezeket a támadásokat vajon csak elterelésnek szánják-e, vagy komolyan gondolják. Voltak viszont nagyobb problémáik is. Mielőtt Piton figyelmeztethette volna őket, Scott Mulciber és Lloyd Flint végeztek a Rend három új tagjával, Bellatrix Lestrange pedig halálra kinzott egy negyediket. Ez nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy kém van a soraik közöö, de akármilyen keményen nyomozott is Remus, nem tudta felderiteni ki az.

Mégis, viszonylag csend volt. A varázs-világ élete folyt tovább, akkor is, bár a félelem nem múlt el teljesen. A közelmúlt halálesetei, és az, hogy a misztériumügyi főosztály három dolgozója nyomtalanul eltűnt nem engedték elfelejteni, hogy háború van. De az élet ment tovább, mert igy kellett lennie.

Caramel és Umbridge tovább folytatták politikai manővereiket, állandóan azt hangoztatva, hogy James Potter sérült és alkalmatlan a feladatra. Kevesen osztoztak az „aggodalmaikban", de a feszültség egyre nőtt. Az emberek követelték, hogy az aurorok védjék meg őket, de ők még mindig kevesen voltak, és Siriusnak egyáltalán nem állt szándékában feláldozni néhány megmaradt emberét. A követelések hatására kénytelenek voltak azonban még jobban lerövidíteni a kiképzési időt.

-----------------------------------

Bill elfojott egy ásítást. Nem csoda, hogy álmos volt: még nem is hajnalodott, de Frank Longbottom, és beosztottai már egy órája talpon voltak. Gyorsan lenyomtak egy reggelit, aztán megbeszélést tartottak a Vörös Szobában. Ez a terem a központi épület alatt helyezkedett el, és a kiképzőterület legmélyebb pontja volt.

Senki nem tudta, miért nevezték Vörös Szobának, hiszen a falak szürkék voltak, a bútorok pedig feketék. Az egyetlen vörös szinű dolog, a hátsó falon lógó festményen szereplő nő ruhája volt. A kép Viviane Merlint ábrázolta, az auror-szervezet alapitóját, és ez a kép volt az egyetlen diszités a szobában. A falakat egyébként polcok boritották, megrakva könyvekkel és elsárgult pergamenekkel.

- Rendben – Frank hátradőlt, és hintázni kezdett a székén. – Az elmúlt két hét rendkivül szórakoztató volt – a három beosztottja fáradtan nevetett – de itt az ideje, hogy komolyan elgondolkozzunk! – az arckifejezése rögtön komolyabb lett.

- Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy az auror-kiképzést az évek során egyre jobban megkurtították. Ami eredetileg egy három éves komplex programként indult, azt először kettő, majd egy évre csökkentették, ahogy a háború egyre hevesebb lett. Amikor idejöttünk, úgy gondoltuk három hónapunk van, de kidolgoztunk egy tiz hetes tervet is. Most azonban a helyzet még rosszabbra fordult.

- Mennyi időnk maradt, főnök? – kérdezte Hestia, aki, mint mindig, most is a lényegre tért.

- Nem tudom – ismerte be. – Reggel beszéltem Siriusszal, és nem adott meg pontos határidőt. Csak azt mondta, készüljünk el olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan emberileg lehetséges.

- Már most is olyan gyorsan dolgozunk – jelentette ki Kingsley. – Már a tíz hét is szinte lehetetlen! Ha még jobban begyorsitunk, azzal csak azt érjük el, hogy megöletjük ezeket a kölyköket.

- Igen – szólalt meg halkan Bill. Rá nem vonatkoztak kommunikációs korlátozások, többször is beszélt az apjával, úgyhogy tudta mi folyik odakinn. – De nekünk elsődlegesen a civilekkel biztonságával kell foglalkoznunk.

- Billnek igaza van – mondta Frank. – Avalon biztonságában könnyű elfelejteni a kinti veszélyeket. De mi nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül, hogy odakinn emberi életek függnek tőlünk.

- De a kapkodás csak növeli a veszélyt – mondta Hestia. – Ha túlerőltetjük őket, semmit nem érünk el.

- Ez csak akkor igaz, ha a kockázat nagyobb, mint az elérhető előny – szólalt meg Kingsley az asztal másik vége felől, mire Hestia villámló szemeket meresztett rá.

- Minden lefaragott nappal nő az esélye, hogy ezek a kölykök meghalnak! Többel tartozunk nekik ennél! Az a munkánk, hogy kiképezzük őket, és esélyt adjunk a túlélésre, nem pedig az, hogy a halálba küldjük!

- Akármit is mondott, Kingsley keményen állta a tekintetét.

- Mind tudjuk, miért vagyunk itt – válaszolt nyugodtan. – Még a jelöltek is. Megértették, hogy akár meg is halhatnak, de vállalják a veszélyt. Vállalják, hogy megfizetik az árat, akárcsak mi.

- Van egy kis különbség – Bill már ismerte ezt a makacs kifejezést Hestia arcán, de Kingsley sem az a tipus volt, aki könnyen beadja a derekát.

- Tényleg?

- Minket rendesen kiképeztek erre. Nyolc hét – vagy még annyi se – csak arra elég, hogy egy kicsivel jobbak legyenek, mint egy átlag-varázsló, aki letette a RAVASZ vizsgákat. Ezek még gyerekek! Hiányzik belőlük a lelki érettség, és megfelelő edzés nélkül ezt nem is várhatjuk el tőlük!

- Alulértékeled őket – mondta Kingsley halkan.

- Bocs, hogy realista vagyok…

- Elég ebből! – vágott közbe Frank. – Nem kell szeretnünk, amit csinálunk, gyerekek, csak meg kell találnunk a módját, hogy megtegyük, amit kell! – visszaállitotta a széket mind a négy lábára. – Nyolc hét múlva ezek a jelöltek aurorok lesznek, akármi is erről a véleményünk. Az a feladat, hogy a lehető legjobban felkészitsük őket, és nem az, hogy panaszkodjunk!

Szürke szemei végigpásztáztak az alárendeltjein.

- És ami azt illeti, még ez a nyolc hét is túl hosszú. Jusson eszetekbe, hogy míg mi itt teljes biztonságban vagyunk, Sirius és a többiek harcolnak, és meghalnak odakinn. Tizenkilenc aktiv auror maradt összesen, és ebből négyen itt vagyunk. Szükségünk van ezekre a gyerekekre – a hangja kemény volt, de a szemében látszott a fájdalmas igazság. – Még, ha a fele meg is hal, akkor is jobban fogunk állni, mint most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nap ragyogóan sütött, és bármely más napon ez szemet gyönyörködtető lett volna. Peter azonban egyáltalán nem volt gyönyörködó hangulatban. Elhúzta a száját. Ebben az évben semmi sem úgy alakult, ahogy várták

- Mintha egyre sötétebb lenne... – szólalt meg James.

- Tessék? – megfordult és barátjára nézett.

Kora délután volt, és a nap magasan ragyogott az égen. Egyedül voltak a Szent Mungó belső udvarán. Peter egy kényelmetlen műanyag széken ült, James pedig a megbűvölt tolószékben, ami már többször is nagyon hasznosnak bizonyult.

Peter csak reggel tért vissza Franciaországból, és ebéd után rögtön vissza is megy. Egyáltalán nem is kellett volna visszajönnie, de James volt a kormány feje, és a franciák nagy kellemetlenkedők voltak. Mint általában. Akármilyen közel álltak is a brit varázsló-társadalomhoz, nem akarták észrevenni a fenyegetést. Voldemort nem az ő problémájuk, hangoztatták állandóan.

Igy aztán visszajött, tanácsért és támogatásért. Nem akart olyan igéreteket tenni, amiket aztán később nem tudnak betartani. De a francia-probléma hamar feledésbe merült, most az ebédre vártak, és James az eget bámulta.

- Egyre sötétebb lesz – ismételte meg. – Sötétebb, mint valaha is hittem volna.

Lassan Peter felé forditotta a fejét, és ő látta, hogy az aggodalomtól sötét a tekintete. A szemeiből azt gondolhatta volna, hogy egy öreg embert lát maga előtt. _Vajon mindannyian igy nézünk ki? _Fordult meg hirtelen a fejében. _A háború tette ezt velünk?_

- A háborúban most már három oldal van – magyarázta James szomorúan. – Akik velünk vannak… akik ellenünk… és akik túlságosan félnek ahhoz, hogy harcoljanak.

Peter érezte, hogy a szoritás egyre nő a mellkasában. De James folytatta, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna.

- A franciák csak egy újabb példát szolgáltatnak erre – mondta. – Sarokba vannak szoritva, és félnek, de reménykednek, hogy Voldemort nem veszi észre őket, és minden rendben lesz. Itt is ugyanezt látjuk – a Rend tagjai sorra jelentkeznek Remusnál, hogy ki akarnak szállni. A kormány életben maradt tagjai pedig a tengerentúlra menekülnek – felsóhajtott. – Nem is tudom hibáztatni őket, csak biztonságban akarnak lenni. De azért igenis hibáztatom őket, hogy ezt mások kárán akarják elérni.

- De vissza tudjuk őket tartani?

- Nem tudom – ismerte be James. – Bátorithatjuk és lelkesithetjük őket. Emlékeztethetjük őket, hogy mennyi minden veszik el, ha elbukunk. De magakadályozhatjuk, hogy elfussanak? – lassan megrázta a fejét. – Valószinűleg nem.

- Mondd meg a franciáknak, hogy harcolni fogunk – mondta egy rövid szünet után. – Velük vagy nélkülük, mindegy. Kitartunk a végsőkig, és nem azért, mert igy akarjuk, hanem azért, mert muszáj.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius és Harry éppen sakkoztak, amikor megérezték a szagot. Lily - aki közelebb ült a könyvtárszoba ajtajához - volt az első, aki észrevette, és azonnal felugrott, amikor a dörömbölés elkezdődött. Olyan régóta várták már hogy történjen valami, hogy szinte folyamatosan tűkön ültek…

- Mi a… - kezdte Sirius, de elhallgatott, mielőtt kicsúszott volna a száján olyasmi, ami nem való egy tizenkét éves fülének…vagy a harminckét éves anyjáénak.

- Ez füst – állapitotta meg Harry, felpillantva a sakktábláról.

Lily már a hallban volt, mielőtt Sirius még ellenőrizhette volna a védelmet, de elég volt egy pillanat, hogy megállapitsa: nem ég tűz a házban. Minden egyes védelmi varázslat közvetlenül a ház urához volt kapcsolva, vagyis hozzá. Sirius volt az egyetlen, aki a rendszer valamennyi elemét ismerte és csak ő tudta ellenőrizni az egészet. Lily kiáltása hasított bele a hirtelen csendbe.

- Vedd elő a pálcádat, Harry! – szólt hátra Sirius, és azonnal a nő után rohant. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor vette elő a saját pálcáját, de mire Lily mellé ért, már ott szoritotta a kezében.

BUMM! BUMM! BUMM!

- Tűzoltóság! Nyissák ki! – kiabált egy férfihang a kapuból, és a dörömbölés folytatódott.

Sirius a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett, és Lily válla felett kinézett a mellette lévő ablakon. Lilyvel ellentétben azonban, ő a függöny mögött maradt. Ennek csak tiz százaléka volt kiszámitott óvatosság, a többi kilencven ösztön, de most minden idegszála azt súgta, hogy valami nem stimmel, és ha valamit megtanult Alastor Mordontól, az, az volt, hogy mindig hallgasson az ösztöneire. És hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy neki elvileg most nem szabadna itthon lennie. Ha egy csöppet másként alakulnak a dolgok, akkor most Jamesszel lenne a kórházban, és ettől a felsimeréstől valahogy összeszorult a torka.

Odakint egy hatalmas tűzoltóautó parkolt az utca jobb oldalán, és öt egyenruhás alakot látott mozogni. Úgy voltak öltözve, és olyan maszkot viseltek, mint a mugli tűzoltók, nagy palackok voltak a hátukra erősitve, a kezükben pedig fejsze. Ketten az autó mellett várakoztak, egy hosszú csővet szereltek le éppen a kocsiról, másik kettő pedig épp most kocogott a társuk felé, aki az ajtót döngette. Balra, a Grimmauld tér tizenhárom számú ház veszélyesen füstölgött.

De a tizenhármas számú ház előtt nem volt egyetlen tűzoltó sem. Ketten a kocsi mellett, három pedig az ő küszöbükön. Ez több, mint furcsa!

BUMM! BUMM!

- Nyissák ki, vagy be kell törnünk az ajtót! – kiabálta ugyanaz a hang megint. Aztán, mintha csak később jutott volna eszébe, hozzátette: - Át kell törnünk a falat, hogy bejussunk a szomszédba!

Sirius tanult annyit a mugli kultúráról, hogy tudja tűz esetén a szomszéd házak is veszélyben lehetnek. Kivéve persze, ha ezt a szomszéd házat mágia védi a lángokkal szemben.

- Utoljára mondom, nyissák ki, vagy…

- Ezek nem muglik! – szólalt meg Lily.

- Honnan tudod? – Sirius ellépett az ablaktól, és még egyszer ellenőrizte a védelmet. Látszólag minden rendben volt, de akkor miért citeráznak igy az idegei?

- Eldobták a fejszéket – magyarázta a nő nyugodtan. – A muglik nem tudják fejsze nélkül betörni az ajtót!

- Füst van idebenn – szólalt meg a hátuk mögött Harry, mire mindketten megpördültek. Eddig nem vették észre, hogy kijött utánuk.

De a gyereknek igaza volt. Sirius remélte, hogy csak a szellőzőrendszeren keresztül jutott be a füst. Ha a halálfalók – mert csak azok lehetnek! – módot találtak arra, hogy felgyújtsák a házat, akkor végük. De amikor újra ellenőrizte, a tűzvédelmi varázslatok a helyükön voltak. Nem éghet semmi, hacsak… a hopp-rendszer! A kandallók…!

- Lily! A…

Ebben a pillanatban elszabadult a pokol.

_Reccs!_

A védőbűbájokkal kezdődött – a három kint álló varázsló együtt kántálta varázsigét, mire az összes vészjelzés egyszerre indult be, amitől Lily összerezzent. Aztán valami nekivágódott a bejárati ajtónak.

Faforgács repkedett mindenfelé, és egy fémdarab jelent meg az ajtón keletkezett lukban. Egy luk. Lily tévedett a fejszékkel kapcsolatban, mert legalább egyikük még mindig megtartotta, és most mágikus erővel felvértezve, azzal próbálták betörni az ajtót. A fejsze éle egy pillanatra eltűnt, és a résen át kiláthattak az utcára. De a lukat hamarosan betöltötte egy vékony kis pálca. Igen pálca. Sirius agya hirtelen visszazökkent a normál kerékvágásba, és az idő újra felgyorsult.

- Vissza!

Megragadta Lilyt, és hátralökte. Harry felkiáltott, amikor az anyja magával sodorta.

- Reducto!

Ezúttal felismerte a hangot. Az ajtó megremegett, és neki ki kellett térnie az átok útjából. Azt azonban még látta, hogy a rés még nagyobb lett: már látszott a tűzoltónak öltözött alak felsőteste, ami nyilvánvalóan Lloyd Flinthez tartozott. Mozgás látszott, Flint odébb lépett, aztán egy másik hang szólalt meg:

- Te idióta! Ne ezt használd! Cadovallum! – üvöltött Rodolphus Lestrange. Az ajtó még jobban remegett, de nem tört be.

Hogy ezt a remek épitészeknek, vagy a védelmi varázslatnak köszönhették-e, azt Sirius nem tudta, de nem is érdekelte. Nem volt sok idejük. Öt kettő ellen, de volt annyi előnyük, hogy ők voltak benn: legalábbis pillanatnyilag ez még előnynek számított, de hamarosan akár csapdává is válhat.

A háta mögül, Lily kiabált:

- Stupor! – és Flint összrogyott.

Kintről dühös hangok válaszoltak:

- Diffindo!

- Aboriscum – suttogta Lily, és hátralökte Harryt, miközben az ajtó apró darabokra robbant szét. Sirius nem nézett hátra, de ha megtette volna, akkor sem látta volna a fiút. Lily, szokott hatékonyságával, egy bonyolult bűbáj segitségével láthatatlanná tette a fiát.

- Capitiscindo! – kiáltotta inkább a bámészkodás helyett.

Igor Karkaroff feje gyakorlatilag leszakadt, nekicsapódott Rodolphus Lestrange vállának, mire a rettegett halálfaló hatalmasat ugrott. De Sirius már egy újabb átokkal megcélozta Lestrange-t, ami mellé ment, de legalább el kellet menekülnie az ajtóból.

- Zárd le a kijáratot mögöttem, Lily! – kiáltott hátra, és gyorsan elmondott egy pajzs bűbájt.

Piros fénysugár szállt el a füle mellett, és még egy halálfaló összeesett, a másik azonban tovább közeledett, és most már nem viselte a maszkot sem.

– És zárd le a hopp-rendszert!

Mielőtt Lily tiltakozhatott volna, Sirius kivetette magát az ajtón.

Kettő-null. Flint eszméletlenül feküdt. Karkaroff halott. Akit Lily második átka eltalált szintén eszméletlen volt, de még mindig megmaradt Voldemort két legrettegettebb csatlósa. Akkor ideje egy kicsit javitani az arányokon. Kikerülte az Imperiust, amit felé küldtek, és megcélozta Rodolphust.

- Incendio!

Elégedetten hallotta az üvöltéseket, amikor a lángok körbefogták a halálfalót. Szegény bolond levette a tűzoltó-ruhát, kétségtelenül azért, mert túl nehéz volt, pedig az legalább megvédte volna a tűztől.

Lestrange továbbra is üvöltött, de Sirius már nem figyelt oda rá. Ehelyett előrelendült. Fénycsóva csapott le arra a pontra, ahol egy másodperce állt, ha néhány másodpercet tétovázik pecsenyévé sült volna. Száz méterre tőle, Bellatrix Lestrange is megszabadult már az egyenruhától, és most felé rohant. Nyílván nem azért, hogy a férjének segítsen, Rodolphusnak magának kell kilábalnia szorult helyzetéből.

- Imperio!

- Everbero!

A két átok a levegőben csapott össze, és fénylepelbe boritották a teret. Sirius látta, hogy a jobbján egy bokor lángra kap, de inkább az ellenkező irányba vetődött, és a zöld fénycsóva elszáguldott a feje felett. Kimondta az első varázsigét, ami eszébe jutott, és ezúttal betalált.

Bellatrix vagy öt métert repült, mielőtt földet ért, de azonnal talpra is ugrott megint. Ennyi idő is elég volt azonban, hogy Sirius az elhagyott tűzoltóautó mögé kerüljön. Gyorsan kinézett a bal hátsó kerék mögül, és látta, hogy Bellatrix a nyílt terepen áll, és őt nézi.

- Félsz kiállni velem, kuzin? – kiabálta a nő nevetve.

- Nem én hoztam öt játszótárasat magammal! – kiabált vissza Sirius, de közben gyorsan járt az agya.

Lily biztos segitséget hív, de vajon mennyi idő alatt érnek ide? Rodolphus már talpon volt, miután sikerült eloltania a tűzet. Egy kicsit megviseltnek tűnt, de a bejárati ajtó irányába sietett.

Vörös fény villant az ablakból, ami sajnos épp elhibázta a halálfalót, de ez esélyt adott Siriusnak. A távolság elég nagy volt, de…

- Reducto!

Azt se bánta volna, ha millió darabra robbantja szét Lestrange-t, de ebből a szögből erre esélye sem volt, annyit azonban elért, hogy a ház helyett magára vonja a figyelmét. A halálfaló Sirius felé fordult, és megcélozta egy átokkal, ehhez azonban arra is szükség volt, hogy hátat fordítson a háznak... és Lilynek.

Gyakorlatilag arra sem volt ideje, hogy felemelje a pálcáját, Lily átka máris eltalálta és a következő pillanatban Lestrange már hason feküdt a szomszéd ház zödl gyepén.

- Úgy látszik csak ketten maradtunk Trixie! – kiabált oda Sirius az unokanővérének.

Bellatrix dühödten felsikoltott, és neki alig volt ideje félreugrani, amikor az autó lángoló ronccsá változott. Odébbgördült, és felemelkedett abba a görnyedt testtartásba, amit annyi ellenfele láthatott már korábban. Bella mindig is gyors volt, ki tudta kerülni a gyújtó-átkot, amit Sirius felé küldött.

- Capitulatus!

- Reducto!

- Evanescorpus!

- Imperio!

Olyan volt, mint egy mugli tűzijáték. Vetődtek az átkok elől, és gyors ellenátkokat szórtak. Sirius csak félig volt tudatában a környezetének, minden idegszálával az ellenfelére koncentrált. A koncentráció pillanatnyi megingása is az öngyilkossággal lett volna egyenlő.

- Avada Kedavra!

A földre vetette magát, egy közeli parkoló autó mögé, és a pálcáját a legközelebbi lámpaoszlopra irányitotta.

- Resiacio!

A fémoszlop kiszakadt a földből, és Bellatrix felé száguldott. A nő villámgyorsan félreugrott, de Sirius már küldte is a következő átkot:

- Conjuctivitus!

A következő találat azonban Belláé volt, és Sirius nekivágódott a mögötte lévő ház falának. Ha nem kapkodott volna annyira Bella, most eszméletlen lenne és a párbajnak vége lenne. Még mindig a földön fekve, előrelökte a pálcáját, és egyszerre mondták ki a két varázsigét.

- Crucio!

- Vindireperio!

Remélte, hogy Bella egy újabb halálos átokkal próbálkozik, de a Cruciatus majdnem ugyanolyan jó volt. Üvöltött, amikor Sirius átka visszaküldte rá a sajátját, és Sirius feltápászkodott. Sajnos a tükröző bűbáj is csak másodperceket hagyott neki, mert Bellatrix egy felfordult autó alá vetette magát. _Hogy került oda az a kocsi, egyáltalán? _

- Félsz a piszkos játszmáktól, Sirius? – cukkolta a nő. – Félsz, hogy valami főbenjárót teszel?

Sirius kitért egy újabb átok elől, aztán megint a megszokott párbajállásban találta magát.

- És te mi elől bújkálsz? Párbajozni talán nehezebb, mint a védteleneket kínozni?

A szíve a fülében dübörgött, és nem is várt válaszra. Készenlétben várakozott, nem tehetett mást. Bellát eltakarta az autó, csak egy halvány árnyékot látott belőle, és nem tudhatta, hol van pontosan. A nő pontosan láthatta őt, de ahhoz, hogy el is találja, elő kell bújnia. És ezzel egyenlők voltak az esélyeik.

Ráadásul neki csak várnia kellett, mert Lily már kétségtelenül értesitette Remust, és a Rend tagjai bármikor itt lehetnek. Meg is lepte, hogy még nem voltak itt, de az ilyen párbajok, végül is mindig hosszabbnak tűntek, mint amilyenek valójában voltak.

Bellatrix feje kiemelkedett a kocsi mögül.

- Crucio!

- Extundo!

Mindketten találtak. Sirius lángoló fájdalmat érzett, de ez hamar elmúlt, mivel a főbenjáró átokhoz koncentráció kellett, amivel Bella most nem nagyon rendelkezett. Sirius odébb vetette magát, és megcélozta az unokatestvérét.

- Imperio!

Most már készen állt rá, hogy ne tisztán játsszon. A nő persze kitért, és Sirius kiáltást halott balról. A halálfaló, akit Lily elkábitott, magához tért és egy kábító átkot küldött rá, amit épphogy sikerült elkerülnie. Az ajtó közelében, Flint is épp akkor tápászkodott fel. Avery – csak ő lehetett a harmadik! – kitért Sirius robbantó átka elől. _A jó fenébe!_

A házból vörös fény csapott ki, de elment Flint mellett, aki gyors tempóban Rodolphus felé mászott. Néhány másodperc, és Lily ki fog jönni a házból, amivel pont a halálfalóknak kedvez majd. Sirius Bellatrix felé pillantott, de a nő megint visszabújt a kocsi mögé, így inkább Avery felé fordult hát.

- Avada Kedavra!

Zöld fény villant, és Avery összecsuklott. Sirius meg sem állt, fordult tovább, és Bellatrix idegesitő férjére irányitotta a pálcáját, akit Flintnek épp sikerült magához téritenie.

- Stupor! – üvöltött Bellatrix.

Talán jobban szerette a férjét, mint feltételezték róla. Sirius oldalra vetette magát, de az átok igy is megérintette. Hirtelen minden lelassult körülötte. Minden mozdulat, mintha egy örökkévalóságig tartott volna, pedig tudta, hogy nincs vesztegetni való ideje.

- Everbero! – hallott egy ismerős hangot, és Bellatrix dühösen felsikoltott.

Sirius az újonnan érkezők felé forditotta a fejét, de úgy érezte, mintha víz alatt próbálna mozogni. Alice Longbottom, Francine Hoyt és Derek Dawlish hirtelen ott voltak az utcán, őt pedig egy nagyon ismerős alak rántotta hátrafelé: Remus!

- Ennervate – suttogta a barátja halkan, és bár Sirius nem volt eszméletlen a varázsige megtette a kívánt hatást. Sirius reflexei visszaálltak eredeti sebességükre, és most ő rántotta le Remust, mielőtt a zöld sugár eltaláhatta volna. Félrelökte a barátját, és már fel is emelte a pálcáját.

- Stupor! – kiáltott, Bellatrixra célozva.

A vörös nyaláb a mellkasa közepén találta el a nőt, és Bellatrix összecsuklott. Kiáltás hallatszott jobbról, és Dawlish megroggyant. Közben Rodolphus már ott volt a felesége mellett, és a következő pillanatban a halálfalók eltűntek. Amit hátrahagytak az csak a lefejezett Karkaroff, és a halott Avery volt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. A sors játéka

Mivel valószínűleg már nem lesz alkalmam erre: BUÉK mindenkinek!

**Tizenegyedik fejezet: A sors játéka**

Három órával később, Sirius nyögve rogyott le az egyik konyhai székre. Eddig Remus, Lily és a három másik auror társaságában azon dolgozott, hogy visszaállitsa a védelmi varázslatokat. Ellenőrizték, majd ismételten ellenőrizték őket, és próbálták kitalálni, mi romolhatott el.

A támadás azt bizonyította, hogy maradt még rés a rendszerben. Átlagos varászlók még csak nem is láthatták volna a házat, de ezek öten mind a legősibb családokból származtak, és jártak már itt korábban. A legijesztőbb tény az volt, hogy semmi sem jelezte az érkezésüket. Sajnos, hiába ellenőriztek mindent az okot nem találták meg.

Remus nem volt túl gyanakvó temészet, de ez a sok gyanús momentum még neki is sok volt. Sirius látványa sem sokat javitott a hangulatán: a barátja fáradt volt, és az aggodalom nyilvánvalóan kiült az arcára.

Egymásra néztek, és nem volt szükségük szavakra, hogy megértsék egymást. Július 29-e volt, két nap volt hátra Harry születésnapjáig. Kevesebb, mint harmincnégy óra, egészen pontosan, ami azt jelentette, hogy a Voldemort által kitűzött határidő vészesen közel volt. Ha meg akarta ölni Harryt, már nem sok ideje maradt.

És ha Peter nem ugrott volna haza Franciaországból, Sirus a Szent Mungóban lett volna, és Harry és Lily most halottak lennének. Remus hátátn végigfutott a hideg a gondolattól. Ezúttal hihetetlenül nagy szerencséjük volt.

- Most mi legyen? – kérdezte Alice Longbottom.

Kerek arcán komoly kifejezés ült. Nem nagyon emlékeztetett arra a fiatal lányra, aki Remusék első évében a Hollóhát ház mosolygós prefektusa volt. Persze akkor még Alice Hoppnernek hívták. Azok az idők, mintha évszázadokkal ezelőtt lett volna... másrészt persze mintha tegnap történt volna minden.

- Azt hiszem, a következő néhány napra, itt kell tartanom néhány aurort – válaszolt Sirius. – Utálom, hogy le kell kötnöm valakit, de nem látok más megoldást. Legalább addig, amig rájövünk, mi történt a védelemmel.

- Én maradok! – jelentkezett rögtön Dawlish. – Nekem úgysincs feleségem, akihez haza kéne mennem – vigyorogva nézett Alicere – persze így nincs undok anyósom sem.

Alice kuncogva válaszolt:

- Ami azt illeti, én igenis kedvelem az anyósom! – jelentette ki.

- Te vagy az egyetlen – szólt közbe Francine Hoyt. – Én ki nem állhatom a sajátomat: egyszerűen nem képes felfogni, miért vagyok ilyen sokat távol, és egyszer sem mulasztja el, hogy a szememre ne vesse.

Mind nevettek, de a jókedv csak egy pillanatig tartott. A nyomás túl nagy volt a vidámsághoz.

- Biztos vagy benne, Derek? – kérdezte Sirius. – Nem akarom felboritani az életedet, és…

- A háború már megtette helyetted, főnök – mosolygott szomorúan Dawlish. – Igen, biztos vagyok benne. Szeretném kivenni a részem ebből a harcból.

- Szerintem ez jó ötlet – mondta határozottan Alice. – Legalább, amig a határidő letelik. Vagy, amig rájövünk hol van a hiba.

- Ebben is segithetek – mondta még Derek.

- Akkor rendben – bólintott Sirius, - hacsak neked nincs jobb ötleted – nézett várakozón Remusra.

Remus elgondolkodva rágicsálta a szája szélét.

- Nem igazán, - ismerte be sóhajtva. – Talán elvihetnénk Harryt a Roxfortba, de… - aztán elhallgatott. – Mi a baj Harry?

Harry kicsit elpirult, amikor mindenki felé fordult.

- Semmi – nyögte ki gyorsan.

- Biztos? – kérdezte Remus kedvesen. Harry mindig sosem volt jó haszudozó.

- Nem... vagyis igen – Harry még vörösebb lett, aztán lepillantott az asztalra, és kényelmetlenül feszengett. – Csak zavar, hogy mindenkinek ilyen sokat kell dolgoznia, hogy megvédjen – ismerte be halkan. – Úgy értem, Sirius ma akár meg is hallhatott volna…és a többieknek ott kellett hagyniuk a családjukat, meg minden…ez nem helyes igy.

Lily azonnal a fia vállára tette a kezét:

- Ez az egész nem a te hibád, Harry.

- Tudom, hogy nem az én hibám – nézett fel a fiú mérgesen. – De akkor sem jó ez így! Én nem csináltam semmit! És ha meghalnék, akkor sem változna semmi…

- Ebben tévedsz – mondta Remus. – Mindenki számit. Minden élet, és minden halál – pont ezért harcolunk. Fontos vagy Harry, magad miatt, és a háború miatt is.

- De ott van az a jóslat! – tiltakozott a gyerek. – Véletlenül pont július végén születtem de ettől még simán lehet, hogy nem is rólam szól…

A szavak hatására a szobában lévő minden felnőtt ösztönösen Sirius felé fordult, még azok is akik nem tudtak a második jóslatról. És Siriusnak válaszolnia kellett valamit. Remust meglepte, hogy mint mostanában mindig, Sirius most is megtalálta a megfelelő választ.

- Lehet, hogy nem rólad szól. Lehet, hogy az a jóslat csak egy tévedés. De a lényeg az, hogy Voldemort igaznak hiszi. Ezért akar végezni veled. Nem azért kell megvédenünk, mert egy dilis jós azt mondta, hogy te legyőzheted Voldemmortot, hanem azért, mert nem érdemled meg, hogy a halálflók megöljenek – nyugodtan nézett Harry zöld szemeibe. – Ez az egész nem fair veled szemben, és hidd el, ha változtathatnék rajta, szívesen megtenném! De nem kényszerithetem Voldemortot, hogy tisztességesen játsszon, csak annyit tehetek, hogy igyekszem megállítani. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor elhárítunk egy ellened intézett támadást, győzelmet aratunk Voldemort felett, és minden egyes győzelem reményt jelent a jövőre nézve.

Harry bólintott, és a keserűség egy része eltűnt az arcáról, aztán felsóhajtott.

- Akkor is utálom, hogy célpont vagyok!

- Én is – mosolygott Sirius, amit Harry viszonzott is. De Remus látta, hogy a sötétség közben sem tűnt el Sirius arcáról.

Mindannyian feszültek voltak: már csak két nap volt hátra, és Voldemortnak cselekednie kellett.

Ha nem jár sikerrel dühös lesz, és ennek a dühnek nyilván szintén Harry lesz a célpontja. _Hacsak nem tereljük el a figyelmét_, gondolta hidegen Remus. _Hacsak nem dobunk neki egy olyan csalit, amire rá kell harapnia. _

Remus Sirius szemébe nézett, és látta az elszántságot, amitől hirtelen nagyon nehéznek érezte a szívét.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Már csak egy nap.

Lilynek találkozója lett volna az Unikornis Csoporttal, de elküldte a teendők listáját Mollynak, és lemondta. Mindenki megértette a döntést: a Harry elleni támadás a Reggeli Próféta cimoldalán szerepelt, annak ellenére, hogy nem hoztak semmit nyilvánosságra. A minisztérium nem nagyon működött, úgyhogy nem is volt senki, aki nyilvánosságra hozzhatott bármit is – de a Próféta igy is megtudta a legfontosabbakat. Több riporter is megjelent, mikor az aurorok a helyszint takaritották, miközben Lily és Remus az oblivátori teendőket látták el: előbb eloltották a tüzet, aztán módositották a szomszédok memóriáját. Alice ugyan elkergette a kiváncsiskodókat, ennek ellenére nem tudták eltűntetni a pusztitás és a csata nyomait.

_A kormányzat ltűnhet a föld színéről, de a riporterek megmaradnak, _gondolta Lilyelkeseredetten_. Mindig a társadalom legfeleslegesebb tagjai tartanak ki a legtovább._

Felsóhajtott, és visszaforditotta a figyelmét a „Merlin varázslata: Vezető az ősi bűbájokhoz" cimű könyvre. Bár nem tudott elmenni az Unikornis Csoport találkozójára, a kutatás folytatódott, és Lily egész délelőtt olvasott. A karosszék melletti asztalon egyre nőtt a könyvhalom, de a választ nem találta meg a kérdésére. A Grimmauld téri ház könyvtára nagyon sok ritkaságot tartalmazott, különösen a fekete mágia terén. Befejezte már a „Törvényen kivüli varázslatok"-at, a „Sötét Lények"-et, és a „Modern bűbájok fejlődése" cimű művet is. A helyzet azonban az volt, hogy nem is tudta, vajon egyáltalán létezik-e a keresett válasz, de az volt a feladata, hogy próbálkozzon.

A Főnix rendjén belül, az Unikornis csoportnak olyan híre volt, hogy képes a lehetetlenre. De Lily tudta, hogy sokszor volt szerencséjük, és azt is, hogy a megkezdett több száz tervből, csak néhányat sikerült teljesen befejezniük. Most pedig egy igazi minisztérium, és Dumbledore tapasztalata nélkül még keményebb lett a helyzet.

Amikor Dumbledore-ra gondolt, Lilynek most is vissza kellett fojtania a könnyeket. Alig egy hónap telt el Dumbledore halála óta, és még mindig nagyon fájdalmas volt rá gondolni. Amikor Lily belépett a varázsvilágba, megszakadt a kapcsolatba a rendes családjával. Szülei azóta már meghaltak, és ki tudja, mi lett Petuniával (összesen annyit tudott róla, hogy férjhez ment, és született legalább egy gyereke is) – de helyettük talált egy új családot. Remus, Peter, Sirius és persze Dumbledore tagjai voltak ennek a családnak. Mint ahogy Minerva McGalagony is. Most azonban Dumbledore halott volt, akárcsak Minerva.

Remélte együtt vannak valahol, akárhol legyen is az.

Megint visszafordult a könyv felé. A dementorokat még csak meg sem emlitették benne, ami nem volt csoda, hiszen Merlin korában még nem is léteztek. De volt néhány érdekes megállapitás a sötét lényekről, amik talán hasznosak lehetnek…

- Anya?

Lily felpillantott:

- Igen, Harry?

- Nem akarlak zavarni, de… - elhallgatott, és megállt az ajtóban.

Harry bizonytalannak tűnt, és ez nem olyasmi volt, amit gyakran látott tőle. A szülinapja előtti nap volt, és más körülmények között nevetnie és kiváncsiskodnia kellett volna – de ez az év más volt, és felesleges lett volna tettetni, hogy nem az.

- Nem zavarsz – mosolygott, és letette a könyvet. – Gyere csak be! Mi a baj?

- Hát… csak arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg… holnap elmehetnénk a Szent Mungóba. Meglátogatni apát – mondta miközben lehuppant az anyjával szemközti fotelbe.

Egy átlagos tizenkét éves valami ajándékot kért volna, de Harry csak az apját szerette volna látni. Ettől Lilynek összeszorult a szive, akárcsak attól, amit válaszolnia kellett.

- Attól tartok, ez nem lehetséges, Harry.

- Tudom – de láthatóan magába roskadt. – A biztonság, meg minden. De azért meg akartam kérdezni.

- Sajnálom, kicsim.

- Nem a te hibád, anya – megpróbált mosolyogni, de elég szerencsétlenre sikerült. – Te sem akartad ezt.

- Igaz, de akkkor is sajnálom.

_Túl érett a korához képest, _gondolta szomorúan._ És alig egy éve ez még nem volt igy. Olyan nagy kérés, hogy szeretném visszakapni a kisfiamat?_

- Tudom – Harry felsóhajtott, de aztán egy kicsit felvidult. – De reggel beszéltem apával. Azt mondta, hogy Sirius és Remus valami hatalmas meglepetést terveznek, olyasmit amire biztos nem számitok – hirtelen megint igazi tizenegy éves volt. – Te tudod mi az?

- Persze, hogy tudom – nevetett Lily.

- Anya!

- Mi van? – vigyorgott az anyja, és örült, hogy végre megint nyafogni hallja.

- Ez nem igazság! – tiltakozott Harry.

- Persze, hogy nem az. De ez az előnye, ha az ember a felnőttek közé tartozik, kicsim.

Harry morgott, és motyogott az orra alatt:

- Hülye szülők…

- Mit mondtál, kicsim? – kérdezte Lily felhúzott szemöldökkel.

- Semmit – morogta, mire az anyja elnevette magát.

- Én is igy gondoltam! – vigyorgott. – Most, miért nem leszel jó kisfiú, és teszel úgy, mintha az apád ki sem nyitotta volna azt a nagy száját a szülinapi meglepetésedről?

-Anya! Nem vagyok kisfiú!

-Persze, hogy nem, kicsim! És mit szólnál egy helyes kis nyalókához?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius általában csak sötétedés után jött Avalonra.

A szigeten négy aktív auror váltotta egymást, de az őrzési feladatokat alapvetően a jelöltek látták el. Voltak azonban olyan útvonalak, amikről a jelölteknek fogalmuk sem volt, de az osztály vezetője persze ismerte ezeket is. Black általában csak egy-két órára ugrott be, elvonult Frank Longbottommal, de időnként hosszabb időre is maradt. Bill egy tucatszor beszélt vele, de csak röviden, hiszen Siriusnak nem volt ideje szinte semmire. Az újságokban nem jelentek meg a hírek arról a sok akcióról, amit az elmúlt hetekben hajtottak végre, de Billnek sokkal több adat állt rendelkezésére. Minden egyes akcióról részletes jelentést kaptak, és Bill tudta, amit a média nem.

James Potterhez hasonlóan, Sirius Black sem az az ember volt, aki az oldalvonalon kivülről irányitotta volna az embereit. Mióta az aurorok az Avalonon rendezték be a főhadiszállást, hét bevetésen voltak (ebből négy sikeres volt, kettő nem, egyet pedig nem lehetett egyik kategóriába sem besorolni) és valamennyit Black vezette. Akárcsak James, ő sem kért volna senkitől olyasmit, amit ő maga ne tett volna meg. Elődjével ellentétben azonban, Black mintha élvezte volna, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr arcába köphet. A kiképzők sokat beszélgettek erről, és abban egyetértettek, hogy Black úgy viselkedik, mint aki szándékosan magára akarja vonni Voldemort haragját. Nem sokan értették meg, miért csinálja ezt, de az okokat azért sejtették.

Valakinek szembe kellett szállnia Voldemorttal, és Dumbledore, aki korábban ezt mindig megtette, most halott volt.

Ez volt az oka annak is, hogy Black csak sötétedés után látogatott Avalonra. Célpont volt, a második helyen állt a Sötét Nagyúr halállistáján – közvetlenül Harry Potter után és örültség lett volna kitennie magát a kirakatba. Egy dolog megrángatni Voldemort szakállát, és egy másik a fejünkre vonni a katasztrófát.

Bill nézte, ahogy Black felsétál az emelvényre, ahonnan a kiképzők figyelték a 4904-es osztály növendékeit, akik a hires Labirintusban néztek szembe a legújabb meglepetésekkel. A Labirintus egy speciális kiképző-pálya volt, amin titkos alagutak, átjárók, rejtett átkok és más nyalánkságok várták a szerencsétlen áldozatokat. Kevesen jutottak át ezen a pályán elsőre, és különösen most, hogy Kingsley kis háziállatát is hozzáadták a kavalkádhoz, ez szinte lehetetlennek tűnt. Daisy egy krupp volt, egy mágikus lény, aki nagyon emlékeztetett egy terrierre. A legtöbb jelölt el is követte azt a hibát, hogy annak nézte – Daisy aranyos kis állat volt, de lerázhatatlan, és olyan áramütést tudott adni, mint annak a rendje. Ráadásul, ha valakit meglátott, azt követte, amig el nem kapta – ha látott egy embert, azt örökre az emlékezetébe véste.

Kingsley nem árulta el honnan szerezte a ritka állatot, és azt sem, honnan kapta a krupp a furcsa nevét. Frank dijazta az ötletet, hogy tegyék be őt is a Labirintusba, és az állat meghálálta a bizalmat: öt jelöltet ütött ki gyors egymásutánban. A mugli kutyákat el lehetett kábitani, de Daisy elég sokáig élt együtt egy aurorral ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy kell elkerülni az átkokat.

A hatodik jelölt megbotlott, rögtön miután belépett a pályára, és Bill együttérzően elmosolyodott. Nymphadora Tonks hihetetlenül tehetséges volt a védelemben és a megtévesztésben, de rettenetesen ügyetlen volt. Még az is nehezére esett, hogy besétáljon egy osztályterembe, anélkül, hogy fel ne rúgott volna valamit. Ezért nagyon kár volt, mert egyébként az osztály legjobbja lehetett volna.

Hirtelen valaki megérintette Bill vállát.

- Hogy vagy, Bill?

- Jól, köszönöm – válaszolt, bár tudta, hogy egy csomó kérdés rejtőzött e mögött az egy mögött. _Én is megtanultam használni a hangtompitó bűbájokat._

- Örömmel hallom – bólintott Black. Aztán a pálya felé nézett. – Mi a véleményed az osztályról?

Bill hátrapillantott oda, ahol Frank és Hestia álltak. A mai napon ők értékelték a jelöltek teljesitményét, és most csak rájuk figyeltek. Kingsley lenn állt a bejáratnál, hogy beavatkozhasson, ha valaki bajba kerül, ami majdnem minden egyes esetben megtörtént. Ez volt az első próbálkozása a 4904-es osztálynak, de minden bizonnyal nem az utolsó. Bill maga, ezúttal csak megfigyelő volt.

- Gyorsan tanulnak – mondta végül. – Gyorsabban, mint mi, és gyorsabban, mint feltételeztem volna. – Aztán megvonta vállát. – De gondolom, muszáj is nekik!

- Sajnos – válaszolt Black halkan. – Frank jelentése szerint, átléptetetek a „Rajtaütés és elfogás" szakaszba.

- Igen. Át kell ugornunk néhány részt, és a hagyományos párbajozás elég feleslegesnek tűnik, ha arra gondolunk, mivel kell majd szembenézniük.

- Egyetértek.

- Csendben figyelték tovább, ahogy az ifjú Tonks az első fal mentén haladt, aztán találkozott Daisyvel. A többiekkel ellentétben, ő nem követte el azt a buta hibát, hogy kétszer is megpróbálta volna elkábitani, ehelyett beugrott egy fal mögé és irányt váltott. Daisy persze követte, és kereste a barna hajú, barna szemű áldozatát…

- Mi a… - Bill elhallgatott, és vadul pislogott. – Láttad ezt?

- Igen.

Mindketten csak bámulták a lila hajú, zöld szemű nőt, aki kilépett a fal mögül, és lenézett Daisyre. A krupp zavartan meredt rá, aztán úgy döntött, hogy nem erre a személyre vadászott, majd visszafutott a fal mögé, abba az irányba, ahol Tonks eltűnt.

A lila hajú boszorkány azonnal továbbindult, arcán széles vigyorral, és rögtön megbotlott egy faágban.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – motyogta Bill. Tonks nem használt semmilyen alakváltoztató bűbájt, ráadásul, ezek nem is működtek a kruppok esetében, mert simán átláttak rajta. Ez pedig azt jelenti… - Metamorfmágus.

Black egy pillanatig némán figyelte még a nőt, aztán megkérdezte:

- Mit mondtál, hogy hivják?

- Még nem mondtam. De a neve Nymphadora Tonks.

- Tonks? – kérdezett vissza Sirius meglepetten.

- Igen. Ismered?

- Nem. Őt nem. De tudom, hogy kicsoda – furcsa mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – És egy csomó embert ismerek, akiknek nem nagyon tetszik majd, hogy itt van.

Ebben a pillanatban egy mozgó fal elcsipte Tonksot, és egyszerűen kipenderitatte a labirintusból.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks morogva tisztogatta a koszt a nadrágjáról. Legalább annyi szerencséje volt, hogy elkerülte a néhány méterrel odébb lévő gigantikus pocsolyát, de hogy egy béna fal dobja ki a labirintusból… ez nem tett valami jót az egójának!

Nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy sikerült átvernie a kruppot – Szegény Horace, vajon tényleg azt hitte, egy kutyával áll szemben? – és emiatt teljesen elfeledkezett az egyszerűbb csapdákról. A labirintus pedig nem olyan hely volt, ahol elkalandozhatott az ember figyelme.

Felsóhajtott. De legalább az eddigi próbálkozók közül, ő jutott a legmesszebb. Általában úgy érezte, hogy beleragadt a középszerűségbe. Volt néhány dolog, amiben jobb volt, mint a többség, de a legtöbb dologban rosszabb. Nem nagyon élvezte ezt az érzést. Tudta, hogy van esze, és korábban semmiért sem kellett igazán keményen megdolgoznia – főleg az iskolában nem, ahol simán vett minden akadályt. Hát az auror-kiképzés egész más tészta lesz!

A forditott előitélet sem tett túl jót a lelki egyensúlyának. A „jobb" varázslócsaládok egész életében lenézték, mert az apja mugli származású volt. Azt mondták, soha nem lehet olyan jó, mint ők, mert nem tiszta a vére, és hogy nem is lehet a Black család teljes jogú tagja. Most azonban a dolgok épp a fordítottján álltak: életében először pont a Black-vér miatt itélték meg, és ez automatikusan megbízhatatlannak cimkézte. Az osztálytársai soha nem mondták ki ezt hangosan, de mindenki tudta, hogy a Blackek rosszak.

Még egyszer felsóhajtott, és megvizsgálta a pálcáját, nem esett-e valami baja. Ez most már rutinná vált, minden jelöltnél. Az, hogy az első nap elvették tőlük a pálcákat, biztosította, hogy jól megjegyezzék: a pálcád a legfontosabb, anélkül halott vagy! Nem volt semmi baja, csak egy kicsit koszos volt, úgyhogy gyorsan megtörölte a talárja szélében.

Visszapillantott a válla felett a labirintusra. Minden jelölt egy lehetőséget kapott, igy most volt egy kis szabadideje vacsoráig, utána pedig folytatódnak az órák. Gyorsan megtanulták azt is, hogy itt minden szabad másodpercet ki kell használni, mert nem akad belőle sok.

- Nymphadora Tonks?

Meglepetten megfordult, és egy számára ismeretlen varázslót pillantott meg. Ismerősnek tűnt, de nem tudta hová tenni: vállig érő fekete haj, és kristály-kék szemek, amik olyanok lettek volna, mint a jég, ha nem égett volna bennük valami erős tűz, így szinte égetett a pillantása. Az arcvonásai voltak azonban azok, amikről Tonks azonnal tudta, hová tegye, klasszikus Black.

- Igen? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Az édesanyja, Adromeda Tonks? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Mi köze hozzá? – elég problémája volt anélkül is, hogy egy idegent keverjenek a dologba, és amúgy sem volt valami jó hangulatban. Találkozott már az anyja bigott rokonaival, és nem vágyott még egy „lelkesitő" beszédre arról, hogy mennyire nem ér semmit.

Az sem segitett, hogy a férfi nagyon is emlékeztette Narcissa nénikéjére, aki a legborzalmasabb és legelőítéletesebb nőszemély volt, akivel valaha is találkozott. Az apja rokonai, akár muglik, akár nem, sokkal rendesebb és kedvesebb emberek voltak. A férfi, mintha megadná magát, felemelte mindkét kezét.

- Csak kérdeztem – mondta könnyedén.

- És miért? – kérdezte kihivóan. – Hogy ellenőrizhesse, én vagyok-e a tökéletlen félvér, a tökéletes Black-házban? Megnyugtatásul közlöm, hogy igen, és rohadtul büszke vagyok rá!

- Valójában csak arra voltam kiváncsi, hogy Andromeda Black e az édesanyja – válaszolt a varázsló nyugodtan. – Mert, ha igen, akkor rokonok vagyunk – elmosolyodott, és kinyújtotta a jobbját. – Sirius Black vagyok+.

Tonks legszivesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna. Már megint hamarabb járt a szája, mint az esze. Miért nem botlott inkább meg valamiben? _Mégis, melyik Black korzózhatna még Avalonon, te idióta? –_ szidta magát.

- Ó… jó napot – megpróbált mosolyogni, de elég féloldalasan sikerült. Végül sikerült összeszednie magát, és megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet.

Már az is elég baj volt, hogy igy beszélt az egyetlen Black-kel, aki nem csatlakozott Voldemorthoz! De ráadásul ő az egyik leghíresebb élő auror és a felettese.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem – mondta Black.

- Én is – csak annak örült, hogy a haja már nem lila, az valószinűleg csak rontana ezen az első benyomáson.

- Tudom, hogy nincs sok ideje, és nem is akarom feltartani. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nagyon örülök, hogy itt látom.

Hirtelen elpirult, és úgy érezte magát, mint egy két éves.

- Köszönöm.

- Nehéz pálya ez, különösen egy Blacknek. Még akkor is, ha nem viseli a vezetéknevet, úgy fognak nézni magára, mintha folyamatosan azt várnák, mikor tör elő magából a gonosz.

Tonks némán bólintott. Pontosan tudta, miről beszél a férfi. Egész életében tapasztalta ezt az érzést, különösen azoktól a családoktól, akik ősidők óta a fény oldalán álltak. Volta tradicionális auror-dinasztiák, és csak hálás lehetett, hogy az ő csoportjában nem volt egy jelölt sem, aki ilyen családból származott volna. Igy is látta, hogy néznek rá például Binns és Hawkins. Eszébe jutott, milyen nehéz lehetett az előtte álló Siriusnak – azokban az időkben még rosszabb lehetett, és neki még ott volt az a bizonyos vezetéknév is.

- Igen – válaszolt végül halkan. – Néha elég érdekes a helyzet.

Black elmosolyodott.

- Sok szerencsét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még találkozunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Aki háromszor győzi le

Új év, új fejezet! Remélem mindenkinek jól telt a szilveszter! Most pedig jó szórakozást a fejezethez!

**Tizenkettedik fejezet: Aki háromszor győzi le...**

A július harmincadikáról harmincegyedikére virradó éjszaka meglehetősen különleges volt: legalábbis a Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt lakók számára. Mindannyian tudták, hogy történni fog valami, és végül így is lett. A várakozás volt az oka annak, hogy Sirius Black meg sem próbálkozott az alvással. Alvás helyett a konyhaasztal mellett ült és várakozott, olyan türelemmel, amit egykori tanárai és kiképzői biztos nem néztek volna ki belőle.

Lily és Harry már több, mint egy órája lefeküdtek, Dawlish pedig a szomszéd szobában feküdt a kanapén, és úgy nézett ki, ő is alszik – bár Sirius szinte biztosra vette, hogy ez csak a látszat. Ha nem is látszott rajtuk mindannyiuknak pattanásig feszültek az idegeik.

Amire Sirius várt, az végül éjfél előtt huszonöt perccel be is következett. Odakintről próbálgatni kezdték a ház ellenállását. A réseket kerestek a pajzson, de most nem találhattak semmit. Az elmúlt két napot azzal töltötték, hogy betömték a lukakat, amiknek már eredetileg sem szabadott volna létezniük. Sirius pont ezért nem lehetett túl magabiztos, mert nem elég, hogy a rések ott voltak, de a halálfalók pontosan tudták is, hogy hol keressék ezeket.

Normál esetben, az egyszerű védelmi bűbájokhoz mindig kellett valamilyen fizikai segédeszköz, például egy alaprajz. A házat védő rendszer azonban sokkal fejlettebb volt. Ennek a középpontjában a ház gazdája állt: Sirius így aztán pontosan érezte, melyik ponton és mivel próbálkoznak a halálfalók. A legutolsó kísérlet óvatos volt és alattomos, amiből Lucius Malfoyra következtetett. Az biztos, hogy Bellatrix nem lehet, mert ő mindig dühödten, ajtóstul ront a házba.

Jöjjön csak Malfoy! gondolta nyugodtan. Malfoy nem tartozott azok közé, akiktől megrettent volna. Ezt az érzést egyetlen embernek tartotta fenn, és valószínűleg ő volt az is, aki egyedül képes lehet áttörni a ház védelmét.

Még húsz perc éjfélig. Rövid időnek tűnhet a háború egészéhez képest, de most egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Húsz perc, amiben eldől egy gyerek sorsa. És eldőlhet a háború sorsa. Komolyan gondolta, amikor azt mondta, hogy ez az egész nem igazságos Harryvel szemben, és azt is komolyan gondolta, hogy megvédi a keresztfiát. Egy másik világban – ami talán más körülmények között lehetett volna - az egész világ sorsa ennek az ártatlan gyereknek a vállán nyugodott volna, és ő már eddig is sokat áldozott azért, hogy ne így legyen. Most sem fogja feladni. Mert valahol meg kellett húzni a határt.

Telt az idő, és Sirius tudta, hogy Voldemortnak most már gyorsan cselekednie kell, ha nem akar nevetségessé válni a követői előtt. A Sötét Nagyúr eddig mindig betartotta az ígéreteit, két esetet leszámítva. Az egyik az volt, amikor megfogadta, hogy végez Harry Potterrel sok évvel ezelőtt – akkor a Fidelius bűbáj az útját állta. A második be nem tartott ígéretről sokkal kevesebben tudtak: ez Siriusra vonatkozott, és sok évvel ezelőtt a Casa Serpente egy sötét szobájában hangzott el. Voldemort megesküdött, hogy megtöri és felhasználja a barátai ellen. Ebbe is belebukott. Ma éjjel pedig Sirius harmadszor is meg fogja állítani.

Az óra a feje fölött hangosan ketyegett, mintha csak visszaszámolt volna a szükségszerű végkifejletig…

Aztán bekövetkezett. Furcsa bizsergés futott végig a gerince mentén, és valahol az agya mélyén tudta, hogy most félnie kellene. Voldemort megérkezett. Mégsem érzett félelmet, vagyis legalábbis nem azt a mindent elöntő rettegést, amit elméletileg éreznie kellett volna. A tíz rabságban töltött év megfosztotta attól, hogy képes legyen rettegni, mint ahogy a többi érzelemtől is részben megfosztotta.

Érezte a védőpajzsnak csapódó erőt, és azt is, ahogy a varázslat lepattan, pont mint az előbb. De most a támadó nem húzódott vissza, hanem még nagyobb forrásokat kezdett összegyűjteni. Ez nyers erő volt, és hatalmas, Sirius pedig tudta, hogy ez ellen semmilyen védelem nem elég. Most hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy talán szólnia kellett volna Dawlishnak, amikor a halálfalók először megjelentek, de most már mindegy volt. Ezt a harcot így is, úgy is, csak ő vívhatja meg egyedül. Felállt, és elindult az emelet felé, mert a támadást onnan érezte.

Az ötödik lépcsőfokon járt, amikor az érzékei riadót fújtak: tudta, hogy jön a legerősebb csapás, mielőtt még bekövetkezett volna. Érezte, ahogy Voldemort minden szellemi erejével kinyúl a védelmi vonal felé… megállt és ő is minden erejével a támadás elhárítására koncentrált…

Aztán a világ hirtelen elsötétedett körülötte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A reggel ragyogó volt és gyönyörű. Lily pislogva az órára pillantott, és meglepődve látta, milyen sokáig aludt – hét óra volt, és ő hitetlenkedve meredt az órára. 1992. július 31, reggel hét óra – nem várta, hogy megéli ezt az időpontot.

Harry!

Lily kipattant az ágyból, és közben gondolkodás nélkül felkapta a pálcáját. Biztos volt benne, hogy felébredt volna, ha történik valami az éjjel, de a saját szemével kell meggyőzödnie róla! Halkan kisietett az előszobába, és a fia ajtajához lépett. Mély lélegzetet vett és benyitott: eddig nem is vette észre, mennyire remegnek a kezei.

Harry mozdulatlanul feküdt, összegömbölyödve az ágyon, a takaró félig betakarta a fejét. A szemüvege az éjjeliszekrényen, egy fél pohár víz és Kviddics évszázadai rongyá olvasott példánya mellett. Ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint minden más reggelen – mozdulatlan volt, és teljesen békés. A félelem összeszoritotta a torkát. Nem túl mozdulatlan? Lehet, hogy valaki észrevétlenül bejutott a házba, a védelem ellenére is? A szoba, mintha teljesen kihűlt volna. Nem szabadott volna lefeküdnöm az éjjel! Nem szabadott volna hagynom, hogy Sirius rábeszéljen…

Harry horkantott egyet.

Minden erő kiszaladt a lábából, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia az ajtófélfában, hogy ne essen el. A fia tovább hortyogott. Lily életében nem hallott még ilyen szép hangot! Egy pillanatig csak állt, és nézte. Jó lett volna nevetni a korábbi kétségbeesésén, de nem tudott. A félelme igazi volt, és minden alapja megvolt rá. De most már nem volt ok rettegni: a fia biztonságban volt és teljes épségben – és tizenkét éves volt!

Megcsinálták!

Kihátrált, és halkan becsukta az ajtót. Hagy aludjon még egy kicsit. A meglepetés, amit Sirius és Remus készitenek elő - meg persze Peter, de ez már túl sokat árult volna el! - csak órák múlva lesz esedékes. Harry aludhat még, és legalább nem lesz útban. Könnyebb előkésziteni egy születésnapot, ha nem lábatlankodik ott egy kiváncsi tizenkét éves.

A lépcső felé indult, úgy ahogy volt, mezitláb és pizsamában. Még mindig kicsit zavartnak és meglepettnek érezte magát – mintha egy része nem birta volna elhinni, hogy minden rendben van. Katasztrófára számitott és hihetetlen volt, hogy Voldemort nem lépett. De úgyis meg tudnak mindent jó időben – most inkább gyorsan nekikezd a reggelinek! A stressztől mindig rettenetesen éhes lett. Elindult lefelé a konyha felé vezető lépcsőn, aztán megtorpant.

Egy emberi alak feküdt a lépcső alján.

- Sirius! – nyögte, és egy pillanat alatt ott volt a férfi mellett. Sirius lélegzett, de eszméletlen volt, a pálcáját a kezében szorongatta. Gyorsan megrázta, de nem kapott semmi választ. – Stimula!

Sirius azonnal kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepetten meredt a fölé hajló nőre.

- Lily? - kérdezte kábán.

- Mi történt veled?

- Én… - felült, és közben a tarkóját dörzsölgette, egy kicsit zavartan. Aztán megjelent az arcán az, az annyira jellemző, kisfiús félmosoly. – Leestem a lépcsőn.

Lily szájtátva meredt rá, és dadogva kérdezett vissza:

- Micsoda? – a több éves tapasztalat azt súgta neki, hogy ez nem egészen az igazság. – És _még _mi történt?

Sirius egy pillanatig csendben volt, aztán a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról.

- Itt voltak – válaszolt végül.

- A halálfalók? – a félelem megint visszatért.

- És Voldemort.

- Voldemort? Miért nem szóltál? – kérdezte egyre idegesebben. Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy Sirius valamit nagyon nem akar elmondani.

- Mert nem jártak sikerrel – vonogatta a vállát. – Megpróbálták áttörni a védelmet, de nem sikerült, úgyhogy elmentek – a mosoly visszatért, de csak halvány árnyéka volt benne az egykori ártatlanságnak. – Én meg leestem a lépcsőn.

- Csak igy egyszerűen! – Lily kicsit gyanakvóan nézett rá. Nem hazudott éppen, de…

- Többé-kevésbé – mondta, és közben kicsit remegő lábakkal felállt.

- Valamit nem mondasz el! – a szemébe nézett, de csak saját arcát látta tükröződni benne. A férfi megint vállat vont.

- Nincs mit mondani. A védelem kitartott, és ők elmentek.

- De… - sóhajtva elhallgatott. Szinte fizikailag érezte a falat, aminek most nekifutott: Sirius egy fél szóval sem fog többet mondani. Kényszeritette magát, hogy a hangja könnyedén csengjen. – Rendben. Mit szólnál egy reggelihez?

- Remek ötlet.

Tiz perccel később, a sült szalonna illata, Dawlisht is kicsalta a szalonból. De elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a főnökére, és rögtön megkérdezte, mi történt. De Sirius neki is csak tőmondatokban válaszolt, és ugyanazt mondta, mint Lilynek.

- Elmentek? – visszhangozta az auror. – Voldemort is?

Sirius bólintott, és Lily most látta csak igazán, milyen megviseltnek néz ki.

- De… én nem hallottam semmit! – ámult Dawlish. – Pedig kb. háromig ébren voltam. Ez később történt?

- Nem. Egész pontosan tizenegy negyvenkor – mondta Sirius. – Ne aggódj Derek, nem vesztettél sokat!

- Nem vesztettem sokat? – Dawlish gyanakvóan felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben leült az asztalhoz, szemben Siriusszal. – Mit csináltál?

Sirius halványan elmosolyodott, Lilyre pillantott, aki majdnem elejtette a narancsleves dobozt, amit az asztalhoz akart vinni. Volt valami a férfi szemében, amit sosem látott még korában.

- Mondjuk, hogy Voldemort figyelme el van terelve. Harry már biztosan nem lesz az elsődleges célpontja.

- Mit csináltál? – visszhangozta Lily az előbbi kérdést.

- Én? Leestem a lépcsőn.

- Ez hazugság – nem akarta, hogy ilyen vádlón hangozzék, de…Sirius hidegen elmosolyodott.

- Igazad van.

- Sirius? – volt valami az arckifejezésében, ami már-már ijesztő volt, valami veszélyes. De aztán fáradtan elmosolyodott, és ez ezúttal igazi mosoly volt.

- Bocs. Nem nagy dolog, tényleg. Az a lényeg, hogy Voldemort elment. Ez minden.

Megint ez a fal.

Dawlish még mindig Siriusra meredt, olyan arccal, ami hirtelen Lilynek eszébe juttatta, hogy ő ott volt akkor is, amikor Sirius az Azkabanban először kiállt Voldemort ellen. A tegnap éjszaka lett volna a második alkalom? Ugyanezt a kérdést látta Derek szemében is. Vagy ez valami más volt?

- Anya!

Rohanó léptek hallatszottak a lépcsőről, Harry berontott a konyhába, és erre a maradék sötétség is elhagyta Sirius arcát.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Négy órával később, Dawlish távozott, Remus és Peter viszont megérkezett, magukkal hozva a speciális meglepetést. Ez persze egész más volt, mint amire Harry számitott, és sokkal értékesebb, mint a sok ajándék, ami becsomagolva várta. Lily nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet volt eltitkolni a fia elől, de az arckifejezése, amikor Sirius kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, minden pénzt megért.

- Apa! – Harry gyakorlatilag az apja ölébe ugrott, mihelyt Remus begörditette a tolószéket az ajtón.

James vigyorogva ölelte magához a fiát.

- Helló, kölyök!

- Hazajöttél? Sikerült? Vissza kell még menned a kórházba? Miért nem szóltatok, hogy hazajössz? – aztán ragyogó arccal Remsura nézett. – Meddig maradsz? És te Peter?

A felnőttek nevettek. Harry néha igazán koravén volt, de pillanatnyilag igazi gyerek. James úgy csinált, mintha komolyan elgondolkodna, melyik kérdésre is válaszoljon először, mire Harry türelmetlenül, bökdösni kezdte: - Na!

- Nos, igen, nyilvánvalóan hazajöttem. Vagyis Sirius otthonába, pontosabban. Feltéve persze, hogy beengedsz az ajtón!

- Ó! – Harry egy kicsit elpirult, félreállt, és mindannyian bementek a könyvtárszobába.

- Ami a többi kérdést illeti – folytatta James. – Nem, nem kell visszamennem a kórházba, de szednem kell néhány érdekes gyógyszert. És nem, még nem vagyok jobban… de remélem, hogy hamarosan rendbejövök – Harry arca egy kicsit elfancsalodott, de az apja mosolya fertőző volt. – Remus és Peter pedig itt töltik a napot. Valamilyen okból, Féregfark minisztériumi főnöke adott neki egy szabadnapot. El sem tudom képzelni, miért!

- Talán mert mindig van valami hátsó szándékod – szólt közbe Sirius.

- Nekem? Rólam mintázhatnák az ártatlanság szobrát!

Lily nevetett, James pedig megbántott arcot vágott.

- Hát persze, drágám! – kuncogott, előrehajolt és arcon csókolta. – És én vagyok a jó nyugati boszorkány!

- Ő nem kövér volt? – jegyezte meg Peter ártatlanul.

- Peter! – Lily játékosan megpróbálta megütni, de Remus pont útban volt, és az ütés az ő vállán csattant.

- Hé, azt hittem a jó boszorkány kedves, és nem verekedős!

Lily mézes-mázosan mosolygott:

- Ez attól függ Remus, hogy kiről van szó.

- Sirius, légy szives, a nevemben rúgd bokán azt, aki sértegeti a feleségem! – mondta James.

- Örömmel.

- Au!

- Mi az, a kis Remy megütötte a bokáját…? – nevetett Peter, de aztán le kellett húznia a fejét, hogy elkerülje Remus bosszúját. A következő néhány perc teljes káoszba fulladt, és Lily végül valahogy a férje ölében kötött ki. Onnan kérdezte aztán:

- Kér valaki ebédet, esetleg?

- Szuper! Én már éhen halok! – jelentette ki Peter.

- Micsoda meglepetés! Te mindig éhes vagy, Féregfark.

- Mondja a kis válogatós!

Mindnyájan tudták, hogy Remus akármit megenne, feltéve, hogy elég ideig mozdulatlan ahhoz, hogy belebökjön egy villát. Csak úgy nézett ki, mint aki keveset eszik, és ezt a sok energiát követelő átalakulások okozták. Valójában többet evett, mint bármelyikük, már a Roxfortban is, pedig a másik három fiút sem kellett félteni. Különösen, ha együtt voltak.

Remus elvigyorodott, és csak a vállát vonogatta.

- Ezt még úgyis visszakapod!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az ebéd, ha visszafogottan akarunk fogalmazni, meglehetősen szórakoztató volt. Mire a desszerthez jutottak, Sipor gyakorlatilag sokkos állapotba került, és ha Lily nem tudta volna, milyen gonosz kis teremtmény, meg is esett volna rajta a szive. A konyhában itt-ott egy-egy kicsomagolt ajándék hevert, mert annyira azért nem voltak bolondok, hogy azt hitték volna, hozzákezdhetnek az ebédhez, mielőtt az ünnepelt megkapná az ajándékait. Ráadásul James és a barátai, körül-belül annyira tűntek érettnek, mint a kamasz fia, és majdnem ugyanannyira élvezték az ajándékosztást.

Lily sejtette azt is, hogy ez még csak a nap kezdete. Főleg, ha az ajándékokra pillantott. Fred és George egy örökké visszatérő bumerángot küldtek, amire Harry már régóta vágyott, de ami még rosszabb, régóta vágyott rá a férje is. Ron egy új könyvet küldött, amit Molly valószinűleg nem látott, mert biztosan nem engedélyezte volna: Hogyan tökéletesitsük a trágya-bombáinkat? Hermione ajándéka egy kicsit hagyományosabb volt, egy nagyon szép seprűápoló készlet. Ami feltűnő volt, hogy Lee Jordantől nem jött semmi, és látta, hogy ez Harryt is aggasztja.

De úgy tűnt el tudja felejteni az aggodalmait, és teljesen elmerült az ajándékokban. James, előre látható módon, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vegyenek egy gyakorló cikeszt, az „ő kis fogójuknak", és Sirius ezt még kiegészitette egy kviddics-ajándékutalvánnyal, és egy varázsló-sakkkészlettel (mert Harry régi készlete elpusztult Godric's Hollow-ban) és egy hatalmas kupac csokibéka-kártyával. Elkényeztették a fiút, és Remus sem volt sokkal jobb. Ő biztos összebeszélt Siriusszal, mert egy gyűjtőfüzetet hozott a kártyákhoz, egy sikitó jojót (Lily még csak elképzelni sem tudta, ennek _ennek_ milyen következményei lesznek!) és egy túlméretezett Puddlemore United posztert. Peter egy kupac pezsgő-kukaccal, a Mágikus bajkeverés kézikönyve első kiadásával, és egy arany-vörös fényképalbummal csatlakozott.

Évekkel ezelőtt, Lily megpróbálta meggyőzni a férje barátait, hogy nem kell ennyi ajándékot venniük Harrynek, de minden tiltakozása süket fülekre talált. Ezzel a négy alakkal sokszor igy történt – amit akartak, azt úgy eleresztették a fülük mellett, hogy jobban se kellett!

Ezen a napon azonban, Lily semmit sem bánt. Harry nem volt elkényeztetett gyerek, és most szinte ragyogott – lehet, hogy még csak tizenkét éves volt, de ő is tudta, milyen közel jutott ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán ne érje meg ezt a születésnapját.

Harry már alig várta, hogy megmutathassa az új játékszereit a barátainak.

- De anya, végülis Weasleyék mind varázslók, ott szerintem biztonságban lennék! – könyörgött, jóval azután, hogy elfogyasztották a szülinapi tortát.

Lily felsóhajtott. Miért van az, hogy ezek a zöld szemek, mindig meglágyitják a szivét – pedig ugyanolyanok, mint az övéi!

- Most legalább tudod, én hogy érzem magam – jegyezte meg James, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban.

- Sajnos – morogta, mire a család két férfitagja, egyöntetűen vigyorgott. De aztán James elkomolyodott.

- Nem mondunk nemet, Harry – magyarázta. - De óvatosnak kell lennünk. Ma este egyébként is beszélnem kell Arthurral. Majd kitalálunk valamit a jövő hétre, hogy mindenki biztonságban legyen.

- A jövő hétre? – kérdezte Harry kicsit csalódottan.

Lily szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Peter megelőzte.

- Ne aggódj Harry, rengeteg elfoglaltságod lesz addig!

- Ráadásul – szólt közbe Sirius is, - azt hiszem ennél jobbat nem érsz el, látva Ágas papa arckifejezését. Ezt teszi a komoly felelősségtudat!

- És anyukádnak igaza van – tette még hozzá Remus. – Te sem akarod veszélybe sodorni a barátaidat, ugye?

- Hát persze, hogy nem!

- Úgyhogy szépen kidolgozzuk a részleteket – fejezte be James. – Hidd el, Harry, nem akarlak egész nyáron távol tartani a barátaidtól. Elvégre tudom, milyen veszélyesnek bizonyulhat egy ilyen próbálkozás – mondta, mire a négy felnőtt férfi egymásra mosolygott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hogy van a lábad, Ágas? – kérdezte Sirius.

Eltelt néhány óra, és most a könyvtárban üldögéltek, négyesben, miközben Lily segitett a fiának elpakolni az ajándékokat. Peter még az ünnepség alatt is látta néhányszor felvillani a keserűséget James arcán, különösen, amikor Harry megkérte, hogy segítsen majd neki felragasztani a posztert.

Most csak a vállát vonogatta.

- Néha azt hiszem, hogy érzek valamit, de a gyógyitók szerint ezt csak képzelem, különösen mivel általában akkor történik, amikor a bájital hatása már múlóban van. Úgyhogy semmi változás nincs.

- Biztosra veszem, hogy előbb-utóbb találnak valamit – de még Sirius tekintete is sötét volt. Mostanában nem volt olyan könnyű reménykedni.

- Nem gondoltál rá, hogy megkérdezd Perselust, hátha tud valamit, ami segithet? – kérdezte Remus váratlanul, mire a többi három elhúzta a száját. Lehet, hogy Piton az ő oldalukon áll, de attól még nem lettek barátok.

Kivéve Remust persze, de ő mindig is egy szent volt. Ezt mindenki tudta.

- Nem igazán. De mostanában nem nagyon láttam – válaszolt James. – Míg ti a Renddel üléseztetek, én az ágyat nyomtam, hála Peternek.

- Hát igen, _ebben_ te nem sokat segítettél! – morogta Peter.

A többiek halkan kuncogtak, de a jókedv nem tartott soká.

- Szóval, mi is történt tegnap éjjel? – fordult James Sirius felé, akinek rögtön elkomorult a tekintete a kérdéstől.

- Lily rávett, hogy megkérdezd, mi?

- Nem. De mivel a Grimmauld tér még mindig épségben van és mindenki életben van, felteszem valaminek történnie kellett. És mivel a Reggeli Próféta nem harsogta körbe a világot valami nagy összecsapásról, ezért gondolom, szokatlanul halkan zajlott, ami történt. Igy csak egy kérdés marad: Mit csináltál?

Sirius túl gyorsan válaszolt:

- Nem túl sokat.

- Na persze – Remus elhúzta a száját. – Rosszul hazudsz, Tapmancs!

Peter Sirius arcát tanlulmányozta, és valami megdöbbentőt látott csillogni a szemében. A hideg végigfutott a gerince mentén, és várnia kellett egy másodpercet, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

- Itt volt, ugye?

Senki nem kérdezte meg, kire gondol.

- Igen.

Nem is az volt megdöbbentő amit mondott, hanem az ahogy mondta. Sirius hangja érzelemmentes volt, tényszerű, és … hideg? Nem, talán nem ez volt a megfelelő szó rá, inkább beletörődő. Valami történt, és Sirius elfogadta tényt.

A hosszú csend kezdett az idegeikre menni, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy Sirius folytatni akarja. Mind vártak, és próbálták kitalálni, mit kérdezzenek. Végül James szólalt meg.

- Elmondod, hogy mi történt, vagy kivárod, amig szívrohamot kapunk a feszült várakozástól!

- Bocs – az a távoli tekintet eltűnt, és a helyét átvette egy zavart félmosoly. – Nem hazudtam, amikor azt mondtam, hogy nem sok minden történt…Voldemort és a halálfalói itt voltak, de nem tudtak átjutni a védelmen, úgyhogy elmentek.

- De egy csomó részletet kihagysz – mondta Remus nyugodtan. De még ez a visszafogott megjegyzés is felingerelte Siriust.

- Igen, Holdsáp! Kihagyok – csattant fel, de aztán rögtön visszakozott. – Bocs.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Peter, mert Siriusra nem volt jellemző az ilyen kiborulás.

- Igen… Nem – felsóhajtott. – Nem tudom.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte megint James.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne – ismerte be. Elhallgatott, és a falra meredt egy pillanatig, Peter követte a pillantását, de nem látott ott semmi különöset, egy könyvespolcot leszámitva, amin viszont teljesen ártalmatlan kötetek sorakoztak. Aztán megvonta a vállát. – Én magam sem értem teljesen.

- Ez nem valami jó – mondta Peter, mielőtt betapaszthatta volna a száját. Voltak pillanatok, amikor legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét, mert néha nagyon meggondolatlan dolgok csúsztak ki a száján.

Sirius azonban váratlanul, fáradtan rámosolygott: - Ezt mondanod sem kell, Féregfark!

- Mi az, amit nem értesz, Sirius? – Remusban megint megszólalt a professzor.

- Azt sem tudom pontosan... Lilynek azt mondtam, hogy leestem a lépcsőn.

- És hitt neked? – kérdezte James kétkedve.

- Természetesen hitt – vigyorgott Sirius. – Hiszen én vagyok a megtestesült ártatlanság!

- Hát persze, hogy az vagy – jegyezte meg Peter cinikusan.

- Hé! – tiltakozott Sirius. – Ez tényleg igaz. Mármint, hogy leestem a lépcsőn, nem az, hogy ártatlan vagyok!

- Miért? – kérdezte Peter.

- És ha már itt tartunk, melyik lépcsőn? – tette hozzá James.

- A konyhain. És jó kérdés – a szemében megint megjelent az a merengő kifejezés, és Peter rájött, hogy igazat mond: még ő maga is csak próbálja kitalálni, mi is történt valójában. Furcsa volt Sirius arcán látni ezt a kifejezést, mert ő mindig is ösztönös tipus volt, és ritkán mélyedt el ennyire a gondolataiban. De aztán mégis folytatta.

- Akkor történt, amikor a védelmi varázslatokat próbálgatta – megint szünet, és megint nem kérdezte meg senki, kiről beszél. – Elindultam felfelé a lépcsőn, mert tudtam, hogy át fog törni…és aztán minden elsötétedett. És végül nem jutottak be.

Remus meredten figyelte a barátját.

- Miért nem?

- Ezt nem tudom biztosan… - elhallgatott. Peter úgy vélte, volt valami furcsa a hangjában. – Erre még rá kell jönnöm…

Sirius megdöbbentően más volt, mint általában, de Peter nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, mitől. Azt tudta, hogy a tíz év Azkabanban megváltoztatta a barátjukat, de most valami más is történt vele. Vagy lehet, hogy csak a változás vált nyilvánvalóbbá.

- Elmondom, ha rájövök – igérte meg halkan. - De most…nem tudom elmondani, amit magam sem tudok. De azt kijelenthetem, hogy Voldemort nem fog Harry után jönni többször – mosolygott hidegen. – Azt hiszem, megfelelő módon eltereltem a figyelmét.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Magányos utak

**Tizenharmadik fejezet: Magányos utak**

Július 30. 23:36

Az utca csendes volt és békés. A jó muglik mind aludtak az ágyaikban, vagy nézték a buta televiziójukat, hogy még többet pusztitsanak el, amúgy sem túl nagy számú agysejtjükből. Az automobilok, amik a járda mellett parkoltak szintén elhagyatottak voltak, hidegek és halottak. Az éjszakai időpont azt jelentette, hogy a dolgozó mulgik mind hazatértek otthonaikba, kövéren, bután és boldogan. Önelégült kis muglik voltak, akik élvezték a közönséges kis életüket, és fogalmuk sem volt, mi érkezett az utcájukba. Az idióták elégedettek voltak ezzel a tudatlansággal, és vakok maradtak. Egyetlen ház kivételével az utcában csak muglik laktak.

Abban az egy házban azonban várták őket.

Léptek visszhangoztak a forró betonon. A halálfalói már egy negyed órája tesztelték a védelmi vonalat, de most nem voltak rések – Bella eljátszotta az esélyüket. Az alig észrevehető hibákat aprólékos munkávl épitették be a rendszerbe, és a Grimmauld téri ház saját fegyvereit játszották ki a lakók ellen. Egyszerűnek kellett volna lennie – ha önként kinyitották volna az ajtót, az össze védelmi varázslat magától leomlik, és egy egyszerű átokkal minden bennlévővel végezhettek volna. Bellatrixra bízta ezt a fontos feladatot, és bízott benne, hogy a nő beváltja az eküjét.

A hiba persze, ahogy azt Bellatrix már többször is megtapasztalta, fájdalmas következményekkel járt.

- Egy órán belül átjutunk, uram – szólalt meg a háta mögül Lucius Malfoy bársonyos hangja.

23:38

A férfi, akit egykor Tom Denemnek hivtak, elgondolkodva játszadozott a pálcájával, és egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy megátkozza a szolgáját, csak hogy emlékeztesse a helyére. De Lucius hasznos volt, és pillanatnyilag nem volt ideje a szórakozásra. Lucius Malfoy nem volt bolond, és a csendet rögtön azonositotta az elégedetlenséggel. Meghajtotta a fejét:

- Bocsásson meg, Mester!

Voldemort hagyta egy ideig főni a saját levében, nem foglalkozva a bocsánatkéréssel, és inkább a Grimmauld tér 12-t tanulmányozta. Régi épület volt, amit ő maga is jól ismert. Egy olyan család ősi otthona volt, melynek tagjai mindig jól szolgálták. De egy olyan ember otthona is volt, aki túl régóta állt ellen neki, és aki most azokat rejtegette, akiknek meg kellett halniuk. És ezt nem tűrheti tovább.

- Egy óra nem elfogadható, Lucius.

Malfoy egy pillanatig tétovázott, de a Sötét Nagyúr érezte a félelmét. Lucius nem volt hozzászokva a kudarchoz, még kevésbé, mint Bella – de a többiekhez hasonlóan ő is tisztában volt a következményekkel. Jól elrejtette a félelmét, de nem _elég _jól.

- Sietünk, Mester – mondta gyorsan.

Voldemort felhorkant.

- Nem, nem fogtok.

- Uram?

Máskor talán élvezetet talált volna Lucius hirtelen rémületében – de most nem. Nem volt egy órányi idejük, és hűséges, de pontatlan hivei nem rendelkeztek elég erővel. A Sötét Nagyúr megfordult, és hideg mosollyal nézett első emberére.

- Nincs rá szükség – mondta. – Én teszem meg.

23:40

Kiterjesztette az érzékeit, a pálcáját egy kicsit megemelte. Váratlanul egy másik elmét érzett meg a térben, ami találkozott a sajátjával. De ez nem lepte meg igazán. Tudta, hogy ma éjjel sok lehetősége lesz összecsapni Blackkel, és ez olyan ügy volt, aminek az elintézését túl sokáig halogatta.

Egy egyszerű varázslattal tesztelte a védelmet, és nem lepte meg, amikor félrelökték. A védelemi varázslatok erősek voltak, igen…de nem _elég_ erősek. Semmi sem az, ha elég erővel és idővel bir a támadó, és neki mindkettőből elég volt. Húsz perc már többi is mint elég, és ezt hamarosan megtudják a bentlakók is.

Az ellenszegülés nem tolerálható, és Voldemort nagyúr sosem felejt.

Lucius és a többiek bolondok. Minden elhibázott kisérlet után visszavonták a varázslatot, és újabbal próbálkoztak, remélve, hogy találnak egy egyszerű bűbájt, amivel áttörhetnek. Nem értették a mágia lényegét, mert hagyományosan gondolkodtak róla. Ő maga azonban felette állt minden hagyománynak – ahelyett, hogy meghátrált volna, még jobban kiterjesztette a bűbájt, igy az erő önmagából építkezhetett. Nem telt sok időbe, és egy szembeszegülő erőt érzett. Black is csak egy bolond volt persze, de hamarosan halott bolond lesz.

Senki nem szegülhetett szembe Voldemorttal, és különösen nem többször egymás után – kevesen voltak olyan örültek, hogy ezzel egyáltalán megpróbálkozzanak. Tisztelte volna ezt a botor merészséget, ha nem lett volna ilyen rosszul időzitett.

Végzett a játszadozással. Eljött az idő.

23:41

Voldemort még egyszer kieresztette a gondolati csápjait, felkészülve a végső csapásra. Black is készen állt, de a gyenge bolond, soha nem állhat eléggé készen. Sötétség hullámzott az agyában, és ő megragadta, formálta, és lecsapott vele…

Aztán valami az agyában szinte felüvöltött, de már túl késő volt. A térde megroggyant, és minden elsötétedett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sokáig fennmaradtál – szólalt meg egy hang a háta mögött, kizökkentve ezzel Remust merengéséből.

A Roxfortban bolyongott, kishasználta szoros kapcsolatát az iskolával, és ellenőrizte a kastély védelmét. Ezt a védelmi rendszert igazgatók sora tökéletesítette, közben pedig mindegyik hozzáillesztette a saját ötleteit. Még csak augusztus elseje volt, de Remus tudta, hogy már nincs túl sok ideje… mihelyt a tanév kezdetét veszi, a Roxfort ki lesz téve a támadásoknak. Voldemort évekkel ezelőtt elfoglalta a varázs-börtönt. Néhány hónapja elpusztitotta a mágiaügyi minisztériumot. A rémült tömegeknek úgy tűnhet, hogy egy éven belül mindent ő uralhat. Már csak egy szimbóluma létezett a fény oldalának: a Roxfort. A Roxfort soha nem ingott meg: Voldemrort eddig egyszer tett komoly kísérletet arra, hogy elfoglalja, de akkor belebukott.

Dumbledore állította meg akkor, de Dumbledore most halott, és ezért Voldemrot számára újra itt a lehetőség, hogy próbálkozzon.

- Perselus! – mosolyogva megfordult. – Nem számitottam rá, hogy itt látlak!

- Én sem számitottam rá, hogy itt leszek – ismerte be a helyettese egy vállránditással.

A kezeit mélyen a zsebébe rejtette, a testtartása laza volt: mindezt nem sokan láthatták tőle, és Remusnak is évekbe került, amíg kivívta magának a jogot, hogy Perselus leengedje előtte az álarcát. Perselus Piton nagyon kevés emberben bizott, és Remus megtiszteltetésnek érezte, hogy felkerült erre a rövid listára.

- De ez jó hely a gondolkodásra.

- Tényleg az – értett egyet az igazgató. – A védelmet ellenőriztem éppen. Velem jössz?

- Miért ne? – megint megrántotta a vállát, és néhány percig némán sétáltak egymás mellett.

Ha évekkel ezelőtt, valaki azt mondta volna Remusnak, hogy Perselus Piton a barátja lesz, biztos lehülyézi az illetőt. Mostanra azonban még James is viszonlyagos békében működött együtt vele, és Sirius is sokkal jobban viselte, mint arra bárki is számitott. Viszont Peter volt az, aki talán mindhármuknál jobban megérteni látszott régi ellenségüket, talán mert mindketten ugyanazt az utat járták be. A generációjuk olyan ártatlanul kezdte, ártalmatlan csínyekkel, és akkor még egyszerű volt utálni egymást és viccelődni, gondolkodás nélkül… most azonban, mindannyian a sötétségben éltek.

És az út vége még messze volt. Nagyon is messze.

- Hogy vagy mostanában? – kérdezte Remus, amikor már a tó felé sétáltak.

- Egész jól – válaszolt Piton szárazon, de a hangjában bújkált valami szomorú sóvárgás. – Mint általában, már alig várom a tanévkezdést. Itt minden sokkal könnyebb.

Remusnak kérdeznie sem kellett, tudta a különbséget. A nyári szünet alatt, Perselus egyszerű halálfaló volt, és azzal töltötte az idejét, hogy játszotta a hű szolga szerepét, amit egykor annyira élvezett. Szeptembertől azonban, visszavonulhatott ettől, és hacsak látszólag is, egy másik világban élhetett.

Év, év után játszotta ezt a szerepet, és Remus mintha azt vette volna észre rajta, hogy ez az egész lassan felemészti. Remus még nem is tanított a Roxfortban, amikor Perselus már a Főnix Rendjének kémkedett – ő volt a legmagasabb rangú halálfaló, aki valaha a Rendhez fordult, és ő volt az is, aki a legtovább maradt életben. Mindannyian tudták, hogy a szerencséje nem tarthat ki örökké.

- Gondolkodtam – mondta aztán, nyilvánvalóan azzal a hátsó szándékkal, hogy témát váltson, - a Rend dolgairól.

- Pontosan miről?

- A központi tanács csonka – válaszolt halkan. – Nincs itt az ideje, hogy újat hozzunk létre?

- A hatodik tanácsot? – aztán felsóhajtott. Ő is aggódott, de… - Bárcsak lehetne…

- Tessék? – Perselus enyhe döbbenettel nézett rá.

- Bárcsak megtehetnénk – ismételte. – Fawkes visszautasitja. Nem tudom, miért.

- De ő mindig…

- Igen – tehetetlenül vállat vont. – Talán Dumbledore meg tudná győzni, de nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy lehetne rávenni. Ahányszor csak rákérdezek, határozottan elutasit… többször el is repült, hogy ezzel is alátámassza a mondandóját. Egy nappal később persze, mindig visszajön, de világos a válasza: nem.

- Nem épp a legalkalmasabb időpont arra, hogy az átkozott madár hisztizzen – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Teljesen egyetértek.

- Akkor, mi lesz? Várunk? – kérdezte a helyettese, és Remus mintha bizonytalanságot hallott volna kicsendülni a hangjából.

- Azt hiszem, nem tehetünk mást. Ennek ellenére, szeretném, ha a csonka tanács összeülne.

- Egyetértek – válaszolt rögtön Piton, és most semmi bizonytalanság nem volt benne. Talán Remus az előbb is csak képzelte. – Mikor és hol?

- Két nap múlva, augusztus harmadikán – mondta Remus. – A Grimmauld téren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egy teljesen hétköznapi ház volt, egy teljesen hétköznapi környéken, a mugli Pembroke egyik külvárosában. Valószinűleg ez a hétköznapiság mentette meg őket eddig, vagy talán egy kevés ódivatú szentimentalizmus Narcissa Malfoy részéről, aki esetleg még emlékszik rá, mit jelent a család fogalma. Bellatrix persze nem. Sirius véleménye szerint Trixietől meglehetősen távol állnak az ilyen „gyenge" érzelmek.

Bár, ha jobban belegondol, Trixietől mindenfajta érzés távol áll, úgyhogy ez nem túl meglepő.

Sirius a ház bejárója felé vette az irányt, de egy pillanatra megállt, és megnézte magának az utca másik végén bújócskázó mugli gyerekeket. A kora délutáni nap még mindig erősen tűzött, de az út mindkét oldalán hatalmas fák sorakoztak, amik elég árnyékot nyújtottak. A pázsit minden ház előtt gondosan ápolt volt, gyönyörű virágágyásokkal, és gondosan nyirt sövénnyel. A szinte tökéletes előkertek ellenére azonban, a környék mégis élettel teli volt: néhol elhagyott játékok hevertek, az egyik gyepen pedig egy ott felejtett locsolócső tekeredett, mint egy nagy zöld kígyó.

De ezek nem tudták elrontani a tökéletesség érzését. Ezek az otthonok olyan nyarakról meséltek, amilyenekre ő is szeretett volna emlékezni, és nem olyanokról, mint amilyeneket a valóságban megélt. Erre a gondolatra keserű mosoly jelent meg az arcán, de igazán nem sok megbánás volt a szívében. Inkább valami távoli vágyakozás, és Sirius tudta, hogy még ez sem igazán valódi. Madarak énekeltek, és gyerekek kiabáltak: nekik semmi gondjuk nem volt ezen a tökéletes nyári napon. Ez a csodálatos és békés normalitás valószinűleg halálra untatta volna.

A kopogtató bronzból készült és egy hollót formázott, és ettől mosolyognia kellett. Lehet, hogy sok dolog változik, de vannak, amik ugyanazok maradnak. A mugli szomszédok nyilván azt gondolták, a ház lakói csak azért választották ezt, mert jól néz ki, és lehet, hogy nem is volt olyan ritka kopogtató, ráadásul a mugli házakon volt egynéhány furcsaság máshol is. Sirius azonban látta a mélyebb jelentését is: lehet, hogy a Tonks család rejtőzködik, de nem felejtik a múltjukat.

Bekopogott.

Néhány másodperc múlva az ajtó felpattant, és Sirius szembetalálta magát egy fekete hajú, kék szemű, nyolcéves forma kisfiúval.

- Hello – mondta a fiú, mosolyogva. Kék szemei szinte ragyogtak, és Sirius szíve váratlanul összeszorult a látványtól. A fiú klasszikus Black volt, a haja, a szemei, az arcvonások és az orr alakja. _Valaha én is ilyen ártatlan lettem volna? _– futott át az agyán.

Ha eddig bármi kétsége lett volna afelől, hogy jó házba kopogtatott-e, most megbizonyosodhatott róla. Adromeda kisebbik gyermeke olyan egyértelműen Black volt, ahogy a nővére soha nem lesz. Egyedül az arckifejezése nem illett a képbe – az nyilt volt, és vidám, túlságosan bizalommal teli. Magát is meglepte, hogy vissza kellett nyelnie a gombócot a torkában. _Ha lenne egy fiam, vajon ő is ilyen lenne?_

- Hello – sikerült végül kinyögnie. – A nevem Sirius, és édesanyádat keresem.

- Én Patroclus vagyok, de mindenki csak Pat-nek szólit.

Megint az a ragyogó mosoly, és Patroclus minden félelem nélkül kezet nyújtott az idegennek. A látogató akaratlanul is elnevette magát, amikor a fiú a válla felett hátrakiáltott.

- Anya! Látogató! – aztán visszafordult Sirius felé, és vidáman mosolygott. – Anya mindig azt mondja, ne engedjek be idegeneket, de te okénak látszol.

De Sirius megrázta a fejét, mielőtt a gyerek félrállhatott volna az ajtóból.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha várok – mondta.

- Ki az, Pat? – kérdezte egy férfihang, és egy pillanattal később egy barna hajú, zöld szemű férfi jelent meg a fiú mögött: Ted Tonks, akit Sirius a nagyobbik lányuk első születésnapja óta nem látott. A zöld szemek kb. kétszeresre tágultak, és a mugli származású varázsló leplezetlen csodálkozással meredt a látogatóra.

Sirius gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy a kezei még véletlenül se tévedjenek olyan helyre, ahonnan pálcát vehetne elő. Várt, pontosan a tudatában volt annak, hogy egy rossz mozdulat végzetes lehet, ha esetleg a rossz Blacknek tartanák. Ez volt a következménye, hogy ő volt a „fekete-bárány" az arisztokrata családban, aminek a tagjai, nem tették magukat túl népszerűvé a mugli származású varázslók körében.

De Ted arcán váratlanul széles mosoly jelent meg.

- Sirius Black! Nem vártam, hogy itt talállak a küszöbünkön! Gyere be, kérlek!

- Szia, Ted – Sirius meglepetten pislogott rá. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen gyorsan rám ismersz.

- Hát persze, hogy megismerlek! – Andromeda férje elvigyorodott, és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót. – Ki ne ismerne fel?

Egy pillanatig Sirius nem értette, mire gondol a férfi, de aztán rájött: elvégre az elmúlt hónapokban – a saját ízléséhez képest legalábbis – túl sokszor szerepelt a különböző újságok cimlapján. Mostanában valószinűleg nem nagyon fogják összetéveszteni mással – vagy az is lehet, hogy ez már örökre igy marad.

- Ó, igaz.

- Mi szél hozott ide? – kérdezte Ted, miközben Sirius belépett a házba, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Reméltem, hogy beszélhetek Andromedával – ismerte be. – Itthon van?

Ted bólintott.

- Fent van az emeleten – a fia felé fordult. – Megkérnéd anyát, hogy jöjjön le, Pat?

- Persze! – a gyerek már el is rohant, két lépcsőfokot ugorva át egyszerre, és Sirius megint azon kapta magát, hogy vágyakozva nézi a fiú hátát. _Mi ütött belém ma? _Lerázta magáról a fura érzést, és követte Tedet a tágas konyhába. _Mi hiányzik ennyire? _De persze a szíve mélyén tudta a választ: az élet hiányzott, a normális, mindennapi élet.

- Leülhetsz, ha gondolod – mondta Ted, de hirtelen bizonytalannak tűnt. A kezdeti lelkesedése elpárolgott, és Sirius látta rajta, hogy a gondolatok kavarognak a fejében. Ted nem volt bolond, és pontosan tisztában volt vele, ki álldogál a konyhájában, és azzal is, hogy Sirius nem ok nélkül látogatott el hozzájuk.

- Köszönöm – próbált könnyednek tűnni, és leült a felkinált székre, a konyhaasztal mellé. Bárcsak Andromeda felbukkanna végre, de addig is enyhitenie kell Ted feszültségét. Andromeda nyilván nem hallotta meg az első kiabálást, vagy csak túl elfoglalt volt – akárhogy is, Sirius egyedül maradt Teddel, aki láthatólag nem tudta, mit kezdjen vele. – Mennyi idős Pat?

- Majdnem kilenc – válaszolt azonnal a büszke apa, és elmosolyodott. – Mindig is szerettünk volna egy második gyereket Nymphadora után, és aztán rájöttük, hogy miért is ne lehetne.

- Okos gyereknek tűnik – Sirius utálta az ilyen csevegést, és őszintén remélte, hogy Ted kellemesebben érzi magát, mint ő.

- Ó, tényleg az. Néha túlzottan is – mosolygott Ted még jobban. – Egy kicsit túlságosan bizik az emberekben, ahogy azt te is láttad – de ezt valószinűleg tőlem örökölte. Az biztos, hogy hiányzik belőle a Blackek természetes gyanakvása.

Sirius elnevette magát, mielőtt Ted aggódni kezdhetett volna, hogy nem sértette-e meg.

- A legtöbb emberből hiányzik – válaszolt. – Szerencsére.

- Sirius!

Felugrott, amikor meghallotta az unokatestvére kiáltását. Adromeda az ajtóban állt, és szinte alig változott az elmúlt évtizedben, mindenesetre nem lett több ránc az arcán, mint amennyit a testvérei már huszonegynéhány éves korára az arcára varázsoltak. Sirius azonnal odalépett hozzá, és átölelte. Annak ellenére azonban, hogy a nő mosolygott, volt a megjelenésében valami távolságtartás. És Sirius nagyon is tudatában volt ennek a hűvös fogadtatásnak.

- Helló, Droma.

- Mi szél hozott? – ez volt Andromeda, mindig rögtön a lényegre tért.

- Leszámitva, hogy szerettem volna viszont látni a rokonaimat? – aztán egy féloldalas mosollyal hozzátette. – Nemrég találkoztam Narcissával és Trixievel, úgyhogy esedékesnek tűnt, hogy téged is felkeresselek.

Andromeda elnevette magát.

- Lefogadom, hogy mindkettő mókás találkozás volt! – aztán elkomolyodott. – Tudod, hogy utálja, ha Trixienek hivod!

- Persze, hogy utálja – válaszolt Sirius egy vállránditással. – Épp ezért csinálom.

- Mindig szeretted veszélybe sodorni magad – válaszolt a nő, de nem mosolygott.

- Szerettem? Nem – felsóhajtott, és arra gondolt, mennyivel jobb lett volna, ha a társalgás nem fordul komolyra ilyen gyorsan. – De megértettem, hogy szükség van rá.

Droma szemeibe rögtön kiült a gyanakvás, mert kihallotta a mögöttes mondanivalót is.

- És ezért vagy most itt.

Nem kérdés volt, és a kijelentést kellemetlen csend követte. Sirius csak nézte az unokanővérét, és remélte, hogy ő viszonozza a pillantást, de tudta, hogy nem fogja. E helyett Andromeda inkább a hűtőszekrényre meredt. Eleget tudott már ahhoz, hogy kikövetkeztethesse a látogatás célját, és a reakció nem az volt, amiben Sirius reménykedett… bár, ha őszinte akar lenni, nem számított _sokkal _jobbra. Végül Ted megköszörülte a torkát.

- Miért nem ülünk le? – kérdezte halkan, ami nosztalgikus érzéseket ébresztett Siriusban. Ted mindig is a béketeremtő típusba tartozott.

Leültek, de a kényelmetlen csend folytatódott, miközben Sirius próbálta kitalálni, mit is kellene mondania. _Bárcsak egyszer beszélhetnénk egymással úgy, mint a normális unokatestvérek! Ha nem lenne ott köztünk ez a fal, amit a Black-tradiciók emeltek, még közénk is – pedig mi vagyunk a család „elfogadhatatlan" tagjai. _De hát, még a normális Blackek, sem teljesen normálisak.

- Tudom, hogy ez több, mint egy családi látogatás, Sirius – szólalt meg végül Droma. – Bár nagyon örülök, hogy látlak. Jól nézel ki, azok után, ami…történt.

- Köszönöm. Jó újra látni téged is – válaszolt Sirius. – És bocs, hogy nem jelentkeztem, Azkaban óta. A dolgok egy kicsit… zűrösek voltak.

- Ó, tényleg? El sem tudom képzelni, miért.

- Én sem – nevetett Sirius, de a pillanat nem tartott sokáig. Úgy gondolta, inkább a tárgyra tér. – Összefutottam Nymphadorával, három nappal ezelőtt.

- A Gringottsban? – kérdezte azonnal Andromeda, amivel igencsak megdöbbentette Siriust. Majdnem visszakérdezett, de aztán furcsa villanást látott Ted szemében, és még időben befogta a száját.

- Igen, a Gringottsban – hazudott folyékonyan. – Egy kicsit beszélgettünk, és elgondolkodtam… - elhallgatott, és felsóhajtott. Hogy történhetett ez? Droma nem tudja. Fogalma sincs, hogy a lánya az auror-kiképzésen van.

Ted csak a tekintetével köszönte meg neki, hogy elég gyorsan kapcsolt. Sirius erre egyáltalán nem számitott – de közben Adromeda őt figyelte várakozva, úgyhogy gyorsan lerázta magáról a kellemetlen érzést és folytta.

- Már akkor elkezdtem gondolkozni rólatok, amikor Cissa megjelent a küszöbömön – mondta – Rólatok és a háborúról.

- Szóval így állunk?

Többet nem mondott, és Sirius felsóhajtott, erővel visszafojtva, hirtelen támadt ingerültségét.

- Igen – válaszolt inkább halkan. – A háborúról, és arról, hogy ti hol álltok benne.

A nő felhúzta a szemöldökét, és ez többet elárult, mint amennyit Sirius látni szeretett volna.

- Azt hittem, ez már nyilvánvalóvá vált – válaszolt végül. – Túl sok családtagom van mindkét oldalon, nem választhatok köztük.

- Ez nem maradhat örökre igy, Droma – Sirius próbált finom lenni, de tudta, hogy nem nagyon sikerült.

- És ezt mivel tudod alátámasztani? – kérdezett vissza élesen.

- Eljön az idő, amikor választanod kell. És ez nagyon hamar lesz! Egy ilyen háborúban nincs semleges terület, vagy Voldemorttal vagy, vagy ellene!

- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek, Sirius? – kérdezte Andromeda meglepetten, és hirtelen harag csillant a szemében. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy aki nem áll mellétek, az ellenség?

- Nem, _én_ nem! Én soha nem fenyegetnélek. De Voldemort így gondolkodik. _Ő _az, aki nem fogadja el a semlegességet!

- Eddig elfogadta! – tiltakozott a nő azonnal.

- És azt várod, hogy ez így is marad?

Nem akarta, hogy a kérdés ilyen kihívó legyen, de már nem tudta visszacsinálni. Andromeda szeme veszélyesen felvillant, de valahogy visszafogta magát. Mégis, a szavai úgy csattantak, mint a korbácsütés, és Sirius úgy sejtette, hogy nem sok választja el attól, hogy üvöltsön vele.

- Jó életet teremtettünk magunknak, Sirius. Isten látja lelkemet, nem akarom, hogy ő győzzön, de a családomra kell gondolnom! Eddig nem jutottunk az eszébe, de ha bármelyikünk belekeveredik a harcba, ez gyorsan megváltozna. És én nem fogom a halálba küldeni a gyerekeimet, és a férjemet csak azért, mert nem _elég tiszta a vérük!_

Az utolsó mondatot úgy vágta az arcába, mintha azt várná, hogy ő mit reagál erre. Sajnos ez olyasmi volt, amit már túl sokszor hallott életében… és aztán látta, amint azok, akik ezeket az elveket hangoztatták meghaltak, magukkal vive a reményeiket és a családtagokat, akiket meg akartak védeni.

- Voldemort nem fog békén hagyni, és ő nem felejt.

Ted láthatóan összerázkódott, amikor Sirius megint kimondta a rettegett nevet, de ő folytatta, kitartóan, annak ellenére, hogy belülről a keserű reménytelenség fojtogatta.

- Te is tudod. Itt az idő, Droma: tisztelem, hogy meg akarod védeni a családod, de erre már nem leszel képes egyedül!

- Úgy gondolod? – a hires Black-féle indulatok lassan kezdtek elszabadulni.

Sirius azonban nem volt dühös... bárcsak inkább az lenne.

- És mit fogsz csinálni, ha a halálfalók eljönnek? – kérdezte halkan. – Reménykedsz benne, hogy Narcissa befolyása egy ideig még megvéd, vagy hogy Bellatrix életében először, érez egy kis könyörületet? Vagy végignézed, ahogy a férjed meghal a mugli származása miatt? A gyerekeid, mert fertőzöttek? És aztán meghalsz te is, mert mertél más lenni? Hogy lesz, Droma? Addig rejtőzködsz, amíg el nem jönnek értetek, és csak imádkozol, vagy teszel valamit, mielőtt még több ártatlan ember hal meg?

Adromeda tágra nyílt, és hihetetlenül dühös, de egyben fájdalmas szemekkel nézett rá. A szavai rátapintottak a lényegre, és megfogalmazták a nő legmélyebb félelmeit. Sirius azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kellene bántania, de nem hagyhatta abba.

- Most van itt a választás ideje. Nem bujkálhatsz tovább!

Adromeda felállt, és szinte remegett az elfojtott indulattól.

- Nem sétálhatsz be ide, hogy tönkre tedd az életem!

- Nem is akarom tönkretenni, csak elmondtam az igazat.

Az unokatestvére kihúzta magát, és remegő kézzel az ajtóra mutatott, a hangja hideg volt, és most nagyon is a nővéreire emlékeztette Siriust.

- Tűnj el innen!

Felsóhajtott, és felállt, de mintha egy hatalmas követ tettek volna a szívére. Több oka volt a látogatásának, mint Narcissa látogatása, vagy a találkozása Nymphadorával. El kellett jönnie, mert tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hamarosan le fog csapni – mert három nappal ezelőtt megtette a lehetetlent, és ennek lesznek következményei. _Gondolod, hogy tönkre akarom tenni a boldogságod, Droma? – gondolta keserűen. – Bárcsak békén hagyhatnálak! De inkább az életed mentem meg, mint a boldogságod._

Elindult kifelé, de akkor Ted Tonks hirtelen megszólalt.

- Igaza van, Droma – egész eddig némán hallgatta a vitát, de most felállt, és gyengéden megfogta a felesége kezét. – Tényleg nem bujkálhatunk tovább!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Nagy és sötét napok

Elnézést, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig kellett várni az új fejezetre, de sajnos előállt a családban egy-két válsághelyzet az elmúlt hetekben, de úgy néz ki, már túl vagyok ratja, úgyhogy: Jó olvasást!

**Tizennegyedik fejezet: Nagy és sötét napok**

- Hát, így állunk...

- Hmmm – Sirius szórakozottan hümmögött, láthatólag oda sem figyelt. Ez annyira nem volt jellemző rá, hogy a többiek egy emberként bámultak rá. Erre elmosolyodott. – Bocs. Ne foglalkozzatok velem, csak elgondolkodtam.

- Ne ne, Tapmancs? Ezt igazán nem vártam volna tőled! – vágta rá James szinte reflexszerűen, de Siriusnak csak a szája mosolygott rá vissza, a szemei nem.

James tudta: akármi is történt Voldemort támadása során, az még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni Siriust. Egyre inkább szembesülniük kellett azzal, hogy a barátjuk megváltozott. Ez ijesztő volt: valahogy sötétebb lett, mintha azt a kevés ártatlanságot is elvesztette volna, amit Azkaban még meghagyott neki. Vagy, ha nem veszett el végleg, hát nagyon mélyre szorult vissza. Jamesnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy jobban járnának, ha gyorsan tisztába jönnének ezzel a változással.

Öt nap telt el Harry születésnapja óta. Öt nap, amely alatt James és a többiek próbáltak úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Harry-t nagyjából sikerült is megtéveszteni: Hermionéval együtt a Weasley családnál töltötték az elmúlt két éjszakát, és így szinte semmiben sem különböztek a többi tizenkét évestől. Persze, arról nem tudtak, hogy több auror is vigyáz rájuk. Annak ellenére, hogy mindenre fel voltak készülve, semmi váratlan nem történt – James legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére. Úgy tűnt, Voldemortot épp annyira meglepte a vereség, mint Siriust a győzelem. James sejtette, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr most vár valamire, de azt lenne jó tudni, hogy mire...

_És miért van az az érzésem, hogy ez csak az a bizonyos vihar előtti csend?_

- Elég a filozofálgatásból – szólalt meg hirtelen Piton. Mint mindig, most is ő unta meg először, hogy csak elméleteket gyártanak. – Talán visszatérhetnénk a tárgyra!

James elvigyorodott, de csalódottan tapasztalta, hogy Sirius arcán megmaradt ugyanaz a merengő kifejezés. Remus átvette a szót.

- Nem lesz hatodik tanács, amig Fawkes nem engedi – mondta halkan. – De igy kettővel kevesebben vagyunk… és még ha létrehozhatnánk is az új tanácsot, akkor sem tudnám, kit választhatnánk be.

- Egyikünk sem tudja – jegyezte meg Lily a kandalló mellől.

A Grimmauld téri ház könyvtárszobájában voltak, és jóval elmúlt már éjfél. Teljes titokban gyűltek itt össze. Legalábbis remélték, hogy titokban tudták tartani a találkozót, mert mostanra már annyi kém volt mindenütt, hogy szinte lehetetlenné vált, bármit is igazán titokban tartani.

Az előző nap eseményei is ezt bizonyították: James és Arthur megpróbálták felállitani az új minisztériumot, de az első hivatalnok-csoport megérkezése után egy órával az épület a levegőbe repült. Bár nem volt nyilvánvaló nyoma a halálfalók támadásának, mindenki tudta, hogy semmi más nem lehetett. Az lehet, hogy Voldemort visszavonult egy időre, de azért nem maradt teljesen tétlen. James sóhajtva lepillantott a Reggeli próféta aznapi számának cimlapjára.

1992, augusztus 4.

Az új Mágiaügyi Minisztérium is romokban

Keith Lindsay, külső tudositó

Tegnap kora délután, a megmaradt minisztériumi osztályvezetők kísérletet tettek egy új központ felállítására London külvárosában. A munkát az ideiglenes miniszter-helyettes, Arthur Weasley vezette. Alig kezdtek bele a munkatársak beköltöztetésébe, amikor hatalmas robbanás döntötte romba a kiválasztott épületet. Tizenhat varázsló esett áldozatul. Ludo Bagman, varázssportügyi miniszter is a halottak között van és további öt kritikus állapotú sérültet ápolnak a Szent Mungóban.

Weasley miniszter úr nem kívánta kommentálni az eseményeket, attól eltekintve, hogy kijelentette: a minisztérium alaposan ki fogja vizsgálni ezt a bűncselekményt, és hamarosan új központot fognak találni. Ennek helyét azonban nem árulta el.

További fontos hírként közölhetjük, hogy a választások időpontját a jövő hétre tűzték ki. A felmérések szerint a jelenleg ideiglenes miniszterként működő, James Potter áll az élen a versenyben. Potter - aki még mindig lábadozik a minisztérium elleni támadás során szerzett sérüléseiből - már bejelentette: ha megválasztják, akkor is Arthur Weasley marad a helyettese, ami sokakat meglep, tekintve milyen alacsony funkciót töltött be korábban Weasley a minisztériumban.

Potter fő ellenfele Cornelius Caramel. Ő és stábja folyamatosan bírálják Potter politikai lépéseit, és azt állitják, hogy a háborúnak békés eszközökkel is véget lehetne vetni.

Meglepő és kései jelöltként csatlakozott a választási kampányhoz Lucius Malfoy, aki régóta jelentős politikai erőt képvisel, függetlenül attól, hogy korábban soha nem kívánt semmilyen hivatalos tisztséget beölteni. Amikor rákérdeztek, mi áll a hirtelen változás hátterében, Malfoy így válaszolt:

„Egyszerűen nem nézhetem tétlenül, hogy társadalmunk tovább szenvedjen az alkalmatlan vezetés miatt. Míg teljes szívvel hajlandó lennék támogatni Mr. Caramel erőfeszitéseit, attól tartok a jelentősebb családok az ő miniszterségét nem néznék túl jó szemmel. Itt az ideje, hogy az ősi máguscsaládok egy tagja vállalja a felelősséget, és megtegye, amit meg kell tenni."

Malfoy, mint az közismert, a tizennégy nagy család egyikének feje, de ez igaz James Potterre is. Malfoyról azonban régóta rebesgetik, hogy egyben Tudjákki lelkes követője is, ami nyílvánvalóan megkülönbözteti az ex-auror Pottertől. Bár eddig nem került elő bizonyíték arra nézve, hogy Lucius Malfoy halálfaló, a pletykák valószinűleg jelentősen csökkentik az esélyeit. Mr. Malfoy – ahogy az várható is volt – ez utóbbi kérdést nem kívánta kommentálni.

- Megint Malfoyon rágódsz? – Sirius kérdése annyira meglepte, hogy James majdnem leejtette a csészéjét, aztán szégyenkezve elmosolyodott.

- Ennyire nyilvánvaló?

- Csak azért, mert úgy bámulsz a Reggeli Prófétára, mintha a tekinteteddel szeretnéd felgyújtani – jelentette ki Dung egy félmosoly kíséretében.

- Ilyen szörnyű lennék?

- Ó, igen – mondta a felesége azonnal. – Bizony ilyen szörnyű!

- Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kellene Malfoy miatt – tette hozzá Sirius, és most meglepően normális volt a hangja. – Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy csak Carameltől vonhat el szavazatokat. Akik hisznek benned, azoknak a véleményét nem változtathatja meg. Az értelmes emberek nem fognak bedőlni neki, csak mert az egyik nagy családból származik.

- Igen, de ezt Malfoynak is tudnia kell – mondta Remus. – Akkor meg mit akar? Mit szeretne elérni?

Minden szempár automatikusan Piton felé fordult, de egy pillanatnyi szünet után a halálfaló csak vállat vont.

- Fogalmam sincs – ismerte be. – Hatalmat, ez biztos… de ezen kívül… nem vagyok biztos benne. De a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyolódott vele a jelöltsége miatt, úgyhogy szerintem ez magánakció a részéről.

- Voldemort, amint gúnyolódik? Nehezen tudom elképzelni...

- Semmi sem lehetetlen – válaszolt Piton. – Lucius Malfoy sok szempontból kivételezett helyzetben van. A lényeg az, hogy nem tudom, mit tervez, de James-nek igaza van: oda kell figyelni rá.

James bólintott:

- Mindössze hat nap, és megtudjuk.

- De mi lesz aztán? – kérdezte Lily. – Tegyük fel egy pillanatra, hogy megnyered a választásokat. Vagy ha nem is nyersz, a Rend még mindig ott lesz, csak kicsit bonyolultabb lesz ellátni a feladatot. Remus szerint a Roxfort biztonságos. Perselus azt mondja, Voldemort várakozik – de mire? És hogy állitjuk meg, amikor lépni fog? Ezeket a kérdéseket meg kell válaszolnunk, de eddig csak kerülgettük a forró kását.

- Lilynek igaza van – mondta Remus. – Nem várhatunk tovább. Vissza kell vágnunk, és minél hamarabb – Siriusra nézett. – De ehhez először meg kell értenünk, mi történt.

Rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon, Sirius kerülte mindannyiuk tekintetét, és inkább a saját kezeit bámulta. Egy rövid szünet után, Remus a lehető legfinomabb hangvételben folytatta.

- Eddig nem kérdezősködtünk, mert tiszteletben tartottuk, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni. Tudom, hogy nehezedre esik, de tudnunk kell!

- Igen – szólalt meg halkan Sirius. – Tudnotok kell...

James hátán hirtelen végigfutott a hideg, de azt sem tudta, miért. Aztán Sirius felnézett és a tekinete tiszta volt: nem volt benne ott az a bizonytalanság, ami az elmúlt öt napban jellemezte, semmi tétovaság, semmi kétely. Nyugodtabbnak tűnt, mint az elmúlt időszakban bármikor.

- Harcoltunk – kezdte, és feltartotta a kezét, hogy megakadályozza Lily kérdését. – Nem párbajoztunk, de akkor is harcoltunk. A szellemi erejét használta, hogy lerombolja a védelmi vonalakat, én pedig megpróbáltam megakadályozni ebben. Aztán történt valami...

Mély lélegzetet vett.

- Még most sem tudom megmagyarázni. Nem tudom szavakkal leírni. Valahogy összekapcsolódtunk és megküzdöttünk egymással. Nem varázserőről szólt a küzdelem, hanem az akaratról. Majdnem olyan volt, mint amikor az Azkabanban egyszerre mondtuk ki az Imperius átkot, csak a kapcsolat még erősebb volt… és mélyebb, azt hiszem. De az első pillanattól éreztem, hogy ez nem tarthat sokáig, és egyikünk sem győzhet. Azt gyanítom, hogy Voldemort is elvesztette az eszméletét, akárcsak én. Mintha egy örökkévalóságig tartott volna, de tudom, hogy valójában csak néhány perc volt...

- Tényleg elájult – erősítette meg Piton. – Legalábbis Lucius ezt mondta. A Sötét Nagyúr maga nem beszélt róla.

- Azt nem is csodálom – mondta Sirius, aztán lassan James felé forditotta a fejét. – Amit Dumbledore próbált elmondani nekünk, az igaz. Úgy hiszem, nem Harrynek kell megállítania Voldemortot… hanem nekem.

Szinte tapintani lehetett a csendet a szobában. Az azkabani szabadító akció után annyi legalábbis nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Sirius jelentős szerepet fog játszani a háborúban, de semmit nem tudhattak biztosan. A jóslat akár eredeti formájában is igaz lehetett: ami azt jelentette volna, hogy Harrynek kell viselnie a terhet. És ebbe James apai szíve majdnem beleszakadt. De most minden megváltozott és emiatt James egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbülést és szorongást.

- Ma éjjel a Sötét úr kijelöli ellenfelét – idézte Remus halkan. – És így is történt.

- Igen – mondta egyszerűen Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Találtunk egy jóslatot, nagyuram – mondta Julia halk tisztelettel. – A misztériumügyi főosztály romjai közt volt, mélyen eltemetve, de sikerült kiemelnünk.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Voldemort enyhe ingerültséggel.

Piton látta rajta, hogy a nagyúr ideges, mert félbeszakitották a gyűlést, és csak egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy menten megátkozzon valakit. Két órával azután, hogy a Főnix Rend központi tanácsa befejezte a tárgyalást, Piton egy újabb szűk körű gyűlésre volt hivatalos. Ez azonban sokkal sötétebb volt. Voldemort két nappal ezelőtt bízta meg Juliát azzal, hogy vizsgálja át az elpusztított minisztérium romjait, és Piton egyáltalán nem volt meglepve, hogy a nő ilyen gyorsan eredményt is produkált.

- Beszélj gyorsabban, féreg! – csattant fel Bellatrix Lestrange, amikor Julia egy kicsit tétovázott. De Julia, mint mindig, most is igazi Malfoy volt, és nem hagyta magát megalázni egyetlen halálfalótól sem, akármilyen magas rangú legyen is az.

_- Te_ nem beszélhetsz így velem, Bellatrix! Nem téged gúnyoltak véletlenül medúzának az iskolában?

Bellatrix kék szemei veszélyesen villantak:

- Te… - de nem fejezhette be a sértést.

- Elég, Bella! – szakította félbe a Sötét Nagyúr hideg hangja a vitát, aztán az átható tekintet megint Julia felé irányult. – Beszélj a próféciáról! – parancsolta.

- Nincs rajta semmilyen jelzés, ellentétben a többi jóslattal, amiken szerepel azoknak a neve, akikre vonatkozik – magyarázta Julia. – A gömbön csak ez a felirat áll: Nagy és sötét napokra.

- És felteszem ezt az értékes leletet, ott hagytad őrizetlenül, ahol bárki rábukkanhat! – vonta felelősségre Rodolphus Lestrange, aki a felesége mellett állt, és próbált fontosnak látszani, de Julia csak egy megvető pillantással jutalmazta.

- Nem, ami azt illeti, itt van nálam.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Perselus azonnal, őszinte kíváncsisággal. – Úgy tudtam, csak azok érinthetik meg a jóslat-gömböket, akikre a próféicia vonatkozik.

- Ez így is van. Elméletileg csak az hozhatja ki a jóslatot a misztériumügyi főosztály területéről, akire vonatkozik. Vagy az, aki tudja hogy kell kijátszani az ősi bűbájokat – tisztelettel meghajolt a Sötét Nagyúr felé, és intett a pálcájával.

Lassan egy üveggömb úszott elő a háta mögül, amin Piton csak hunyorogva tudta elolvasni feliratot.

L_eonidász jósdája, Spárta, Delphoi_

_(?) és (?)_

_Nagy és sötét napokról_

Julia nyugodt hangja szakította félbe a várakozással teli csendet.

- Úgy vélem, uram, hogy a jóslat önre vonatkozik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Késő délutánra a Grimmauld téri ház minden volt, csak csendes nem. Harry visszajött és magával hozta Hermionét, valamint négy Weasley gyereket /Mrs. Weasley nyílván nem engedte el a fiukat a húguk nélkül/ és ezzel a káosz vette át az uralmat. Szinte már szürreális volt azt látni, hogy a sötét Black család ősi otthona játszótérré alakul. Az anyja biztos beleőrült volna már a gondolatba is – persze, csak ha nem lett volna már eredetileg is tiszta bolond! Sirius viszont élvezettel figyelte a kibontakozó átverés-háborút.

Most azonban nem volt ideje a szórakozásra. A szobájában volt, Juliával, aki váratlanul toppant be. A nő most az ágyon ült, törökülésben és teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki otthon van. Csak a szeme körüli apró ráncok árulkodtak arról, hogy aggódik valami miatt, méghozzá nem is kevéssé.

- Nem mertem volna idejönni, ha nem lenne nagyon fontos – mondta most éppen halkan.

- Tudom.

- A Sötét Nagyúr utasított, hogy kutassam át a minisztérium romjait – folytatta. – Úgy ítélte meg, hogy a szakértelmem talán hasznos lehet abban a romhalmazban, és látni akarta, találok-e valamit.

- De már átkutattuk a romokat – tiltakozott Sirius.

- Lehet, de nem elég tüzetesen. Találtam egy jóslatot. Nagyon ősi, majdnem kétezerötszáz éves, és kicsit különbözik a többitől. Talán az aurorok ezért nem vették észre. De mihelyt megláttam, tudtam... - egy kicsit elhallgatott.

- Mit tudtál? – valamilyen okból, szinte félt feltenni ezt a kérdést.

- Tudtam, hogy fontos. Nem vittem volna el neki, ha egyedül lettem volna, de Jugson folyton ott volt a nyomomban – mély lélegzetet vett. – A jóslat időszámitásunk előtt 480-ban keletkezett a delphoi jósdában, de nem volt rajta semmi jelölés. Nem áll rajta, hogy kinek szól, csak annyi: nagy és sötét napokról...

- Tehát a jóslat Voldemortnál van.

- Igen, de használtam egy emlékezet-élesítő bűbájt magamon, mielőtt odaadtam neki, úgyhogy pontosan emlékszem rá – mondta. – Perselus is ott volt, de nem tudtam figyelmeztetni, így valószínűleg nem tudná szó szerint felidézni.

- Ő még nem szólt róla.

- Még mindig Azkabanban van. Én is csak most tudtam eljönni, de muszáj elmondanom. Tudnod kell róla!

- Miért nekem?

- Leszámítva, hogy benned bízom a legjobban? Azt hiszem, te vagy az egyik személy, akit a jóslat említ – remegő lélegzetet vett, előrehajolt és megfogta Sirius kezét. – Voldemortnak is ez a véleménye...

Sirius, őszintén szólva, nem érzett semmi meglepetést, de valami hidegség kezdett felkúszni a gyomrából a szíve felé.

- Akkor jobb lesz, ha meghallgatom.

- Igen.

Julia lehunyta a szemét, és az apró ráncok hirtelen kisimultak. Amikor megszólalt, a hangja halk volt, de valami furcsa erő csengett a szavaiból.

_- Mikor hősökre lesz szükség eljönnek, közös vér nélkül is testvérek. Megőrzött és megszegett ígéretek. Egyedül a vihar ellen vagy együtt a sötét végben. KIket kín és vér tán meggyötör, de meg nem tör, el nem söpör. _

Sirius hátán végigfutott a hideg a furcsa szavaktól, de amikor Julia kinyitotta a szemét, megpróbálta elrejteni az érzéseit. Julia persze átlátott rajta, mint mindig: egyetlen egyszer megszorította a kezét, de aztán engedte, hogy Sirius felálljon. Mozgásra volt szüksége, így járkálni kezdett fel-alá a hálószobában. Julia hagyta, hogy csendben átgondolja a hallottakat. Sirius furán nyugodtnak érezte magát, mert a jóslat igazolta, hogy eddig helyesen cselekedett. Más talán nem érzett volna megkönnyebbülést egy ilyen jóslat hallatán, de ő igen. De azért... a hideg megint végigfutott a hátán: mert arra nem számított, hogy a többieket is magával rántja ebbe.

Tudta már egy ideje, hogy ő az, akinek szembe kell szállnia Voldemorttal. Legkésőbb a Harry születésnapján történtek után rá kellett erre jönnie, de valójában már korábban is tudta. Viszont így is jó volt hallani az igazat egy külső forrásból is. Mély lélegzetet vett.

- Nos, - szólalt meg halkan – most már legalább tudjuk.

- Igen – Julia a szája szélét harapdálta, és egy nőtől, aki soha nem mutatott gyengeséget, ez szinte már megdöbbentő volt. – De Voldemort is tudja.

Sirius még mindig mászkált, de közben vállat vont.

- Ez nem új. Sejtenie kellett már Harry születésnapja óta.

- De most már biztos benne – jegyezte meg. – Most már tény, hacsak a jóslat nem egy másik sötét végről beszél, amiben határozottan kételkedem. Ráadásul Voldemort képes volt megérinteni a jóslat-gömböt … Szerintem ez a jóslat mindent megváltoztat.

- Mert ő is rájött, hogy kikről van szó – bólintott Sirius, és egy pillanatra megállt, hogy tanulmányozhassa Julia arcát. – De nem minden jóslat teljesedik be pontosan. Tudod, szinte már jó érzés biztosan tudni...

- Azért érzel így, mert bolond vagy! – mondta Julia, és ezúttal végre elmosolyodott.

- Lehet. De szeretek elébe menni a dolgoknak.

- Ó, eddig észre sem vettem ezt a tulajdonságodat! – jelentette ki játékosan Julia.

- Na, ne mondd!

Lehuppant Julia mellé az ágyra, és magához húzta. Julia a férfi vállára fektette a fejét, és egy pillanatig csendben feküdtek egymás mellett, de az ilyen pillanatok az ő világukban nem tarthattak sokáig.

- El kell mondanunk nekik – szólalt meg a nő halkan.

Sirius csak bólintott, és mélyen beszívta a nő hajának illatát, aztán megkérdezte.

- Én mondjam el, vagy szeretnél ott lenni?

- Te bízol bennük, úgyhogy én is – válaszolt, minden tétovázás nélkül. – Maradok, ha szeretnéd!

- Azt szeretném, hogy örökre maradj – suttogta a fülébe mosolyogva.

- Persze, te bolond! De ne válts témát! – de a mosoly ott bújkált a hangjában.

- Nem is akartam – tiltakozott ártatlanul. – Most komolyan: szeretném, ha maradnál. Szerintem fontos, hogy te is itt legyél!

Julia félkönyékre emelkedett, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Miért?

- Nem tudom. De úgy érzem, te is a része vagy ennek az egésznek… ráadásul nem tudnám egyedül felidézni a teljes jóslatot.

- Most már értem! – nevetett Julia. – Csak az agyam miatt kellek!

- Most lebuktam!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Végül több, mint egy napba telt, míg sikerült összetrombitálni a Tekergőket,de augusztus nyolcadikára Peter is visszaért az országba, és a Roxfortban találkoztak. Ahogy éjszaka végigsétáltak a folyosókon, Siriusnak a régi mókák jutottak az eszébe, de akkor persze nem Julia volt az oldalán. Elmosolyodott, amikor odaértek az igazgatói irodához, és türelmesen kivárta, míg csigalépcső megjelent.

Remus és Peter már odabenn vártak, de mindketten meglepődtek, amikor meglátták, hogy Julia is vele van. Piton, úgy tűnt, még mindig nem ért vissza az iskolába, igy Remus sem tudhatott semmiről. Ennek ellenére, az igazgató szívélyesen üdvözölte a váratlan látogatót, és biztosított mindenkit, hogy James is hamarosan itt lesz.

James késett. Aztán húsz perc várakozás után, végül az ideiglenes miniszter is begördült az irodába, az arcán bocsánatkérő mosollyal.

- Bocs a késésért – mondta rögtön. – Caramel hívott, és nem tudtam lerázni.

- Őszinte részvétem – jegyezte meg Peter.

- Semmi jó kifogás nem jutott az eszembe.

- Az nem elég jó, hogy utálod? – kérdezte Sirius ártalmatlan hangsúllyal, mire egy szúros pillantást kapott Remustól.

- Természetesen a késés meg van bocsátva – mondta az igazgató komolyan, de a mondatot követő széles vigyor elrontotta az összhatást. – Átmenetileg!

Aztán James Juliára nézett:

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak, Julia! – üdvözölte őszinte mosollyal. – Jól nézel ki!

- Köszönöm – a nő is mosolygott, de közben valami huncut csillogás is megjelent a szemében. – Bárcsak én is ezt mondhatom rólad James, de borzalmasan nézel ki!

- A politika teszi – válaszolt rögtön, de Sirius látta, hogy a barátja valóban nagyon kimerültnek látszik. Miután a vidám hangulat alábbhagyott, Julia kérdőn ránézett, ő pedig bólintott, úgyhogy a nő belekezdett.

- Gondolom, mind kíváncsiak vagytok, hogy én mit keresek itt – mondta. – Az igazság az, hogy miattam kellett megszervezni ezt a találkozót...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. A holnap kísértetei

**Tizenötödik fejezet: A holnap kísértetei**

Mostanában éjfélkor mindig történt valami. Néha jó dolgok, néha rosszak, egyszerűek vagy bonyolultak, de az éjfél fontos szerepet játszott a varázsvilág mindennapjaiban. Nem lehet véletlen, hogy még a muglik is a boszorkányok órájának nevezik ezt az időpontot! Szóval, nem csoda, hogy augusztus nyolcadikán sem vészelték át zavar nélkül az éjszakát.

James és Lily egyszerre riadtak fel a csörömpölésre, és mindketten azonnal a pálcájuk után kaptak az éjjeliszekrény felé. A korábbi hónapokkal ellentétben azonban most Lily pattant ki elsőként az ágyból, felkapott egy köntöst, és elindult megnézni, hogy mi történhetett. Hamarosan James is követte, de neki egy kicsit több időbe, és jóval több mágiába került, hogy felkeljen és beüljön a tolószékébe.

James a hallban futott össze a fiával, aki ugyanolyan ziláltnak tűnt, mint amilyennek ő érezte magát. Harry fekete haja össze-vissza állt, a szemüvege kicsit félrecsúszott, a lába csupasz – de a pálcáját ott szorongatta ő is a kezében, és a szemei teljesen éberek voltak.

- Mi történt, apa?

- Fogalmam sincs – James elhúzta a száját, de valami ösztönösen Sirius szobája felé vezette, Harry pedig követte. Amikor bekanyarodtak a megfelelő folyosóra, James látta, hogy Lily már ott áll a nyitott szobaajtóban.

- …csak levertem a gyertyatartót – mondta éppen Sirius, olyan arccal, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Semmi komoly, bocs, hogy felébresztettelek.

A padlón tényleg ott hevertek egy gyertyatartó maradványai. James emlékezett rá, hogy ez egy üvegből készült antik darab volt, és teljesen ripityára tört. Jó nagy erővel kellett lezuhannia, mert még a gyertyák is eltörtek, és viasszal lepték be a szőnyeget. Egy egyszerű takartító-bűbáj rendet teremthetett volna, de Sirius pálcája, az ágy melletti szekrényen hevert érintetlenül. Ezt James betudhatta volna persze annak is, hogy a barátja csak most ébredt, de nem hitte, hogy ez lenne az oka. Ennek ellentmondott az, hogy Siriusnem az ágyban volt, hanem az ablaknál állt,rájuk sem nézett, hanem kifelé meredt az ablakon, úgy beszélt.

Lily is észrevehette, hogy valami nem stimmel, legalábbis a hangja erről árulkodott:

- Semmi gond – mondta, aztán egy kis tétovázás után hozzátette. – Összetakarítsam és megjavítsam?

- Ne törődj vele. Amúgy se szerettem – válaszolt Sirius könnyed hangon, de ez csak még jobban megrémítette Jamest.

Egy kicsit beljebb kormányozta a tolószéket, és már sokadszor átkozódott magában, hogy ilyen lassan tud csak közlekedni. De most fontosabb dolga volt, és még az sem dühítette fel, hogy amikor nem figyelt, az egyik kerék megakadt a küszöbben. Amikor megszólalt, igyekezett, hogy az ő hangja is könnyednek hasson.

- Valami érdekes van odakint, Tapmancs?

- A csillagok különösen szépek ma – válaszolt Sirius, de a hangjából hiányzott a humor, aminek pedig normális körülmények között ott kellett volna lennie. James tétovázott, aztán úgy döntött, úgy tesz, mintha mégis hallotta volna.

- Úgy beszélsz, mint egy kentaur!

- Bárcsak úgy is érezném magam…

- Miért?

- Nincs különösebb oka – rátámaszkodott az ablakpárkányra. – Csak egy hülye gondolat.

Sirius hangja igazán megrémítette Jamest, mert volt benne valami, amiről már azt hitte, hogy elmúlt. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, mit mondott Remus, hat hónappal ezelőtt, amikor a barátjuk csodás módon felbukkant a Roxfortban. Akkor Remus azt mondta, hogy Sirius elkínzott, hogy olyan borzalmak ülnek a szemében, amiket a barátai soha nem tudnak majd megérteni. De most már nem figyelték annyira minden mozdulatát, mert olyan _normálisnak_ tűnt... Mint a régi Sirius. Idősebb volt persze, és túl sok rémség volt a múltjában, de akkor is visszatért régi önmagához, és a szörnyek nem követték minden lépését – legalábbis eddig úgy gondolták.

- Nem mondtad, hogy még mindig vannak rémálmaid…

Eltelt egy hosszú pillanat, mielőtt Sirius válaszolt volna:

- Soha nem jött szóba.

- De miért nem? – kérdezte James halkan.

Lily, aki eddig az ajtóban állt, kisurrant, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Mint mindig, most is megértette, hogy ezt kettőjüknek kell megbeszélniük.

- Nem számít, tényleg – vont vállat Sirius, mire James egy kicsit közelebb gurult hozzá.

- Szerintem, viszont számít.

Sirius végre megfordult és ránézett. A halvány fényben is látszott, milyen megviselt az arca.

- Rosszul gondolod, James. Ebben nincs semmi új, és eddig is megbírkóztam vele.

- Nem is mondtam az ellenkezőjét – de volt valami véglegesség Sirius hangjában, ami kizökkentette Jamest a nyugalmából. – Remus is úgy vélte, hogy a rémálmaid már abbamaradtak...

Sirius keserűen felnevetett:

- Inkább csak jobb lettem az eltitkolásukban.

- De miért? – biztos volt benne, hogy a megbántottság kiült az arcára. Nem akart így érezni, de akkor is: a legjobb barátok voltak, akik megesküdtek, hogy örökké bíznak majd egymásban.

- Mert ez nem olyasmi, amit meg tudtok oldani, James! – a keserűség elpárolgott a hangjából. – Az a tíz év megváltoztatott, és Voldemort olyan mély nyomokat hagyott rajtam, amiket nem tudsz... nem tudtok eltüntetni...

- De azért megpróbálhatnánk…

- Igen, talán – ismerte be Sirius. – Talán csak túl gyáva vagyok, hogy kihasználjam a lehetőséget... vagy lehet, hogy túl sokat változtam. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízom bennetek… inkább magamban nem bízom. Nem tagadom, hogy vannak rémálmaim, és hogy még mindig nyomasztanak azok az évek, de azért általában nem ilyen rossz – halványan elmosolyodott. – Tényleg!

Őszinte szavak voltak, és ez rögtön bűntudattal töltötte el Jamest a sértettsége miatt. A gyerekkori esküket megváltoztatja az idő, és Sirius soha nem hazudott nekik. Most sem.

- Sajnálom – mondta.

- Ne tedd! Tudom, miért kérdezted – Sirius arca még mindig sötét volt, de a megértés a szemében őszinte. Most nyugodtabbnak tűnt, mint amikor James bejött és a halvány mosoly sem tűnt el az arcáról. – És már tényleg nem álmodom olyan gyakran.

- Akkor miért éppen ma? – nem akarta erőltetni, de azért meg kellett kérdeznie, mert a mosoly mögött látta a fájdalmat és meg kellett értenie az okát. Segítenie kellett.

De a válasz egyszerűbb volt, mint várta.

- A jóslat miatt.

James csak bámult.

- A jóslat? De miért?

- Mert gondolkodásra késztetett – Sirius tekintete szinte réveteg lett, mintha keresztülnézett volna a barátján. – Előhívta az emlékeket...

Két nap telt el azóta, hogy Julia beszélt nekik a próféciáról, amit a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium romjai között talált, és amivel eléggé meglepte őket. Arra már mind rájöttek, hogy Siriusnak komoly szerepe lesz Voldemort legyőzésében, és kimondatlanul is egyetértettek abban: nem fogják hagyni, hogy egyedül nézzen szembe vele. Amire nem számítottak az volt, hogy egy ezeréves jóslat közbeavatkozzon. A sors sem akarta, hogy egyedül legyen – nem, amíg ők élnek!

- Látom a szemedben – folytatta Sirius. – Arra gondolsz, amire én, hogy a jóslat mindent megváltoztat… és hogy ti hárman nem engeditek, hogy egyedül nézzek szembe a véggel.

- Amúgy sem hagytuk volna – válaszolt James határozottan. – A jóslat nélkül sem.

- És ezt köszönöm nektek – mondta halkan Sirius… ami azt illeti, túl halkan. Az arca olyan lett, akár egy maszk. – De lehet, hogy mégis hagynotok kell.

- Tessék?

- Nem látod? A többi jóslat _egy _emberről beszél! A végén nincs senki más, csak _egy valaki_! – a szemei úgy csillogtak, mint két jégkristály. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy ti hárman valamiért nem lesztek ott a végén, és átkozott legyek, ha hagylak titeket meghalni!

James belenézett a szemébe, és most nem látszott bennük semmi, azokból a régi rémségekből. Komorak voltak, igen, de volt bennük valami más is… valami nagyobb...

- Ezért James, amikor meg kell tennem, egyedül fogok szembenézni vele – Sirius arca most már-már ünnepélyes volt. – Egyedül fogom befejezni...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Próbáld újra!

Mély levegőt vett, és felemelte a pálcáját:

- Imperio!

Az áldozat teste azonnal megfeszült a kényelmes karosszékben, a háta mereven egyenes lett. Az arckifejezése teljes figyelemről árulkodott, kivéve a szemeit, mert azok enyhén fátyolosak voltak, de ezt csak akkor lehetett észrevenni, ha valaki tudta, mire figyeljen oda. Akik nem tudták, azoknak teljesen normálisnak tűnt volna.

- Működött? – kérdezte a másik jelenlévő kíváncsian.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne – válaszolt, és a pálcáját megint a széken ülő férfira emelte. – Próbáljuk ki! Kócold össze a hajad!

Lily kuncogva figyelte, ahogy a finoman ápolt kéz felborzolja a makulátlan ősz hajat. A társa is hangosan nevetett, mert egyszerűen nem tehettek mást: a mindig tökéletes külsejű Nicholas Flamel kócos fejjel! Bár imádták az öreg varázslót, de enyhén szólva is piperkőcnek tartotta őt mindenki. Talán ez csak attól volt, hogy egy egész más korban született, mint ez a mai, és persze soha nem rótták volna a szemére, de akkor is vicces látvány volt. Miután sikerült abbahagyniuk a nevetést, Lily Molly Weasley felé fordult.

- Oké, most te jössz!

Most Molly vett mély lélegzetet, és ő emelte Flamelre a pálcáját:

- Imperexpis!

Eltelt egy másodperc, és Lily próbálta nem visszatartani a lélegzetét izgalmában. Ha nem működik… hónapok, sőt évek munkája vezetett el ehhez a pillanathoz, és ha csak egyetlen apró hibát vétettek, sutba dobhatják az egészet. Végül aztán Molly elégedetten bólintott.

- Működik. Látom a bűbájt, szinte olyan, mintha világítana.

- Én nem látok semmit – mondta Jack Pieters, a csoport egy további tagja.

- Nem, sajnos úgy van, ahogy gondoltuk – felelt Lily. – Csak az látja az eredményt, aki használta a bűbájt. Mégis, ez is valami, és sokkal jobb, mintha a Reperimperiummal kellene próbálkoznunk!

- Ó, ez nem is kis eredmény! – biztosította gyorsan, Jack. – Határozottan jobb, mint bármi, amit eddig produkáltunk.

Lily csak legyintett a bocsánatkérésre.

- Igen, de a még több, jobb lenne – aztán vállat vont, és elmosolyodott. – De félre a panaszkodást: megcsináltuk! Gyerünk, Jack!

Pieters felemelte a pálcáját:

- Econtra imperi.

A hatás azonnali volt. Flamel elernyedt a székben, rögtön elvesztette azt a feszült testtartást, ami az Imperius hatására állt elő. Egy pillanat után, mergrázta a fejét, és úgy pislogott, mint aki hosszú álomból ébredt. De a zavara gyorsan elégedett mosolyra változott.

- Mit hagytam ki?

Nem tehettek róla, Lily és Molly újra nevetni kezdtek, mint két iskoláslány. A jókedv csak fokozódott, amikor a csoport többi tagja is csatlakozott. Pieters, Jason Montague, Auriga Sinistra és Perenelle Flamel voltak még jelen, meg persze a legújabb tagjuk, Ted Tonks. Flamel gyanakvóan figyelte őket.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

Lily végül, két kuncogás között, válaszolt.

- Nézd meg magad egy tükörben!

- Ó – az örega szája kinyílt, aztán becsukódott, és döbbenten meredt rájuk. – Ezt nem tehettétek!

- Ó de, hatázottan megtették – mondta Sinistra. – De nem olyan szörnyű! Komolyan!

- Szörnyen hazudsz, Auriga – mondta Flamel bosszúsan, de Lily látta, hogy már szinte mosolyog.

- Ne légy már ilyen finomkodó! – szólt rá az idős varázslóra a felesége. – Igazából _olyan_ rossz, de nem mintha nem tudnád bármikor megigazítani azt a parókát!

A többiek még hangosabban nevettek, miközben Flamel próbált tiltakozni.

- Mindenkit biztosítok róla, hogy ez az eredeti hajam. Igazi Nicholas Flamel, 1326-ból. Annyira azért nem vagyok vén!

Amiatt nem kellett aggódniuk, hogy a szomszédok meghallják a hangos nevetésüket: az Unikornis csoport egy mugli városzrészben állította fel a főhadiszállását, és tini szomszédaik, sokkal hangosabbak voltak, mint ők valaha is lehettek. Ami azt illeti, nekik kellett felhelyezniük egy hangtompító bűbájt, hogy kizárják a hangos rap-zenét.

És, ha még meg is hallaná valaki, mit gondolna? Teljesen ártalmatlannak hangzottak – Lily már beszélgetett néhány mugli szomszéddal, és mind azt hitték, hogy a barátai kártyapartira járnak át hozzá. Amikor ezt elmondta Nicholasnak, a híres alkimista ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a valóságban is próbálják ki a pókert, de a lelkesedése alábbhagyott, amikor Molly néhány kör alatt kb. száz galleont nyert el tőle.

Nicholas Flamel meglepő adalék volt kis csoportjukhoz, és alig egy hónapja volt tag. Nem sokkal Dumbledore temetése után (amire Lily még mindig nagyon nem szívesen emlékeztette magát!) megjelent Lilynél, és sokkal többet tudott, mint amit a boszorkány egészségesnek tartott egy kivülálló számára. Nagy meglepetésére, Flamel azt állította, hogy Dumbledore csak annyit mondott neki: a Bölcsek Kövét Lilyre hagyja, a többit magától találta ki. Azt mondta, hallott már a fiatal boszorkány képességeiről, és nagyon kíváncsi, mit tud kezdeni a kreációjával. És segíteni akart – mindenben! Lilyt sokkolta az ajánlat, de jó volt látni, hogy Dumbledore halála felnyitotta Flamel szemét. Öt perc beszélgetés után az Unikornis csoport, két új taggal gyarapodott: Flamelt ugyanis a felesége, Perenelle is elkísérte. Az idős asszony, most keresztbe font karral állt a férje mögött, aki a tükör előtt állva igazgatta a haját.

- Pedig drágám, pontosan olyan vénnek nézel ki! – mondta éppen.

- Nem igaz! – tiltakozott határozottan a férfi.

- És az a haj tényleg paróka! – Perenelle cinkos mosollyal a többiekre nézett. – Kopaszabb, mint egy bronzszobor, már 1477 óta.

Megint nevettek, de mint az Unikornis csoportban mindig, még rengeteg munkájuk volt. Lily megköszörülte a torkát:

- Nos, hát, mi a következő pont?

Sinistra, aki a kezdetektől fogva együtt dolgozott Lilyvel, azonnal válaszolt:

- Már majdnem az eredeti lista végére értünk, az utolsó igazán nagy falat, a 'Tiszta levegő' projekt.

Zavart csend támadt, amit Ted szakított félbe:

- Tiszta levegő?

- A dementorok megölése – világosította fel Jack komoran. – Ez az egyetlen tervünk, amivel semmit sem haladtunk.

- Meg lehet őket ölni egyáltalán? – kérdezte Ted kíváncsian.

- Jó kérdés – morogta Molly. – Még ezt sem tudjuk.

- Ó.

- De kell lennie valamilyen módszernek – mondta Lily halkan. – Amit meg lehet teremteni, azt el is lehet pusztítani.

- Miért? Azt tudjuk, hogy lehet dementorokat teremteni? – kérdezte Montague.

Ő is a régi tagok közé tartozott, 1987 januárjában csatlakozott, McGalagony halála után. Jason azonban nem volt olyan kimagasló tehetség az átváltoztatástanban, mint Lily egykori professzora. Valójában régóta nem volt már igazi átváltoztatás-szakértőjük, ez volt a fő oka, hogy ilyen gyorsan bevonták Tedet a munkába. Lily nem nagyon emlékezett Ted Tonksra a Roxfortból, de azt tudta, hogy nagyon jó híre van ezen a területen. Annak ellenére, hogy a Tonks család próbált semleges maradni a háborúbán, Ted időről-időre publikált tudományos cikkeket, és ezek felkeltették a csoport vezetőjének figyelmét. Eddig úgy tűnt, érdemes volt vállalni a kockázatot, hogy a Rend egy ilyen friss tagját, bevegyék a csoportba. Ez volt az első találkozó, amin Ted részt vett, és a Rendbe is összesen két napja lépett be, de – ahogy Lily is várta – az új nézőpont nagyon is hasznosnak bizonyult.

- Szerintem az lehetne a megoldás, ha valahogy kiegyensúlyoznánk, a dementorokban élő gonoszt. Az ellenoldalt használva – mondta, és koncentrációtól egy apró ránc jelent meg a homlokán. – Mint amikor egy élőlényt, élettelen tárggyá változtatunk... csak tartósabban. Az ellentét-elvet használhatnánk, olyan tulajdonságokat kreálnánk, amikkel a dementorok nem rendelkeznek. Például jóság...

Perenelle Flamel azonnal lecsaptt az ötletre és folytatta:

- Melegség, tisztaság, bizalom.

- Pontosan! – mosolygott Ted. – Talán azért nem lehet megölni őket, mert igazából nem is élnek. Talán nem is kell elpusztítanunk őket...

- Csak megváltoztatni – fejezte be Lily a gondolatot. – Átalakítani.

- De hogyan? – kérdezte Molly elgondolkodva. – A dementorokra nem hat a mágia.

- De igen – szólt közbe Montague. – A patrónus bűbáj igen.

- De semmi más – jegyezte meg Sinistra.

- Jasonnek igaza van – mondta Lily. – Ha _egy _bűbáj hat, akkor másnak is kell, csak ki kell találnunk, mi az – vállat vont. – Évek óta tanulmányozzuk a kérdést, de soha nem közelítettük meg az átváltoztatástan felől, ez is ugyanolyan jó kiindulópont, mint a többi, úgyhogy megér egy próbát!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Apa, nézd! – kiabálta Harry olyan hangosan, hogy James majdnem leteejtette a tollat, amivel éppen írt. A tizenkét éves fiú berohant a dolgozószobába, és egy levelet lobogtatott. – Levelet kaptam, Leetől! És egy ajándékot is!

James nevetve lerakta a tollat, és félretolta az aktát, amin dolgozott.

- Ki is nyitod azt a levelet, vagy csak kívülről fogod csodálni?

A fia egy kicsit elpirult, de azonnal feltépte a borítékot. Átszáguldott a sorokon, és a mosolya azonnal elpárolgott, aztán felnézett.

- Nem jöhet vissza a Roxfortba! – mondta üres tekintettel. – Az anyukája még azt sem akarta engedni, hogy levelet küldjön, úgy kellett kiszöknie!

- Sajnálom, Harry! Bárcsak tehetnénk érte valamit.

- Nem beszélhetnél az anyukájával? – kérdezte a fia reménykedve. – Elmagyarázhatnád neki, hogy az nem segít, ha bújkálnak. Úgy értem, ha Voldemort meg akarná ölni őket, sehol sem lennének biztonsgában, és…

- Anyád már megpróbálta – szakította félbe gyengéden, mielőtt túlságosan belelovallná magát. – Nem segített semmit. Mrs. Jordan nagyon eltökélt a kérdésben. Véglegesen távol akarja tartani Leet a világunktól.

- De ez nem igazságos!

- Nem, tényleg nem – értett egyet. – De legalább biztonságban van, és talán csak egy évet kell kihagynia.

- Gondolod, hogy addigra vége lesz a háborúnak?

- Nem tudom – sóhajtott James. – Remélem, és mindent megteszünk, hogy így legyen!

_Lehet, hogy túl optimista vagyok, de csak nem mondhatja az ember a fiának, hogy ez a háború talán még az ő életét is tönkre fogja tenni!_

- Én nem tehetnék valamit? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul. – Úgy értem, ha még mindig azt hiszi, hogy én vagyok _az,_ akkor talán segítheténk...

James próbált mosolyogni, a gombóc ellenére is, ami a torkát szorongatta. Egyrészt, hálás volt, hogy nem Harrynek kell viselnie ezt a terhet, de ugyanakkor, Sirius sem érdemelt ilyen sorsot.

- Azt hiszem, Voldemort határozottan meggyőződött róla, hogy nem te vagy az, Harry – Sirius kora hajnali szavai jutottak az eszébe, és nyelnie kellett egy nagyot, hogy el ne árulja a hirtelen rátörő érzelmeket. – Már pontosan tudja, hogy ki az igazi ellensége.

- Ó...

Egy ideig csendben üldögéltek, aztán James megszólalt, remélve, hogy átterelheti a beszélgetést, valami vidámabb témára.

- És, mit kaptál Leetől, ajándékba?

- Megállíthatatlanul pattogó pörgős pattantyúkat! – válaszolt egy kicsi felvidulva.

- Jaj, ne! – morogta az apja, és eszébe jutott, ő micsoda zűrt tudott keverni egy csomag pörgős pattantyúval gyerekkorában. – Jó oka volt annak, hogy eddig nem kaptál tőlünk ilyeneket, gondolom, ezt tudod!

- Igen – vigyorgott Harry ravaszul. – Tudom.

A vidám arckifejezés minden szigorúságot azonnal kiírtott Jamesből. Igaz, hogy Harry néha úgy viselkedett, mintha jóval idősebb lenne a koránál, de a szívében gyerek volt, és James egyik életcélja az volt, hogy ez a lehető legtovább így is maradjon. Felnő majd úgyis, ha eljön az ideje… és most még szerencsére - hiába volt háború - könnyen el lehetett terelni a sötét gondolatait.

A megkönnyebbülése azonban nem jelentette azt, hogy James ne érzett volna keserűséget Lee sorsa miatt. Rossz döntés volt, Miranda Jordan részéről: és neki igazán jobban kellett volna tudnia, hiszen egy auror felesége volt, akit kezdettől fogva beavattak a varázsvilág minden rejtelmébe. Persze, az sem volt csoda, hogy a férje halálára egy kicsit paranoiásan reagált… és sajnos nem volt egyedül a félelmeivel. Sokan hitték úgy, hogy a háborút nem lehet megnyerni, és hogy az egyetlen biztonságos megoldás a bújkálás. James halkan felsóhajtott: még senkinek nem segített, ha el akart rejtőzni Voldemort elől, és erre mindenkinek rá kellett volna már jönnie… csak hát, túlságosan féltek.

Igazság szerint, James is félt, de neki nem az volt a munkája, hogy kimutassa a félelmeit. Hanem az, hogy harcoljon ellenük.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1992 augusztus 8.

Potter elöprő győzelme!

Eric Dummingston, különleges tudosító

Eredmények:

James Potter 87 százalék

Lucius Malfoy 8 százalék

Cornelius Caramel 5 százalék

Ma kora reggeltől, késő délutánig zajlott a szavazás. Bár a korábbi években a jelöltek mindig a minisztérium épületében várták az eredményeket, idén biztonsági okokból erre nem volt lehetőség. A szavazatokat bagolypostán keresztül gyűjtötték be és a mágiaügyi minisztérium munkatársai végezték a számlálást. Az aurorok nagy erőkkel őrizték a helyszínt, még az auror-jelöltek közül is jó néhányan jelen voltak, elhagyva egy napra a titokzatos új főhadiszállást, amit állítólag Avalonnak neveznek.

Miután az eredményt kihírdették az új minisztert régi barátja, az aurorok jelenlegi vezetője Sirius Black kísérte a pódiumra. Potter azonban nem tűnt túl aggodalmasnak a saját biztonsága miatt, annak ellenére, hogy győzelme valószínűleg feldühíti majd Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk A Nevén.

Politikai elemzők szerint Potter lehengerlő győzelmének egyik oka a megosztottság, ami Lucius Malfoy és Cornelius Caramel támogatói között alakult ki. Közűlük sokan valószínűleg nem is szavaztak, mivel nem tudtak dönteni Tudjákki régi hűséges támogatója és a karrier-politikus között. Velük ellentétben, Potter rövid, de lelkesítő beszédet tartott, miután hivatalosan is elfogadta a tisztséget.

„Nem az a fajta ember vagyok, aki olyan ígéreteket tesz, amiket nem tud betartani! Így csak egy dolgot ígérek: nem fogjuk megadni magunkat! Nem fogunk megállni, csak azért, mert nehéz az út! Nem felejtjük az áldozatokat, amiket mások hoztak, hanem tiszteletben tartjuk őket! Harcolni fogunk a végsőkig, akármi is legyen az a vég. De én nem hiszem, hogy vesztésre állnánk ebben a háborúban! Győznünk kell, mert a mi oldalunkon áll az igazság! Amíg akár egyetlen szívben tovább él a fény, addig a sötétség nem uralkodhat felettünk!"

Optimista szavak, igaz, de Potter beszéde sok szívben meggyújthatta azt a bizonyos fényt. A megválasztása bizonyítja, hogy Tudjákki még nem nyert teljes uralmat a varázs-világ felett, és hogy a remény még nem veszett el.

Pottert régóta a néhai Albus Dumbledore, a korábbi mágiaügyi miniszter és az elmúlt évszázad legnagyobb varázslójának utódjaként emlegetik. Még várnunk kell, hogy megtudjuk, valóban sikerül-e ugyanolyan eredményeket elérnie, jelenlegi egészségi állapota ellenére. Úgy tűnik azonban, az, hogy Potter még mindig tolószékben ül, nem sok választót zavart a döntésben.

Megkérdeztük a híres bájitalspecialistát Thomas Binnst erről a kérdésről:

„Hogy mi lakozik egy varázsló lelkében, annak semmi köze a lábaihoz! Potternek akár nyolc lába is lehet, engem az sem érdekel: mindenképp ő a legjobb ember erre a posztra."

Így állunk tehát! Figyelmeztetés ez a Sötét Nagyúr számára: a varázsvilág nem adja meg magát harc nélkül. A népesség 87 százaléka úgy gondolta, hogy James Potter a megfelelő ember a mágiaügyi miniszteri címre, és ha valaki át tudja venni Albus Dumbledore feladatát, akkor ő az!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Micsoda szemét!

Julia elhúzta a száját.

- Hagyd már, Lucius! Te is tudtad, hogy nincs esélyed a győzelemre!

- Persze, hogy tudtam – morogta a bátyja. – De rosszul vagyok ettől a beteges optimizmustól. Egy _Potter_ az egyedüli és legjobb reményük? Az egész család degenerált mugli-imádókból áll már generációk óta! A vérük szennyezett és a hatalmuk meggyengült. A bolondok akkor már azzal is jobban jártak volna, ha Blacket választják! Akármilyen félresikerült is, neki legalább van hatalma!

- Miért mondod ezt? – kérdezte Julia, akarata ellenére is túl izgatottan.

Egy kényelmes fotelben üldögélt a Malfoy házban, a bátyja dolgozószobájában, teljesen ellazulva. Valószínűleg egyetlen halálfaló sem érezte volna kényelmesen itt magát, de neki ugyanúgy a szülőháza volt ez a hely, mint Luciusnak, és nem volt semmi félnivalója. Különösen nem Luciustól.

- Kíváncsi vagy, mi, húgocskám? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. Lucius figyelmét nem sok minden kerülte el, arrogáns természete ellenére. Julia soha nem is becsülte alá a tesvére intelligenciáját. Vagy épp a kegyetlenségét.

- Ne játszadozz velem, Lucius! – válaszolt hidegen. – Miről beszélsz?

- Tudod, mi történt Azkabanban. És nemrég voltál a Grimmauld téren, biztos elmondta, mi történt!

- Nem bízik bennem annyira – mondta rögtön. A hazugság mélyen beleívódott a Malfoy génekbe, de Lucius most vizslató tekintettel figyelte.

- Szerelmes vagy belé?

- Az voltam – válaszolt tétovázás nélkül. – De mindketten túl sokat változtunk.

- Az jó – válaszolt a bátyja halkan, és sokkal megkönnyebbültebbnek tűnt, mint azt Julia várta volna. Akármilyen kegyetlen is tudott lenni, Lucius hűséges volt a családjához. Minden Malfoy ilyen volt: a család iránti lojalitás megelőzött minden mást, talán még a Sötét Nagyúr iránti hűséget is. Csak Lucius saját ambíciói lehettek előbbre valók. Lucius megvédi a családot, amíg a család is támogatja őt.

- A Sötét Nagyúr nemsokára azt kéri majd tőled, hogy öld meg – mondta hirtelen.

Julia megdöbbent.

- Siriust?

- Igen – a jeges szürke szemek fürkészve figyelték. – Sirius Black fenyegetést jelent, húgom. Sokkal inkább, mint Potter. Ezért meg kell halnia.

- Nem tehetem meg.

- Tessék? – a hideg arisztokratizmus eltűnt, és Lucius elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Juliára. – Nem hiszem, hogy érted…

- Nem, szerintem te nem érted – válaszolt nyugodtan. – Nem a lelkiismeretemről van szó, vagy arról, hogy a szívem megállítana. A hatalomról van szó. Mondtam már, hogy nem bízik bennem eléggé. Párbajban soha nem tudnám megölni. Esetleg álmában sikerülne, de annyira nem bolond, hogy erre lehetőségem lenne, akármit is gondolj róla.

- A Sötét Nagyúr nem szereti a kudarcot.

- De nem szereti a hülyeséget sem. Ha Sirius Black fenyegetést jelent az urunkra nézve, én mégis mit tehetnék ellene?

- Nem szeretném végignézni, amikor ezt elmondod neki!

- Nem is szándékozom – ismerte be Julia. – De akkor is ez az igazság.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hogy tehetted ezt? – dühöngött Droma.

- Én…

- Ne próbálj hazudni nekem, Sirius! Ott voltam, és láttam őt, és azt is tudom, hogy te tudtad!

- Andromeda – kezdte lassan, és próbált nyugodtan beszélni, bár nem nagyon tetszett neki, ahogy a nő ott tornyosult felette. _Muszáj mindig ezt csinálnia?_ – Nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod...

- Ó, tényleg? – kiabált az unokanővére.

Mindig is megvolt benne a heves Black temperamentum, és az, hogy megint itt voltak a Grimmauld téri házban, mintha újra meggyújtotta volna benne a tüzet. A terv az volt, hogy egyszerűen együtt töltenek egy békés családiestét, de az egész gyorsan átalakult egy tipikus Black-vacsorává. Sirius felsóhajtott.

- Soha nem akartam hazudni neked – válaszolt. – De úgy gondoltam, nem az én feladatom elmondani.

- Nem a te feladatod! De én az anyja vagyok!

Ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni, és szerencsére nem is volt rá szükség. Valaki más megtette helyette. Szokás szerint, Ted Tonks vonta magára örjöngő felesége figyelmét.

- Igen a te lányod, drágám, és jól ismer téged – mondta egész halkan.

- Ezzel meg mit akarsz mondani? – Droma szemei villámokat szórtak.

- Nymphadora azért nem mondta el neked, mert tudta, hogy reagálnál. Tudta, hogy dühös lennél, és megpróbálnád megállítani.

- Te… - Andormeda lerogyott a székre, és elsápadt. Döbbenten meredt a férjére. – Te tudtad!

Ted szomorúan bólintott:

- Igen, tudtam.

- Miért?

Ted átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megfogta a felesége kezét. Sirius kényelmetlenül érezte magát. James, Lily és Harry elmentek megünnepelni a választási győzelmet, és itthagyták Siriust, hogy nyugodtan vacsorázhasson a családtagjaival. Most azonban úgy érezte magát, hogy ő sem tartozik ide.

- Mert ez Nymphadora döntése volt – mondta Ted gyengéden. – És nem a miénk. És igaza volt, hogy így döntött. Megvan a bátorsága, hogy szembenézzen azzal, amitől mi féltünk. Büszke vagyok rá!

Droma pislogott, és láthatóan nagyot nyelt. De igazi Black volt, és Sirius tudta, hogy ennek van jó oldala is. Volt benne elég bátorság, akkor is, ha az elmúlt években ezt mélyen eltemette magában. Egy hosszú pillanat után, Droma visszafordult Sirius felé. Egymás szemébe néztek, és aztán a nő tétován elmosolyodott.

- Azt hiszem, igazad volt Sirius – mondta halkan. – Tizennégy évvel ezelőtt, amikor azt mondtad, hogy vannak dolgok, amiket meg kell tennünk...

xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Sötét felhők az égen

**Tizenhatodik fejezet: Sötét felhők az égen**

Az elmúlt néhány napban James Potter sajnos egyáltalán nem volt tréfás kedvében, sem túl romantikus hangulatban. Túl sokat dolgozott, és túl kevés eredményt ért el, annak ellenére, hogy az állás – amire a legkevésbé sem vágyott! – most már hivatalosan is az övé volt. James őszintén és fáradhatatlanul kampányolt ugyan a választások előtt, de nem azért mert ez volt a vágya, hanem azért, mert tudta, hogy muszáj.

Ráadásul használhatatlan lábai, amúgy is távol tartották attól a munkától, amit egyébként választott volna magának (azt sosem mondta volna, hogy szereti az aurorságot – ezt a kifejezést fenntartotta annak a másfél évnek, amit profi kviddics-játékosként töltött!), és azt nem bírta volna ki, hogy csak ücsörögjön, és ne csináljon semmi hasznosat. Így aztán elvállalta a lehető legmagányosabb munkát, ami csak létezhet. Sokszor elgondolkodott azon, hogy érte el Dumbledore, hogy mindig úgy nézzen ki, mintha mi sem lenne egyszerűbb a mágiaügyi miniszterségnél. Ő sosem lesz képes rá, legalábbis nem ebben az életben!

Nagyot sóhajtott, és eltökélte, hogy felhagy ezekkel a borús gondolatokkal – legalább itt voltak a barátai, akikben maximálisan megbízhatott. Bár nem kételkedett benne, hogy képes meghozni a megfelelő döntéseket, a jóslat egy dolgot teljesen világossá tett: a varázsvilág sorsa nem kizárólag az ő döntéseitől függ. Hiába ő a mágiaügyi miniszter, három másik személy ugyanolyan nagy, ha nem nagyobb szerepet fog játszani ebben a háborúban, mint ő maga. Az volt a legnagyobb szerencséje, hogy ez a három személy, pont a három legjobb barátja volt.

- Milyen volt az első hivatalos munkanapod? – kérdezte Peter.

Augusztus 10-e volt, este, és a Tekergők együtt vacsoráztak Peter lakásán. Most már csak a házhoz szállított mugli kaja maradványai borították az asztal, és ideje volt a tárgyra térni.

- Ugyanolyan _csodálatos_, mint az összes eddigi _nem hivatalos_ – válaszolt. – Vagy talán még rosszabb!

- Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Remus.

- Nagyobb a nyomás, azt hiszem. Olyan mintha egy hatalmas sakktábla két oldalán ülnénk, Voldemort meg én. Csak az a baj, hogy ő mintha tíz lépéssel előttem járna.

- Griffendél-Mardekár ellen – szólalt meg Sirius. – Ez kezd nagyon ismerős lenni! Miért van az, hogy a történelem mindig ismétli önmagát?

- De legalább Griffendél győzött a végén – jegyezte meg Peter, kicsit meggondolatlanul.

- Griffendél meghalt a végén! – csattant fel, James ingerülten. – Jobb lenne, ha ezt most sikerülne elkerülnünk!

Peter látványosan elvörösödött.

- Bocs. Ezt elfelejtettem.

- Nem, nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem! – sóhajtott James. – Csak fáradt vagyok. Nem szabadott volna így rád mordulnom.

- Ha engem nem cseszegethetsz, akkor kit? – kérdezte Peter minden megbántottság nélkül, mire James és Remus egyszerre válaszoltak:

- Hát, Siriust!

- Hé, mit csináltam, hogy ezt érdemlem? – tiltakozott rögtön az érintett.

- Létezel, Tapmancs! – jelentette ki Remus. – És ez már magában, elég nagy csapás ránk nézve.

- Pontosan! – vigyorgott James is. Szerencsére a barátai valahogy mindig képesek voltak elűzni a legmélyebb depressziót is.

Sirius szenvedő arccal Peterre nézett.

- Te is érzed ezt a szeretet-teli légkört?

- Ó, határozottan! – kuncogott ő is. – És ez is a te hibád, mint minden!

- Kösz szépen!

- Szívesen máskor is – válaszolta kórusban a három cinkostárs.

- Utállak titeket!

- Na, persze! De térjünk vissza a témára: hogy akadályozzuk meg, hogy James, tiszteletre méltó őseihez hasonlóan túl korán távozzon az élők sorából?

- Hé, azért nem halt meg mindegyikük! – tiltakozott James egyszerre.

- Dehogynem, James – figyelmeztette Peter. – Különben, hogy lehetnének az őseid?

- Úristen, fogjátok már be!

- Nem olyan vicces, ha te vagy a célpont, ugye, Jimmy? – fokozta Sirius is.

James grimaszolt:

- Fogjátok inkább be!

- Hát ez rendkívül eredeti beszólás – vigyorgott Remus.

- Mintha te olyan jókat mondanál! – morgott James.

- Hm – köszörülte meg a torkát Peter. – Talán… Au!

Nyögött fel hirtelen, amikor Joe, a husky – aki már egyáltalán nem volt az, az apró termetű szőrgombóc! – teljes erőből ráugrott a lábára. A kutya eddig békésen szunyókált Sirius lábánál, de neki valahogy sikerült elfelejtenie ezt, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal felriasztotta. Joe felugrott és rámordult támadójára - eközben taposta le a gazdáját! – mire Sirius egyszerűen csak visszamorgott rá.

- Ez azért sokkal meggyőzőbben hangzik az animágus alakodban – figyelmeztette James.

- Ha akarod, átváltozhatok – ajánlotta rögtön Sirius.

- Akkor soha nem beszélnénk meg semmi lényegeset – szólt rá Remus.

- Miért, most éppen azt csináltuk? – kérdezte Sirius.

- Pont ezt próbáltam elérni, amikor rám uszítottad a kutyámat! – válaszolt Peter.

- Arra lennék kíváncsi – szüntette be a parttalan vitát, jó professzorhoz méltón, Remus, - hogy sikerült a vizsgálat a Szent Mungóban?

A családján kívül senki nem tudta, hogy James ma ment az újabb kivizsgálásra. Nem mintha szégyellte volna, egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy az újságírók ott tolongjanak, és letámadják szerény és lámpalázas orvosát. Martha Blackwood a szakterület legjobbja volt, és James nagyon bízott a képességeiben, de sajnos eddig ő sem jutott semmire.

A kérdésre csak megvonta a vállát:

- Semmi változás – próbálta titkolni a csalódottságát, de tudta, hogy a barátai úgyis átlátnak rajta. – Martha még mindig új bűbájok után kutat, és egy rövid időre éreztem is valamit, de… - aztán elhallgatott.

- Miért nem ezzel kezdted? – lelkesedett Sirius. – Hiszen ez remek hír!

- Azért, mert nem tartott túl sokáig – ismerte be szomorúan. – Aztán az újabb próbálkozásnál, nem történt semmi. Lehet, hogy elsőre is csak képzeltem.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem képzelődtél! – jelentette ki Peter. – Visszakapod a lábad, csak idő kérdése.

- Bárcsak én is ilyen bizakodó lennék…

- Meg fogjuk találni a megoldást! – állította Sirius, és biztatóan megveregette a vállát.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hölgyeim és uraim! Az időnk gyorsan fogy – kezdte szokatlanul halk hangon Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ritkán gyűlt össze egy helyen az egész 4904-es számú évfolyam, de augusztus 11-e kora reggele egy ilyen ritka alkalom volt. Furcsa módon, Frank Longbottom sehol nem volt látható, és ettől az egész osztály egy emberként könnyebbült meg – Longbottom távolléte talán azt jelenti, hogy lesz néhány percnyi nyugalmuk.

- Mint mindnyájan tudják, a kiképzésük minden eddigénél rövidebb és gyorsabb. A mágiaügyi minisztérium lerombolása és a a háború újabb fordulatai arra kényszerítettek minket, és önöket is, hogy olyan gyorsan képezzünk ki új aurorokat, amennyire csak lehetséges – Shacklebolt sötét szemei alaposan végigmérték a csapatot, és Tonks ettől egy kicsit ideges lett.

Mielőtt, alig egy hónapja, Avalonra jött volna, úgy gondolt magára, mint egy meglehetősen jól képzett boszorkányra, de a kiképzés megtanította rá, hogy ez nem egészen így van. Soha életében nem érezte magát ilyen túlterheltnek, feszültnek és fáradtnak – de ugyanakkor nagyon büszke is volt magára és a barátaira. Keményen hajtották őket, de a jelöltek állták a sarat.

Gyorsan körbepillantott az osztálytársain, és titokban elmosolyodott. Kerek harminc napja vannak Avalonon, de úgy érezte, mintha évek teltek volna el, és máris olyan barátságok köttettek, amikről tudta: egész életében kitartanak majd. Ezzel összehasonlítva a roxforti barátai csak gyerekkori ismerősök voltak, annak ellenére, hogy velük hét évet töltött együtt. Akármilyen kedvesek voltak is neki, egyikük sem értené meg, ahová most eljutott.

Valaki az oldalába könyökölt.

- Figyelj oda! – sziszegte Horace Smeltings a fülébe, és Tonks elpirult. Már megint elbambult, és ha valamelyik kiképző ezt észrevette volna, akkor jó kis fejmosást szenvedhetett volna végig.

Zavartan a csoporttársára mosolygott, és visszaterelte a figyelmét Shacklebolt beszédére.

- Szeptember 23-án befejeződik a kiképzésük harmadik szakasza – mondta a hatalmas termetű auror. - Azután mindegyiküket kiválasztja majd egy aktív auror, aki a mentoruk lesz, amíg csak úgy nem dönt, hogy alkalmasak már az önálló munkára. Mostantól kezdve a leendő mentoruk figyelni fogja magukat, akkor is amikor nem is számítanak rá. Így azt tanácsolom mindenkinek, hogy ezt vegye figyelembe minden egyes lépésénél! Most pedig van némi munkájuk, ha jól sejtem! Leléphetnek!

A hallgatók némán felálltak, és megvárták míg a három kiképző visszavonul, csak akkor kezdődött a beszélgetés. Horace azonnal Tonks felé fordult.

- Te kit szeretnél?

- Mi… ó, a fenébe! – véletlenül sikerült a rossz irányba lépnie és pont beleütközött Dana Lockhartba, aki csak nevetett.

- Semmi gond Tonks – mondta, mire ő hálásan rámosolygott.

- Bocs.

- Felejtsd el – Dana csak legyintett, aztán visszatért a témára, amit Horace vetett fel. – Gondolod, hogy a unokabátyádat kapod?

- Siriust? – kérdezett vissza Tonks, és közben még időben sikerült kitérnie egy sunyi asztal elől. Dana és Horace egyszerre bólintottak, de ő csak vállat vont. – Fogalmam sincs. Elvégre alig ismerem!

- Akkor is a rokonod – tiltakozott Horace.

- Az igaz, de csak kilenc éves voltam, amikor elfogták – mondta. – Van néhány emlékem róla, korábbról, de nem valami sok. Azóta meg, csak egyszer beszéltem vele.

_És akkor is tiszta hülyét csináltam magamból, de ebben nincs semmi újság!_

- De a nagy családok mindig is az összetartásukról voltak híresek – szólalt meg egy új hang, mire Tonks önkéntelenül is grimaszolt, de azt gyorsan eltüntette az arcáról, mielőtt megfordult volna.

A csoportjuk két további tagja állt a hátuk mögött: Cornelia Kupor nem volt olyan rossz, de amikor az előbb barátokra gondolt, akkor Jason Clearwater határozottan nem volt közöttük.

Voltak a társai között olyanok, akik nem tudtak másként nézni rá, mint egy Blackre, hiába volt köztudott, hogy az apja mugli származású. Ugyanilyen megdöbbentő volt persze az is (legalábbis Tonks számára), hogy Horace és Dana viszont egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak a származásával. Tonksnak volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy Cornelia is sokkal elviselhetőbb lenne, ha nem töltene annyi időt Jasonnel, de Dana hozzáállása még mindig rejtély volt számára. Igaz, hogy a Lockhart család nem tartozott a legősibbek közé, de aranyvérűek voltak, így az lett volna a logikus, ha Dana is inkább az aranyvérű Kupor-Clearwater részleghez húz. Azért jó volt látni, hogy nem minden aranyvérű olyan szörnyű, mint az ő két nénikéje.

Figyelmen kívül hagyta Jason megjegyzését, és inkább Danahoz intézte a szavait.

- Különben, szerintem neki nem is lesz tanítványa.

- Miért nem? – meglepő módon Cornelia tette fel a kérdést, olyan érdeklődő arccal, hogy Tonksnak hirtelen az jutott az eszébe: talán csak nem zúgott bele Siriusba? _Ó, az igazán vicces lenne! _Majdnem hangosan elnevette magát. _Nem hinném, hogy Cornelia az esete lenne!_

- Szerintem túl elfoglalt hozzá, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte halkan Horace.

- Talán – de Cornelia továbbra is Tonksot tanulmányozta. – De szeretnél a tanítványa lenni?

- Hát… _Puff! – _Au! Ne már megint! – kiáltott fel akaratlanul, amikor elbotlott egy felborított székben, amit valaki a társalgójuk közepén hagyott. _Talán csak nem én voltam az a valaki? _De így legalább volt egy pillanatnyi ideje elgondolkozni. – Persze, hogy szeretnék – válaszolt, miközben helyére rakta a széket. – Ki ne szeretne?

De valami a szíve mélyén azt súgta, hogy nem egészen őszinte…még magához sem. Első ránézésre, persze, imádta volna, ha az unokabátyja lenne a mentora, de ha mélyebben belegondolt… ott mélyen volt egy másik érzés is. Tisztelte híres rokonát, és még mindig nagy csodálattal gondolt arra, amit tett. Elvégre ő volt az egyetlen varázsló, aki szemtől-szemben ki mert állni a Sötét Nagyúr ellen, és túlélte. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy Sirius igazi hősnek számított az aurorok között, de vajon mibe került ez neki?

- Ha már Sirius Blackről beszélünk, mi a helyzet azokkal az esettanulmányokkal? – kérdezte Horace, emlékeztetve a többieket, hogy mit is kellene csinálniuk ebben a néhány szabad órában.

- Jó kérdés – morgott Dana. – Kár, hogy nem ismered jobban, Tonks. Akkor sokkal egyszerűbb lenne megírni ezt az összehasonlítást: Voldemort kontra Black és Griffendél kontra Mardekár.

Tonks elnevette magát, és közben lehuppant Cornelia mellé az egyik kanapéra.

- Különben meg, kinek van szüksége a statikus párbajozás elméletére? – kérdezte félig tréfásan. – Ki akarna folyamatosan egy helyben álldigálni?

- Lehet, hogy néha nincs más választásod – húzta el a száját Dana.

- Ráadásul az sokkal méltóságteljesebb – jegyezte meg Jason.

- Métóságteljes? – visszhangozta három hitetlenkedő hang, és még Cornelia is nevetett.

- Legközelebb azt vesszük észre, hogy a vívást akarod visszahozni! – mondta.

- Annyira nem vagyok régimódi!

- Persze, hogy nem! – cukkolta Dana, és Tonks egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a mindig ingerlékeny Jason esetleg megsértődik. A csoporttársai mindig cikizték a nagy hagyománytisztelete miatt, de ma úgy látszik jó napja volt, mert egy kicsit még el is mosolyodott.

- Nem térhetnék inkább vissza az esettanulmányhoz? – kérdezte panaszosan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Anya! – Harry szinte berobbant a konyhába, egy darab pergament lóbálva a kezében. – Itt van!

Lily riadtan félrekapta a pálcáját, amivel épp a tüzet akarta meggyújtani a serpenyő alatt, és ettől a kis láng pont belekapott az olajba. A következő pillanatban az egész konyhát betöltötte az égett tojás szaga. Gyorsan bedobta az egészet a mosogatóba, és megállta, hogy valami csúnyát mondjon. Harry azonban tovább vigyorgott, és a nyílvánvaló boldogságát látva az anyja is elmosolyodott. Aztán nevetetve kinyújtotta a kezét, és összeborzolta a fia haját.

- Anya, ne!

- Ezt érdemled, amiért tönkretetted a reggelit!

- Tönkretettem? – kérdezte aggodalmasan ártatlan arccal, amivel annyira hasonlított az apjára. Lily tizenhárom évnyi házasság, és tizenkét évnyi anyaság után, még mindig ellágyult ettől a nézéstől.

- Van még tojás, nyugodj meg! Na, mutasd csak azt a roxforti levelet!

- Honnan tudod, hogy a Roxfortból jött?

Lily közben egy mozdulattal megtisztította a serpenyőt, és újabb tojásokat vett elő, eközben válaszolt.

- Honnan máshonnan jött volna? Végül is még csak néhány napja aggódsz folyamatosan, hogy még nem ért ide!

- Nem is aggódtam!

- Ó, dehogynem. Csak azt nem értem, miért feltételezted Remusról, hogy elfelejt téged?

- Nem is feltételeztem – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Én csak…

- Aggódtál, tudom – közben visszatette a serpenyőt az új tojásokkal a tűzhelyre – ezúttal biztonságosan, - aztán a fia felé fordult. – És meg is értem. Nem volt egy könnyű nyarunk!

- Hát nem – és most kicsit bánatos volt a mosolya.

- De mutasd a levelet! Milyen új könyvek kellenek?

- Varázslástan alapfokon II. kötet, Átváltoztatástan haladóknak, Sötét erők: Önvédelmi kézikönyv és a Sötét varázslatok kijátszása, mert most Fletcher professzor tanítja majd a sötét varázslatok kivédését – válaszolt Harry ragyogó tekintettel. – Alig várom! Szuper lesz, hogy nem kell tovább hallgatnunk Mógus professzor dadogását!

- Úgy néz ki lepereg az átok, az elátkozott állásról, nem? – Lily próbálta leplezni a megkönnyebbülését.

Igazság szerint, soha nem volt teljesen nyugodt, amíg Mógus tanított a Roxfortban, hiszen Remushoz hasonlóan ő is tisztában volt vele, mit is művel valójában a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár. Akkor Remusnak nem nagyon volt választása, mert Fltecher határozottan kijelentette, hogy nem vállalja az állást. Még mindig nem tudta, Remus hogy győzte meg végül az ellenkezőjéről Mundungust, de Lily nagyon örült neki. Harrynek és társainak pont ilyesvalakire volt szükségük: aki nem titkolja el előlük az igazságot, és tanít is valamit.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen átok elriaszthatná Fletcher professzort – jelentette ki Harry. – És nem is lenne jó, ha minden évben új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk lenne. Most már csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, miért nem mondja meg Remus, hogy ki lesz az átváltoztatástan professzor? Neked elmondta?

Lily nevetve válaszolt:

- Nem, de úgy sejtem, apádnak elmondta.

- Akkor te sem tudod?

- Azt nem mondtam, kicsim. Csak azt, hogy Remus nem mondta el nekem. Véletlenül személyesen ismerem, az új tanárt.

- Ez nem igazság! – dühöngött Harry.

- Lehet, hogy én nem tartozok a Tekergők közé, de azért én is tudom, hogy álljak bosszút!

- Anya! – olyan arccal nézett rá, mint egy kisangyal. – Nem is csináltam semmit!

- Na, ne játszd a kis ártatlant. Gondolod nem vettem észre a hatalmas ramazurit, amit azokkal a megállíthatatlanul pattogó pörgős pattantyúkkal műveltél a szalonban? És az sem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy nem takarítottál össze magad után.

- Apa elmondta, ugye?

Most ő mosolygott ártatlanul:

- Elvégre a férjem!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Csirke?

- Aha. Azt talán még itt sem ronthatták el!

- Egyetértek.

Julia és Sirius egy meglehetősen lepusztult mugli sörözőben vacsoráztak, amit inkább a házi főzésű söréről ismertek a környékbeliek, mint a finom főztjéről. Sirius belekortyolt a poharába, és közben Julia mosolyát figyelte. Egész nap elnézte volna, de sajnos megint nem romantikus okból találkoztak – túl sokszor jöttek össze azért, hogy elbúcsúzzanak.

- Szóval, mikor indulsz?

- Péntek reggel – a nő mosolya elhalványult. – Bárcsak ne kellene ilyan hamar mennem, de mindegy…már így is túl sokáig maradtam Londonban. Kezdek nyugtalan lenni.

- Azt elhiszem.

Julia odavolt a kalandért, a kihívásokért és a szabadságért. Itt állandóan a bátyja és a Sötét Nagyúr szeme előtt volt, és játszania kellett az engedelmes kislány szerepét. Sokkal boldogabb lesz, ha néhány hónapot valami elhagyatott dzsungelben vagy barlangban tölthet. A legtöbb varázs-archeológus minden este hazahoppanált, de Julia nem. Amikor távol volt, olyan életet élhetett, amilyet mindig is szeretett volna. Sirius nem hibáztatta semmiért, hiszen pont az öntörvényűségéért szeretett bele.

- Meglátogatlak – ígérte meg hirtelen a nő. – Gyakran.

- Utánad is mennék, ha nem jönnél – válaszolt mosolyogva.

- Gondolod, hogy megtalálnál? Nagyon nagy ám a Nílus völgye!

- Szóval ezúttal oda mész?

- Igen – Julia lelkesedése kicsit alábbhagyott. – Nem az én döntésem, Tudodki azt hiszi, hogy talán Izísz templomában van a bölcsek köve.

Sirius akaratlanul is felszisszent.

- Tehát még mindig a halhatatlanságot kutatja?

- Egyfolytában. Ha már a… munkaadómról beszélünk: Lucius emlékeztetett valamire a napokban...

- És mi lenne az? – Észrevette persze, hogy Julia hangja megváltozott, és sejtette, hogy miről van szó. Közel lehet a nap, amitől kezdettől fogva rettegtek, mind a ketten. – Már kiadta…?

- Még nem, de Lucius szerint hamarosan megteszi, és ő ismeri a terveit – mondta.

- De még nem adott parancsot?

- Még csak nem is utalt rá – halkan beszélt, de ezzel nem titkolhatta el a feszültséget, amit érzett. – De holtan akar látni téged, és tudom, hogy nem fog várni. Hacsak nem kínálok valami hasznos információt, ami értékesebbé tesz élve, mint holtan, valaki megpróbál majd végezni veled. Próbálom elérni, hogy ne én legyek az, de nem tudom ez sikerül-e.

- Nem hiszem – Sirius mély lélegzetet vett. Amikor úgy döntöttek, hogy ott folytatják, ahol tíz éve abbahagyták, tudták, hogy ez a nap el fog jönni. Számítani valamire azonban, nem mindig teszi egyszerűbbé, amikor tényleg szembe kell nézned az eseménnyel! – Nos, ebben az esetben, el kell térítenünk valamivel.

- De hogyan? És mivel?

Sirius elgondolkodott.

- Mondd neki, hogy holnap újra találkozunk – kezdte lassan. – Mondd azt, hogy nem tudod, miért akarok beszélni veled, de kíváncsivá tettelek.

- De nem fogunk találkozni, ugye?

- Nem, az Abszol úton leszek Harryvel és a barátaival, de legalább ezzel nyerünk egy kevéske időt.

- Ha nem is eleget…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perselus Piton nagyon sok dolgot gyűlölt az életében és amit ma éjjel kellett tennie az elsők között állt ezek között. Évekkel ezelőtt nem nagyon rázta meg, ha meg kellett ölnie valakit, mert elvakították Voldemort eszméi a tiszta vérről, a hatalomról és az ősi hagyományok dicsőségéről. Most már közel sem volt ilyen szűklátókörű vagy naiv. Akik ismerték megkeseredettnek tartották és valószínűleg igazuk is volt. Az ember könnyen elveszíti az optimizmusát, ha sokszor kell az éjszaka közepén hazaosonnia, miután végzett valakivel, aki egyáltalán nem érdemelte meg a halált.

Kicsit távolabb hoppanált a háztól, mert szüksége volt egy kis sétára, hogy kitisztuljon a feje. A társai, akikkel együtt dolgozott ma éjjel, persze nem éreztek semmi lelkiismeretfurdalást: az uruk halált akart, hát megtörtént! Jó és rossz, vagy erkölcsi elvek semmit sem jelentettek a Sötét Nagyúr parancsával szemben. Abba sem gondoltak bele, hogy az áldozat vére fényévekkel _tisztább_, mint legtöbbjüké. Ellenség volt, és vége!

Perselus levette a maszkot, és arra gondolt, mi lenne, ha egyszerűen elhajítaná és örökre eltűnne... De gyoran elhessegette magától ezt az ötletet: gyakorlatias ember volt, éss soha nem álmodozott olyasmiről, ami úgysem következhet be.

Közben elérte az otthonát. A Domus Archipater komoran tornyosult a magas kapu mögött és Perselus alig hitte el, hogy valaha szépnek találta ezt a házat! Ma már nem is tartotta az otthonának: a Prince család ősi fészke inkább egy kongó üres váz volt és nem egy meghitt otthon. Az igazi otthona a Roxfort volt.

Már csak néhány nap és a hamis, hazugságokkal teli élete újrakezdődik! Visszamegy a Roxfortba és úgy tesz, mintha nem lenne halálfaló! Vagy épp most éle hazugságban? Már nem is nagyon tudta: lehet, hogy ez a tettetés? Egy tanár, aki úgy tesz, mintha halálfaló lenne... Felsóhajtott. Akárhogy is: ismét gyilkolt és nincs annyi víz a világon, amennyivel lemoshatná magáról a sok ártatlan vért, amit kiontott...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Fekete szél süvít

Bocsánat, bocsánat! Nem akartam, hogy ilyen sokáig tartson, de valahogy nem ment! De ezen a hétvégén igyekezni fogok mindenkit kárpótolni. Jó olvasást!

**Tizenhetedik fejezet: Fekete szél süvít**

Másnap reggel az Odú olyan volt, mint egy bolondok háza. Két nappal a választások és egy nappal a roxforti levelek megérkezése után a Weasley, a Granger és a Potter család összefogott, hogy eljuttassák csemetéiket az Abszol útra. Persze mehettek volna külön-külön is, de a végén úgyis együtt kötöttek volna ki, ezért sokkal egyszerűbb volt eleve így tervezni. Ráadásul, a szülők többségét lefoglalta a munka, igy Mollyra maradt a feladat, hogy vendégül lássa Harryt és Hermionét is. Mivel azonban Arthur is dolgozott - Jamesszel együtt a mugli miniszterelnökkel tárgyaltak – és Molly mégsem mehetett ennyi gyerekel egyedül, kapott egy speciális kisérőt is, Sirius Black személyében.

A MÁBALT össze tagja együtt egyet jelentett a totális káosszal. Fred és George azzal próbálkoztak, hogy lángra lobbantsák Hermione haját, amíg csak Ginny „véletlenül" rájuk nem borított egy jó adag narancslevet, ami miatt az ikrek még mindig hangosan méltatlankodtak. Harry és Ron a reggelivel egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak, hanem Harry megállíthatatlanul-pattogó-pörgő-pattantyúival játszottak, amik vadul száguldoztak a konyhában. Hermione folyamatosan Molly nyomában volt, és a labdákhoz hasonló sebességgel tette fel a kérdéseket a varázs-háztartás-vezetésről. Percy nem is birta túl sokáig ezt a zűrzavart, és úgy húsz perccel ezelőtt kiviharzott a konyhából.

Sirius mindeközben teljes nyugalommal olvasta a Reggeli Prófétát és egyáltalán nem zavarta sem az üvöltözés, sem a hangos nevetés, sem a tizenkét pattogó labda.

- Hallotta – kérdezte Mollytól, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna az újságból – hogy Eric Dummingston meghalt a múlt éjjel?

- Kicsoda? – kérdezte Fred, teli szájjal.

- Fred! – szólt rá azonnal az anyja. – Viselkedj!

- Jaj anya! Sosem fogod megjegyezni? – méltatlankodott a másik iker azonnal. – Én vagyok Fred, ő George!

- Még mindig nem unjátok ezt? – grimaszolt Ginny.

- Nem – válaszolták egybehangzóan az ikrek.

Molly szigorúan összehúzta a szemöldökét:

_- Fred,_ viselkedj! Ne beszélj tele szájjal!

- Igen, anya! – nyilvánvalóan tudták, meddig feszíthetik a húrt, és most vesztettek.

Néhány másodperc alatt, aztán a káosz visszaállt az eredeti szintre, kivéve Hermione esetében, aki megkérdezte:

- Nem ő az az ismert riporter?

Sirius halványan elmosolyodott:

- De igen – Mollyra nézett, akinek mondani sem kellett, mi történt. – Meghalt tegnap éjjel – ismételte.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte azonnal Hermione, aki bizony túl okos volt a korához képest.

- Hú, Fred, ezt nézd! – kiabált közbe vigyorogva Ron.

Az egyik pattantyú beszorult a szekrény teteje és a plafon közé, és most ott pattogott. Ez jó figyelemelterelés volt, és Sirius gyorsan úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna Hermione kérdését.

- Ron, szedd le azt onnan! – utasította Molly a fiát.

- Majd én, Mrs. Weasley – jelentkezett Harry, felugrott egy székre és megpróbálta elkapni a labdát. Mindenki az attrakciót figyelte, leszámitva Hermionét, ő le nem vette a szemét Siriusról.

- Megölték, ugye? – kérdezte halkan.

Senki sem figyelt rájuk, de ha a többiek hallották volna, Sirius akkor is megmondja az igazat:

- Igen.

- Az újságcikk miatt volt?

- Úgy gondolom, igen.

Hermione egy kicsit elsápadt, de bólintott. Bátor lány volt, és nagyon okos. Nem először jutott Sirius eszébe, hogy milyen nagy szerencséje van Harrynek, hogy ilyen barátot talált. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy Hermione nem egyszer húzta már ki a bajból a MÁBALT-ot. A fiúknak persze fogalmuk sem volt, milyen nagy mázlijuk van, de ez nem volt meglepő, különösen nem ebben a korban.

Hermione kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá:

- Ez borzalmas, ugye?

- Igen, az. De pont ezért vívjuk ezt a háborút.

- Ha a háború még akkor is tartani fog, amikor végzünk az iskolával, én…

- Ron! – szakitotta félbe a mondatot Ginny üvöltése: az egyik megvadult pattantyú fejbe találta.

- Nem én voltam! – tiltakozott azonnal a bátyja.

- Bocs, Ginny – kért elnézést vérvörös arccal Harry. Végre sikerült kiszabaditania a zöld labdát a csapdából, de az nyílván azonnal új célpontot talált. – Az én hibám volt!

- Ó…jaaj! – Ginny lebukott, amikor egy lila szörnyeteg az arcát vette célba. – Ron!

- Fred volt az!

- Fred!

- George volt az!

- Nem tudsz átverni, te nagy…!

- ELÉG! – kiabált rájuk Molly. – Accio „megállithatatlanul-pattogó-pörgős-pattantyúk"!

Ez katasztrófálisan rossz ötlet volt! Mind a tizenkét labda Molly feje felé vette az irányt, és nem úgy néztek ki, mintha meg akarnának állni. A legtöbb elől el tudott ugrani, de kettő a feje búbján pattant, egy harmadik pedig a bal vállán. Aztán a tizenkét pattantyú tovább pattogott össze-vissza, még nagyobb káoszban, mint addig. A gyerekek hangosan nevettek, Molly viszont dühösen morgott, és kilőtt egy sugárnyalábot az egyik sárga labda felé. Természetesen nem találta el, hanem helyette egy fényképet tört össze. Molly másodszor is próbálkozott volna, de Sirius kinyújtott bal karja megállitotta. Dühösen ránézett, de a dühe elpárolgott, amikor az auror rákacsintott.

- Engedje meg! - letette az újságot és a pálcája már a kezében volt, most a pattogó pattantyúk irányába fordította. – Finite Exsilimutom!

A labdák egyszerre pottyantak a földre, mire Molly megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, a gyerekek viszont háborogtak. De aztán Harry vállat vont:

- Úgyis próbáltunk rájönni, hogy lehet leállítani őket! – mondta.

- És arra nem gondoltatok, hogy elolvassátok a használati utasítást? – kérdezte Sirius.

- Hát…izé…apa elvette. Azt mondta, majd rájövünk magunktól is.

- De nem az én házamban! – jelentette ki Molly, Sirius pedig próbált nem nevetni az egészen. – Elég a játszadozásból, szedjétek össze a listáitokat! Egy kicsit rendet rakok itt, aztán indulunk!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia a lakásába hoppanált, azonnal ledobta a halálfaló-maszkot és talárt és a kandallóhoz rohant. Alig egy hónapja vette meg ezt a lakást – mivel mostanában több időt töltött Londonban, és nem akart mindig szállodában vagy a bátyjánál megszállni – és most kifejezetten hálás volt ezért. Így azért diszkrétebb volt a dolog, bár most is csak reménykedhetett benne, hogy nem figyeli senki.

Öt nap telt el a bátyjával folytatott beszélgetése óta, és a Sötét Nagyúr nem adta ki neki a rettegett utasitást. Nem, Voldemort egész más módon akarta megoldani a problémát!

Beleszórt egy markéknyi zöld port a tűzbe, és egyfolytában rimánkodott magában, hogy minden rendben legyen. Ez volt az egyik legnagyobb őrültség, amit életében tett, de nem volt idő, hogy biztonságosabb módszert találjon.

A tűz smaragdzöld szinűvé vált, ő tétovázás nélkül beledugta a fejét, és azonnal mondta a címet, nem törődve az enyhén szédítő érzéssel. Nagyobb gondjai is voltak ennél.

- Grimmauld tér 12!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vendégek előre! – mondta Molly, Harry és Hermione felé intve.

- De melyik? Egyszerre csak egy ember mehet – mondta Fred teljesen ártatlan arckifejezéssel, miközben Hermione egy kicsit pirulva bevallotta:

- Én még soha nem utaztam hopp-porral. Persze olvastam róla, de…

Sirius megvárta, míg el tudja kapni Molly pillantását, és csak akkor szólalt meg, úgy, hogy a hangja lehetőleg ne áruljon el semmit:

- Talán inkább nekem kellene előre mennem!

- Miért…? Ó – a nő arcszíne hirtelen ugyanolyan piros lett, mint Hermionéé. – Igen, persze...értem.

Óvatosnak kellett lenniük, bár nem volt igazán okuk feltételezni, hogy Voldemort újra megtámadná Harryt. Főleg, mivel alig néhányan tudtak róla, hogy ma az Abszol útra mennek. De Sirius már régen megtanulta, hogy ne vállaljon felesleges kockázatot. Szegény Molly azonban – annak ellenére, hogy felnőtt kora a háborúban telt – nem volt hozzászokva ezekhez a biztonsági előírásokhoz.

Sirius csak visszamosolygott rá, és elővette a pálcáját. Neki persze nem kellett hopp-porral utaznia, és ami azt illeti, nem is nagyon vágyott rá. A hoppanáláshoz nem volt szüksége a pálcára sem – mint, ahogy egyetlen aurornak sem – de csak a zöldfülű aurorok hoppanáltak ismeretlen terepre pálca nélkül. Az ilyen meggondolatlanság sokszor egyet jelentett az öngyilkossággal.

A következő pillanatban, az Abszol úton jelent meg, és azonnal felmérte a terepet, lehetséges veszélyek után kutatva. A nyilvános hopp-rendszer előtti tér azonban teljesen békésnek tűnt. Néhány pillanattal később aztán Harry pördült ki a kandallóból, dühösen és hamut köpködve mindenfelé.

- Kinyirom Fredet és George-ot! – durrogott hangosan.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Sirius.

Közben két lépéssel odébb állt, és hanyagul nekitámaszkodott a falnak. Innen mindent és mindenkit láthatott, mert bár pillanatnyilag minden teljesen normálisnak tűnt, tudta, hogy ez a másodperc tört része alatt megváltozhat.

- Filibuszter csillagszórót dobtak utánam a kandallóba! – morogta Harry.

- Ó, ezt még sosem próbáltam. Gondolom az eredmény elég érdekes lehetett!

- Az tuti! – de aztán felvillanyozódott. – Beugorhatunk majd a Gambol és Japeshez?

- Van valami terved?

Mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Hermione zuhant ki a kandallóból, ő is elég piszkos volt, és a haja szanaszét állt. Harry nevetve felsegitette.

- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

- Mrs. Weasley jó sokáig kiabált az ikrekkel, aztán még el kellett oltania a tüzet is – válaszolt Hermione, miközben heves mozdulatokkal tisztogatta a ruháját.

- Meg is érdemelték, hogy valaki lecsessze őket! – kuncogott Harry.

- Harry!

- Mi van?

Félrecsúszott szemüvege mögül ártatlan pillantást vetett a lányra, és Sirius hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mintha egyenesen a múltba nézne. Egy pillanatra olyanok voltak, mint James és Lily… De tényleg csak egy pillanatra… nem ezek ketten, inkább olyanok, mint a testvérek. Elmosolyodott: _inkább olyanok, mint Lily és én, de nem James! Azok _ketten gyakorlatilag kezdettől fogva tisztára oda voltak egymásért. Megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy Harry beleszeret Hermionéba, de nem ment. Ebben a vonatkozásban Harry nem hasonlított az apjára – nem az okos lányt fogja választani, inkább az ördögfiókát!

Mintha végszóra érkezett volna, Ginny pattant ki a kandallóból.

- Bocs a bátyáim miatt – mondta rögtön. – Nincs semmi időérzékük!

- Ó, ezt már eddig is tudtuk! – mondta egyszerre Harry és Hermione.

Ron is szerencsésen megérkezett, aztán Percy következett, aki még a piszkot is komoly eleganciával viselte. Aztán az ikrek futottak be, akik egy cseppet sem tűntek idegesnek, pedig az anyjuk ott hoppanált rögtön a sarkukban, és még mindig dühöngött. Úgy nézett ki, épp a mondat közepén ugrottak be előle a fiai a kandallóba.

- …és jobban teszitek, ha rendesen viselkedtek, különben az iskolakezdésig nem teszitek ki a lábatokat a házból!

Az ikrek latolgatva néztek egymásra. Nyílván azt számolgatták, mi éri meg jobban: még tizennyolc nap szabad szórakozás, vagy egy hatalmas durranás az Abszol úton? De az anyjuk ravaszabb volt, mintaz ikrek hitték.

- És semmi kviddicsezés!

- De anya… - kezdte Fred.

- …muszáj kviddicseznünk! – fejezte be George.

- Ó, valóban? – kérdezte Molly kihivóan, csipőre tett kézzel.

Fred komolyan bólintott.

- Fel kell készitenünk Ront az örző-válogatásra.

Percy grimaszolt:

- Persze, felkészités! És a szándékaitok teljesen tiszták, ugye?

- Ami azt illeti, Percy, ez így van – kelt Ron az ikrek védelmére. – nagyon sokat segítettek nekem.

- Akárhogy is: viselkedjetek, vagy nincs kviddics! – jelentette ki Molly komolyan, de Sirius látta rajta, hogy büszke rá, az idősebb ikrek végre segitenek az öccsüknek.

Siriusnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a MÁBALT előtti időkben, Ron volt a kisöcsi, aki mindig a rövidebbet húzta a tréfákban, most azonban teljes jogú tréfamester volt már ő is.

_Szegény asszony! Mi legalább csak négyen voltunk!_

- Mehetünk? – szólalt meg aztán, de a szemei közben még mindig az utcát pásztázták.

Vidáman figyelte volta tovább a Molly kontra Weasley ikrek csatát, de egy csomó helyre el kellett menniük, ráadásul Ron és Harry már türelmetlenül toporogtak._ Hová jut a világ, ha nekem kell a józanság szerepét játszanom?_ – gondolta szórakozottan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus meredten nézte a számokat, mintha azt várta volna, hogy ettől majd megváltoznak. Tisztában volt vele, hogy néhány diák nem fog visszajönni az új tanévre, de azt nem gondolta, hogy ilyen rossz lesz a helyzet. Megint végignézte az adatokat, és közben gondolatban kipipálgatta a neveket.

A tanulók száma kerek tíz százalékkal csökkent! Remus talán öt százalékra számitott – de tíz? Lee Jordanén kívül, még hét család döntött úgy, hogy nem engedi vissza a gyermekeit az iskolába, a többi hiányzó pedig elsős lett volna. A legszörnyőbb az volt, hogy a többség olyan család volt, akik a háborúban Voldemort ellen harcoltak. Pont nekik kellene elsőként a Roxfortba küldeni a gyerekeiket, hogy ezzel is kimutassák az ellenállásukat…de féltek. Részben persze megértette a rettegést, de a rejtőzés még soha nem oldott meg semmit.

Felsóhajtott és megdörzsölte a szemét. Mostanában egyáltalán nem aludt jól, ráadásul tegnap éjjel telihold volt és ettől még fáradtabbnak érezte magát. Ugyan nem emlékezett rájuk, de tudta, hogy az álmai nem hagyják nyugodtan aludni. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogy hamarosan történni fog valami. Ez a rossz érzés egész nyáron vele volt, de most már annyira elhatalmasodott rajta, hogy már enni sem nagyon tudott tőle – pedig ilyen problémája soha nem volt korábban, különösen nem egy-egy átalakulás után.

_Sikolyok._

Felkapta a fejét az asztalról. Észre sem vette, hogy letette! Úgy látszik elbóbiskolt, és most kótyagosan nézett körül az irodában. Egy pillanatra a szoba úgy nézett ki, mint az Abszol út, és beletelt egy kis időbe, míg rájött, hol is van valójában.

Belekortyolt a már régen kihűlt teájába. Ez nyilván eddig sem tartotta ébren, de azért próbálkozni még lehet! Remus mindig is utálta, ha elvesztette a kontrollt. Annak mindig voltak következményei, és tekintve az ő speciális helyzetét, ezek soha nem voltak kellemesek. És akkor még enyhén fogalmazott!

_Tűz._

Pislogott és olyan erősen szoritotta meg a csészét, hogy az hangosan reccsent. Gyorsan letette és megrázta a fejét, hogy egy kicsit kitisztuljon, de a lángok képe még mindig ott ugrált a retináján.

A látomás nem múlt el, és most nem álmodott. Ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy nem aludt el – de az előbb vajon aludt egyáltalán? A szíve hangosan dübörgött. Tudta, hogy azok az álmok nem csak álmok, de nem emlékezett rájuk elég ideig, hogy rájöhessen, mit jelentenek. _Mi a fenét akarsz mondani?_

Kár, hogy a Forrás nem válaszolt. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna minden! Az az átkozott Forrás megmagyarázhatta volna az álmatlanságot, a bizonytalan érzéseit, a megváltozott átalakulásait…

_Újabb sikolyok. _

Hirtelen teljesen kiegyenesedve ült a székében, pedig azt sem észlelte, hogy megmozdult. Most teljesen ébernek érezte magát, de rettenetesen szédült. Öt hónap telt el azóta, hogy megmártozott a Forrásban, de még mindig nem tudott hozzászokni a furcsa érzéshez, amit a látomások okoztak. Néha elgondolkozott azon, vajon valaha elhalványulnak-e, vajon képes lesz-e úgy uralni őket, mint ahogy Dumbledore uralni látszott? De nem voltak válaszok, és nem volt senki, akihez tanácsért fordulhatott volna. Ráadásul most gondolkodni sem volt ideje.

Szinkavalkád boritotta be az irodát és egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mindjárt teljesen elveszti az eszméletét…de nem…

Képek villóztak a szemei előtt.

_A Fortescue Fagylaltszalon lángokban. Tűznyelvek csapnak ki az ablakokon, hamu és pattogó faforgács lepi el a járókelőket. Egy fekete hajú boszorkány sikoltozik, mert a haja lángra kapott. A társa próbálja eloltani, de csak harmadik próbálkozásra sikerül – közben egy kisfiú zokogva kuporog a lábuknál._

_Nevetés._

_Forgószél._

_Sikolyok._

Szinte érezte a tűzből felé áradó forróságot.

_Füst terjeng az utcákon, amit a mesterséges szél csak még jobban felkavar. Pernye száll a levegőben, belepve azokat, akik a tűz elől menekülnek._

Villanás.

_Zöld fény. Egy férfi gyászos üvöltése. Élettelen testek az utcán. A halál mindenütt._

Mintha az irodájában is füstszag lenne... Lehet, hogy ég valami?

Villanás.

_Fekete köpenyes alakok masíroznak az utcán. Nevetnek._

Rettenetesen fázott.

_Mindegyiken álarc van, kivéve egyet. De annak az egynek a vörös szemei szinte égetnek._

_Akik nem tudnak elmenekülni, az egyetlen megoldást választják – megadják magukat. A varázslók és boszorkányok sorra letérdelnek a Sötét Nagyúr előtt, de ő csak elszáguld közöttük, mit sem törődve a megalázkodókkal._

Annyira hideg van, mintha az irodában hirtelen eluralkodott volna a tél.

_Zöld fény. Zöld villanás. Zöld halál._

_A Sötét Jegy fényesen ragyog az égen._

Villanás.

_Valami felrobban. Egy nő kiabál – _ismeri ezt a hangot, de ki lehet az? _Az arcát nem látni, csak a vörös hajzuhatagot. Egy nyitott ajtó felé fordul, és még egyszer kiált: „Sirius!"_

- Mi…?

Remus riadtan összerándult a székében. A látása egy pillanatra kitisztult. A halál, a tűz és az Abszol út eltűntek és a helyükben ott volt Fawkes. A vörös-arany főnix az iróasztalán állt, és aggódó szemekkel figyelte az igazgatót. Remus hirtelen rájött, hogy Fawkes halk éneke térítette magához, megszabadította a látomások hálójábaól. Remegő lélegzetet vett.

- Köszönöm – mondta halkan. Dumbledore is így kezelte volna a látomásokat? Fawkes volt a mentőöve, ha túl mélyre süllyedt? Remus megrázkódott.

A főnix gyengéden a mellkasához érintette a fejét, és tovább énekelt, az igazgató pedig próbálta lassítani ziháló légzését.

- Tudom… - mondta, és remélte, hogy tényleg igy van. De Fawkes erre finoman megcsípte a kezét.

- Mi…? – kezdte volna a kérdést, aztán rájött, hogy a madár mondani akar valamit.

Egy fej lebegett a kandallóban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Remus? Halló! – sóhajtott, és igyekezett nyugodt maradni. Még néhány perc és nem marad választása. – Kérlek, légy itt! Kérlek, nézz az átkozott tűz felé! Remus!

Hirtelen aztán a Roxfort igazgatója ott guggolt előtte, sápadtan és meglepett arccal. A bal vállán egy főnix üldögélt.

- Julia?

- Igen! – ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy megkönnyebbülésében elsírja magát. Soha nem szokott sírni, de most istentelenül közel állt hozzá.

- Mi a baj? – Remus figyelmét nem sok minden kerülte el, úgyhogy rögtön a közepébe vágott. És igaza is volt, mert nem volt idejük udvariaskodni.

- A Sötét Nagyúr támadást tervez az Abszol út ellen…

- Tudom – szakitotta félbe a mondatot Lupin, és Julia szive mintha ugrott volna egy hátraszaltót.

- Honnan? – meredt rá döbbenten.

- Ne foglalkozz vele! – megrázta a fejét, kétségbeesettnek és kimerültnek tűnt. – Elég annyi, hogy tudom, csak azt nem tudom, mikor…

Abban biztos volt, hogy Remus Lupin nem halálfaló, és nem is áruló, és más most nem számított – nem volt idő a kiváncsiskodásra. Lehet, hogy tud dolgokat, de nem eleget.

- Most – válaszolt gyorsan. – Éppen most. Megpróbáltam elérni Siriust, de nem volt otthon…

- Igen, már elindultak – megint félbeszakította, épp mielőtt elkezdett volna össze-vissza zagyválni, de ezzel a rövid mondattal igazolta Julia minden félelmét.

- Tennünk kell valamit!

Lupin határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Nekem kell tennem valamit! Te nem kockáztathatsz!

- De… - hiába tudta, hogy ez az igazág, attól még nem volt könnyebb elfogadni.

- Mennem kell – mondta Remus halkan. Julia mindig úgy gondolt Lupinra, mint egy igazi kedves és szeretetre méltó emberre, de most olyan acélos volt a hangja, amilyennek még soha nem hallotta. – Minél előbb elindulok, annál előbb érhet véget ez az egész. Bízz bennem!

Mély lélegeztet vett, és biztos volt benne, a férfi is látja, mennyire nem egyszerű neki ebbe belenyugodnia.

- Bízom benned. És sok szerencsét!

- Köszönöm.

Aztán elment, Julia pedig kelletlenül kihúzta a fejét a tűzből. A mellkasában olyan erős volt a szorítás, hogy lélegezni is alig bírt, és tudta, hogy remeg a keze. De nem nézett le, mert nem akarta látni. _Istenem, csak maradjon életben_, gondolta kétségbeesetten. _Csak ne ma legyen **az** a nap!_ Bármit megtett volna érte, hogy megmentse Siriust, de Remusnak igaza volt: ha tett volna valami meggondolatlanságot – például, hogy odamegy és leleplezi magát! – azzal csak még nagyobb veszélybe sodorta volna.

Julia Malfoy racionális nő volt és gyorsan felismerte az igazságot – de ez nem jelentette mindig azt, hogy feltétlenül örült is neki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kész vagy már, Hermione? – türelmetlenkedett Harry.

Már majdnem egy órája a Czikornyai és Patzában voltak, a gyomra már olyan hangosan korgott, hogy csoda, hogy más még nem tett rá megjegyzést – bár igaz, hogy Mrs. Weasley és Ginny már odakinn várakoztak. Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki képes lenne a „Sötét mágia kijátszása" legújabb kiadását is lenyelni, az ikrek pedig közel álltak hozzá, hogy valami visszafordíthatatlant tegyenek Hermione hatalmas könyvkupacával.

Hermione igazán remek barát volt, de beengedni őt egy könyvesboltba, igazi katasztrófának bizonyult! Még Sirius is türelmetlennek látszott, bár lehet, hogy ennek az volt az oka, hogy a pult mögött álló hölgy szakadatlanul flörtölt vele.

Hary mindenesetre, pillanatnyilag a keresztapját sajnálta a legkevésbé. Ron kényelmetlenül fészkelődött mellette, a szemeit forgatta, és Hermione hátára meredt. Fred és George a kijárat felé ódalogtak, valószínűleg úgy döntöttek, hogy egy MÁBALT társukat azért mégsem tréfálják meg, különösen akkor nem, ha Mrs. Weasley ilyen közel van.

- Ezután benézhetünk a Gambol és Japeshez? – kérdezte Harry, Sirius felé fordulva.

- Csak ebéd után.

Harry elvigyorodott. Szüksége lesz egy-két dologra az iskolakezdés előtt és még néhányra, amit Fred és George elől is el kell rejtenie. Elvégre Mrs. Weasley _neki_ nem mondta, hogy viselkedjen rendesen, a saját szüleinek pedig eszébe sem jut, hogy megpróbálják visszatartani a tréfáktól!

- Rendben. Csak még ezt a kettőt megnézem, aztán mehetünk! – jelentette be Hermione, mindenki legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére.

Harry rögtön jókedvre derült… de ebben a pillanatban a föld megremegett a lábuk alatt.

- Mi a…?

- A földre! – kiáltott Sirius, és megtaszította Harryt, aki elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és a padlóra zuhant.

Könyvek repültek rájuk mindenfelől, és több vásárló fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Fredet egy kötet pont fejbe találta, és a fiú összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól. Aztán az ikertesvére félrerántotta, mielőtt az egyik polc is rázuhant volna. Harry füstszagot érzett, és aztán Mrs. Weasley kiabálását hallotta az ajtó felől:

- Sirius!

xxxxxxxxxx

Ja, még valamit szerettem volna mondani: valaki kérdezett az előforduló hibákkal kapcsolatban. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy akárhányan olvassák át, akárhányszor, mindig marad benne valami, mintha csak akkor jönnének elő, amikor már feltöltöttem :( Szóval, bocs ezekért, és ha találtok valami nagyon zavarót, szóljatok!


	18. A vihar kapujában

**Tizennyolcadik fejezet: A vihar kapujában**

Sirius talpon volt, mielőtt egyáltalán eljutott volna a tudatáig, hogy mozog. Bal kezével megragadta Harry ingét, a jobbjában pedig már ott volt a pálcája. Nem törődött a keresztfia meglepett kiáltásával, hanem a többi gyerek felé kiáltott:

- Gyerünk, kifelé mindenki!

Valószínűleg odakinn sem sokkal biztonságosabb, de legalább az épület nem omolhat rájuk. Fred Ront rángatta magával, George pedig Hermionét és elindultak az ajtó felé. Valami nagy baj történhetett, de innen bentről nem tudták megállapítani, hogy micsoda – csak egy módon deríthették ki. Sirius olyan erővel vágta ki a bejárati ajtót, hogy az nekicsapódott az épület falának, de ő szinte nem is hallotta a hangos csattanást.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kilépett, tudta, hogy a lehető legrosszabb következett be. Erős szél süvített a kis utcában, épületek darabajai, padok és jelzőtáblák hevertek szerteszét, és zavart boszorkányok és varázslók rohangásztak, valamilyen rejtekhely után kutatva. Sokan voltak azonban olyanok is, akik csak álltak földbe gyökerezett lábbal és az égre meredtek. Még Molly is cak állt és bámult, arra sem figyelt oda, hogy Ginny épp egy szemeteskuka alól mászik elő – még a pálcáját sem vette elő, csak nézett, sápadtan és remegve. Amikor Sirius követte a rémült pillantásokat, neki is végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

Az égen a Sötét Jegy világított zölden és dühösen.

Sirius lefékezett, mire Harry – akinek még mindig szorította a karját – majdnem elesett. Az auror koncentrált, és érezte a levegőben a mágiát, súlyos fekete függönyként nehezedtek a környékre a hoppanálás-gátló varázslatok. Senki nem fogja elhagyni az Abszol-utat, amíg a Sötét Nagyúr nem engedi. Afelől sem volt kétsége, hogy a hopp-rendszeren át sem lehet távozni, elvégre a halálfalók nem voltak amatőrök. Nem volt hová menekülni és nem volt hová bújni.

Egyre több és több menekülő és sikoltozó ember rohant az Abszol út másik vége felől a Czikornyai és Patza irányába.

Sirius megragadta George vállát:

- Fogd a többieket és fussatok! – hadarta. – Bújjatok el! Ti jobban ismeritek az Abszol utat, mint a felnőttek! És ne gyertek elő, amik anyátok vagy én értetek nem megyünk!

- De… - kezdett volna tiltakozni George, de az egyre erősebb szélvihar elsodorta a hangját, ráadásul Sirius erősen megrázta.

- Megértetted? Ne gyertek elő senki másnak! – Hét tágra nyílt, rémült szempár meredt rá, aztán Fred – az ikertestvérét megelőzve, lerázta magáról a bénultságot.

- Gyertek! – megragadta Ron karját. – Siessünk!

A gyerekek eliramodtak. Harry egy lépéssel a többiek mögött maradt és szívdobbanásnyi időre a keresztapja szemébe nézett. Sirius azt hitte mondani fog valamit, de aztán mégsem szólalt meg, csak nézett rá, de olyan hihetetlen megértéssel, hogy hirtelen átfutott az agyán: vajon mennyit tudhat valójában?

- Menj! – kiáltott rá, mire Harry végre megfordult, és követte a többieket.

Molly elkapta Sirius karját. A kezei még mindig látványosan remegtek, de a szorítása erős volt, és a másik kezében már ott volt a pálcája.

- Hová…?

- Ne törődjön vele! – közben négy újabb varázsló rohant el mellettük.

- De…

Most úgy szakította félbe a tiltakozást, hogy közvetlen közelről a fülébe kiabált, ami nem volt valami udvarias, de adott körülmények között, ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

- Nem! El kell távolítania a hoppanálás-gátló átkokat! Ki kell juttatni innen ezeket az embereket!

- És maga mit fog csinálni? – kérdezte remegő hangon. Sirius majdnem felnevetett, de a nő rettenetesen rémült volt, úgyhogy visszafogta magát. Inkbb csak minden jókedv nélkül elmosolyodott.

- Mit gondol?

- Sirius…

De ő már kiszabadította magát a szorításból, és csak két lépés távolságból nézett vissza rá.

- Nem kell megtennie! – mondta Molly. – Inkább meneküljön!

Egy pillanatra elfogta valami ismeretlen eredetű szomorúság, de ugyanakkor fura békességet is érzett. Finoman kikerülte Molly kezét, aki megint meg akarta fogni a karját, hogy visszatartsa.

- Csak én tehetem meg…

Aztán megfordult és elrohant, Molly pedig csak döbbenten meredhetett utána.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dung!

Remus kopogtatás nélkül rontott be a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár szobájába. Fletcher az egyik fotelben üldögélt és egy könyvet olvasott, de mihelyt az ajtó kinyílt ledobta a könyvet, felugrott és a pálcáját a feltételezett támadóra irányította. A szemei riadtak voltak, de a keze meg sem rezdült: a pálca hegye egyenesen Remus arcára szegeződött.

- Nyugi, Dung – mondta Remus, és mindkét karját felemelte. – Van egy kis gond!

- Mi az? – a rémület elpárolgott. – Miről beszélsz?

- Voldemort megtámadta az Abszol utat.

A félelem lassan vissalopakodott a szemébe.

- Most?

- Igen – mély lélegzetet vett. Nem akart túl sokat elárulni, még Fletchernek sem. – Kaptam egy baráti figyelmeztetést.

- Piton?

- Nem, de nincs időnk, mennünk kell!

- Rendben – szerencsére Mundy értette és nem kérdezett többet. Tudta milyen kevesen vannak az aurorok, és azt is, hogy Avalon nem éppen könnyen elérhető hely. Amikor kérdezett, az már tisztán szakmai volt és közben már el is indult az ajtó felé.

- Hány halálfaló van vele?

- Fogalmam sincs.

Fletcher lefékezett:

- Tessék?

- Nem tudom, de Sirius is ott van!

- A francba!

Együtt siettek ki a folyosóra és le a legközelebbi lépcsőn. Remus kihasználta szoros kapcsolatát a kastéllyal és gondoskodott róla, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban elérhessék a kijáratot.

Remus mindig is gyorsabb volt, mint egy átlagos varázsló, de Fletchernek szerencsére nem okozott gondot, hogy lépést tartson vele. Ugyan nem tért vissza az aktív szolgálatba, de nem az az ember volt, aki hagyja magát elpuhulni.

A Roxforti birtok széle felé siettek. A hoppanálás volt a leggyorsabb módja, hogy eljussanak az Abszol útra, de ezt csak a határokon kívülről tehették meg. Remus ugyan erősen gyanította, hogy új képességeinek köszönhetően a birtokról is tudna hoppanálni, de Fletcher semmiképp sem lenne képes rá, ráadásul, most nem is volt alkalmas az idő a kísérletezésre. Így inkább rohantak, keresztül a szépen nyírt gyepen, oda sem pillantva a csodálkozva utánuk kiabáló Hagridra. Csak örülhettek, hogy augusztus közepe van, és nincs egyetlen diák sem az iskolában.

Remus csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Sirius mekkora veszélyben van.

Nem volt semmi fizikai jele annak, hogy hol érnek véget a hoppanálás-gátló bűbájok, de minden roxforti professzor tisztában volt a pontos hellyel. Szó nélkül megálltak, és elővették a pálcáikat…

Semmi sem történt.

Riadtan egymásra pillantottak. _Úristen, ha… _de Remus nem is akarta végiggondolni.

- Menjünk egy kicsit előbbre – mondta Fletcher. – Talán elhibáztuk…

Néhány méterrel odébb újra megpróbálták.

Semmi.

Dung káromkodott, meglehetősen cifrán, de a szemeiben most már igazi ijedtség látszott, amikor Remusra nézett.

- Lezárta a környéket.

- Igen.

- Gondolod, hogy a hopp-rendszert is blokkolták?

- Innen akkor is átjutunk – válaszolt Remus, és próbált nem gondolni arra, mit művelhet Sirius, miközben ők itt pazarolják a drága időt.

Átfutott az agyán, hogy értesítenie kellene Jamest – de minek? Még ő sem tudná időben értesíteni az aurorokat, erre egyedül Sirius lenne képes, de neki nyílván arra sincs ideje, hogy ez egyáltalán az eszébe jusson.

Plussz, ha lezárták a hopp-rendszert, akkor csak a Roxfortból lehet odajutni – hiszen a kastély egyáltalán nem is volt része a rendszernek. Évekkel ezelőtt, Dumbledore tette lehetővé, hogy ennek ellenére rá tudjanak csatlakozni, vészhelyzet esetén. De ez a csatlakozás időbe telik, és nekik most abból van a legkevesebb.

Mintha Fletcher ugyanarra gondolt volna mint ő, egyetlen szó nélkül, még nagyobb sebességre kapcsoltak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amikor Sirius kiért a főutcára, azt látta, hogy három boszorkány és két varázsló lebeg a levegőben, hangosan üvöltve. Alig ötszáz métert kellett futnia, hogy találkozhasson az ellenséggel, de az érkezését észre sem vették: a halálfalókat teljesen lefoglalta áldozataik kínzása. Ez pedig hagyott neki némi időt, hogy felmérje a terepet. Nyolc halálfalót látott, de ami sokkal jobban megrémítette: rengeteg boszorkány és varázsló lapult a házak között – nem tettek semmit, nem álltak ellen és Voldemort csak nevetett.

Az egyik boszorkány hirtelen abbahagyta a sikoltozást – valószínűleg meghalt, vagy még rosszabb – négy sorstárasa azonban tovább szenvedett, a halálfalók pedig abszolút elégedettnek tűntek. Ez persze nem lepte meg Siriust, de látta, hogy a rémületkeltés taktikája tökéletesen bevált az ártatlan járókelőkkel szemben.

Mély lélegzetet vett, és összeszedte minden erejét – felemelte a pálcáját:

- Capitulatus!

A nyolc meglepett halálfaló hátravágódott és nyolc pálca röppent Sirius irányába. Nem is próbálta elkapni őket, a lényeg az volt, hogy nem voltak már a gazdáik kezében. Az utca teljes csendbe borult, a sikolyok abbamaradtak, az áldozatok pedig a földre zuhantak. Sirius szívesen segített volna rajtuk, de ennél nagyobb problémával kellett szembenéznie.

Égő vörös szempár meredt rá az utca túloldaláról. Hirtelen rájött valamire: a Sötét Nagyúr nem számított rá, hogy ő is itt lesz és ettől hidegen elmosolyodott.

- Egész nap a beteg játékaid játszod, vagy harcolni is fogsz? – kiáltott Voldemort felé kihívóan.

A mesterséges szél is elhalt és a Sötét Nagyúr előrelépett. Amikor megszólalt a hangja embertelenül nyugodt volt.

- Nocsak, nocsak Sirius Black! Hát megint találkozunk?

- És ez még csak a kezdet – válaszolt.

A szíve nyugodt ritmusban vert. Tudatában volt, hogy egy csomó szem- és fültanúja van az eseményeknek, és ez a nagy közönség már-már szürreálissá tette a jelenetet. De ez sem érdekelte. _Ki gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még itt fogunk állni? – _futott át az agyán. Mégis nyugodt volt, és valójában semmi meglepetést nem érzett. Hiszen magának nem hazudhatott: ő már legalább öt éve tudta, hoy el fog jönni ez a pillanat.

- Ma jött el a halálod napja, Black – Voldemort lassan felemelte a pálcáját, és egyenesen Sirius szívére irányította. Ő viszont csak elvigyorodott:

- Próbálkozz!

Ugyanabban a pillanatban szólaltak meg:

- Avada Kedavra!

- Extundo!

Mindketten félrevetették magukat, de amikor Sirius visszatért megszokott párbajállásába, érezte, hogy valami megváltozott. Voldemort gyorsabbnak tűnt, és erősebbnek. Az Azkabanban meglévő összeköttetés elhalkult, elhalványult. Még mindig érezte a Sötét Nagyúr jelenlétét, de nem tudta bejósolni, hogy mire készül.

- Imperio! – dörögte Voldemort.

- Protego! – nem pazarolta az energiát az ellenátokra, amikor egy egyszerű pajzs is megteszi. – Incendio!

Voldemort egy intéssel félrelökte a lángnyelveket.

- Gyerünk, Black! – nevetett. – Ennél többet vártam tőled!

- Még csak bemelegítek!

- Ez csk bohóckodás, Sirius. Csalódást okozol! – mondta megvetően és a magabiztossága nagyon idegesítő volt. – Ha ki akarsz állni Voldemort nagyúr ellen, gyorsabbnak kell lenned!

- Még életben vagyok, nem? Az összes eddigi próbálkozásod ellenére!

- Ó, igen. De ez csak átmeneti állapot – a pálca hegye épphogy megrezzent. – Crucio!

Egy villanás. Sirius oldalra vetette magát és szinte célzás nélkül lőtt vissza:

- Everbero!

Az ellenfele könnyedén kivédte a sújtó átkot.

- Debullum!

- Capitiscindo!

Az átkok összecsaptak a levegőben, fénycsóvák repkedtek mindenfelé. A párbaj gyorsan kaotikussá vált, az átkokat olyan gyorsan szórták, hogy a varázsigék fele csak töredékes motyogás volt. Az azkabani párbaj nappali fényben vívott és felfokozott változata volt ez. Sirius jobbján, a Gringotts bejárati kapuja kiszakadt és most a lépcsősor tetején hevert, az utcán több helyen is felszakadt a macskakő burkolat és kicsavarodott lámpaoszlok hevertek szanaszét. Mintha órák teltek volna el, de az elején kiütött halálfalók még csak most kezdtek feltápászkodni, úgyhogy Sirius tudta: nem nagyon telhetett el több, mint két perc.

Aztán az egyik átok áthatolt a védelmén.

- Venderum!

A sötét varázslat telibe találta, és hatalmas erővel nekivágta, az egyik még álló lámpaoszlopnak. Majdnem elejtette a pálcáját a becsapódáskor, és a bordái fájdalmasan reccsentek. Ösztönösen balra gördült, levegő után kapkodott, de esélye sem volt, hogy kivédje a következő átkot.

- Crucio!

Felüvöltött, és csak a kiképzésének köszönhette, hogy a pálcája megmaradt remegő ujjai között, miközben a teste ívben megfeszült. Ugyanez a kiképzés tette, hogy megint odébbgördült, és megtalálta a célpontot:

- Vindireperio!

Valamiért erősen kételkedett benne, hogy Voldemort tapasztalt volna már olyat, hogy valaki megpróbálja visszadobni rá a Cruciatust. Ha meg is lepődött, a Sötét Nagyúr nem mutatta ezt. Az átok persze nem talált – Voldemort ehhez túl gyors volt – de legalább elterelte kicsit a figyelmét. Siriusnak pedig értékes másodperceket szerzett, hogy feltápászkodjon a földről. A bal karját a mellkasára szorította, és próbálta megszámolni, hány bordája törhetett el. Legalább három. Remek!

Voldemort közben, a készenlétben mellette toporgó, Lucius Malfoy felé fordult.

- Uram? – várta a halálfaló a parancsot készségesen.

- Ő az enyém! – jött a sötét válasz. – Menjetek a hopp-rendszer bejáratához – parancsolta. – Látogatókat kapunk!

Sirius hátán végigfutott a hideg. Megkönnyebbülést kéne éreznie, hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy úton van a segítség… de ki lehet az? És honnan tudja Voldemort? Nyolc halálfaló indult el egyszerre, hogy szembeszálljon az ő szövetségeseivel, és nagyon rossz érzés kezdett bizseregni a gyomrában. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hagrid! – kiáltott Dung, miközben már a kastély kapujánál jártak, és majdnem keresztül estek a hatalmas termetű vadőrön.

- Fletcher professzor, mi…?

- Később! – vágott közbe Remus sürgető hangon, és megragadta a fél-óriás karját. – Hívd a minisztériumot, és mondd, hogy küldjenek aurorokat az Abszol útra!

- Mi…?

- Voldemort ott van, Hagrid! – üvöltött rá Dung, mielőtt kérdéseket tehetett volna fel. – Hívd Jamest, most rögtön!

Nem is vártak válaszra, hanem megindultak felfelé a lépcsőn, Mundy irodája felé. Minden professzor irodájában volt kandalló persze, de Fletcheré volt a legközelebb, különösen, ha a kastély is együttműködött. Márpedig, ha az igazgató vészhelyzetben volt, akkor a kastély segített – és ezt a köteléket a Forrás hatása csak megkétszerezte. Így aztán másodpercek elérték az irodát, és menet közben tépték le a hopp-rendszert lezáró varázslatokat.

Fletcher három hosszú lépéssel a kandallónál termett, és már elő is vette a zöld port tartalmazó tálkát. Tétovázás nélkül kivett egy marék port és tűzbe dobta.

- Hatalmas túlerőben lesznek – jegyezte meg közben nyugodt hangon.

A félelem szinte teljesen elpárolgott belőle, és Remus még soha életében nem látta Fletchert ilyen hidegvérrel cselekedni, és ennyire összpontosítani. Csak azóta ismerte meg igazán, mióta itt tanított, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy most az egykori aurort látja, akit az elmúlt években Dung teljesen eltemetett magában. Három évig bújkált a múltja elől, de úgy tűnt, most előjött belőle az az ember, aki régen volt. És ez jó, mert ma nagy szükségük lesz arra a valakire.

- Tudom – válaszolt halkan a megjegyzésre. – De van más válsztásunk?

Dung bólintott:

- Igaz. Menjünk!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kis erőlködéssel felegyenesedett, és gyorsan elvette a karját a bordáitól. Nem fog gyengeséget mutatni! _Előtte_ nem! Sirius mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és nem engedte, hogy az arcán a legkisebb félelem is megjelenjen. Nagyon is tudatában volt, mennyi szempár szegeződik rá: a járókelők abbahagyták a menekülést, hogy láthassák a párbajt – és a reményük szívszaggató volt. _Semmi gyengeség._ Kihúzta magát, és most hagyományos párbajállást vett fel – ilyen párbajt még életében nem vívott, most nem volt helye semmi lazaságnak. Felemelte a hangját:

- Fejezzük be ezt!

Voldemort nevetett:

- Ennyire várod a halált?

- Ne csak fenyegetőzz, tegyél is valamit!

- Azt fogom tenni!

Voldemort körkörös mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, és egy zöldes-kék átok száguldott az auror felé. Sirius félrevetette magát, de az átok követte és hirtelen beburkolta valami félig áttetsző köd. Mintha jeges szél ragadta volna magával, a ruhája szinte odafagyott a bőrére, és a pálcája olyan volt, mint egy jégdarab. Egy átlag pajzs-bűbáj nem ért semmit, és nem segített a sokkal bonyolultabb sem, amit csak az aurorok szoktak használni. Minden erejével koncentrált, és aztán az átok, engedelmeskedve a puszta erőnek, lepattant róla. Voldemort gúnyos nevetése abbamaradt.

_**Ezt** Mordontól tanultam, te szemét! _A hideg ézés azonnal elmúlt, és Sirius komoran elmosolyodott. A következő varázsigénél már nem bajlódott szavakkal, a mágia egy mélyebb fokozatán kezdett működni, ami veszélyes eszköz volt, de ugyanakkor rendkívül erős is. Mordon használta néha ezt a módszert, és megtanította neki is, de számtalanszor figyelmeztette, hogy csak igazi vészhelyzetben használja.

_Azt hiszem, Alastor, most támogatnád az ötletet!_

Tűzörvény bukkant elő a semmiből, és körbevette a Sötét Nagyurat. A lángok vadul csapkodtak, de nem lehetett égett szagot érezni és Sirius mozgásba lendült, mielőtt Voldemort kiolthatta volna az átkot. Épp időben, mert Voldemort halálos erőt lövellt Sirius felé, de ő már az ellenkező irányba mozgott és közben folyamatosan küldte az átkokat.

A néma párbaj előnye az volt, hogy olyan gyorsan lehetett szórni az átkokat, ahogy a varázsló gondolatai képesek voltak száguldani. Sirius nem volt olyan bolond, hogy hagyományos eszközökkel próbálja megvívni ezt a harcot – azt már több száz varázsló megpróbálta, és mind belehaltak. Úgyhogy három gyors átkot lött ki egymás után, remélve, hogy legálabb egy áthatol majd Voldemort védelmén. És alig egy másodperccel később utána küldött egy negyediket is. egy pillanatra sem fékezett le közben. Hát, Dumbledore-nak sikerült ez Grindelwalddal szemben – gondolta, és remélte, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem olvasta az aurorok párbaj-kézikönyvét.

Nos, vagy olvasta, vagy egyszerűen csak hihetetlenül gyors volt: mindenesetre folyamatos pálcamozgással kivédte az első három átkot, és épphogy megingott a negyediktől. De azért a pajzsát eléggé megviselte a támadás, és Sirius egy kicsit fellélegezhetett, de aztán hirtelen az egyik utcai pad repült felé, és…

- Avada Kedavra!

Oldalra vetette magát, és elég gyors volt, hogy kikerülje a halálos átkot, és a padot is. Macskakő robbant a háta mögött, és Voldemort megint teljes erővel támadott. Sirius megint a megszokott görnyedt testtartásban találta magát, de csak annyit tehetett, hogy sorban blokkolta a szívárvány minden színében pompázó átkokat. A háta mögött Florean Fortescue Fagylaltszalonja felrobbant és újabb sikolyokat hallott. De nem volt ideje, hogy hátranézzen, vagy hogy egyáltalán felfogja, mi történik. Sikerült megállítania minden átkot, amit Voldemort ráküldött, de esélye sem volt, hogy ő is támadjon. Ezzel a mélyről jövő, néma mágiával Voldemort rettenetesen gyors volt.

Az agya vadul száguldott, és amikor egy pillanatnyi szünet támadt, előre szegezte a pálcáját:

- Suffocum!

Előre látható volt a kockázat, és tudta, hogy meglesz az ára a próbálkozásnak. Egy sújtó átok átjutott már amúgy is megviselt pajzsán, telibe találta, és hátrarepítette. Ezúttal, legalább annyi szerencséje volt, hogy az utcán landolt, de az ütés még így is kiszorította belőle a szuszt, de azt látta, hogy Voldemort könnyedén blokkolja a támadását. Sirius kétségbeesetten odébb gördült, és látta, hogy zöld villám csap le ott, ahol néhány pillanattal korábban még a feje volt.

Törött bordái tiltakozása ellenére, felugrott, és viszonozta a Sötét Nagyúr kedvességét:

- Avada Kedavra!

Oldalról valaki felsikoltott, és döbbent hangokat hallott. Jó volt látni, hogy Voldemort is kénytelen a földre vetni magát, de túl egyszerű lett volna, ha így véget vethet a háborúnak. Jobbra kitért egy átok elől, de abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy az csak egy trükk volt – a következő pillanatban eltalálta egy erőelszívó bűbáj. Megingott, alig tudott megállni a lábán, és hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha víz alatt mozogna. A következő Cruciatus elől már nem volt képes kitérni.

Az átok ereje legalább húsz méternyire repítette, és ő hangosan üvöltött. Keményen landolt az egyik felfordult padon. Fájdalom nyilalt a hátában, amitől csak még hangosabban üvöltött. Mégis, az agya felfogta, hogy még valami eltörött, hallotta a éles reccsenést, de nem volt ideje megállapítani, hogy mi lehet az. Amikor a földre zuhant, a teste vadul rángatózott, és egy pillanataig semmi másnak nem volt tudatában, csak a fájdalomnak. A látása elhomályosult, és mintha valami szürke köd borult volna az agyára. Nem volt semmi más, csak a fájdalom, a sötétség, a… _Nem!_ Kétségbeesetten odébb gördült, pedig szinte lélegezni is képtelen volt.

Az átok követte.

- Econtra Cruci! – lihegte, a mellkasát szorító érzés ellenére. De semmi nem történt. Az ég világon semmi.

A Cruciatus átkot volt talán a legnehezebb megtörni, de tudta, hogy kell, kiképezték rá… de a teste többi részével együtt a pálcája is egyfolytában remegett. Nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni… sőt, egyáltalán nem tudott koncentrálni. _Csak ne így…_

- Vindireperio! – szakadt ki belőle hirtelen a kiáltás, és minden erejét belezsúfolta ebbe az egyetlen varázslatba.

Ami az első alkalommal nem sikerült, az másodszor igen, és az égető fájdalom azonnal abbamaradt, amikor az átok visszaszállt eredeti használójára.

Vodemort pedig felüvöltött a fájdalomtól.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Abszol út!

A kiáltás ott visszhangzott Remus fülében, miközben végigszáguldott a hopp-rendszer színes hálózatán. Az utazás nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél, és amikor kigördült a nyilvános hopp-rendszer kijáratán az Abszol út Foltozott Üst felőli végén, Dung már ott várt rá. Az ex-auror a fal mellett guggolt, a pálcája a kezében, és feszült arccal kémlelte a sarkon túli utcát.

- Valaki jön – mondta röviden.

Remus rájött, hogy neki is a kezébe került valahogy a pálcája:

- Biztos vagy benne?

A kollégája olyan pillantást vetett rá, amit általában csak a legmihasznább tanulói számára tartogatott, de Remus csak vállat vont. Érzékeny hallása még mindig próbált alkalmazkodni a hatalmas zajhoz – sikolyok, és a leomló épületek dübörgése töltötte be az Abszol út környékét. A látomása is elég szörnyű volt, de Remus mégsem várta, hogy ilyen lesz. A hangok, a látvány, az égő hús és csont borzalmas szaga…mindez túlterhelte egy vérfarkas érzékszerveit, különösen, hogy ilyen közel volt az átváltozáshoz. És az Őserő-forrás csak még tovább rontott a helyzeten, most is ott érezte magában. Valami fontosat akart mondani neki…

_A Sötét Jegy az égen…_

_Fájdalmas üvöltés, és a Jegy egy vérző karon…_

_Két szempár, egy vörös és egy kék, halálos dühvel merednek egymásra._

A feje kóválygott, Remus pedig megingott, és kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a pálcájába, próbálta kitisztítani a látását. _Hagyj békén! _– parancsolt a Forrásra. _Most nincs időm erre!_

Csodás módon, a látomások eltűntek, és ettől valami hirtelen üresség támadt benne. _Ezzel most mit akarsz mondani?_

De nem volt válasz most sem.

- Elég biztos – válaszolta meg Dung, Remus már rég elfelejtett kérdését. – Használtam egy fekete mágia detektort, és legalább három halálfaló közeledik. De lehet, hogy több.

Fletcher alig harminc másodperccel előbb jött át a kandallón, mégis sikerült rögtön felmérnie a helyzetet, és azonosítania a közvetlen veszélyt. Mindezt egyetlen rezzenés és megtorpanás nélkül tette.

Az auror látványosan tért vissza.

- Készülj! – mondta feszülten. – Itt jönnek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Kezdődik

**Tizenkilencedik fejezet: Kezdődik**

- Mint látják, ez igazi iskolapélda arra, mit ne csináljunk, ha háromszoros túlerővel állunk szemben – magyarázta Bill Weasley. – Ahelyett, hogy visszahátrált volna a csapatához, Alastor Mordon megtámadta Averyt, Madleyt és Vablatskyt. Az ő esetében a taktika bevált, és Mordon végzett Madleyvel és Vablatskyvel, mielőtt Avery elmenekült volna. De, ha Mordon diákja nem lett volna képes feltartóztatni Rosiert és Dolohovot, és így védve tartani a mentora hátát, akkor a vége egészen másként alakult volna.

Keresztbefonta a karját, és várakozva végignézett az osztályán:

- Mit tanulhatunk ebből?

Jason Clearwater keze azonnal a magasba lendült. Lehet, hogy felvágós aranyvérű volt, de az agya gyorsan vágott. Amikor Weasley felszólította, ragyogó mosollyal válaszolt:

- Soha ne hagyd védtelenül a hátad, uram.

- Jó – bólintott Weasley, de Tonks látta rajta, hogy még nem teljesen elégedett. – Még valami? Smeltings!

- De szakadj el a csapatodtól – vágta rá Horace azonnal. Ő pont az ellentéte volt Jasonnek, nagyon ritkán jelentkezett az osztályban. De, ha kérdezték, mindig helyesen válaszolt, és Tonks tudta, hogy a mugli-származású, köpcös fiú sokkal okosabb, mint amilyennek általában nézik.

- Igen. Ha Mordon nem támaszkodhatott volna az új tanítványára, belehalt volna – jelentette ki a kiképzőjük. – Harci helyzetben, néha…

- Bill!

Az ajtó kivágódott, és olyan erővel csapódott a falnak, hogy Tonks azt hitte, kiszakad a helyéről. Több diák is felugrott, köztük Tonks is. Hestia Jones viharzott be a terembe, fekete haja úgy repkedett a nyomában, mint valami különös ruhadarab. Az általában tökéletes megjelenésű auror, most sápadt volt és zavart.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte azonnal Weasley. Az arca még mindig nyugodt volt, de Tonks látta, hogy a jobb keze gyorsan a talárja alá csusszan, ahol nyílván megragadta a pálcáját.

- Voldemort – nyögte Jones, mire Tonks szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni. A többi jelölt is megdermedt, de közben Jones összeszedte magát, és visszafogottabban folytatta. – Az Abszol úton támad.

- Most? – a riadt kérdés ellenére, Weasley teljesen megőrizte a hidegvérét.

- Most.

Tonks valahogy meg sem lepődött, hogy Weasley épphogy csak egy pislantással jelezte meglepetését. Több jelölt is elkáromkodta magát, és néhányan felugráltak. Tonks csak arra tudott gondolni, bárcsak ő is olyan nyugodtnak érezné magát, ahogy ezek ketten kinéznek. Az Abszol út! Szinte hihetetlennek tűnt a gondolat. Az a sok ártatlan ember! És tisztában volt vele, hogy Voldemort egyetlen életet sem fog megkímélni, hiszen a célja pont az, hogy minél nagyobb félelmet keltsen – akkorát, hogy senki ne merjen már ellenállni neki. De Jones közben folytatta:

- Frank most hívott – olyan koncentráció ült az arcán, amit Tonks még nem látott tőle. – Kingsley, te és én hoppanálunk, amint lehet.

Weasley egy kicsit elsápadt, de csak annyit mondott:

- Rendben.

- Talán, mi is… - kezdte Jason Clearwater.

- Nem! – Weasley azonnal félbeszakította a mondatot. Végignézett a csapaton. – Miss Tonks, maga a főnök, amíg a kiképzők vissza nem jönnek.

- Én…?

- Minden óra elmarad. Vigyázzanak a sziget biztonságára, és tanuljanak! – nem hagyta, hogy Tonks bármit is mondjon, inkább Joneshoz fordult. – Menjünk!

Minden további nélkül kirohantak, Tonks pedig csak bámult utánuk, és közben érezte, hogy a társai meg őt bámulják. Csak tehetetlenül megvonta a vállát:

- Pont én?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Az üst-bolt felrobbant, forró fémet és tégladarabokat szórva mindkettőjükre. Dung oldalra vetette magát, Remus pedig visszaugrott az épületbe, ahol a hopp-rendszer kijárata volt. A robaj és a füst néhány pillanat múlva alábbhagyott, de addigra öt álarcos, fekete köpenyes alak kanyarodott be az utcába. Az alakjukból ítélve, Remus két nőre és három férfira tippelt, de nem lehetett biztos benne. A vezetőjük azonban nagyon is Bellatrix Lestrange-ra emlékeztette, bár nagyon remélte, hogy ebben téved. Mindenesetre mindannyian fenyegetően előreszegezték a pálcáikat.

Nem volt idő elmélkedni.

- Vigyázz!

Dung megragadta a kezét, hogy elrántsa az útból, de erre nem volt szükség. Néha haszna is volt annak, hogy egy vérfarkas reflexei jóval gyorsabbak, mint egy átlagos emberé. Remus a földre vetette magát, épp abban a pillanatban, amikor Bellatrix elkiáltotta magát:

- Avada Kedavra!

Dung azonnal visszalőtt egy sújtó bűbájjal, de Bellatrix – csak ő lehetett az – könnyedén kitért előle. Most már a társai is támadtak, de Remus kapkodva összehozott pajzsa elhárította mindet, aztán ő maga is megpróbálkozott egy robbantó átokkal. Ő lepődött meg a legjobban, amikor az átok eltalálta a másik nő jobb lábát, aki erre hangosan felsikoltott, és a földre zuhant. Eddig nem sejtette ki lehet az, de a hangjáról egyértelműen felismerte: Narcissa Malfoy. A nő feltápászkodott, és vörös vércsíkot húzva maga után, bemenekült az egyik épületbe.

_Négy-kettő,_ futott át Remus agyán. Már jobb, de még nem elég jó.

- Diffindo! – dörögte Fletcher, amivel megpróbálta a szó szoros értelmében ketté szelni a másik Malfoyt, de a próbálkozás eleve kudarcra volt ítélve: Lucius Malfoy gyors volt, és ez alól a mai nap sem volt kivétel. A tapasztalt halálfaló kitért, de ezzel egyenesen Remus átkába sétált.

- Conteracio!

Malfoy magasan felrepült a levegőbe, és aztán hatalmas csattanással ért újra földet. Remus elvigyorodott, kitért egy káosz-átok elől – _ki lehet az, Flint? _– és új célpontot keresett. Határozottan Flint az. Dung és Remus egyszerre tüzeltek.

- Incendio!

- Offenvox!

A tűz elől sikerült kitérnie, de Dung sokkolója telibe találta. Az alacsony termetű bérgyilkos felüvöltött a fájdalomtól, és vadul rúgkapált, mintha ez megszabadíthatta volna az átoktól. De Remusnak nem volt ideje arra, hogy azt nézegesse, hogy boldogul a halálfaló, mert mások is voltak még Flint mellett.

Sajnos, az egyikük nagyon fürge volt:

- Crucio!

- Dung! – kiáltott figyelmeztetően, de elkésett: a társa összeesett, és fájdalmasan felkiáltott Bellatrix átkának hatására. Remus kivédte a harmadik férfi lassító-átkát – ez az alak csak Mulciber lehetett, Flint állandó bűntársa – és kilőtt egy gyors átkot, remélve, hogy elterelheti Bellatrix figyelmét.

Elhibázta, és Dung tovább üvöltött.

- Vexameum!

Bellatrix felsikoltott, amikor az átok eltalálta, a teste pedig megállíthatatlanul remegni kezdett. És aztán bekövetkezett a hihetetlen: elejtette a pálcáját. Remus azonnal ráküldött még egy átkot, de a nőnek sikerült odébb gurulnia. Közben Dung feltápászkodott, de Remus látta a szemeiben a régi emlékeket, és a fájdalmat.

- Finite Incantatem! – csattant fel Bellatrix hangja. Még mindig nem volt pálca a kezében, de… _a rohadt életbe!_ – Remus megdöbbenten látta, hogy így is képes megállítani az átkot! Bellatrix pálcája visszareppent a gazdája markába, és Remus szinte gondolkodás nélkül azonnal felé iramodott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatalmas robbanás rázta meg az Abszol utat, és Molly összerándult. Bölcsen félrehúzódott, amikor öt halálfaló elrohant mellette, és most a bagoly-üzlet bejárati ajtaja mögött lapult. Molly nem volt egy harcos, és ezzel teljesen tisztában volt. Egy halálfalóval szemben sem lett volna semmi esélye, hát még öttel – talán néhány másodperccel lelassíthatta volna őket, de aztán csak megölette volna magát. Neki más problémákkal kellett megküzdenie.

Végignézte, ahogy a gyerekek berohantak a kviddics-boltba, de hogy onnan hová menekültek azt nem tudta, és félelemtől a normálisnál háromszor gyorsabban vert a szíve. Imádkozott, hogy biztonságban legyenek, de nem engedhette magának, hogy elterelődjenek a gondolatai. Sirius megbízta, hogy szedje le a hoppanálás gátló mezőt, és meg kell tennie. Ha nem sikerül, még több ártatlan ember fog meghalni, és azt is tudta, hogy ezek között Sirius Black is ott lesz. Nem voltak illúziói, tudta, hová ment a férfi, és kivel kell szembenéznie.

- Gondolkozz! – suttogta. – Csak gondolkozz!

Kényszerítette magát, hogy a feladatra koncentráljon. Néhány feltáró-bűbájjal megállapította, hogy nem egyszerű a helyzet. Többszörösen rétegzett varázslatok gátolták a kijutást, és ezt nem lehet egy egyszerű varázsigével leomlasztani. A halálfalók tehetségesek voltak, és tudták, mit csinálnak – de az elmúlt néhány hónap, amit Lilyvel az Unikornis Csoportban töltött neki is megtanított egy-két trükköt. Sajnos még így is időbe telik azonban – időbe, amiből nekik most nincs sok.

Felemelte a pálcáját, és munkához látott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hoppanálás-gátlás veszi körül a helyet – jelentette be Kingsley Shacklebolt abban a pillanatban, amikor Bill és Hestia berontottak a kettes számú hoppanáló bázisra.

Hestia szitkozódott, Bill szíve pedig kihagyott egy ütemet. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg képes volt megszólalni, és még akkor is, ő maga is hallotta, hogy enyhén remeg a hangja.

- Mit tudunk?

- Remus Lupin kapott egy figyelmeztetést, közvetlenül a támadás előtt – válaszolt Kingsley – Dung Fletcherrel úton vannak oda, de előtte Lupin még értesítette a minisztert, aki hívta Franket, Frank meg persze minket.

Hetek óta ez volt az első nap, hogy Frank otthon lehetett a családjával… Bill üvölteni szeretett volna. Természetesen Avalon nem volt összeköttetésben a hopp-rendszerrel. A sziget kandallóit csak kommunikációra lehetett használni, és átalakítani a rendszert, napokba telne. Mit csináltak a régiek, ha nem lehetett hoppanálni? Úsztak? Hirtelen a sok biztonsági óvintézkedés mégsem tűnt olyan jó ötletnek.

- Hány halálfaló van ott? – kérdezte Hestia.

Kingsley csak ingatta a fejét:

- Frank nem tudta megmondani. Az Abszol út teljesen el van zárva a külvilágtól.

- A jó fenébe – nyögte Bill.

- Van még rosszabb is – mondta tovább halkan Kingsley.

- Meg merjem kérdezni? – most először, Hestia igazán ijedtnek tűnt.

- Sirius Black is ott van.

- Talán megint…?

Bill nem is merte befejezni a kérdést. Nem is akart gondolni rá, de ő is ott volt Azkabanban. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy valaki képes lehet így szembeszállni Voldemorttal, főleg nem tíz év börtön után, hiszen Billnek is voltak saját tapasztalatai arról a helyről és a módszerekről… és ami azt illeti, Sirius Black volt szinte az egyetlen reményük.

- Nem tudhatjuk – válaszolt Kingsley.

- Legalábbis, amig oda nem érünk – morogta Hestia.

- Frank is jön?

- Amilyen gyorsan csak tud.

- Akkor csináljunk már valamit! – mondta Hestia, és felemelte a pálcáját. – A várakozástól szétrobbanok!

- Te mindentől szétrobbansz! – jegyezte meg Shacklebolt hideg mosollyal.

De azért mindhárman koncentráltak… de most sem történt semmi.

- A fenébe! – Hestia mondta, de mindhárman ezt gondolták. Még mindig be vannak ragadva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miközben Remus futott, mindkét oldalról átkok röpködtek el a feje mellett, de csodálatos módon egyik sem ejtett rajta súlyos sérülést, bár érezte, hogy a lába egy helyen megpörkölődött. Úgy tűnt azonban, még Bellatrix Lestrange is megretten attól, ha egy vérfarkas támad rá. A máskor tökéletesen pontos célzás most megingott, és Remus úgy vélte, félelmet lát csillogni a szemében.

_Dementorok a Roxfort pincéjében…_

Egy pillanatra megingott.

- Avada Kedavra! – rikoltotta Bellatrix abban a pillanatban.

Egyedül a reflexei mentették meg. Remus oldalra vetette magát, aztán gyorsan felemelkedett, kicsit görnyedten (és ez a testtartás fájdalmasan Siriusra emlékeztette – _csak ne legyen semmi baja!),_ aztán gyorsan létrehozott egy különleges pajzsot, ami eredetileg Lilytől származott. Ez könnyedén megsemmisítette a következő támadó átkot.

Nem sokkal mögötte, Dung egyszerre vívott Mulciberrel és Flinttel – _de hová_ _a fenébe tűnt Malfoy?_ Remus hátrapillantott a válla felett, hátha megpillantja a negyedik halálfalót, de erre Bellatrix átka majdnem levitte a fejét, úgyhogy kénytelen volt teljes figyelmével a nőre koncentrálni.

Szinte ebben a pillanatban, hatalmas erő csapódott a hátába, és arccal előre a földre zuhant. A becsapódás kiszorította belőle a levegőt, de akkor meghallott valami mást is, és ettől majdnem elfelejtette miért is van itt, és a halálfalók átkai szinte jelentőségüket vesztették.

A vérfarkas érzékeny fülei felfogták a távolról hallatszó üvöltést. Sirius!

A farkas általában átok volt, de néha igazi áldás. Mint például most.

Felugrott, épp amikor Bellatrix érdeklődve közelebb lépett… két lépés előre, és majdnem szemtől szemben álltak. Így, amikor előrelökte a pálcáját, nem hibázhatott:

- Stupor!

Bellatrix úgy dőlt el, mint egy krumpliszsák, Remus pedig egyszerűen átugrott felette. Célzás nélkül hátralőtt egy átkot Lucius Malfoy felé, de elhibázta és alig sikerült elkerülnie, hogy a halálfaló ropogósra ne süsse. Remus oldalra lépett, de nem számított rá, hogy Bellatrix ott fekszik a lába mellett, megbotlott és elesett. A szerencsétlenség végül is szerencsének bizonyult, mert a következő másodpercben zöld sugár száguldott el azon a helyen, ahol néhány pillanattal korábban még állt.

„_El kell, hogy áruljalak…"_

„_Megőrült? Fogadja el az ajánlatot, amíg lehet!"_

Ne most, a francba!

Megint fájdalmas üvöltés hangzott fel, de ez egy új hang volt. Malfoy felkapta a fejét, megfordult és elrohant a Zsebpiszok köz irányába.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Most! – figyelmeztette Kingsley a többieket. Bill azonnal felemelte a pálcáját…

- Vigyázz! – Frank hangja sürgetően hangzott, és Bill gondolkodás nélkül a földre vetette magát, hiszen maximálisan megbízott a felettesében.

Zöld fény csapott le.

- Basszus! – morogta Hestia, aki egy szemeteskuka mögött lapult. – Honnan a pokolból jöttek ezek?

- Kit érdekel? – Bill megint lebukott, most vörös fény suhant el a feje fölött.

Nem volt normális fedezékük, csak egy lepusztult hirdetőtábla és néhány szemetes – mindez négy aurornak. Csak néhány másodperce jutottak ki Avalonról, többszöri próbálkozás után – és még épp időben érkeztek. Néhány másodperccel később pontosan a halálfalók orra előtt landoltak volna.

Ennyit arról a reményről, hogy a Zsebpiszok köz elhagyatott lesz.

- Szabaduljunk meg tőlük! – adta ki az ukászt Frank.

- Hányan vannak? – kérdezte Bill, és megpróbálta kidugni a fejét, de ez nem volt túl jó ötlet.

- Azt hiszem, hárman – válaszolt a rangidős auror. – Diffindo! Ez például Rodolphus Lestrange volt.

- Eltaláltad?

- Nem hiszem …

A Hestiát rejtő kuka felrobbant, amitől Frank összerándult.

– Francba, ez Piton volt!

Bill kikukkantott, miközben Hestia csatlakozott hozzá a rejtekhelyén.

- A másik Macnair – állapította meg.

- Remek – már a hangsúlyból meg tudta állapítani, hogy Hestia bőszen grimaszol.

Aztán meghallották az üvöltést, és Bill elkerekedett szemekkel Frankre meredt. Mindketten tudták mit jelentenek ezek a hangok, és ez nem olyasmi volt, amire emlékezni szerettek volna.

- Nincs időnk játszadozni! – morogta Frank, kigurult a hirdetőoszlop mögül és kilőtt egy újabb átkot. Rodolphus Lestrange szinte azonnal összecsuklott.

Piton azonban, majdnem telibe találta Kingsley fejét, amikor az megpróbálta követni a főnökét, és csak az mentette meg, hogy Hestia még időben lerántotta. A női auror kilőtt egy csúnya átkot a bájital-specialista felé, de nem talált, és Bill sújtó átka sem járt nagyobb sikerrel. Közben Frank a megint álló Lestrange-zsal küzdött, Kingsley pedig Macnairt támadta.

A levegőt betöltötte a mágia. Bill kitért Piton Imperius átka elől – sokkal könnyebben, mint várta, de sajnos a következő eltalálta, és csak annak örülhetett, hogy nem valami veszélyesebb volt, miközben gyorsan lerázta magáról a vakitó-bűbáj hatását. Amikor újra látott, Hestia ott állt előtte, és tüzes párbajt vívott Pitonnal – de furcsa módon, szemben a többi párbajjal, itt nem villóztak zöld fények. Az egyetlen halálos kimenetelű átok Hestiától származott – ami a torok átvágását célozta – és az is mellé ment, mert Piton sokkal gyorsabban mozgott, mint amit Bill kinézett volna, egykori tanárából.

_Miben mesterkedsz, Piton? _Valami nem stimmelt.

- Rumperis!

Épp abban a pillanatban, amikor Frank csonttörő átka betalált, egy új hang kezdett üvölteni a hátuk mögött. Rodolphus Lestrange összeroncsolt jobb karját a mellkasához szorította, és majdnem elejtette a pálcáját, de a bal kezével még időben elkapta… a következő pillanatban aztán egy halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

A helyzet megfordult.

- Evanescorpus! – kiáltott Kingsley, és Bill látta, amint megtörténik a lehetetlen: az átok a mellkasa közepén találta el Walden Macnairt és a hírhedt halálfaló egyszerűen megszűnt létezni.

Négy egy ellen. Előbb kikerülte Hestia lefejező átkát (ellenfelével szemben a nő nyilván nem tétovázott végzetes átkokat alkalmazni), aztán Piton megfordult. Egy pillanatra a háta tökéletes célpontot nyújtott, de aztán eltűnt a sarkon.

Az aurorok zavartan egymásra néztek, aztán üldözőbe vették.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius feltápászkodott, de majdnem visszazuhant a földre az erős fájdalomtól, ami végigmart az egész testén. A bordáin kívül valami más is eltört, de nem tudta beazonosítani, hogy mi. Visszanyelte a feltörni készülő fájdalmas nyögést. Képtelen volt parancsolni a testének, és térdre esett, mert a jobb lába teljesen felmondta a szolgálatot. Majdnem előrebukott, és az utolsó pillanatban tartotta meg magát a jobb kezével – _a pálcás kezed, a francba! _Tudta, hogy nincs ideje itt szerencsétlenkedni, úgyhogy maga felé fordította a pálcáját:

- Brevisalvum Mali – sziszegte, és érezte, hogy a teste újra reagál az utasításokra.

Felállt, és rögtön kilőtt egy kábító átkot, szinte célzás nélkül. Mindene fájt, de az izmai és a végtagjai működtek, és nem volt ideje azon töprengeni, vajon milyen súlyos a sérülése…

Akármi is volt, azt nem lehetett Voldemortra mondani, hogy gyáva lett volna. Gyorsan lerázta magáról a Cruciatust, és vad mozdulatot tett a pálcájával. Fekete fény csapott ki belőle – _lehetséges egyáltalán olyan, hogy fekete fény? – _és Sirius alig tudott időben elvetődni az útból. Olyan gyorsan állt vissza a párbaj-állásba, amennyire telt tőle, de a gyorsgyógyító bűbáj ellenére, a jobb lába nem nagyon akart funkcionálni. Sokkal nehezebb volt feltápászkodni, mint az előző alkalommal, és kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy egyenletesen lélegezzen.

Belégzés. Kilégzés.

Voldemort nyugodtan várta, érzelemmentes vörös szemekkel meredt rá. Sirius akár szobornak is nézhette volna, ha nem lett volna az enyhén gúnyos mosoly az arcán. _Ez egyre rosszabb. _A néma csend az utcán, szinte fájdalmas volt. A sok szempár csak meredt rájuk, és Sirius szinte érezte a rettegő reménykedést. Őt nézték, és valamit vártak tőle, mintha elhitték volna, hogy képes csodát adni nekik. Egy pillanatra az agya fel akart lázadni: _mégis mi a fenét csinálok én itt? _De tudta a választ, és ettől még rosszabbul érezte magát. Egy temető is vidámabb hely lett volna… és kevésbé halálos.

Gondolkodás nélkül blokkolt egy Imperiust, de a pajzsa nem élte túl a támadást. Gyorsan gyengült és ezzel tisztában is volt – a nonverbális mágiával az volt a legnagyobb baj, hogy sokkal több energiát követelt. Gyorsan be kell fejeznie, különben neki lesz vége. Általában a gyors mozgást használta ki a párbaj során, de a teste most nem nagyon akart közreműködni, és tudta, hogy nem is olyan sokára teljesen helyhez lesz kötve…

Akkor ideje egy kicsit változtatni az arányokon. _A koboldoktól majd később elnézést kérek…_

- Resiacio! – kiáltotta, mire nyikorgó hang kíséretében a Gringotts bejárati kapuja felemelkedett, és mint valami hatalmas, megvadult gurkó Voldemort felé száguldott.

A kapuszárny ellenállt minden megsemmisítési próbálkozásnak, a Sötét Nagyúr pedig túl büszke volt, hogy félrevesse magát az útból. Sirius már kezdte azt hinni, hogy találni fog, de aztán Voldemort arcától néhány centire a bronz szörnyeteg feloldódott a semmiben. Ez azonban hatalmas energiát igényelt, és amikor Voldemort felé fordult, Sirius_ érezte_, hogy mennyit kiszívott belőle a varázslat. Hirtelen rájött, hogy a köztük lévő kapcsolat még mindig létezik. Halkan és mélyen eltemetve, de még mindig ott van!

Nem hagyott időt Voldemortnak, hogy összeszedje magát:

- Extundo!

Az átok a mellkasán találta el Voldemortot, és a sötét varázsló megroggyant tőle, de előtte még kiküldött egy újabb halálos átkot. Siriusnak megint vetődnie kellett, hogy kitérjen előle, és nem törődhetett vele, hogy ez mekkora hülyeség. Alig tudott felállni – a fájdalom elhomályosította a látását - de mihelyt talpon volt, előre lökte a pálcáját, és néhány szemeteskukát zúdított a Sötét Nagyúrra. Amikor lépett egyet előre, megtántorodott, és majdnem elesett.

Nevetés visszhangzott az utcán:

- Acervis!

Egy szélvész ereje emelte fel a földről. A fájdalom keresztül hasított a testén, és hangosan felkiáltott, amikor nagy csattanással földet ért. Mintha egy szürke függönybe gabalyodott volna, nem látott semmit, csak az ösztönei vezették a pálcáját…

- Incarcerous!

Talán a kétségbeesés tette, de az átok betalált. Voldemort dühösen felmordult, de Sirius tudta, hogy nem esett el. Hallotta, hogy a kötelek, amik körbefonták a Sötét Nagyurat elszakadnak, és tudta, hogy kifut az időből. De még mindig nem látott semmit… és a másik hangjából csak úgy sütött az elégedettség.

- Avada Kedavra!

_A rohadt…!_

Képtelen volt időben megmozdulni, ehelyett hoppanált. Az egyik pillanatban, még tehetetlenül feküdt az Abszol út és a Zsebpiszok köz kereszteződésében, a másikban pedig már állva találta magát a Fortescue Fagylaltszalon füstölgő romjai előtt. magát a Fortescue Fagylaltszalon füstölgő romjai előtt. a Zsebpiszok köz kereszteződésében, a másikban pedig már állva talált

Alig állt a lábán és szédült a fájdalomtól, de ez a váratlan menekülés nyert neki egy kis időt. Voldemort még meg sem fordult teljesen, hogy újra szembe nézzen vele, amikor ő már kiáltott:

- Incendio!

Az ellenátok szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban elhangzott. Hogy a helyzet még rosszabb legyen, a Sötét Nagyúr korántsem volt olyan megviselt, mint ő. Sirius alig tudta időben megállítani a robbantó átkot.

- Everbero!

Blokk, és zavarkeltő átok.

- Protego! – két fájdalmas lépés. – Coteriaco!

Ellenátok, és vakító bűbáj.

Sirius oldalra lépett előle, aztán:

- Imperio!

Az Azkabanban működött, de most nem. Voldemort könnyedén félrelökte az átkot, és nevetett, a szemei győzedelmesen csillogtak.

- Avada Kedavra! – dörögte a Sötét Nagyúr.

Sirius balra vetette magát, átgördült és nem törődött a teste tiltakozásával. Az utcát robbanás rázta meg, macskakő repült mindenfelé, de Sirius ekkor már rájött, hogy a halálos átokkal nem is akarták eltalálni. Kétségbeesetten, megpróbált feltápászkodni, mielőtt valami más történhetne…

Nagy nehezen térdre emelkedett… és pont szembe találta magát Voldemort pálcájának a hegyével. Mielőtt bármit is csinálhatott volna, a hideg hang megszólalt.

_- Mors Extoum!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Robin leírta az utolsó szavakat aztán gonosz mosoly jelent meg az arcán és kikapcsolta a gépét.' Legalábbis én így képzeltem - az írók hajlamosak a gonoszkodásra, vagy szerintetek nem? Mindenesetre ezután két hónapra kihajózott, és ez idő alatt nem is tett fel új fejezetet. De ne aggódjatok, én nem leszek ilyen kegyetlen!

12


	20. Szívdobbanás

**Huszadik fejezet: Szívdobbanás**

Tíz éves raboskodásának voltak olyan pillanatai, amelyekre Sirius egyáltalán nem emlékezett, amit most újraélt, azonban, határozottan nem tartozott ebbe a kategóriába.

Erre nagyon is emlékezett.

Felüvöltött, és aztán belezuhant a fájdalomba.

A talaj kicsúszott a lába alól, és arccal a macskakőre zuhant – a pálcája kiesett a kezéből és elgurult, ki tudja hová… Csak a fájdalom létezett. A kín szinte széttépte, és önkéntelenül is a bal csuklójához kapott.

Rossz ötlet…

Még hangosabban üvöltött, és vért érzett a szájában. Talán csak elharapta a nyelvét… vagy talán nem… nem volt ereje gondolatokra, vagy arra, hogy ilyesmivel törődjön. Nem tehetett semmit, nem próbálkozhatott semmivel, és nem harcolhatott ellene…

Nem látott semmit, sőt még azt sem tudta volna megmondani, nyitva van-e a szeme egyáltalán. A fájdalom irányította a mozdulatait, és az parancsolt az agyának. Üvöltött és vergődött a földön… és pontosan tudta, hogy mi ez…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James legszívesebben fel-alá mászkált volna... persze, ha képes lett volna rá. De pillanatnyilag csak ülni tudott, és a falat bámulni… csak ülni és reménykedni. Kicsit hitetlenkedve fogadta Hagrid hívását, mert leesett az álla, Voldemort merészségétől – bár persze, azért _olyan nagyon _már semmi nem tudta meglepni. Az időzítés és a helyszín talán váratlan volt, de maga a támadás semmiképp. Mindannyian tudták, hogy valami történni fog.

Amire nem számított korábban, az volt, hogy ez ilyen lesz. Hogy ő itt fog ülni, tehetetlenül, míg mások harcolnak. Az soha nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy ő nem lesz részese a csatának, hogy nem _lehet _ott. A halálfalók elleni harc veszélyes munka volt, még akkor is, ha az ember egészséges, de ha valaki nem tud időben kitérni a kivédhetetlen átkok elől… azzal nem csak magát sodorja veszélybe, hanem a társait is. A csatákban pedig, soha nem hagyományos párbajokat vívtak.

Mégis, az agya soha nem vette számításba a bénultságát. Mindig úgy feltételezte, hogy ő is ott lesz majd azok között, akik szembeszállnak Voldmorttal. Végül is ez volt a munkája, a francba is! Nem csak, mert auror volt, hanem mert ő volt a mágiaügyi miniszter! Az ő feladata lenne irányítani, ezt az elcseszett háborút! Ez lenne a kötelessége!

De nem volt képes rá.

Hangosan felmordult, és azt kívánta, bárcsak legalább járkálni tudna, vagy valamit, bármit, amivel csökkenthetné a feszültséget. Maga a kötelességtudat, is elég lett volna, hogy az őrületbe kergesse, de nem ez volt a legrosszabb: tudni, hogy a legjobb barátai veszélyben vannak és nem tenni semmit – ez rosszabb volt minden kínzásnál. Sirius ott van! Voldemort vajon tisztában volt ezzel, amikor megindította a támadást? Éppen így tervezte? És Remus is úton van, hogy segítsen. Peter nem volt az országban… neki legalább van mentsége. De Jamesnek nincs. Leszámítva persze a lábait, az átkozott lábait, amik egyáltalán nem működnek!

- A büdös francba!

- Minden rendben lesz, James! – egy kéz érintette meg a vállát, és ő összerándult, mert el is felejtette, hogy nincs egyedül.

- Gyűlölöm a tehetetlenséget! – válaszolt végül, amikor kicsit lehiggadt. – Sirius és Remus veszélyben vannak, én meg csak…

- Tudom – Lily megszorította a vállát, és James ott érezte a teste melegét a háta mögött. – De legalább vannak információink.

- Ezzel nem sokat érünk – egy pillantást vetett az Őrangyal térképre, ami a sors furcsa játéka folytán véletlenül itt maradt a Grimmauld téri házban.

Molly Weasley hozta át vagy egy hete, és itt is hagyta. De az, hogy látta az apró feliratokat mozogni a térképen nem sokat segített.

Két névre szegeződött a pillantása. Ez a kettő pontosan a térség közepén volt látható. Az Őrangyal terv persze nem tudta megmutatni, mi történik pontosan, de abban biztos volt, azt látnák, ha valaki meghalna. _Nem túl jó gondolat, Ágas!_

Korábban soha nem okozott fájdalmat, ha a becenevére gondolt, de most igen.

Ez is a két név miatt volt… Ó, Tom Rowle Denem egy cseppet sem érdekelte, csak azért imádkozott, hogy a másik el ne tűnjön.

_Sok szerencsét, Sirius, _gondolta, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Amikor kinyitotta, és újra a térkép felé fordult, megpillantott egy újabb pontot is, ami gyorsan közeledett, az Abszol út központja felé. Remus Lupin.

_Siess Holdsáp! –_ biztatta a távolból a barátját. – _Nagyon siess!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus kétségbeesetten próbált keresztül nyomakodni az idegesen szorongó tömegen, közvetlenül Lucius Malfoy sarkában maradva. Elég nehéz volt: mintha mindenki menekülni akart volna, de ugyanakkor mégsem akartak elfutni – és aztán maradtak, állva egy tömegben, minden szándék nélkül. Az egyetlen jó az volt a szituációban, hogy Malfoy is ugyanazzal a problémával küzdött, mint ő… csakhogy Remusnak, ráadásként még ott voltak a víziók is…

„_Úgy tűnik csak mi ketten maradtunk, Peter."_

_Lee Jordan szemtől-szemben Bellatrix Lestrange-zsal…_

Az igazi világban vörös fény villant, és valaki felsikoltott.

_A Sötét Jegy egy mugli utcán, egy kis ház felett…_

Malfoy átugrott egy földön vergődő test felett, Remus pedig rájött, hogy a fülében visszhangzó sikolyok nem csak az agyában léteznek. Egy boszorkány sikoltozott és rángatózott a földön, próbálva megszabadulni a Cruciatus átok alól. Remus lefékezett mellette. Nem volt vesztegetni való ideje, de nem hagyhatta ott csak úgy – hacsak nem akart ugyanolyan lenni, mint az ellenségeik.

- Finite incantatem – mondta gyorsan, és a nő azonnal abbahagyta a sikoltozást. Olyan hirtelen, hogy Remus már azt hitte, elvesztette az eszméletét, de abban a pillanatban, amikor megpróbált átlépni felette, a nő elkapta a bokáját, és lerántotta a földre.

- Te átkozott halálfaló! – kiabálta, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Sajnos, egy kicsit elszámította magát, és majdnem kibökte vele Remus szemét…

- Én nem…

- Dögölj meg!

Remusnak alig sikerült kitérni a hirtelen és ösztönös varázs-kitörés elől. A nő nem használt egyetlen varázsigét sem, de a félelme, a dühe és a fájdalma miatt a varázsereje elszabadult, akárcsak egy gyereknek. _Hát ez remek, megpróbálom megmenteni, erre majdnem végez velem!_

A nő felugrott, és most fentről nézett le rá. Remus felbámult rá, és az járt a fejében, hogy kerülhet mindig ilyen abszurd helyzetekbe…

_Piton egyenesen a szemébe néz:_

_El kell, hogy áruljalak…_

_Tudom._

Már megint az átkozott látomások! Dubmedore-nak egy dologban totál igaza volt, a Forrás lehet, hogy áldás, de ugyanakkor átok is – még ha szükségszerű is. Ritkán érti meg mit akar, és ritkán van belőle bármi haszna, de hamarosan totális őrületbe kergeti – _Nincs időm erre! _Valójában semmire sem volt ideje, és Siriusnak talán még kevesebb ideje maradt. Az üvöltés, amit most hallott, már nem a boszorkánytól jött…

Remus gondolkodás nélkül felugrott, és minden további nélkül kicsavarta a nő kezéből a pálcát. A boszorkány döbbent tekintettel felnézett rá, de ő már nem is foglalkozott vele, megfordult, elhajította a boszorkány pálcáját, és folytatta útját a tömegen keresztül.

Malfoy egyre távolabb járt, és Siriusnak szüksége volt rá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks kétségbeesetten körülnézett, és arra gondolt, bárcsak ne bámulna rá mindenki így. Mint a gyerekek, akik egy felnőttől várják a választ. Na de pont tőle? Legszívesebben elbújt volna az egyik sarokban, amíg ki nem talál valami okosat.

_Mi a fenét gondolt magában Weasley? Pont engem jelöl ki felügyelőnek?_

- Hm, Tonks… - kezdte Jason Clearwater várakozásteljesen, ő pedig próbálta határozottan eltéríteni attól, hogy bármit is kérdezzen, de a tekintetében látta, hogy ez nem volt sikerülni.

- Igen? – kérdezte végül, és tudatában volt, hogy nagyon gyerekesen hangzik, de nem nagyon érdekelte.

- Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte Jason, olyan széles mosollyal, hogy Tonks majdnem belevakult.

- Indulunk? – kérdezte, és összeráncolta a homlokát.

Clearwater úgy nézett rá, mint egy különösen ostoba gyerekre:

- Az Abszol útra.

- Hé, Weasley nem azt mondta, hogy maradjunk? – szólt közbe Randall O'Keeley, de Jason csak elhúzta a száját.

- Persze, hogy azt mondta. Épp ezért kell mennünk.

- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? – értetlenkedett a Tonks mellett álló Cornelia.

Ezúttal Tonks viszonozta az előbbi udvariasságot, és nem hagyta, hogy Jason válaszoljon.

- Ha elfelejtetted volna, még csak jelöltek vagyunk. Nem csak arról van szó, hogy utasítottak minket, hogy maradjunk: nem vagyunk elég képzettek, hogy bármit is tegyünk. Még akkor sem tudnánk segíteni, ha ismernénk a tervet.

- Erős kétségeim vannak, hogy lenne bármilyen terv, leszámítva, hogy odaérjenek, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírnak – jelentette ki Dana, mire Tonks elkerekedett szemmel bámult a barátjára.

- Te is úgy gondolod, hogy mennünk kéne? – kérdezte, és nagy nehezen sikerült megőriznie a nyugodtság látszatát.

- Nem – Dana meglepetten pislantott rá. – Egyáltalán nem.

- Ó – _Remek, már megint sikerül hülyét csinálnom magamból! _– Jó. Az utasítás szerint őrséget kell állítanunk, és biztosítani a sziget védelmét, úgyhogy…

- Akkor, csak álldigálunk itt, és teljesítjük a parancsokat, amíg mindannyian elpatkolnak? – kérdezte Calvin Waters, de olyan indulatosan, hogy mindenki visszahőkölt tőle. Bár néhányan talán egyetértettek Jason véleményével, a mód, ahogy Calvin ezt közölte, elég sokkoló volt. És erre Tonksból is kirobbant az indulat.

- Mégis mit akarsz, mit csináljunk? Hoppanáljunk az Abszol útra, és haljunk meg mi is? Vagy még rosszabb: tegyük tönkre a tervüket, és ölessük meg a kiképzőinket? Nem vagyunk még aurorok, Calvin, oka van annak, hogy még kiképzés alatt vagyunk!

- Igen, kiképzés alatt. Arra képeznek, hogy határozottak legyünk, hogy cselekedjünk, hogy harcoljunk…

- Hogy kövessük a parancsokat, ha kell – vágott közbe Tonks. – Gondolod, hogy nekem ez tetszik? Gondolod, hogy én itt akarok ülni és várni? De nem tudok mást tenni, mert csak rontanék a helyzeten….

- Szerintem, inkább félsz.

-Elég ebből! – meglepő módon, Jason volt az, aki közbeszólt, megragadta Calvin karját, és megrázta. – Nekem is az a véleményem, mint neked, de itt senki sem gyáva! És ha tenni akarunk valamit, akkor most kell megtennünk, mert már így is túl sok időt pazaroltunk el a vitával.

Ha valamit megtanult a híres Black családtól, az az volt, hogy soha ne engedjen az elveiből, úgyhogy Tonks határozottan megszólalt:

- Nincs vita.! Maradunk.

- Nem, ha…

- Hacsak nem tudsz jobb tervet a kijutásra, mint a hoppanálás, ez nem fog bekövetkezni – jelentette ki hirtelen Horace, mire minden fej felé fordult.

- Mi? – most az egyszer Jason is meglepődött.

- A hoppanáló övezetet egy fal választja el tőlünk.

- Mégis miről beszélsz? – kérdezte ingerülten Calvin.

- Voltál ott valaha? – kérdezte Horace, mire mindenki üres tekintettel nézett rá, kivéve Tonksot.

A kiképzés megerőltető volt, és a diákok nagy része a kevés szabadidőt alvással, tanulással, vagy gyakorlással töltötte – csak Horace és Tonks szerették a felfedezést. Bejárták már az egész szigetet, azokat a helyeket is, ahová nem szabadott volna belépniük: de a kíváncsi hollóhátas és a ravasz mardekáros párosa nem ismert lehetetlent.

- Természetesen nem voltam ott – morogta Calvin.

- Én viszont igen. És Tonks is – válaszolt Horace. – Nem juthatsz be, hacsak a falak nem ismernek fel. És azt is feltételezem, hogy nem hoppanálhatsz, amíg nem vagy végzett auror. Ha meghallgattad volna, ezt Tonks is elmagyarázta volna.

- Pontosan – _Mármint, ha eszembe jutott volna. – _Nem mehetünk el.

Jason elismerő pillantást vetett Tonksra, némán elfogadva, hogy ezúttal ő nyert.

- Nos – sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem hálásak lehetünk, hogy néhány osztálytársunk szeret takarodó után kóricálni.

- Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy meg kellene próbálnunk – morogta maga elé Calvin.

- Nem – jelentette ki Clearwater, és olyan mosolyt villantott Tonksra, amitől neki égnek állt a szőr a hátán. – Meg kell szerveznünk a védelmet, munkára fel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A kiáltások visszaverődtek az épületek faláról, és a tömeg egyre hátrább húzódott, minél messzebb Voldemort borzalmaitól. Hirtelen aztán teljes csend támadt, és Molly két szót hallott, amikről nem tudta, mit jelentenek. Csak a hangzásból következtetett arra, hogy egy varázsigét hall, de mit jelenthet a Mors extoum? És mit okozhat?

Túl alacsony volt, hogy láthasson is valamit, de az üvöltést hallotta. Nem ismerte meg Sirius hangját, de csak ő lehetett az – és úgy üvöltött, mint egy haldokló, vagy mint aki már elvesztette az eszét. A tömeg még jobban összetömörült, rémülten, de Molly érezte a beteges kíváncsiságot is. Látni akarták, tudni akarták, és Molly tudta, hogy senki nem fog elmenekülni, hiába lehetett volna már hoppanálni.

Rekedtre kiabálta magát, hogy rávegye az embereket a menekülésre, de senki nem figyelt oda rá. Ugyanaz vonzotta az embereket a párbajhoz, ami őt is: mindannyian tudták, hogy most mindannyiuk sorsa forog kockán.

Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy Percy vajon nincs-e ott a tömegben. Még ha lábujjhegyre állt, akkor sem látott távolabb két-három embernél, pedig az aggodalomtól szinte a lélegzete is elakadt. Azt tudta – vagy legalábbis nagyon remélte – hogy Fred, George, Ron és Ginny biztonságban vannak, de Percy nem volt velük a könyvesboltban. Rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon, gyorsan összeszedte a szükséges könyveket, aztán azt mondta, hogy még kell valamit vennie valakinek, és elrohant. Amikor Molly rákérdezett, hogy mit is kell vennie, Percy csak elpirult és motyogott valamit az orra alatt, amitől az anyjának kuncogni lett volna kedve. Akkor még könnyű szívvel elengedte, hiszen az egész családból róla tudta a legkevésbé elképzelni, hogy bajba kerülhet.

De mostanra a baj mindannyiukat megtalálta, és Percy veszélyben lehet. Ez magában is elég fájdalmas, de az, hogy nem tehetett ellene semmit, még rosszabb volt. Megtette, ami tőle tellett: eltávolította a hoppanálás-gátlást. Most már visszavedlett anyává, aki rettenetesen aggódott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Figyelj már egy kicsit, Harry! – méltatlankodott Ginny. – Majdnem a számba könyököltél!

- Bocs – Harry szinte semmit nem látott piszkos szemüvege mögül. – Az a szád volt?

- Muszáj volt a lehető legkisebb helyre bújnunk? – kérdezte Ron is, a bátyáira pislogva.

Hermione tüsszentett.

- Egyetértek. És nem lehetne egy kicsit tisztább?

- De persze, lehetne – válaszolt Fred röviden.

- Ha nem bánjátok a halálfalókat és a vért – tette hozzá George.

- George! – szólt rá Ginny, de a testvére nem figyelt rá, hanem komolyan folytatta.

- Gondolj bele, Hermione, ha neked nem tetszik ez a luk, akkor valószínűleg a halálfalóknak sem fog!

- És gondolom jobb dolguk is van, mint a kviddics-bolt alatt ásni! – fejezte be Fred.

- Szóval ott vagyunk? – kérdezte Ron, Hermione pedig beletörődve felsóhajtott.

- Ez valahogy nem lep meg!

- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezte Ginny sértődötten.

- Ó, még te is! – morogta Hermione, mire az ikrek elnevették magukat.

- Igen Hermione! Te vagy az egyetlen nem-kviddics-rajongó ebben a…valamiben – vigyorgott George.

- Lukban –egészítette ki Fred.

- Igen lukban. Ezt a szót kerestem, köszi.

- Csöndben maradnátok már? – szisszent rájuk Hermione. – Ha így haladtok, valaki meg fog hallani minket.

- Magadat is figyelmeztesd! Ahogy ti ketten vitatkoztok, csoda, hogy még élünk!

- Mi nem vitatkoztunk – tiltakozott a lány, Ron pedig magában mormogott valamit.

- Pszt! – szólt rájuk hirtelen Ginny, aki most egy szemüveget viselt, amit Harry még soha nem látott nála. – Valaki jön!

- Honnan tudod?

- Látom őket, onnan! – suttogta. – Fogd be, Ron.

Ron döbbenten csendben maradt, Harry pedig azon töprengett hallotta-e már valaha ilyen parancsoló hangon beszélni a kis Ginnyt. De végül is még nem ismerte őt olyan régóta.

A lány aztán néhány pillanat múlva megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott:

- Ó, csak a boltos az, meg még néhányan. Nem halálfalók.

Harry mellkasában alábbhagyott a dübörgés, és kiengedte a levegőt – bár eddig észre sem vette, hogy visszatartotta. Mindenki csendben volt, és próbáltak úgy csinálni, mintha nem lennének megrémülve.

- Látod őket? – kérdezte aztán halkan Ginnytől.

- Ezzel a szemüveggel – bólintott. – Dumbledore hagyta nekem.

- Szuper – mondta Ron.

- Nagyon szuper – értett egyet Fred is. – Hacsak nem arra használod, hogy a bátyáidat kukkold vele!

- Ez gusztustalan, Fred! – grimaszolt Ginny.

- Ha már a gusztustalan dolgokról beszélünk – szólt közbe George. – Szóval ezzel láthatod a halálfalókat?

- Talán. Átlátok a falon, de csak egy bizonyos távolságra. Nem látok egy halálfalót sem, ami azt jelenti, hogy nincsenek a közelünkben.

- Hála istennek – suttogta Hermione.

- Egyetértek – mondta Ron is. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy kimehetünk, anélkül, hogy meglátnának.

Harry azonnal hátrafordult, és ámulva nézett a barátjára:

- Tessék?

- Kimehetünk, és segíthetünk – mondta Ron.

- Kinek? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Természetesen Siriusnak. És anyának. Meg mindenkinek – bólogatott Fred is lelkesen. – Valamit tennünk kell!

- Nem lehet – mondta Harry halkan, de közben hatalmas gombócot érzett a torkában.

Mindannyian döbbenten néztek rá, még Hermione is – Harry nem épp arról volt ismert, hogy óvatos, vagy hogy nem mer kockázatot vállalni. Mindig úgy vetette bele magát mindenbe, hogy előtte nem mérlegelte a veszélyeket, és általában szegény Hermione próbálta visszatartani, persze nem sok sikerrel. De a mai nap más volt.

- Nem lehet – ismételte. – Tudjátok, mit csinál Sirius odakinn? Tudjátok, mit kockáztat?

- Igen, és épp erről van szó – sürgette Ron. – Nem ülhetünk itt a babérjainkon…segíthetnénk.

Hermione megrázta a fejét, és közbe vágott, mielőtt Ron folytathatta volna:

- Miről beszélsz, Harry?

Mély lélegzetet vett, és próbált úgy beszélni, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

- Azt mondom, hogy nem tehetünk semmit – maga is alig hitte el, hogy ezt kimondja: - Csak gyerekek vagyunk!

- Attól még segíthetük valamiben – vitatkozott George. - Mindenki tehet valamit!

- Nem – Harry határozottan megrázta a fejét. - Ma nem. Megölte Dumbledoret is, emlékszel? Számtalan varázslóval végzett... akkor mi hasznunk lehetne nekünk vele zsemben? Talán mi lehetnénk a következő áldozatok?

Ron szinte ijedten nézett rá.

- Harry...?

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Fred is. - Olyan...

- Furcsa vagyok? Tudom – de csak megvonta a vállát. - De azt hiszem... nem, tudom, hogy ez nem egy olyan csata, amiben mi részt vehetünk. Sőt, azt hiszem, ez egyedül Sirius harca.

- De Voldemort ellen küzd, Harry – mondta Ron idegesen.

- Tudom. És utálom... de nem segíthetünk.

Hermione hirtelen egyetértőleg bólintott.

- Csak bajunk esne.

- Nem tetszik, hogy itt kell lapulnunk – tette még hozzá Harry. - De Sirius azt akarta, hogy biztonságban legyünk. Az a legkevesebb, hogy itt maradunk, hogy legalább miattunk ne kelljen aggódnia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallotta a légzésüket a háta mögött, egyenletes volt és halk, a nyaktörő sebesség ellenére, amit diktált. Piton grimaszolva állapította meg, hogy az üldözői közül, legalább három fiatalabb nála, és kétségtelenül mindannyian edzettebbek. Ő maga soha nem volt atléta-típus, nem volt rá szüksége.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy most minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy meneküljön azok elől, akiket kétségbeesetten próbált megmenteni. _Idióták!_ Szeretett volna hátraüvölteni rájuk, megmondani nekik, hogy az ő _átkozott_ oldalukon áll, a rohadt életbe! De ez nem nagyon segítene, még ha hinnének is neki – valószínűleg csak megölné vele mindannyiukat.

_Ilyen az én szerencsém, sikerül elkerülnöm, hogy bármelyiket is megsebesítsem, próbálom odavezetni őket, ahol tehetnek valami hasznosat – és mi lesz a vége? Valamelyik majd hátulról kinyír, mert túl lassan futok! _Meglepve tapasztalta, hogy ezen a gondolaton őszintén elneveti magát. De gyorsan abba is hagyta: nevetni és futni – nyilvánvalóan nem volt a legszerencsésebb kombináció.

_Túl öreg vagyok már ehhez a szarhoz!_

A jobbján felrobbant valami, talán az óriás-pók bolt, de nem volt ideje odanézni. Az egyik üldöző csak egy hajszállal tévesztette el a fejét – valószínűleg Jones volt az. Mindig is türelmetlen fajta volt. Rögtön ezután hallotta a nő újabb kiáltását:

- Stupor!

Még épp időben vetette félre magát, nekiesett a falnak, aztán rögtön felugrott, és rohant tovább, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Csak addig kell kihúzni, amíg odavezeti őket, ahol segíthetnek. Elérte a sarkot, ahol a Zsebpiszok köz rákanyarodott az Abszol útra: gyorsan bekanyarodott...

És a következő pillanatban dermedten megállt.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	21. A szabadság ára

**Huszonegyedik fejezet: A szabadság ára**

Aki nem tapasztalta ezt a saját bőrén, azt várta volna, hogy a sötétség előbb-utóbb visszahúzódik, de Siriusnak nem voltak ilyen illúziói. Ő jobban tudta.

_Mennyi ideje üvölt?_ A torka égett, és minden időérzékét elvesztette. Egy pillanatra talán el is vesztette az eszméletét, de nem lehetett biztos benne – a fájdalom, mintha kiragadta volna a jelenből, visszadobta a múltba, és tehetetlenné tette. Mintha a tíz pokoli év polipként ragadta volna magához, hogy kiszorítson belőle minden csepp életet. Mintha semmi nem változott volna… csak üvölteni volt képes.

De a tudata lassan kezdett visszakapaszkodni a sötétből. Valahogy, a fájdalom ellenére is, kezdett emlékezni. Voltak olyan emlékek, amiket nem szívesen hívott elő, de volt más is… valami több. Nem tudta, hogy ez csak akaraterő, vagy valami más, de az égető sötétség kezdett halványulni.

A földön feküdt, levegő után kapkodott, és vért érzett a szájában. Csak isten tudja, hol lehet a pálcája: elrepült valahova, amikor a földre zuhant, amikor nem törődött semmivel. A teste megállíthatatlanul remegett, nehéznek, gyengének… és valahogy mocskosnak érezte magát. Minden lélegzetvétel égetett, és törött bordái sikoltva tiltakoztak a megerőltetés ellen… de a lelkét szorító fájdalom még sokkal nagyobb volt. És rettenetesen fázott.

Közeledő lépteket hallott, lassú, kimért és győzedelmes lépteket. Az agya egy távoli sarka, kétségbeesetten üvöltötte, hogy a lépések _rosszak_, hogy tennie kell valamit… de a teste nem hallgatott rá. Az csak remegett és rángatózott, és még ahhoz is minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy kipislogja a könnyeket a szeméből. Hirtelen inkább a sötétséget akarta, a fekete függönyt, ami mögé elrejtőzhet a világ elől. Békére vágyott és csendre, hagyni akarta, hogy a hideg magával ragadja… de tudta, hogy nem ez a helyes válasz.

Bakancsos láb érintkezett a bordáival, és ő felnyögött, a világ pedig megint sötétebb lett körülötte egy pillanatra. A láb a hátára fordította, de Sirius még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megpróbáljon felnézni. Valahogy, nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy küzdjön. A sötétség hideg karjai szorították, és tudta, hogy vége van.

Hideg nevetés hallatszott, és erre aztán végre ösztönösen kinyitotta a szemét. Lassan kirajzolódtak a Sötét Nagyúr körvonalai, először csak egy homályos folt, aztán a vörösen égő szemek. Gúnyos mosollyal állt Sirius fölött, és a pálcája egyenesen a földön fekvő auror szívére irányult.

- Mit is mondtál nekem, Black? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Ja, már emlékszem! Hogy soha nem _birtokolhatlak_!

Elégedett mosoly jelent meg az ijesztő arcon, és Sirius csak meredt rá, miközben a lelke megmártózott a rettegésben. A teste mintha ólomból lett volna, csak nézett tehetetlenül, miközben a hideg egyre mélyebbre hatolt a lelkében. Voldemort nevetett.

- Az enyém vagy, Sirius – mondta. – Az enyém a szíved, a tested, az agyad és a lelked!

A háttérből valaki felnyögött, de mire Sirius rájöhetett volna, ez mit jelent, már túl késő volt. Megpróbált megszólalni, tiltakozni a Sötét Nagyúr szavai ellen, de csak rekedt hörgés szakadt fel a torkából. Aztán minden egyszerre történt.

Szemmel szinte nem is követhető gyorsasággal, Voldemort lehajolt, és Sirius érezte, ahogy fagyos ujjak kulcsolódnak a csuklójára. Hideg és fájdalom szaladt végig a karján – olyan hideg, hogy megint felüvöltött. Egy rémisztő pillanatra, teljesen megvakult, csak a fájdalmat érzékelte, és a szúró sötétséget.

A Sötét Nagyúr nagyobb fizikai erővel rendelkezett, mint amit bárki várt volna tőle, látva sovány alakját. Amikor Sirius képes volt újra érzékelni a környezetét, rájött, hogy Voldemort felrántotta a földről, térdelő helyzetbe. A kéz a csuklóján olyan volt, mint a vasbilincs. Próbálta elfojtani a fájdalmat, amikor a sötét varázsló felrántotta a karját, de a kéz még erősebben szorított, és ő megint csak üvöltött.

- Nézzétek! Nézzétek, mindannyian! – kiáltotta Voldemort a tömeg felé. – Nézzétek az állítólagos hősötöket!

Sirius kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemeit. Homályos volt minden, de azt így is látta, hogy rémült arcok merednek rájuk a tömegből. Ugyanolyan tehetetlenül néztek rá, mint ahogy ő érezte magát – azzal a különbséggel, hogy neki kellene harcolnia értük, elvégre ő lenne a védelmezőjük, vagy mi. És harcolt is – de ennyi volt, legyőzték, és a tömeg most végignézheti a bukását.

- Nézzétek, mit visel magán!

A tömeg egy emberként hördült fel, hangot adva rémületének, és Sirius tudta, hogy mit látnak. Bár ő maga még soha nem látta, mégis tudta – de még most sem bírt odanézni. Ha nem vesz róla tudomást, az nem változtat semmin – de az sem, ha felnéz.

Ijedt suttogás hallatszott minden irányból. Igen: az volt, aminek látszott. És igen: igazi volt. Sirius érezte, ahogy a vér csorog végig az alkarján, és tudta, hogy ezúttal igazi, nem rejtett, mint az elmúlt négy évben. Még, ha a tömeg nem is reagált volna ilyen rettegéssel, akkor is érezte volna a különbséget. Ez nem az a sötét teher volt, ami olyan régóta verte bilincsbe a lelkét – ez maga volt a pokol, ami azért jött, hogy magába szippantsa. De nem nézett fel, nem volt rá szüksége, anélkül is tudta, mit látnak…

A Sötét Jegyet látták, égőn és dühösen – véresen, mintha egy késsel vésték volna a karjába. Voldemort jelét látták rajta, a szimbólumot, ami alatt a sötét mágus húsz éve viselt háborút az ártatlanok ellen. És – bár ezt nem tudhatták – látták egyben a lelkén lévő foltot is, a sötét titkot, amit azkabani szökése óta cipelt magával.

Voldemort megint megszorította csuklóját, és ő megint üvöltött, a teste pedig vadul megrázkódott.

- Most már nem vagy olyan erős, igaz, barátom? – suttogta a hang a fülébe.

Sirius kinyitotta a száját, mintha válaszolni akart volna, de nem volt rá lehetősége, mert a szorítás még erősebb lett, és ő menetrendszerűen felüvöltött.

- Majdnem hős lettél – folytatta Voldemort már-már vidáman. – Majdnem megmentetted őket. Olyan közel voltál…

Hirtelen egy pálca hegyét érezte a tarkóján, és bár számíthatott volna rá, Sirius mégis összerándult.

- Te lehettél volna az ideális hős. Aki mindig olyan bátor, és mindig olyan erős – a pálca mélyebbre nyomódott, és Sirius felnyögött. – De már nem…

- Most meg fogsz halni, méghozzá úgy, ahogy én akarom, és ez a sok _ártatlan_ lélek végignézheti, ahogy az egyetlen reményük darabokra törik.

- Soha nem törtem meg... – nyögte Sirius, végre megtalálva a hangját.

- De meg fogsz – és halkan felnevetett.

- Soh…

Felüvöltött, amikor a kemény kéz megint összeszorult a karján, és érezte, ahogy a növekvő sötétség megütközik az ellenállásával. Olyan volt, mintha Voldemort hideg keze nem csak a csuklóját, hanem egyenesen a lelkét markolta volna. Ez a hasonlat most közelebb állt a valósághoz, mint azt valaha el tudta képzelni.

Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el: a fájdalom szinte darabokra tépte, és a fagyos erő próbálta átvenni az uralmat a lelke felett. Elvette az erejét, a tudását és az akaratát… de valami a mélyben felismerte ezeket a veszteségeket, és fellázadt ellene. Levegő után kapkodott, és a maga számára is idegen ,nyöszörgés-szerű hangok hagyták el a torkát, de hirtelen tudta, hogy tennie kell valamit. Egy pálca fúródik a nyakába, egy vasmarok szorítja a karját – úgy tűnt nincs lehetőség arra, hogy mozduljon, nincs esély… _Pont úgy hangzik, mint az egész nyavalyás életem… _

Ez a keserű gondolat, hirtelen teljesen kitisztította az agyát, és amikor Voldemort szorítása a karján egy kicsit enyhült, az auror szinte gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett.

Felugrott és balra vetette magát, kikényszerítve a testét a gyengeségből és a fájdalomból. Sirius tudta, hogy csak egyetlen esélye van, és hogy azt nem vesztegetheti el. Voldemort érezte, hogy ki akarja rántani magát a szorításból, és gyorsan lépett … de mégsem elég gyorsan. Még mindig a mágia fogalmaiban gondolkodott, és bár a szorítás újból erősödött, és a fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlenné vált, a pillanat heve mégis tovább vitte előre – a következő pillanatban, a jobb ökle egyenesen Voldemort arcába csapódott.

Mindketten hátraestek, Voldemort vért fröcskölt szerteszét az orrából, Sirius pedig egyszerűen összecsuklott a fájdalomtól. De végre kiszabadult, és ösztönösen jobbra gördült. Nem volt ideje gondolkodni vagy érezni, most cselekedni kellett.

Az ujjai egy fadarabot érintettek, nem is akármilyet: fekete volt, tizennég centiméter és a belsejében főnix tollal – olyan fadarab volt ez, amit jól ismert. Úgy kapaszkodott bele, mint a fuldokló a mentőövbe, és felemelkedett a földről, párbajállásba. A bordái hallhatóan megreccsentek az erőlködéstől, és a hátába is belenyilallt a fájdalom, de nem érdekelte.

Vörös fény hasított keresztül az égen, még mielőtt akármilyen varázsigére is gondolt volna – önmagában nem is volt ez varázsige, csak a fájdalom, a harag és a félelem megtestesülése. Olyan volt, mint egy gyerek ösztönös varázslata, nyers és akaratlan, de ettől nem kevésbé veszélyes. A fénynyaláb a mellkasa közepén találta el Voldemortot, és vagy harminc métert repítette. A Sötét Nagyúr kemény csattanással landolt, és Sirius őszintén remélte, hogy eltört valamije. De az ellenfele gyorsan talpra állt, az orrából ugyan még mindig folyt a vér, de a szemei dühösen villogtak.

Sirius meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemortnak totálisan új élmény volt, hogy behúztak neki.

Egy fél másodpercre elmosolyodott, bár biztos nem sokan értették volna meg, mi a fenének örül. De aztán gyorsan félre kellett vetnie magát egy halálos átok elől. A teste égett a fájdalomtól, de a földön fekve is, gyorsan kilőtt egy választ – semmi haszna nem volt: túl lassú volt és túl gyenge. Most már csak idő kérdése volt. Nem tagadhatta az igazságot: egy ideig még játszhatja ezt a macska-egér játékot Voldemorttal, de a kimenetel biztosra vehető.

Megint vetődnie kellett, de már nem tudott elég gyorsan mozogni, és több értékes másodpercet kellett arra vesztegetnie, hogy lerázza magáról az Imperiust. Egy gyors pajzs eltérítette Voldemort következő átkát – _mégis mi a franc volt az egyáltalán? _– és valahogy sikerült feltápászkodnia.

Extundo! – kiáltotta, kétségbeesetten remélve, hogy betalál, mielőtt a teste végképp beadná a kulcsot. Sirius tudta, hogy csak percei lehetnek hátra, a fájdalom és a Sötét Jegy ellenére a gyorsgyógyító bűbáj még mindig hatott, de már nem sokáig – és anélkül - ezt biztosan tudta - képtelen lesz mozogni.

A kalapács-átok áthatolt a Sötét Nagyúr pajzsán, és az eltökéltség elég erőssé tette ahhoz, hogy Voldemort meginogjon, de nem esett el. _A jó francba! _Gyakorlatilag ez volt a maximum, ami még tellett tőle, és még csak le sem tudta dönteni a lábáról az ellenfelét. Úgy érezte, mintha lassított felvételen mozogna, legalábbis Voldemorthoz képest, és alig tudta kivédeni a megtorlásként érkező átkot. _Nem tudok már fókuszálni, és ez fog végezni velem..._

És nem volt semmi az égvilágon, amit ez ellen tehetett volna.

Hirtelen Voldemort pálcája előrelendült, és egy ezüst színű láncot lövellt Sirius irányába. Egy pillanatig, az auror szinte megbűvölten meredt a fényes és tekergőző szemekre, de az ösztönei gyorsan riadót fújtak, és jobbra vetette magát, bár ettől majdnem megint összeesett. Egy kétségbeesett és rosszul célzott eltüntető bűbáj teljességgel elkerülte a láncot, de a következő robbantó átokkal sikerült megsemmisítenie. Ezután azonban egy sújtó átok telibe találta, és Sirius megint hátrarepült néhány métert.

Valami reccsent, amikor földet ért, talán egy újabb borda, de az is lehet, hogy valami fontosabb. Sirius azonban már túl volt azon a ponton, hogy bármit is érezzen, feltápászkodott és bár úgy ingott jobbra-balra, mintha legalábbis részeg lett volna, sikerült blokkolnia a következő fojtó átkot. Szédült, és pislogva próbálta elérni, hogy egy kicsit tisztábban lásson. Amikor tett egy lépést jobbra, az utca mintha fejre állt volna, és alig tudott talpon maradni.

- Imperio! – dörögte Voldemort, és őt azonnal körbefogta a meleg, kellemes érzés…

_Nem!_ Megtépett lelke még mindig nem adta fel, és valahogy sikerült ellöknie az átkot.

- Conteriaco! – kiáltotta, és botladozva tett egy lépést előre.

Voldemort könnyedén hárította, és aztán elszabadult a pokol.

- Stupor!

- Imperio!

- Avada Kedavra!

- Everbero!

Igazi tűzijáték volt, és Siriust csak az mentette meg, az újabb halálos átoktól, hogy a jobb térde egyszerűen összerogyott alatta. A tömeg sikoltozott, és most már nem bénította meg őket a párbaj látványa. Az első sorokban, többen a földre rogytak, és Sirius látta, hogy az egyik járókelő több méterrel odébb landol, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz penderítette volna odébb. Aztán a Sötét Nagyúr háta mögül vörös fény villant, és ugyanabban a pillanatban egy ismerős hang kiáltott:

- Vigyázz!

Piton. Hát ez remek. Pont erre volt szüksége: még több halálfaló - ha eddig nem volt halálra ítélve, most biztos. Ebben a pillanatban, balról, Lucius Malfoy bukkant elő a tömegből, és Sirius felé rohant – az ő halálos átka volt, ami az előbb majdnem eltalálta, és Sirius újból talpra kényszerítette magát. De nem mert szembe fordulni Malfoy-jal, mert akkor Voldemort felé védtelenné vált volna a háta, és az egyenlő lett volna a halállal.

Figyelmeztetés nélkül, újabb vörös fény villant Voldemort mögött, és Sirius látta, hogy Piton talárjának a széle tüzet fog. A halálfaló kivetette magát a Zsebpiszok közből, és közvetlenül a sarkában ott volt Frank Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Hestia Jones és Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Sirius örült volna, ha ez nem került volna túl nagy erőfeszítésébe. Fogalma sem volt, hogy kerültek ide az aurorok, honnan szereztek tudomást a támadásról, de ez pillanatnyilag nem is számított – nem egyedül kellett már szembenéznie ezzel, és ez volt az első olyan pillanat, amikor még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán túlélheti a mai napot.

Malfoy megint célba vette, és Sirius épphogy képes volt blokkolni az átkot. Félig az újonnan érkezett halálfaló felé fordult, de törött jobb térde – mert most már nagyjából biztos volt benne, hogy el van törve – megint megpróbált kicsúszni alóla. Mihelyt elfordította a fejét, Voldemort is támadott, és ő gondolkodás nélkül hátraugrott. A landolás azonban teljes képtelenségnek bizonyult, és megint a földön kötött ki. És rögtön látta, hogy Malfoy pálcája megint felé irányul.

Aztán egy fénycsóva a lapockáján találta Malfoyt, és a halálfaló arccal előre zuhant. Remus jelent meg mögötte, és anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is lefékezett volna, átugrott a sötét varázsló fekvő teste felett.

- Sirius! – Remus pálcája egyenesen a feje irányába mutatott, és Sirius tétovázás nélkül hasra vetette magát. Fény suhant el a feje felett, és bár nem látta, de a hangokból rájött, hogy a barátja átka eltalálta Voldemortot.

Remus már ott is volt mellette, mire sikerült újra térdre emelkednie.

- Még soha nem örültem neked ennyire – nyögte Sirius, és készséggel elfogadta a segítő kezet. Kételkedetett benne, hogy egyedül sikerült volna-e felállnia.

- Mert neked muszáj mindig bajba kerülnöd – válaszolt Remus feszült mosollyal. Sirius mozgást észlelt a szeme sarkából.

- A földre!

Meg sem várta, hogy a barátja engedelmeskedjen, egyszerűen elengedte magát, és összecsuklott, magával rántva Remust is. Mulciber és Flint üldözte Remust a tömegen át, és az ő átkuk volt, ami majdnem talált – a nyomukban pedig rögtön ott volt Dung Fletcher. Sirius elküldött egy átkot, és látta, hogy eltalálja Flintet – a bérgyilkos azonban jött tovább… ráadásul ő Mulciberre célzott volna.

- Ez egyre jobb és jobb lesz – motyogta maga elé, de a beszédtől egyre jobban összeszorult a mellkasa.

- Maradj a földön! – szólt rá Remus, miközben ő maga felugrott, és szembenézett a két közelgő halálfalóval.

- Egy jó francokat…

Siriusnak sikerült a megszokott párbajállásba emelkedni, és remélte, hogy senki nem veszi észre, hogy ennél jobban nem is bír felegyenesedni.

- Sirius… - próbálta jobb belátásra bírni Remus.

- Nem – megragadta a barátja karját, és elrántotta, mielőtt eltalálhatták volna. Malfoy megint talpon volt, de az átok nem felőle jött.

_A francba_! Egy félfordulat, és megint szemtől-szemben találta magát a Sötét Nagyúrral. Voldemort olyan gyorsasággal szórta az átkokat, hogy szinte követhetetlen volt, és az sem érdekelte kit talál el. A tömegben egymás után három ember esett össze holtan. Csak azért, mert rossz helyen voltak, a rossz időben. A dühtől hirtelen kitisztult a látása.

- Everbero! – kiáltotta, és a sújtó átok betalált, és Voldemort hátrazuhant, de úgy, hogy egyenesen Pitonnak esett. A halálfaló/kém/_miért van mindig jó időben, jó helyen? _azonban gyorsan reagált, és megakadályozta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a földre zuhanjon.

A hideg vörös szemek most egyenesen rá szegeződtek:

- Avada Kedavra!

Oldalra vetette magát, úgy, hogy szándékosan magával sodorta Remust is, nehogy az átok véletlenül őt találja el. Remus meglepetten felkiáltott, körülöttük felrobbant a macskakő, törmelékkel szórva be mindkettőjüket. Sirius azonnal az ellenkező irányba gördült, mert nem akart Remus közelében maradni. Egyáltalán nincs szükségük arra, hogy Voldemort egyszerre vegye célba mindkettőjüket, mert akkor az egyiküket biztos eltalálná.

De nem jött újabb átok, és Siriusnak még saját hangos légzése mellett is feltűnt, hogy az utca meglepően lecsendesedett.

Lassan felemelte a fejét, és rájött, hogy Voldemort elment. Malfoy, Mulciber, Flint és Piton is eltűntek – vége volt. Tényleg és igazán vége.

Sirius nagy nehezen térdre tornázta magát – vagyis fél térdre, mert a jobb lába már egyáltalán nem reagált semmire, és csak most tudatosult benne, milyen állapotban van az utca: füst kavargott a levegőben, méretes lukak tarkították a macskaköves utat, és mindent betöltött az égett fa és hús szaga. Még mindig lángok nyaldosták a Fortescue Fagylaltszalon megmaradt részeit, és a tűz lassan terjedt kelet felé. Tanácstalan járókelők mászkáltak össze-vissza, tudomást sem véve a lángokról, pedig egyetlen pálcamozdulattal kiolthatták volna őket. Sokan közülük ott viselték magukon a támadás nyomait, különféle kisebb-nagyobb sérülések formájában, és Sirius jó néhány holttest körvonalát is ki tudta venni a romok között.

Emberek kezdtek mozogni mindenfelé. Amikor a Gringotts tátongó bejárata felé pillantott - ami a külső ajtó nélkül úgy nézett ki, mint egy hatalmas száj - látta, hogy a belső, ezüst ajtók kinyílnak, és egy nagyobb csoport óvakodik ki rajta. Idegesen körülnéztek, és rémült szemekkel konstatálták a pusztulást. Többen az ő irányába mutogattak, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy érdekelje.

- Sirius? – Remus volt az, aki úgy magasodott fölötte, mint valami furcsa góliát. Sirius pislogva nézett fel rá, egész lassan, de a színek még így is összemosódtak a szeme előtt.

- Meg vagyok – sikerült kipréselnie magából egy félmosolyt, de ez volt a legtöbb, ami tellett tőle.

A bal karja még mindig lüktetett, égető fájdalomlöketeket sugározva végig az egész testén. A többi sérülése eddig halványnak tűnt a Sötét Jegy okozta kínokhoz képest, de most annál erősebben kezdték emlékeztetni a létükre, és minden lélegzetvételnél érezte, ahogy a törött csontjai tiltakoznak. Mégis szinte érzéketlen volt, és tudta, hogy a fájdalom közel sem olyan rossz, mint lehetne – vagy amilyen lesz. Az adrenalin-szintje most kezdett csak lejjebb ereszkedni a hegycsúcsról, és ez, meg a gyorsgyógyító bűbáj együttes ereje tette lehetővé, hogy még egyáltalán meg bírt mozdulni.

- Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte Remus halkan.

- Azt hiszem – mély lélegzetet vett, amitől a világ egy kicsit lassabban kezdett forogni körülötte. – De már nem sokáig. Használtam egy gyorsgyógyítót – magyarázkodott. – Talán, ha tizenöt percem van, mielőtt elmúlik a hatás.

- Rendben – Remus aggódva elhúzta a száját, de más jelét nem adta, hogy ideges lenne. – Gyere! – kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse, amit az auror hálásan elfogadott.

- Kösz, Holdsáp – akarata ellenére is összerándult az arca, de közben azért próbált nem túl hangosan lihegni. A tömeg egyre közelebb óvakodott hozzájuk.

- Pokolian nézel ki – jelentette ki a barátja.

Hirtelen erős köhögési inger tört rá, de visszatartotta. Nem tudta, milyen érzés lenne köhögni, és nem is érzett rá késztetést, hogy kipróbálja:

- El tudom képzelni…

Most, hogy állt, óvatosan megpróbálta kinyújtani a jobb lábát, és megállapította, hogy furcsán zsibbadtnak érzi. Igaz, nem nagyon működik, de inkább zsibbadt, mint fájdalmas. Ezt rögtön rossz jelnek vette: volt már egy alkalom, amikor ilyen érzése volt – közvetlenül az azkabani szökése után, amikor hatalmas terhelés érte, a már amúgy is törött csontot. Sirius magában felsóhajtott. _Abba kell hagynom, hogy ezt művelem magammal…_ Gyorsan közeledő léptek keltették fel a figyelmét, úgyhogy abbahagyta a lába döbbent bámulását és felnézett. Az aurorok, Frank Longbottom vezetésével pont Sirius és a tömeg között álltak meg.

- Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy vagy, de látom a választ – mondta Frank üdvözlésképpen.

- Hát, voltam már jobban is – válaszolt, és egy kicsit távolabb húzódott Remus támogató kezeitől. A barátja azonnal aggódó pillantásokat vetett rá. – Jól vagyok…

Frank tekintete közben a tömeget vizslatta. Csodálatos volt, hogy összesen három auror, milyen könnyedén vissza tudta tartani a kíváncsiskodókat.

- Mit akarsz, mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Frank.

Sirius majdnem visszakérdezett, hogy mégis miért pont neki kellene megmondania, de leállította magát. Ha akarta, ha nem, ő volt az aurorok vezetője, és egyben a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály főnöke is. Évtizedek óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a két posztot egyesítették, de hát a minisztérium nem volt épp túl jól eleresztve.

- Szervezzétek meg a kárfelmérést – mondta végül. – Vedd fel a kapcsolatot Jamesszel, hogy küldjön ide valakit a Mágikus katasztrófák főosztályától – lehetőleg ne Caramelt vagy Umbridget, - és annyi segítséget, amennyit tud. Nézz körül, nem találsz-e önkénteseket, akik segítenek eloltani a tüzeket és eltakarítani a romokat.

Reszketeg lélegzetet vett.

- Aki nem akar segíteni, hazamehet, átmenetileg. Tüntessetek el mindenkit, kivéve a boltosokat, az önkénteseket, és a minisztériumi dolgozókat. Talán idehozhatnátok a jelölteket is, hogy segítsenek.

- Rendben – Frank azonnal bólintott. – Alice-t már értesítettem, hogy vegye fel a kapcsolatot az összes aktív aurorral és küldje ide őket.

- Jó ötlet – Sirius köhögött, és érezte, hogy a bordái recsegve mozdulnak el a mellkasában. Egy pillanatra az utca elhomályosodott körülötte, és azt hitte el fog ájulni, de néhány másodperc múlva a látása kitisztult, ismerős kótyagos érzést hagyva maga után. A gyorsgyógyító bűbáj hatása elmúlóban volt.

Ezt persze Frank is észrevette:

- Azt javaslom, menj Avalonra – mondta halkan. – Az maradt az egyetlen biztonságos hely.

- Azt hiszem, igazad van – nem nagyon tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy elrejtőzzön, de tudta, hogy muszáj lesz. Remusnak azonban nyilvánvalóan nem tetszett a gondolat.

- A Szent Mungóba kellene menned, Sirus!

- Nem lehet – lassan a barátja felé fordult. – Nem fogok veszélybe sodorni másokat, Remus, és ha most utánam jönne, semmi esélyem sem lenne vele szemben!

Egy hosszú másodpercig, Remus az arcát tanulmányozta, aztán bólintott.

- Légy óvatos, Tapmancs!

- Az leszek.

- Én meg körülnézek, miben segíthetek itt – folytatta Remus, Frank felé fordulva. – Gondolom, elkel még egy segítő kéz.

- Határozottan – aztán hátrakiáltott a válla felett. – Bill!

Weasley rögtön odasietett, Jonesra és Shackleboltra hagyva, hogy visszatartsák a tömeget – és a tömegben jelen lévő jó néhány újságírót, akik között Sirius megpillantotta Rita Vitrolt is. _Remek_!

Weasley tekintete végigfutott Siriuson, és egy kicsit megrándult az arca – amire Siriusnak a legkevésbé sem volt szüksége, de tudta, hogy a fiatal auror már részesült a saját Voldemort-adagjából, úgyhogy nem szólt semmit. Aztán Bill gyorsan Frankre nézett:

- Igen?

- Menj vissza Siriusszal Avalonra – adta ki az utasítást a vezető kiképző. – Hozz magaddal tizenöt újoncot, a többi öt pedig vigyázzon a szigetre!

- Értettem – Bill megint Sirius felé fordult, aki számára a világ kezdett megint egyre homályosabbá válni. – Tudsz hoppanálni? – kérdezte halkan.

- Ha gyorsan indulunk, akkor igen.

- Akkor ne is pazaroljuk tovább az időt.

- Ez a legjobb ötlet, amit egész nap hallottam…

- Mr. Black! – hallatszott hirtelen egy éles hang. – Sirius!

- Hé! Jöjjön vissza, maga…! – Hestia Jones ott volt közvetlenül Rita Vitrol sarkában, de nem tudta visszatartani a borzalmas boszorkányt. Egy másik riporter is megpróbálta követni, de Kingsley kemény tekintete jobb belátásra bírta.

Vitrol a noteszét lobogtatta maga előtt, mint valami kardot. Csak akkor állt meg, amikor három kivont pálcával találta szemközt magát – a kis csapat minden tagja – Sirius kivételével – ráirányította a pálcáját. És biztos, hogy Sirius is ezt tette volna, ha nem lett volna olyan rettenetesen fáradt. Szóval Vitrol megállt, aztán kinyitotta a száját, hogy rájuk zúdítsa az összes kérdését, de Longbottom gyorsabb volt.

- Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte, cseppet sem udvariasan.

- Nos, nem – válaszolt Vitrol lenéző pillantással. – Maga nem.

Sirius visszafogta magát, Bill viszont nem: ő hangosan felmordult.

- Attól tartok, később kell feltennie a kérdéseit – avatkozott közbe Remus, mielőtt az indulatok túlságosan elszabadultak volna. Leeresztette a pálcáját, és rövid tétovázás után Frank és Bill is követték a példáját.

- Én pedig attól tartok, Remus Lupin, hogy nem magához beszéltem – válaszolt Vitrol élesen. – Bár később talán megkérdezném a Roxfort rejtélyes vérfarkasát, az iskolát érintő kérdésekről!

Remus még csak nem is pislantott, de a nő így is gúnyosan rámosolygott, és Sirius felé fordult.

- Épp indulni készültem – viszonozta a nő „barátságos" mosolyát, bár tudatában volt, hogy az övéből süthet a fájdalom is, de nem érdekelte.

- De…

- Talán majd egy másik életben – vágott közbe durván, aztán Billhez fordult. – Készen állsz?

- Menjünk!

Sirius felemelte a pálcáját, lehunyta a szemét, és Avalonra koncentrált.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
